9 A Time of Decision
by miss37
Summary: Jim Kirk, Carol Marcus, Leonard McCoy, and Spock wake up to find themselves in 1879, and have no idea how they got there. They are discovered by two strangers, Jim West and Artemus Gordon who are used to strange occurrences, and decide to help them by taking them along. What kind of stir will they cause in the Wild, Wild West?
1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk started to wake up. He was feeling very warm…actually, he thought he was feeling too warm. And the light was on. He did not usually leave the lights on when he went to sleep. It was usually automatic anyway, and it seemed awfully bright this morning. Then something, or someone, overshadowed his eyes.

"What kind of clothes is he wearing?" a voice asked.

"Must be some kind of foreign clothes," another answered.

"All four of them are dressed like that. They must be some kind of group."

"I wonder why this one wears gold and the other three wear blue."

"I don't know, but the lady has some nice legs. She must be a saloon girl to be dressed like that."

With that comment, Jim opened his eyes as he realized he was not in his room on the Enterprise. He sat up and his head hurt. He was not inside at all…he was outside in the sun. The sun!? He looked up at the two he had heard talking. They both stared at him with confused looks. One of them had eyes as blue as his, and looked like he cared plenty about his appearance. He wore a royal blue suit with a vest and tie, and the other wore a similar suit except it was brown. However, what Jim noticed next was that they also wore a tied down gun belt.

Jim stood up, and the men put their hands to their guns which looked like revolvers. They all just stared at each other a moment. "Who are you?" Jim asked. "Where are we?"

"We might ask you who you are," the guy in the blue suit said. "I'm Jim West."

"I'm…Jim Kirk. Is this some kind of joke?" He looked around him at the terrain which looked a lot like a desert, but they were close to a railroad track with a short train sitting on it.

"You don't know how you got here?"

"No. Who are you…I mean…" Jim was not sure what he wanted to say. "Where are we?"

"You're in Nevada."

"Nev…" Jim's mouth dropped open. He looked down at the others who were starting to wake up now. The others being Carol Marcus, Leonard McCoy, and Spock.

Jim helped Carol up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"What happened?" Carol asked.

"I don't know, but I think we're in trouble," Jim said quietly.

"Why? Where are we?"

"Look around you."

Bones stood up next. "Jim, what happened?" he asked in his usual way. "How did we _get_ out here? It's hot as a…" Bones realized they weren't alone then as he looked at West and his companion. He looked at Jim wondering what he would do to get out of this mess.

Spock stood up next, and the two strangers could not help but notice his ears. "Did you come from a circus or something?" West asked.

Spock looked at Jim, knowing that it was too late to conceal his ears now. They were not sure what to say because they did not know how they got there, but they had a feeling they were not in the 23rd century anymore. "Uh…we're…" Jim did not know what to say. "We're lost."

"I think we can see that," the other man said. "I'm Artemus Gordon. You said your name is Jim Kirk?"

"Yes," Jim replied.

"So who are the rest of you?"

"Uh, this is Carol Marcus, Leonard McCoy…and Spock."

West and Gordon looked at Spock as they were very curious about him. He definitely looked different. "Why are his ears like that?" Gordon asked bluntly.

"I am a Vulcan," Spock said. "And you may direct your questions to me as I am perfectly capable of answering for myself."

West and Gordon looked at each other. "Well, he sounds smart enough," Gordon said.

"You folks better come with us," West said. "We'll try to find you some normal looking clothes so you won't look so odd until we can figure out where you came from."

"Wait a minute!" Bones said. "We don't even know who you are."

"Bones," Jim interrupted. "I'm the captain here."

"Captain?" West asked. "Captain of what?"

"That's gonna be a little hard to explain."

"Try me. You don't look like any soldiers I've ever seen, and I sure haven't seen clothes like those…but why don't we get in out of the sun?"

West gestured to the train behind them. "Shall we?" he asked.

The others just looked at Jim and followed him as he went along with their new friends…or enemies. They did not know which yet.

They entered the train which was fixed inside like a plush dwelling. "Who are you guys?" Jim asked.

"Well, I guess we can tell you who we are first," West replied. "We're government agents. We work for the president solving problems. And taking care of … _strange_ occurrences." He looked at Spock. "I think this might qualify as a strange occurrence. What do you think, Artie?"

"I can't say it's the strangest thing I've ever seen, but it qualifies," Gordon replied.

"Look, we're just trying to figure out what happened," Jim said. "Did you see anything strange?"

"Only you," West replied. "We'll try to get you some normal looking clothes so you can go into the next town with us. Until we figure out what's going on here, I think you folks should stay with us. Just have a seat." He showed them his ID. "In case you have any doubts."

Jim and the others sat down and waited until West and Gordon went into the next car. Bones stood up. "Jim, what are we going to do?" Bones asked. "Where are we, and how did we get here?"

"Bones, I don't know the answer to any of those questions," Jim replied.

"Judging by their clothing…and this train," Spock said. "I would presume that we have in some way traveled through time."

"How did that happen, and when? I can't remember much of what happened."

"Neither can I," Carol said.

"I believe the travel through time has somehow altered our memories," Spock said. "However, I believe it is possible that we will eventually remember."

"Jim, are you sure we're not in some holodeck?" Bones asked. "Jim West and Artemus Gordon. Why do those names sound familiar?"

Jim stood up and looked out the window of the train as it was now moving. "I just wonder what year we're in."

"I believe I have found the answer," Spock said.

The others looked and Spock had a newspaper. "The date on this paper is August twentieth, eighteen seventy-nine," Spock said.

"Eighteen seventy nine!" Bones exclaimed. He looked at Jim. "We're in the nineteenth century! How did this happen?"

"I don't remember what happened that could have brought us here," Jim said. "Do any of you remember what we were doing? It's strange that we remember who we are and where we should be…but we can't remember what brought us here."

"I agree that it is odd," Spock replied. "However, it is logical to believe that a force strong enough to send us through time is also strong enough to alter our memories."

"You think it will come back to us?"

"It is hard to say but it is possible."

Jim took out his communicator. "I guess there's no need to try and contact the Enterprise, but we need to keep these with us so we can talk to each other…if they'll even work." He pressed a button on the communicator and it lit up.

Spock's communicator chirped at him. "It is working, Captain. I do not believe it would be wise to let anyone see them, however. And since there are no communication relays in this time, I do not believe we will be able to contact each other at a great distance."

"Don't tell me things I already know."

"I fear we may have already caused interference with what these people have already seen."

"I don't see that we could help that since we were unconscious and they found us."

"I agree."

"I wish I had some medical equipment with me," Bones said. "Maybe if I could do a scan…"

"I do not believe that would help, Doctor."

Carol folded her arms. "I'm sure they don't have anything we can wear. You three are taller than them. Did you hear him say I must be a saloon girl?"

Jim smiled. "Well, since we're in eighteen seventy nine, you may have to just accept that as the way things are."

"Just because a woman wears a short dress doesn't mean…"

"I know that. Just cool it, will ya?"

The door from the other car opened, and the other two came back in. "I'm afraid we don't have anything that would fit you but once we're in town, we'll get something for you," West said. "And your lady here too."

"I'm only _his_ lady," Carol declared as she hit Jim on the arm.

"You two are…betrothed?"

"Yes," Jim answered. "And she's not a saloon girl."

"Sorry."

They all sat down again. "So, are you going to tell us anymore about how you got here?" West asked.

The others all looked at Jim. "I'm afraid we still don't know ourselves," he said. "We woke up here."

"Where were you before?"

"When you say that you investigate strange stuff, what do you mean?"

"Anything that shouldn't be happening, or anything that doesn't look quite right, and anything that's reported to the President that he thinks bears investigation. Anything that might threaten the United States."

"Oh."

"Now, we think that finding you is considered a strange occurrence. Where were you before?"

"We can't answer that question," Jim said. "We actually don't know how we got here, and don't remember where we were when this happened."

"You know something," Gordon said. "You're just stalling. You think we haven't seen anyone as strange as you. You're mistaken."

Jim looked at the others. He knew they might have to share their time -travel experience with these men in order to get the help they needed. Spock could see that Jim was considering telling them. "Captain, you cannot violate the prime directive," he said.

"Spock, how many times have I heard that?" Jim asked. "We always have to violate it. Don't you think that means it's a little over the top? You can't always stick to rules when you're in a situation that is different than anything stated in that prime directive."

"He's right, Spock," Bones said. "You wanta have to stay here forever? No one can help us if they don't know what's going on."

"To reveal the actual circumstances that brought us here would be a severe violation," Spock relied. "It could upset the time line even further than it already has been."

"Wait a minute!" West said. "Time line?"

"Well, now who let the cat out of the bag?" Bones asked looking at Spock.

Jim looked at West. "We're from the future," he said.

Gordon and West looked at each other. "That would explain their strange clothing," Gordon said.

"So you don't think it's strange that we say we're from the future?"

"It's not the first time we've been involved with time travel."

"It's not?"

"No. We've done it ourselves, as a matter of fact."

"Question is: what time are you from?" West asked.

Spock, Bones, and Carol just waited to see if Jim would tell them. "We're from the twenty-third century," Jim said.

West and Gordon were silent for a moment. "So what's the twenty-third century like?" West asked.

Spock started to say something but with a look from Jim, he stopped. "It's a lot different than now," Jim said. "I'm the captain of a star ship."

"You…are the captain of a star ship." West had definitely seen how the others looked to this one for guidance and to speak for them all. "And you don't have any idea how you got here?"

Jim shook his head. "No. I can't even remember where we were or what we were doing."

"Isn't that an odd occurrence to you?"

"Well, it is the first time this has ever happened."

"I'm not sure how we can help you, but you're welcome to stay with us until you figure it out. Might be better if you did."

"I don't see that we have much choice in the matter."

When they arrived in the town, Jim and the others were looking out the windows of the train. "Jim, we're really here," Bones said. "We're really in the eighteen hundreds."

"I see that, Bones," Jim replied. "We're in big trouble."

"Captain, I do not believe a change of clothes is sufficient to conceal the fact that I am…an alien," Spock said.

"Don't worry, Spock. We'll most likely be wearing hats."

Carol looked at Jim. "And I'll be wearing one of those dresses?" she asked.

"You're wearing a dress now."

"But Jim, have you never paid attention to what dresses in this time period looked like?"

"They're long and…pretty."

"Most of them involve wearing a corset. I am not the kind of woman who wears a corset."

"You can do it for now. It's not like it's permanent, you know."

"How do you know? What if we're stuck here?"

Jim scowled at that. "Let's try to have a little hope, okay?" he said.

"Jim, she's right," Bones said. "We could be here a long time."

"It won't kill us, Bones. I want to get back to our own time and our ship myself, but until we can do that, we just have to make the best of this situation."

"I can't believe they didn't have much of a reaction to us being from the future."

"You heard what they said…they've experienced time travel themselves."

"How do you know they don't think we're crazy and they're gonna put us in an insane asylum?"

"Bones."

"Jim, that's what they did with people they thought were crazy in these days! They lock you up in a room and throw away the key!"

"If they talk to you very long, they might just do that. Stop panicking."

They watched what was going on in the town. "This is unbelievable," Bones said. "It's actually an old western town."

"Not just any old western town. It's Carson City, Nevada."

Jim pointed toward a sign that had the town's name on it. "I wonder what they came here for," he said.

"Maybe they're just on their way somewhere else," Bones replied.

Soon, Jim West and Artemus Gordon came back with clothes for them. Jim Kirk looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a blue shirt with a brown, leather vest, and jeans that were basically the same color as the vest, and he was wearing boots as well as a cowboy hat, and a gun belt. Bones soon walked up beside him. He had complained about his first outfit, and informed them that he was a doctor, not a cowboy. He was now wearing a navy blue suit from the 1800's, and a sash tie. "This is more like it," he said.

Jim looked at him. "I kinda like dressing like a cowboy," he said.

"You would."

Spock came over to them next. He was dressed in a cowboy outfit as well with a white shirt, black vest and black pants. "I am not certain this is the right costume for me," he said as he put the black hat on.

"Why not?" Jim asked.

"I believe there is too much contrast with the color of my skin and the color of this hat."

"I don't think so."

Just then, Carol came from the other room dressed in a Western royal blue dress with white lace on it, and a hat to match. She put her hand on her hip as she waited to see what Jim would say, but she thought his smile was enough. "You like it, don't you?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Jim replied.

Carol looked in the mirror. "It is pretty at least."

"We need a photo of this so we can remember when we get back where we belong."

"Who knows if we'll be wearing this when we get back?"

"That's true."

Jim West came into the train. "If you folks are ready, we can stay in this town tonight," he said. "We'll get rooms in the hotel."

Jim looked at Spock to make sure his pointed ears were hidden by his hat. "I don't think anyone will notice that your ears are pointed," he said.

"Perhaps I should remain here, Captain," Spock replied. "I do not want to cause a stir in this town. If anyone were to see my ears, they would know something is…strange."

"I hate to leave you here alone."

"I do not mind being alone."

"Spock, you're used to being in a ship full of people," Bones said. "You can't want to stay here on this train by yourself."

"I will be quite alright, Doctor. I do not believe our visiting this town will help our situation. I will attempt to meditate and perhaps I can remember how we arrived here."

"Alright, Spock," Jim said. "Just do what you want."

"Thank you, Captain."

"You can tell us anything you figure out when we get back then. Just don't leave the train by yourself."

"I will remain here, Jim."

Jim, Carol, and Bones followed their two guides out of the train. "It just doesn't seem right," Bones said.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Leaving Spock in there like that."

"Bones, it's better if he stays there than to be discovered."

"Why are we going into this town anyway?"

"Because we're here. Don't you wonder why we're here?"

"I don't see how going into this town is going to tell us why we're here. We're liable to just run into more trouble, and end up in jail or something worse…maybe even on the end of a rope."

"Bones, just lighten up, will ya?"

"We may never know why we're here," Carol said.

Jim hoped they could find out why they were there. He had tried to remember what happened but he could not. He hoped Spock could remember if he tried…


	2. Chapter 2

"They can't have just disappeared," Uhura declared.

"They did," Sulu replied. "They disappeared from the Bridge."

"Why them?"

"How should I know? I don't even know what happened. We weren't passing through any unusual space phenomena."

"And they just vanished from the Bridge."

As Sulu nodded, Scotty walked onto the Bridge. "What happened?" he asked.

"The captain, Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Doctor Marcus disappeared from the Bridge," Uhura explained.

They were all dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. "You mean they just vanished?" Scotty asked.

"Yes," Sulu answered. "They just vanished."

"I saw it too," Ensign McCoy said. "Where could they be?"

"Nothing unusual happened?" Scotty asked. "No flashes of light or anything like that?"

"Nothing," Sulu said.

Just then, a being appeared in the captain's chair, but it was definitely not Captain Kirk. This being had a very haughty look on his face, although he did not look particularly menacing. He had curly brown hair and green eyes, a long face that looked very confident.

"Security!" Scotty said.

The man sitting in the chair rolled his eyes and waved his hand, and the weapons disappeared from the security officers' hands. "Must you always resort to violence?" the man asked with an English accent.

"Who are you?" Scotty demanded.

"Ah, the Scotsman. Always straightforward. Well, I am Q."

"Q? What's that?"

"Oh, these unlearned humans. That's who I am…Q."

"Okay then, Q, did you have anything to do with the disappearance of our captain?"

"They haven't exactly disappeared. They're simply…somewhere else…or maybe I should say 'some time else'."

Scotty thought this being was a lot like Spock, only much more annoying. "You better get our captain back here!"

"Or what? You're not in charge here. I'm simply doing an experiment. I get awfully bored in the continuum, and I decided to play a little."

"Where is our captain?"

"Such loyalty you have to a man who's so much younger than you."

"He has earned it, Pal."

"Yes, well, I'm afraid he is otherwise occupied trying to figure out where he is and how he got there. You needn't worry. I'll keep a close eye on him."

"Where is he?"

Q leaned forward and looked at Scotty. "He's in a place where you don't exist," he said. "He doesn't have all this technology to help him. I'm simply testing him to see if he is so efficient without it."

"What gives you the right?" Uhura asked.

Q stood up and looked at Uhura. "Feisty," he said. "I have the right simply because I am Q."

"Bring them back!"

"Not yet. Oh, the trouble I've brewed for them. Tata, for now."

Q suddenly vanished. Uhura looked at Scotty. "Who is this?" she asked.

"I don't know," Scotty replied. "But we should get in touch with Starfleet and find out if they know."

"I'll get on that right now."

Scotty turned to Sulu. "Mister Sulu, get us to the nearest Federation planet," he said.

"Yes sir," Sulu replied.

"It looks like the captain and the others are on their own."

Jim West and the others walked into the hotel there in Carson City. They could hear a piano playing somewhere down the street until they closed the door. Jim Kirk gave all the appearance of being a gun slinger, and the hotel clerk looked a little nervous.

"We need five rooms," West said. "You got that many available?"

"Yes," the clerk replied.

"Good. You got any hot food?"

"Yes sir. The dining room is still open, but Martha won't stay late, so you best hurry."

"That's fine. Can we get our rooms, please?"

"If you'll all just sign the register."

West and Gordon signed the register, and then Jim took the pen. He wondered how long it had been since he actually wrote his name. He had learned to write the same time he learned to read, but after that it was mostly technology. And this pen was even a dip pen. He dipped it in the ink and then blew out a breath before he wrote his name. He thought it looked horrible for a captain.

Bones took the pen next. He was not one that turned away from the simpler things of life so he did not have a problem signing his name. The hotel clerk looked surprised. "McCoy?" he asked.

Bones looked at him. "Yeah, Doctor McCoy. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. You're a doctor?"

"Yes."

Carol was next, and she had not neglected her writing skills either. The desk clerk gave them all a key and they went up the stairs. Jim West noticed that the desk clerk had a particular interest in their names. He wondered what that was all about. He had seen people check into the hotel before, so there had to be something else he was interested in.

Jim walked into his room wondering what they would do next. He tossed his hat on the bed. He hardly ever wore hats…at least, in his other life. Would he ever get back there? He wished he could remember how they got here.

Just then, there was a single knock at the door. Jim went to the door, and Bones was there. "So, how's your room?" Bones asked as he walked in.

"It's a room," Jim replied.

"This is unbelievable." Bones looked at Jim. "If we're gonna be here a long time, I'm gonna have to teach you how to write your name better than that. This is not a technical world we're in now."

"We don't exactly write all the time on the Enterprise or anywhere else, Bones."

"I know that, but we're not there. You just have to start writing and build those muscles again."

"I wonder how long we'll be here, and what do the others think?"

"I don't know, but I guess we just have to make the best of it, right?"

"At least you can still be a doctor. What am I supposed to be?"

"You'll find something, Jim. Hey, maybe you can get yourself a ship. They used ships in this day and time."

"Yeah, but not star ships. I don't know how to be in this world, Bones. I had finally achieved what I wanted…and now I've lost it."

"Jim, you can't talk like that. Remember? We always jump in the middle of situations and work our way out?"

Jim looked at Bones and then nodded. "I know I said that."

"It's no different here." Bones sighed. "I just wish I could go back to the year I met my ex-wife and stop myself from marrying her."

"You might never have joined Starfleet. Just think of all the fun you would have missed?"

"Fun? Oh, yeah, it's been a real picnic. Chasing maniacs who wanted to kill us and take over the universe. I mean, if you could go back to the time when your father was killed, wouldn't you try to save him?"

Jim frowned. He wondered how that would change his life. He might not have gone through all the hard times he did…but then again, he might not be the same determined person either.

"Jim?" Bones said.

"It's hard to say what I would do, Bones. I'm sure I would do everything I could to stop him from getting on that ship. My life would have to be better, right?"

"I'm sure it would. Seems like anyone would be better off with their dad around if he's a good father."

"So many times I wish I knew what that would have been like."

"Well, you would have probably had plenty of arguments when you were a teen, and you probably would have stormed out and slammed doors and stayed out too late…and you wouldn't know how to appreciate all that."

"I guess you're right. I just wonder what he would think of me now."

"I think he would be proud of you, Jim…most of the time."

Jim smiled. "Most of the time, huh?"

"Yeah. He probably wouldn't have been too proud of you when you cheated on that test and got shot down by a Vulcan."

"That test was a cheat. I still don't believe in no-win scenarios. You can always find a way."

"You almost didn't find a way when you crawled into the bowels of the ship."

"But you did."

"Yeah."

There was another knock at the door. Bones opened the door to find West and Gordon there. "We'd like to talk to the captain there," West said.

Jim stood up. "Anything you want to talk to me about, you can say in front of Bones," he said.

West looked at McCoy. "Bones, huh?"

"Yeah. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Have you remembered anything about how you got here yet?"

"No. Not a thing."

"You ever been to a hypnotist?"

"Uh, no."

"Artie here is kinda…"

"I'm not going to let anyone hypnotize me," Jim said. "I would rather not."

"We're just trying to figure out a way to help you. I guess you're stuck here until you can remember something or until whatever brought you here takes you back."

"It's not too bad. If anyone can figure out what happened, Spock can."

"Spock," Gordon said. "What did he say he is?"

"A Vulcan. He's from a planet called Vulcan which was destroyed by a…"

"What did you say? A planet was destroyed?"

"Yeah. It's kinda complicated."

"I'll bet. How did he survive?"

"He was aboard our ship. We tried to evacuate everyone we could but it happened too fast."

"A whole planet full of people?"

Jim nodded. "It's overwhelming. We barely stopped him from destroying…"

"Jim, could I talk to you a moment?" Bones asked.

"About what?"

"Well, we'll see you fellas down in the dining room," West said. "We best get down there if we want to eat."

"We'll be down soon," Jim said.

Gordon and West left. Bones looked at Jim. "What are you doing?" Bones asked.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"You were about to tell him about someone trying to destroy the earth. What are you thinking?"

"I don't guess that was a good idea."

"I know Spock would have stopped you if he were here."

"I'm sure he would."

"Good. Maybe you won't throw me off the ship for stepping on your toes."

"Let's go eat."

Jim went out into the hallway along with Bones, and Carol met them out there. "I'm starving," she said.

"Well, let's get on down to the diner and get some victuals," Bones said, exaggerating his Southern accent.

Jim just stared at him a moment. "Bones, sometimes I think you need help," he said.

Bones chuckled at that as they headed down to the dining room. "Let's not forget our Vulcan friend," he said.

They sat at a table that Jim West had chosen. Martha soon came and poured coffee for all of them. Kirk looked at Bones. "Real coffee," he said.

"Ought to taste good," Bones replied.

When Martha went back to the kitchen, they all leaned on the table and sipped the coffee. Bones smiled at that taste. "Man, if I have to stay here a long time, I'm going to enjoy the coffee," he said.

"So, what kind of coffee do they have in the twenty-third century?" Gordon asked quietly.

"Replicated," Bones and Jim said at the same time.

Bones scowled at that. "You can see we have to spend a lot of time together," he said. "No wide open spaces and a home of your own."

Jim thought Bones sounded rather wistful in that. Carol smiled. "A home of your own…on a planet," she said.

Jim looked at her. "We're gonna have a home of our own," he said. "On a planet…and it may be on this one."

"We'll just have to make the best of it."

Jim frowned. "I feel bad for Spock though. Uhura's not here. And he's not going to have it easy. That's why we have to figure out how to get back to our own time if we can."

"I wish we could help you," West said. "I do think we can trust you folks though. You can stay with us as long as you need to, but we're on our way to Sacramento to investigate some…scientist who intends to genetically engineer people to be superior beings who don't have the normal limitations of human beings."

Jim was dumbfounded for a moment, and was not sure what to say. "Wait a minute," Bones said. He was not one who could stay silent when he was astounded. "Are you telling me that people are already playing around with genetics?"

"It's a new theory, and the president wants to know what this scientist intends to do. His theories are based on Mendel's principals of genetics, and this scientist believes it can be taken to the next level with humans just as it has been with animals like dogs."

"How far along is he in this discovery?" Jim asked.

"We don't know yet. We're going to find out though, and the government may want to fund his research."

"I don't think that's something you should do…"

"Jim," Bones interrupted.

Jim looked at him. "Do you really think we can obey the prime directive and let them do this when we know what will happen?" Jim whispered.

"You can't alter history like that. You never know what else might happen."

"He's right, Jim," Carol added.

Jim looked at both of them with surprised. "Are you telling me that you don't care about what Khan did in our time?" he asked. "And you don't care that we might be able to stop that from happening?"

"No!" Bones whispered. "That's not what we're saying, and you know it!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"Jim, we're saying that we can't alter history this way," Carol said. "You don't know the consequences."

"We might never be there to see any differences."

They were silent a moment and realized that Gordon and West were just watching and listening to them. "You guys can fill us in any time you want," West said.

"We can't," Jim replied.

"Why not? Is there some catastrophe in the future? Come on, if we can prevent something bad from happening, don't you think we should?"

Jim thought he could not agree more, but he looked at Bones and Carol who were waiting to see what he would say. He thought about Christopher Pike and how he had died, and all the evil that Khan had unleashed on them, all the lives he had taken. Bones could see that Jim was struggling with this.

"We would owe it to our government to inform them of the dangers involved if we have the information to do so," Gordon said.

"How would you explain something like this?" Jim asked.

"Trust me, we've seen a lot stranger stuff than this," West replied. "Strange stuff happens all the time. We've put several mad scientists out of business."

"We should probably have some time to discuss all this."

"After supper. Right now, let's enjoy this meal."

Jim sipped his coffee again. "So, you guys work for the government," he said. "Secret agents? Or with the Secret Service?"

"Both," West replied. "Whatever we need to do."

"How did you find out about this scientist?"

"Informants. There's always someone who wants to talk about something."

"Ah. Yeah, that's right. So you've been spying on him?"

"For a while now. We don't come in until they see something significant that needs to be investigated. That's why we're on our way to Sacramento now. But then, we came across you." West set his cup down and leaned on the table. "I might think that you could be some creation of this mad scientist, but I believe you're telling us the truth."

"Why?" Bones asked.

"Well, you're captain there looks us in the eye when he talks to us and you've all cooperated. Trust me, we've seen enough people with something to hide or something to lose to know when someone is being honest."

Bones thought that was a nice compliment, but he supposed Jim was honest most of the time now. He knew he would lie to save his crew.

"Since you believe us," Jim said. "You must know that we can't reveal too much to you. We don't have any idea how it could affect the future."

"If you stop some horrible incident from happening, how could that be a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

"We have rules that govern our actions no matter what situation we're in," Bones said.

"Bones, you have to know that being brought back in time like this has already changed something," Jim said.

"We don't even know how we got here. I don't get why we can't remember."

"Maybe just the time travel itself," West said. "You were unconscious when we found you."

"You think it can have an effect like that?"

"We haven't had that much experience with it but I can see how that could be possible. After all, you're going through some time warp…or something."

Martha came back with their meals. Bones leaned over to Jim. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about it being foreign, alien food," he said. "Maybe you won't have to have a stomach adjustment after this meal."

"Thank you, Bones," Jim replied sarcastically.

Carol was on the other side of Jim. She found Jim's friendships fascinating. They were always bickering and Bones was always pointing out everything that could possibly happen. And Spock seemed to bring balance to the trio. "We mustn't forget to take something to Spock," she said.

"I won't," Jim replied.

They ate in silence a few minutes. Jim thought Bones must really like the food because he was definitely eating. He had to admit it was good though. However, his thoughts drifted to the possibility of stopping someone from ever creating Khan. He knew it had to all start here. Khan was three-hundred years old when they had first encountered him, and that would put him in the twentieth century. But where they were now was just the beginning…the beginning of a huge mistake. Why did he care about the prime directive out here where he was? It did not even exist, and he might never get back to the time when it did exist. He might even have a chance to warn them about Nero. He could change his entire life…but did he dare? Who would know it? Would he ever meet Bones? Carol? He was sure he would meet Spock, because he was sure he would be in Starfleet, but if he stopped the creation of Khan…Carol would never sneak aboard the Enterprise to find out about those torpedoes.

"Jim Kirk, I believe you are not on this planet," Carol said.

Jim looked at her and realized he was zoned out. "I'm just thinking," he replied.

"Thinking very deeply."

He paused looking at Carol a moment. "Yes, I am."


	3. Chapter 3

When they were done eating, West offered to take the food to Spock. "Maybe he can come to the hotel when it gets dark," he said.

"Is there any reason why we can't walk around this town and visit?" Bones asked.

"I don't see any reason," West replied. "Just remember you're a stranger here."

"Sure." Bones straightened his jacket and tie and left the hotel. He wanted to visit the town doctor and see what kind of practice he had, and what kinds of medicines he used.

Bones looked around him at the people moving down the street on horses and in buggies. He liked looking at how the women dressed as well. He did not forget to tip his hat. He felt like he was on a western movie set, but he was not. He thought it was rather overwhelming when he thought about it.

Bones passed by a saloon, and decided he would go in there after he visited the doctor. He met up with the sheriff, and was not sure he wanted to talk to him but he did not want to look suspicious. "Excuse me, Sheriff," he said.

"Well, howdy," the sheriff replied. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the doctor's office."

"Oh. That's right up those stairs there." The sheriff looked at him. "You got a problem?"

"No, sir. I'm a doctor myself from…back East, and I just wanted to compare notes."

"Oh, well, I'm sure old Doc Williams will be glad to see you. Might even let you help with his practice."

"Thank you. I'm looking for a place to settle in the West."

"What's your name, Son?"

"Doctor Leonard McCoy."

The sheriff looked a little surprised. "Did you say _McCoy_?" he asked.

Bones scowled. "Yeah. Leonard McCoy. Why?"

"And you're a doctor."

"Yes."

The sheriff seemed to ponder that. "Well, just don't cause any trouble in town," he said as he walked away.

Bones scowled at that. "I don't intend to," he said.

Bones went up the stairs to the doctor's office, wondering why a doctor's office would be up a flight of stairs. When he walked into the office, he did not see anyone, but it definitely looked like an old, primitive doctor's office. "Hello!" he called.

"Hello!" a jolly voice called from the back room. An old doctor came from the room. He had gray hair that looked like it had a mind of its own. He had piercing blue eyes behind round spectacles. He had a mustache and wore a white shirt and black pants with suspenders. He was not a big man but was no more than 5'7". Bones thought he knew why the sheriff called this man "old" Doc too.

"Well, what can I do for you, young man?" Doc Williams asked.

Bones offered his hand. "I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy," he said.

Doc Williams shook his hand and eyed him through his spectacles. "Did you say McCoy?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"And you're a doctor."

"Yes."

"Hmmm."

"Would you mind telling me why everyone is so surprised by my name?"

"You're from back East?"

"Yes."

"What college?"

"The University of..." Bones realized he could not say Mississippi in this day and time. "…Pennsylvania."

"You from Pennsylvania?"

"Kentucky."

The doctor's surprise was evident on his face. "And you're a doctor."

"Yeah. What is the problem…" Suddenly, it dawned on Bones what was going on. "Oh! You think I…no! I have no association to those McCoys." _Bones hoped he did not._ Actually, he had not traced his family tree back that far.

"You never been part of the Hatfield/McCoy feud?"

"No sir."

"But you're from Kentucky…and you're a McCoy."

"Look. I told you. I'm a doctor, and I just came up here for a friendly visit."

"Okay then. Thought you might be scoping out how well I can treat your wounds. You got any credentials?"

"Uh…not _with_ me."

"Then how do I know you're a real doctor?"

Bones was a little perplexed for a moment but then his defiance returned. He stood up straight and jerked the lapels of his coat. "Because I said I am," he said loftily. "And I'm telling you the truth."

The doctor just stared at him a moment. "Alright then," he said. "We'll talk."

"Great."

Bones sat down to talk with the doctor, but he wondered if everyone in town knew he was a McCoy, or thought he was one of those feuding McCoys.

Jim Kirk stood looking out the window of his hotel room. How could he do nothing? He would never forgive himself if he simply did nothing.

"It's a hard decision, isn't it, Captain?"

Jim whirled around, reaching for the gun on his side. The man he now faced was no one he had ever seen…or had he? He definitely had a haughty look. He had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

"You don't remember me. I'm so hurt," he said in a pouty, sarcastic way, with an English accent. He looked at Jim. "I am Q."

"Q? How did you get here in my room?"

"I can _get_ anywhere I wish."

Q suddenly vanished and then reappeared right beside Jim. Jim backed away from him and stumbled over a chair, but sat down in it.

"Now that I have your attention," Q said. "It is I who brought you here."

"What?!" Jim stood up. "You get us back to the Enterprise."

Q seemed amused at that demand. "You have some interesting problems here, don't you, Captain?"

"You brought us here on purpose. How do you know who I am?"

"I get so bored in the continuum. Immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be. I just wanted to test the most famous captain in all of Starfleet."

"Test? What do you mean?"

"Captain, you're in a very interesting position. Don't you realize that? Oh, the opportunities you have for being here right now!"

Jim did not know what to make of this being, but he did not think he liked him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, come now, Captain. You must have thought of it already. The opportunity to change history!"

"You brought me here to try to change history?"

"Just think, Captain, you could stop Khan Noonien Singh from ever being created. You know it took three generations to get him? Now, here you are, and you know the genetics that created that evil being are just getting started."

Jim swallowed hard. "Even if I stopped the one who's doing it, someone else would take it up. Why don't you do something about it?"

"Me? Interfere with history? Captain, you jest."

"So what's your point?"

"Okay, Captain. I'll get right to your dilemma. You know if you stop the creation of Khan, your surrogate father will not die by his hand, Admiral Marcus will never be able to awaken him!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not telling you anything that you haven't already thought of, Captain. Another question clouds your mind though: your lovely Carol Marcus. Would you ever meet her if she never sneaked aboard your ship because of those torpedoes?"

Jim had definitely thought of all that. "Would I?"

"Only one way to find out. Will you sacrifice your love for her to stop this madman?"

Jim frowned as he looked at Q. "Why did you bring me here like this?" he asked.

"Like I said, I get bored, and I'm just having fun. Your Doctor McCoy is developing an interesting situation as well. I shall have to observe."

"What do you mean?"

"Now, if I told you that, I would be interfering, wouldn't I?"

"You know what will happen if I stop the creation of Khan, don't you?"

Q smiled slightly. "You're standing on the edge, Captain Kirk. What will you do? You could even stop Nero from killing your father. Oh, the opportunities!"

"What? How?"

"Now, Captain, I couldn't take all the fun out of it for you."

"You have to tell me!"

Suddenly, Q vanished. "Q!" Jim yelled. He was stunned for a moment. What would he do? He remembered what Q said about Bones. He would have to get out there and find him. He looked at the revolver in his hand. He had never used a gun like that but he had seen some. He made sure it had bullets in it, and it did. He put it back in the holster, and picked up his hat. He looked at the hat and then threw it back on the bed. He was not one to wear hats.

Jim walked out onto the sidewalk, and looked each way. It was starting to get dark now and he wanted to find Bones before that happened. He heard tinkling piano music playing somewhere. A saloon! He thought if he found Bones anywhere, it would be in there. He followed the sound of the music and headed to his left.

Artemus Gordon had seen Jim leave the hotel, so he was following him to see where he was going. Although they had dabbled in time travel before, he had never met anyone quite like Kirk and his followers, especially that Spock character. They had explained…slightly, where they had come from. Spock was an alien…from outer space! OH, they had experienced a lot of things, but not an actual being from another planet.

Jim finally came to the saloon and pushed through the batwing doors. The only time he had ever had more eyes on him was when he was up before a class or assembly at Starfleet Academy, or talking to his crew. He just cast an uninterested glance around the room and went over to the bar. He did not see Bones anywhere. He thought this might be the wrong bar. He leaned on the bar, and the barkeep set a shot glass in front of him. "What'll it be, Stranger?" he asked.

Jim was just a little startled for a moment. "Uh, how about sarsaparilla?" he asked.

The barkeep just stared at him with a disdainful look, but he poured the drink for him. "That it?"

"Yeah."

"That'll be two bits."

Jim had not thought of the fact that he had no money. He was not used to having to use money. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans but there was nothing there. "Uh…I guess I'll have to pass on that. I seem to have left my money in my hotel room," he said.

The barkeep glared at him. "We don't give away free drinks here," he said and took the shot glass from the bar.

"Sorry about that. Have you seen a guy in here dressed in a navy blue suit. He has dark brown hair, green eyes, about my height?"

"First you try to get a free drink, and now you want information. What are you? A bounty hunter?"

"No, I'm not. Have you seen him or not? I'm looking for my friend."

"Sure you are. Get outa here before I have you thrown out."

Jim frowned. He had had just about enough of this rude guy. "You're a real jerk," he said.

The barkeep was incredulous. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

Suddenly, the man had a wooden club that he pulled from behind the bar. Jim backed up fast then. "Hey, all I wanted to know was if you've seen my friend," he said. "I'm leaving."

Jim headed for the door. He blew out a breath as he got outside. He could remember the time when he did not care to get in bar fights, but right now, he was not interested in being in pain. Besides, he was not in a time of modern medical gadgets. He walked on looking for another saloon, but he really did not know whether Bones was in a saloon or not.

Artemus Gordon was still following Jim. He had seen that little encounter. He thought this guy would get into serious trouble if he kept wandering around this town. How could he go into a bar and not have the money to pay for his drink? He had to admit, they had not provided their newfound friends with any money.

Jim soon came to another saloon. He would avoid ordering a drink this time. He went through the doors and got just about the same reaction as he did at the last bar. However, the eyes in this bar went to his tied down gun, and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Jim went over to the bar and the barkeep came over to him. "What'll you have?" he asked.

"Nothing, thanks," Jim said. "I'm looking for my friend." He described Bones.

"I haven't seen him."

"Thanks."

Jim left that saloon, and thought maybe he had been wrong about Bones going to a saloon. He also thought maybe Q, whoever he was, had just tried to make him think Bones was in trouble. For what purpose? He stopped in his tracks. He turned back toward the hotel and hurried along, practically running. He almost ran into someone coming out of a saloon.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the man said.

"Sorry," Jim replied.

Jim started to go on, but the man jerked him back. "I don't think you're really sorry," he said and punched Jim.

Jim fell off the boardwalk onto the dirt street. He wondered if he had ever felt a punch that hard. He started to get up and realized there was blood in his mouth, and his jaw was very sore now. He got up and looked around at the man who had hit him as he wiped some blood off his chin.

The man stepped down from the boardwalk, and then Jim noticed that he was wearing a very shiny revolver tied down in a holster on his side. "I don't think I like you," he said.

Jim noticed that everyone on the street ran and got inside. It dawned on him that he was being called out. "Now, wait a minute!" he said. "I'm no gun fighter!"

"You wear that gun like one. Are you yellow?"

Jim knew that was supposed to be an insult, but he was in no hurry to die here in the nineteenth century. He looked around him but it was just him and the gun slinger, and maybe a few people peeping out windows. "Look, I don't have a quarrel with you!" he said.

"I have one with you!" the man replied.

Suddenly, Jim saw that his adversary was reaching for that gun, and he felt like he was seeing it in slow motion. He jerked his own gun out of the holster, and saw the man before him freeze because he was staring down the barrel of death. He had never seen anyone draw that fast. Jim was rather surprised himself. "I said I don't have a quarrel with you," he said.

Gordon was standing at the corner of a building watching. He could not believe what he had just seen. He was sure Jim Kirk had no idea who he had just drawn against.

The gun slinger just stood there and watched Jim walk away not taking his blue eyes off him. Jim put his gun away and hurried on down the street toward the hotel. Gordon followed him. He could not believe Kirk outdrew "Curly Bill". He would have to tell West about this for sure.

Jim arrived at the hotel and went to Carol's room. He knocked. "Carol!"

Carol came to the door. "Jim, what is it?" She gasped as she saw blood on his mouth. "What happened?"

Jim blew out a breath. "It's a long story. I'm just nervous here in this place."

"Come in for a while."

Jim looked down the hallway, and went on into the room. Gordon was not sure what that was about but he would have to talk to West about it. He went to the train where West had gone to study some reports they had received. "Jim, you're never going to believe what I just saw," he said.

"Oh? What's that?" West asked.

"I just saw our captain win a fast draw against Curly Bill."

West looked at Gordon then. "What? Did he kill him?"

"No! I've never seen anything like it, Jim."

"He outdrew him, but he didn't kill him?"

"That's what I said. You should have seen it!"

Spock was on the other side of the door from where they were, and he could not help but hear Gordon's excited talk. Jim had been in a fight already. He thought maybe he should go to the hotel. He would just have to keep his hat pulled down so no one would see that his eyebrows were different or his ears. He had to talk to Jim about making such a stir in this town. It would draw too much attention to them.

Jim was in Carol's room when there was a knock at the door. He went to the door and found Spock there. "Spock, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were staying on the train."

"I would like to speak with you, Captain," Spock replied.

"Come in."

Spock went into the room. "Captain…"

"Spock, you better just call me Jim while we're here."

Spock nodded. "Jim, I overheard a conversation between our two new friends," he said.

"Spock, are you eavesdropping?" Jim asked.

"I was in the next room, and could not help but hear since Mister Gordon was so excited about your fast draw against one called Curly Bill."

Jim frowned. "That was not my fault, Spock," he said.

"Jim, we must be careful while we're here."

"Would you rather he would have shot me dead?"

"No, but how did you end up in such a situation?"

"Oh, so now you want to hear how it happened. We've got big problems."

"Explain."

Jim told him about Q, and what had happened. "I still don't know where Bones is," he said. "I don't think I should use the communicator because someone might hear it."

"I do not believe it would transmit over such a distance since there are no relays in place such as communication towers or satellites."

"Have you figured out how we got here yet?"

"No. This Q you speak of…if he is capable of bringing us here, it is logical to believe that he is capable of erasing our memory of how we arrived."

Jim nodded. "So I guess it's no use to try. What can we do?"

"I do not believe there is anything we can do, Cap…Jim. Unless we can convince this being to send us back, I am afraid we are stuck here."

Jim frowned. "Which is not going to be good for you," he said.

"Do not fret over my well-being. I will survive."

"I'm sure you will, but you'll have to be hiding…unless you join a circus."

"I do not believe that would be the wisest use of my time or intellect."

"I don't either, Spock. Maybe you can help the people of this time if we're stuck here."

"I suppose if we cannot make it back to our own time, the prime directive no longer matters."

Carol walked over to Jim. "That's right, Jim," she said. "And that means that if you can stop this tragedy from happening, you should. We're here together, and if we're going to be here the rest of our lives, whatever we were in the future no longer applies."

Even Spock had to admit that was true. "We must consider another possibility," he said. "If we change the future, it could mean that you will no longer be here because we do not know that you would have ever boarded the Enterprise had it not been for Khan and his people."

"You mean she could just vanish?" Jim asked.

"It is possible, Jim. If she had not been aboard the Enterprise with us, she would not be here at this moment."

Jim thought he could not make this decision as he looked at Carol. He felt sick thinking of not having her with him. "I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight," he said. He still wondered where Bones was. "I want to find Bones, and we need to all stay at this hotel tonight, get some sleep."

"It is logical to believe that Doctor McCoy would want to visit the local doctor," Spock said.

"You could be right. I'm gonna go and see if I can find him."

"I'll go with you, Jim," Carol said.

"Fine. Maybe I won't get into so much trouble if you're with me."

"I hope not."

"Spock, you can stay in my room. It's the very next one."

"I will be there," Spock replied.

Jim and Carol left the hotel to find Bones. "Looks like he would have been back by now," Jim said. "What did he do? Decide to stay there?"

"I don't know," Carol replied. "But you and I have some things to discuss."

"Like what?"

"I think if you can stop Khan, you should do it. We may be stuck here, and that can't be changed just because of his demise."

"We can't be sure, Carol."

"Just think of all the lives he destroyed. It is very selfish of us to think of only ourselves."

Jim stopped and looked at her. "Could you live with yourself if you did nothing?" Carol asked. "Could you be happy? Could we actually be happy?"

Jim did not answer, but they continued down the street. He noticed that people were stepping back out of his way when they saw him coming, and as they passed the saloon he had been in first that day, the barkeep was sweeping in front of the door. He stepped back when Jim came to him. "Howdy!" he said. "You know, I didn't mean all that I said today. Anytime you want a free drink, or forget your money, you just come to me. It'll be on the house!"

Jim scowled at that. "What?"

"I-I didn't mean any harm or embarrassment to you."

Jim looked around him at the other people standing around, and he realized they thought he was a gun slinger. He supposed everyone in the town already knew about that little gun fight. He did not know how he drew that gun that fast, but it was just a reflex. "Well, uh, don't worry about it. You've got a business to run. Can't give away free drinks to everyone. But you could be a little nicer when someone honestly didn't have any money with them."

"Yes sir. You're absolutely right."

"A little courtesy goes a long way. By the way, I'm still looking for my friend."

"I haven't seen him."

"Okay."

Jim and Carol walked on. "Jim, what did you do?" Carol asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "Let's just find Bones and go back to the hotel."

They soon met up with the sheriff. "Sheriff, can you tell me where to find the doctor's office?" Jim asked.

"Right up those stairs there on the side of that building," the sheriff replied. "You're the second who asked me that today."

"Thanks."

"Hey, are you the one who was in that gun fight with Curly Bill?"

"Uh, well, it wasn't my idea, and I wouldn't call it a gun fight."

The Sheriff chuckled at that. "I hear you drew so fast that he didn't even clear leather."

"I'm not here to cause any trouble, Sheriff. I just ran into him when he came barreling out of the saloon. I…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. But you better watch it. He has a reputation he wants to keep, and he may try you again."

"My friends and I intend to be gone by tomorrow."

"That's probably a good idea. Good luck."

Jim and Carol walked on. "Jim, you were in a fast draw?" she asked. "You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't want you worrying," he said.

"I'm not a child, Jim."

"I know that, but it was just something that happened."

"Only to you, Jim Kirk."

Jim thought if anything weird could happen, it would happen to him. They went up the stairs to the doctor's office and knocked on the door. "Do you have to knock on a doctor's office door?" he asked.

"I don't know," Carol said.

"Come on in!" someone called from inside.

Jim opened the door and as they entered they found Bones there along with Doc Williams. "Jim, what are you doing here?" Bones asked.

"We were looking for you," Jim said.

"Something wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"Sure." Bones shook hands with Doc Williams. "I enjoyed our conversation."

"You come back any time, young man," Doc said. "Maybe you can go visit Mrs. Peters with me tomorrow. She's expecting. She probably doesn't need us much though since it's her seventh."

"Seventh?"

"Yeah. Like stairsteps."

Carol looked at Jim. She had not thought of the fact that in the time they were in now, women had babies the old fashioned way…and there was no birth control. "How old is she?" she asked.

"Oh, she's about thirty."

Jim realized what Carol was thinking about. He hoped they could find a way back to their own time. "Bones, let's go," he said.

They left the doctor's office and headed back to the hotel. "What's going on, Jim?" Bones asked.

"Have you been up there all this time?"

"Yeah."

"I've been looking for you."

"You gonna tell me what's got you so spooked or not?"

"When we get to the hotel."

They passed by the saloon again. "Hey, why don't we go in there?" Bones asked.

"We don't have money, Bones," Jim said. "I realized that too late earlier."

"Oh, right."

They arrived back at the hotel and Jim filled Bones in on the situation. Bones shook his head. "Who is this Q?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jim said. "He appeared in this room. He didn't walk in."

"So we're basically stuck here until he decides to send us back?"

"That's it."

Bones was silent a moment and then he looked at Jim. "I heard about a gun fight on the street this evening," he said. "The guy they described sounded a lot like you, and they said he was a stranger."

Jim sighed. "It was me, Bones."

"You were in a gunfight? And you're still standing?"

"Hey, I resent that."

"The guy that came in telling Doc about it said it was the fastest draw he had ever seen…you?"

Jim absorbed that a moment. "Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Alright. I just saw him about to draw that gun and my reflexes took over and…"

"Uh huh. Maybe I should start carrying a gun."

"Let's just get some sleep and talk about all this in the morning."

"Fine with me. Good night."

Jim looked at Carol. "Good night, my love," he said and kissed her.

"Jim, I don't want to stay in here alone," Carol said.

"Why? Are you scared?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"Alright. I'll let Spock stay in my room and I'll just stay in here with you…although I don't think we should let any of the people around here know it. You know."

"Yes."

"I'll be right back."

Jim went to his room and let Spock know he could stay there. "See you in the morning," he said.

"Good night, Captain," Spock said.

Jim went back to Carol's room, and made sure no one saw him go in there. He would stay with her. He would not let her be afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jim woke up when he heard chatter and footsteps in the hallway. Then he remembered where they were. He sat up and looked at the window. It was not even daylight yet. How long had it been since he saw a sunrise? He put his boots back on since he had not even taken his clothes off.

Carol raised up looking very sleepy, and Jim smiled at her tousled hair. "Jim, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to see the sunrise."

Carol was surprised by that. She looked at the window. "It's still dark."

"Carol."

"Okay."

Carol got her own shoes on. "Well, I'm going with you," she said.

When they were ready, they went out into the hallway, after Jim made sure no one was looking. They went downstairs and were surprised to see the dining room full of people. "I guess people really do get up with the chickens," Jim remarked.

"Sir, will you be checking out?" the hotel clerk asked.

"Not yet. We want to watch the sunrise. Which way is East?"

"That way," he said and pointed.

"Thanks."

Jim and Carol went outside and found that they could stand out beside the train to watch that sunrise, and it was about to happen when they got there. "We never see this on the ship," Jim said.

"I used to watch sunrises when I was at the academy, and the sunset. There's just nothing like it," Carol replied.

"I used to watch the sun come up in Iowa and hope my mother was coming home. She was gone a lot."

"Jim, if you change history, you might save your father's life."

"I know that, Carol."

"You can't ignore that. Your life would be so different."

Jim watched as the first ray of the sun came over the horizon and began to turn the mountains orange. Just then, Artemus Gordon came from the train. "Morning," he said when he saw them.

"Morning," Jim replied.

Gordon looked out at the sunrise himself and took a deep breath. "Nothing like getting up with the sun."

"Nope."

"You ready for breakfast?"

"Sure."

They all went back to the hotel for breakfast, and Bones, Jim West, and Spock were already there. They sat at a back table, and Spock sat with his back to the rest of the room, hoping that no one would be staring at him and wondering why he looked the way he did.

"So, have you figured anything out yet?" West asked.

"No," Jim said. "We certainly don't know how to get out of here…but we can fix something in history, I'm hoping."

West leaned on the table. "You think this genetic research is a bad idea?"

"A _very_ bad idea. I can't even explain to you how bad it really is."

"Well, I, for one, can understand it," Gordon said. "Haven't we seen enough in history to know that when someone thinks they are superior to others, it goes to their head, and they go berserk and think they can rule the world?"

"That's a good point," Bones said. "Or the universe."

Jim could not argue with that. "Question is: how do we stop it?" he asked.

"In order to stop the process and assure ourselves that no one else can take it up later, we would have to destroy all the information," Spock said. "However, there is no guarantee that some other scientist would not figure out the formula and try to take it to the next level."

"You're right there too." Jim sipped his coffee. "I think we'll know more of what we need to do when we get to Sacramento and actually see what's going on."

"Jim, you know it has to be Khan," Carol said. "There's nothing else it could be. We could even prevent the massacre of thousands of people."

"I know that."

Bones looked at Jim. "What's eating at you?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it here at this table."

"I thought we discussed everything last night." Bones was silent a moment as he thought. "You don't have any guarantee that your life will be any different. And if you do change history and we go back where we came from, you probably won't even remember what happened before."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Why? Wouldn't that be better than remembering something that was erased?"

"I don't want to forget some things, Bones."

"Like what?"

Jim looked at Bones and realized he had not talked to him about the fact that Carol might not be there. "We'll talk about it later, Bones."

After breakfast, they checked out of the hotel and went out onto the boardwalk. "I hope we're going to stay in the next town for a while," Bones said. "I kinda like this town. I want to explore it more. Can't I get at least one drink in the saloon?"

"Bones…" Jim began.

"I'll go with you," Gordon said. He looked at West. "We'll be at the train before departure."

"You better be," West replied.

Jim was not sure he wanted to go on to the train and leave Bones out there. "Spock, I'm going to hang around outside the saloon to make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Jim said quietly as Bones and Gordon walked away.

"I will go with you, Jim," Spock replied.

"You don't have to."

"If I am to live in this time, I cannot hide out forever."

Jim looked at Carol. "Just go back to the train. We'll be there soon."

"Don't get into anymore gun fights," Carol said.

Jim smiled. "I'll try not to."

Jim and Spock headed toward the saloon. They saw Bones and Gordon go into the saloon. "Jim, do you intend to go inside?" Spock asked.

"No," Jim said. "You know I don't care about drinking anymore."

"I do not believe it has any benefits."

They stopped and leaned on the wall beside the saloon door. "I hope Bones will only have one drink," Jim said.

"Have you ever known him to only have one drink?" Spock asked.

Jim considered that a moment. "Occasionally."

"Mister Gordon is with him this time."

"Maybe I should just go in there, and you stay out here."

"I will be here, Captain."

"Spock, remember, you're supposed to call me Jim."

"Yes. I shall have to break the habit."

Jim went into the saloon, which was the same one he had had the trouble in the day before. Bones and Gordon were at the bar. The barkeep swallowed hard as he saw Jim walk in. "Howdy," he said. "You want a drink?"

"No thanks," Jim replied. "I take it my friends here are being courteous."

"Oh. Yes."

Jim leaned back on the bar. "Don't drink too much, Bones," he said quietly.

"Don't worry," Bones replied. "Is that what you came in here for?"

"Yes."

Just then, a man walked into the bar who was carrying a rifle. He was tall, and had a thick, grizzled beard, but his blue eyes looked like ice above that mess of hair. He wore a hat that looked like it had seen plenty of weather, and his hair was long to his shoulders. "I hear there's a McCoy in this here town," he said with a strong Southern accent.

Bones stopped still as he was lifting his glass to his mouth again. He set it back down slowly. "Jim, who is that?" he whispered.

"I don't know, but I think we should depart the premises," Jim said.

Gordon looked around Bones at the newcomer. "Oh, yes, I believe this would be a good time for us to get on that train and get out of this town," he said.

"How do we get out without stirring up his suspicion?"

"If everyone else starts running, we just run along with them."

Jim thought that would be a good idea. Everything in the bar was silent…so quiet in fact, that Jim heard Bones swallow hard.

The newcomer looked around the room at everyone. "My name is Hatfield!" he said. "If there's a McCoy around here, I wanta see him!"

Bones thought he wanted to run out the door now. "Looks like you came to the wrong place," Jim said.

Hatfield looked at Jim, seeming to be able to see right through him. "And who might you be?"

"James Kirk."

"I ain't never seen you around these parts."

"I'm just passing through this town, along with my friends."

"You know this McCoy?"

"Now, you know I don't know the people around this town. Besides, even if someone has that last name, they may not be part of the McCoys you're talking about."

"If they're a McCoy, they're an enemy of mine!"

"Well, if you don't mind, my friends and I will be leaving."

Jim looked at Bones and Gordon and they followed him as he started for the door. Hatfield was eyeing Bones, who tried not to look at him at all. "Wait a minute!" Hatfield said as he grabbed Bones by the arm. "They said this McCoy called himself a doctor." He looked at how Bones was dressed. "Who might you be?"

"Let go of my arm!" Bones demanded.

Just then, Spock walked through the swinging doors. He grabbed Hatfield in a Vulcan pinch…which worked in any time frame…and Hatfield fell to the floor. Gordon looked at Hatfield lying on the floor and then looked at Spock. "How'd you do that?" he asked.

"I suggest we vacate these premises, and discuss this later," Spock said.

"I agree," Jim added. "Let's go."

They got out of that saloon and hurried for the train. When they were aboard, West told the engineer to take them out of that town, and they were soon rolling down the track.

Bones sat on a seat in the fancy train car that was decorated like a bachelor pad, he thought. "I have to thank you, Spock," he said. "For a minute there, I thought I was going to be killed in the Hatfield/McCoy feud."

"Since he would not listen to reason, I decided it was time to take forceful action," Spock replied.

"Whatever that means," Gordon said. "How did you do that?"

"It's a Vulcan pinch," Jim explained. "It's something he and his people know how to do. Trust me, you don't want to be on the other end of a Vulcan pinch."

"Have you been?"

"I have, by that guy there too."

"And you're not enemies?"

"No. It's kinda complicated."

"We were basically being very childish and fighting over control of the Enterprise instead of working together," Spock admitted.

"I was? No, no, no. I was trying to tell you that it wasn't the right thing to just let Nero go ahead with his plans while we ran back to Starfleet."

Spock was silent a moment. "That is correct."

"That's not the only time you pinched me. Remember?"

"Yes, Captain. I remember."

"So, will that guy be okay when he wakes up?" Gordon asked.

"Sure," Jim replied. "He will probably have a headache and a sore shoulder."

"So, what have you not told us?" West asked.

"There are just some things we can't tell, but I know we have to stop them from genetically engineering these superior beings."

"I'm not sure we can. Like it was said before, someone else will most likely take it up. Where money is involved, people are going to flock."

"We have to let the government know how dangerous it is."

"If the government thinks it's getting a leg up on something, it's going to go forward with it regardless of what you and I say, or the consequences of the actions."

"There has to be a way."

"We can try to destroy the lab and all the notes, but that's not to say that someone else won't figure it out again. I mean, it's not against the law to have children."

"Forced breeding is though, right?"

"Forced? Are you saying that they're forcing these people into this?"

"I'm not sure, but they may be paying them."

West leaned back on the seat and considered that. "I'm not sure that's illegal if it's not human trafficking. They would call it a scientific experiment that they are participating in."

"We should stop them because we know what's going to happen in the future."

"You haven't told us that, and how do you know whether your being here right now hasn't altered history in some way?"

"It couldn't have altered this!"

"Then tell us exactly why we need to stop this research."

Jim frowned and looked at Spock. "I fear we have no choice, Captain," Spock said. "If we intend to go along this path, we must let our companions know what dangers we face."

"Spock, you've been around Bones so long, you're starting to talk in metaphors," Jim replied.

"I find them to be useful at times."

Jim returned his attention to West and Gordon who were waiting for him to answer their questions. "This experiment they're working on will lead to a genetically superior breed of people and their leader's name is Khan," he said. "As a matter of fact, they take over and rule a large portion of the world after a devastating war where millions die. However, his form of…control…or peace keeping is to destroy anyone who doesn't agree with his outlook. He and his people are exiled but he manages to escape by encasing himself and seventy-two of his followers into cryotubes on a ship called the Botany Bay. In our century, after three hundred years in stasis, Khan was awakened by the head of Starfleet, Admiral Marcus, who wanted to use him for his own bidding, but Khan managed to get away from the admiral and launch his own personal war against the Federation." Jim sighed. "My crew and I got caught in the middle, but Khan killed thousands of people before we could stop him."

"And he almost killed you too," Bones added. "Don't forget that."

Gordon and West looked at each other. "I think they're telling us the truth," West said.

"I agree," Gordon replied. "But how do we go about stopping this from happening?"

"I suppose it will take careful planning."

"Whatever you want us to do, we're in," Jim said. "Whether we ever get back to our century or not, at least maybe we can make a difference."

"We have to locate the laboratory first."

"I thought you said you were sent here to find out what he was doing."

"We were, but when we're sent somewhere, we don't always know exactly where we're going, nor what we're going to be doing."

"So you don't have any rules or guidelines to go by?"

West scowled at that a moment. "Not exactly. As long as we don't violate the Constitution, we can do whatever it takes."

"The Constitution," Jim said thoughtfully. "We the People."

"Yes." West leaned on his knees. "Are you telling me that in the future, you have nothing that protects the rights of the people?"

"Of course."

"But you're not going to tell us anything about it, right?"

"We operate in space, not totally on the planet. There are several planets, and it's called the United Federation of Planets."

"Ah. Okay. So, you don't live in the United States."

"I did. I grew up in Iowa."

"And I grew up in Kentucky," Bones put in.

"Well," West said. "All we have to do now is figure out how to stop this villain from rising in the future."

Jim hoped they could do that, and he hoped that Q, whoever he was, would not interfere. He wondered who he was exactly and how he came to be there now. He thought perhaps they would find out soon…


	5. Chapter 5

By the next morning, they had arrived in Sacramento, California. Jim was looking out the window at the town when Bones sat up from the couch he had slept on. "Morning," Jim said.

"Morning," Bones replied. He yawned as he stood up and stretched. "How long you been up?"

"Long enough to see the sun come up."

Bones came over there and looked out. "It's sure different than looking out and seeing stars, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jim replied. "And it's sure different than Carson City looked. Paved streets, Bones."

Bones had to admit it was impressive for something in the time they were in now. "Better than a muddy street," he said. He looked at Jim. "What's bothering you? Did you get any sleep?"

"I don't know. I kept waking up during the night."

"You're worried about losing Carol, aren't you?"

"I am."

"You shouldn't be worrying about things that you don't even know. It's possible that that won't even be the case, Jim. You could be just as ornery and crazy with your father around as you were without him."

"I suppose you're right."

"And maybe there'll be another reason for Carol to sneak onto the Enterprise."

Jim frowned. "All those memories we have though."

Bones looked out the window again. "I guess all these western towns look about alike, don't they?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "This one's bigger with some paved streets and bigger buildings, but still the same old western town."

"Sacramento. You ever been to Sacramento?"

"No."

"Neither have I. Just never had a reason to go there."

"I'm sure the one in our day is a lot different than this one."

"I'm sure. Sometimes I wonder if technology is all it's cracked up to be. Just look at this town, Bones. They're just living and enjoying life. Not running for their next meeting or appointment. Not going on some dangerous mission in space that they might never come back from."

"Are you saying you would rather be here?"

"We _are_ here, Bones. I want to enjoy it while we are too."

"What are you going to do? Get a horse and ride it?"

Jim smiled. "Aren't you?"

"Of course. I want to go see the town doctor though, and maybe I can help a little while we're here before we have to risk our lives to stop some mad scientist."

"No one said he's mad."

"Who else tries to alter the natural course of nature to create a perfect specimen like that who is bent on domination?"

"Well, they probably didn't realize they would turn out that way."

"Maybe that's the answer. Instead of trying to stop the research, perhaps we can help them to alter it and make Khan different."

"I don't think that's possible. I don't know anything about doing something like that."

"You don't, I don't, but we have two science officers on this train who do."

Jim looked at Bones. "You really think they're going to listen to a pointy eared freak?" Jim asked. "That's what they're going to call him."

"He doesn't have to let them see his ears," Bones declared.

"Things happen. It's very risky to get Spock out there among people like that. I mean, just think of what could happen. What if they captured him?"

"Capture Spock? The Vulcan pinching menace?"

"Bones, it's not impossible."

"Maybe not, but it wouldn't be easy. Besides, we wouldn't leave him alone."

"I don't know."

"It's definitely worth a try. I just can't believe that you can destroy all traces of this and expect no one else to figure it out."

Jim had been thinking about that all night. He had tossed and turned, almost fell off the couch he had slept on…if he called that sleeping. He was lying down, but he did not think he had slept much at all. He could not relax because of thinking of the consequences of their actions and about what would happen if they failed. What if they made things worse?

"Well, I've gotta find out what they use for a bathroom around this place," Bones said. "I'm sure it's an outhouse."

Jim chuckled at that. "Carol's gonna love that," he said.

"The one in Carson City wasn't all that…pleasant."

"I didn't think that much about it yesterday, but I will today."

"Yes, it's a natural part of life. Since you're talking about how everyone's enjoying life and nature out here, you might as well get used to it."

Bones went out the back door of the train. He stood up straight and straightened his suit. He hoped it was not too wrinkled after sleeping in it all night. Before he walked away from the train, Jim came out. Bones just looked at him a moment. "Jim, you sure do look like a gun fighter in that get-up," he said.

"Maybe I am one," Jim replied. "Maybe I can bring law and order to this here town."

Bones could not help but laugh at Jim's mockery of a western accent. "You?"

Jim looked at him. "Why not me?"

"I never thought of you as the law and order type."

"Let's just go."

They walked on away from the train and around the corner of the train station which came out onto the main boardwalk. "You think we should have waited for the others?" Jim asked.

"If I did, we might be swimming in that train car soon," Bones replied. "Where do they keep the outhouses around here?"

"If you keep talking like that, you're gonna make me have to go worse."

There were already several people walking down the boardwalk, and shopkeepers were sweeping in front of their shops. Bones stopped at the barber shop. "Excuse me, Sir," he said. "Could you tell us where the public facilities are?"

"Out back," the man said. "You can't miss it."

"Thanks."

Jim and Bones walked on. "Well, if I don't find it soon, I'm gonna be committing public indecency," Bones said as they turned down the alley between the buildings. "I'm going first, by the way."

"That's fine with me as long as you stop talking about it," Jim replied.

They soon came to the back of the buildings and they saw a small plain wooden building which said "Outhouse", painted in red letters on the front, and another larger one which had "Bath House" painted across the front door.

Bones hurried into the outhouse and shut the door. Jim stood looking around the area they were in. He could see mountains in the distance and buttes, but it was a dry place, and busy. He had thought Carson City was busy but it was nothing compared to this. And there were a lot more streets in this town than there had been in Carson City too, and some taller buildings. He even heard a train whistle in the distance. He thought he could get used to being in a place like this in the fresh air. If he had to stay here, he wanted to see what Iowa looked like.

Bones soon came out of the outhouse. "Well, that was a relief," he said.

Jim just shook his head and went on into the outhouse himself. Bones looked around the area much like Jim did while he waited. He wished he was back in his own time…in a way. However, in this time, he did not have the problems he did there. He supposed he could watch history happen before his eyes. Since he knew a lot of dates, he could just travel to where something happened and watch it. He saw a man come riding into the town on a white horse. Bones did not think he had ever seen such a white horse.

Jim came out of the outhouse. "I guess we should see if the others want to go eat some breakfast," he said.

"Is that all people do in this day and time? Sleep and eat?"

"No. They work."

Bones stood there a moment as Jim headed for the train. "Work," he said. He went on and followed Jim. "You know what? I don't want to live in California if we have to live here."

"Why not?" Jim asked.

"It's…too busy, and it's hot."

"Well, you could always go up north where it's freezing cold."

"I definitely want to live somewhere that there's winter."

"Why? Don't you like being warm?"

"Not all the time. Don't you like feeling the crispness of the cold air and see snow falling?"

"Oh, I don't know, Bones. After being stranded on Delta Vega, I'm not sure I like cold anymore."

"You can't compare that to here."

"Maybe not, but it was sure cold."

They arrived at the train. Carol and Spock were there but West and Gordon were not. "Where did they go?" Jim asked. "And when did they leave?"

"It would seem that our new friends left before the sun came up," Spock said. "Perhaps they went to investigate without us."

"Why would they do that?"

"Let's just go get some breakfast and talk about it then," Bones suggested.

Jim looked at Bones. "You're always hungry," he said.

"Well, I just don't happen to like being hungry, so can we go and eat?"

"Fine. Let's take the human trash compactor to the diner."

"Trash? Oh, no. This food is not trash. This is real food."

They walked around into the town, and to the boardwalk. "Hey, there's a diner over there," Bones said pointing across the street. "Rachel's Diner."

They turned off the boardwalk and went across the street, not without getting some strange looks from people. "Captain, do you believe people notice that I look different?" Spock asked.

Jim looked at him. "I don't know, Spock," he said. "I'm so used to seeing you, I just don't know. Try not to look so intense. Don't look at people so directly."

"Don't frown," Bones added. "You could try to blend in a little more by relaxing your face."

"I am not frowning, Doctor," Spock said. "I simply do not show emotion on my face."

"Well, you better start."

"Jim, look," Carol said.

Jim looked where she was looking and could see five horsemen coming down the street, right in the middle as though they owned the place, and did not have to leave room for anyone else. "Jim, if we've seen any trouble since we've been in this time, that's it," Bones declared.

"How do you know?" Jim asked. "They might be on the side of law and order."

"Let's hope. I have a feeling if trouble shows up, we're gonna be in the middle of it."

"Let's try not to be."

"Captain, I believe…"

"Spock, don't call me captain," Jim said.

"Jim, I believe it is our nature to take up a fight if we can be of help to someone who is being overwhelmed by another. That is why we find trouble in most cases."

"You had to point that out, didn't you?"

"Yes."

They went into the diner, and everyone in there looked at them. Jim figured they were a strange looking bunch, but the people seemed to not be all that interested and went back to what they were doing.

The waitress came to them. "A table for four?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Jim replied.

"Right this way."

They followed her to a table with a red and white checked table cloth. They all sat down, and Jim noticed that every other man in the diner had his hat off to eat. He knew Spock could not take his hat off. He wished he had worn his now so it would not stand out so much that Spock had the hat on. He was glad they were at a corner table though so maybe no one would be looking that way much.

The waitress went to get them some coffee. "Jim, do you suppose it will be considered rude that I am eating with my hat on?" Spock asked quietly.

"I don't know, Spock," Jim replied. "Just try not to do anything to draw attention this way."

"I do not intend to."

"Jim, what are we going to do about him if we're here a long time?" Bones asked. "He can't always wear a hat, and he can't be isolated either."

"He won't be isolated, Bones," Jim said.

"Jim, I would prefer if you did not discuss my situation as though I am not sitting here," Spock said.

"We're not meaning to do that, Spock. We're just concerned."

"Perhaps we can trick the one who stranded us here into sending us back."

"I doubt that."

"I would not be so certain. You talked of his arrogance, and it is logical to believe that one who is so arrogant can be tricked into something he would not normally do. And you are quite capable of causing frustration."

"Well, thank you, Mister Spock," Jim replied sarcastically.

"That ability is quite important in some situation, Jim."

"I'm sure it is, just like being totally logical is."

"There are benefits to being logical."

The waitress arrived with their coffee cups and poured their coffee. She looked at Spock as she poured his. "I can take your hat for you if you'd like it hung on the rack," she said.

"Thank you, but no," Spock replied.

"His head gets cold," Bones said. "He likes to keep his hat on."

"I simply do not choose to remove my hat."

"That's fine," the waitress replied. She finished pouring their coffee. "My name is Rachel. I'll be right back to take your orders."

Carol fanned her face with the fan she had. "Jim, how are we supposed to take a bath around here?" she asked.

"Well, there is a bath house," Jim said.

"Is that for ladies too?"

"We'll have to talk to our new found friends…whenever they show up again. I guess they thought we could find our way around this town without them."

"We _are_ adults. I think we can manage. If we're here a long time, we can't exactly have them watching over us all the time."

The waitress soon came back to take their orders. Bones, Jim noticed, knew exactly what to order and how to order it as though he had been in this time all his life. Jim thought he was going to have to find out what books Bones read and read them himself. They all managed to order and then the waitress went to the kitchen again.

Jim just looked at Bones. "You just blend in wherever you are, don't you?" he asked.

"I try to," Bones replied.

"But you're with the three people who probably stand out the most in this town."

"Maybe Spock."

"Let's just hope West and Gordon come back soon and let us know what's going on before we do draw too much attention in this town."

While they were eating, the five who had come in on horseback earlier came into the diner. They were a rough looking bunch if nothing else, and they looked like they knew exactly how to use the guns they carried. The one in front had a well-kept beard and hair that hung to his shoulders under a black, flat-crowned hat. The rest of his outfit was black except the shirt which was dark red. The others were dressed similarly, but not in black.

Jim tried not to stare at them. "Don't look at them too much," he said.

"Don't worry," Bones replied. "I certainly don't want to get into that trouble."

"Let's just finish eating so we can get out of here and talk more on the train."

"Jim, acting nervous is sure to draw attention," Carol said. "We have nothing to hide. As far as anyone knows, we're just passing through this town."

"You're right, but you know how things go for us sometimes."

"Yes, but we're in a western town and we're in the nineteenth century so I think this is quite different. No one here knows anything about time travel."

Jim had to admit she was right about that. He just felt like they had a huge secret and it was going to be known if they stayed around people too much. He hoped maybe Spock was right and they could talk or trick Q into sending them back where they belong.

After breakfast, they started to go back to the train…

"I don't want to sit in that train all day," Bones said. "I'm going to find out some things about this town, and see the town doctor. You can find me when you need me."

Bones walked away, and Jim and the others just stood there a moment. "Jim, go with me to the bath house," Carol said.

"Don't worry," Jim replied. "If you go there, I won't leave you alone."

"Jim, I believe it would be best if I return to the train," Spock said.

"You don't have to, Spock."

"I would prefer to."

"Go ahead then, but later, I'm getting us some horses and you're going with us wherever we decide to roam."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim almost chuckled at that. Spock was very accustomed to calling him captain, and it was hard to break the habit. "Come on," he said to Carol.

"Jim, do you really think this place is sanitary?" Carol asked.

"I don't think they worried about germs as much in this day and time."

Jim suddenly stopped short. "Wait," he said. "Do you have to pay to use the bath house? I only had enough to pay for our breakfast."

"I want some different clothes. I can't function in this dress. I intend to help you to stop this production of super humans."

"Do they even have pants for women?"

"We're going to find out, and our hosts should have left us with some money if they did not intend on returning."

"They did leave enough for the breakfast."

"Too bad we can't just contact them and ask."

"Right. Let's just find out about the bath house first."

"Until I can get more clothes, I don't need it."

Jim thought he could not do the right thing with Carol sometimes. "Alright. What do you want to do then? I thought we would at least find out if we have to pay for it."

"Jim, I'm just not sure I can adjust to this," Carol said. "It's a very difficult time, especially for women."

"I'll be here with you. Besides, as far as I know, men were very respectful to women in this day and time."

"I don't mean that. I mean, what if we are here a long time? What if we get married, and…what if we have a child? Or twelve!"

"Oh. Well, we're not stupid. We can prevent that. I don't want twelve children."

"Jim…oh, never mind! I'm surrounded by men!"

Jim just stood there dumbfounded for a moment as she walked away. He supposed he could not understand how Carol felt. She had no friends here. He at least had his two best friends with him…and her. He had not really thought of it like that. "Carol!" he called and went after her. He caught up with her. "I'm sorry, Carol. I haven't thought of that, but if we live around here long enough, you're going to make friends with the women here."

Carol stopped and looked at him. "I know this is not your fault. I'm just feeling overwhelmed. What am I supposed to do here?"

Jim was not sure of that. "Let's just go to the general store over there."

Carol looked where he was pointing. "Okay."

They crossed the street and went into the general store. Jim hoped they did not care for them just browsing because that was all they could do right now…


	6. Chapter 6

Spock sat in the train reading a book. There was a shelf full of books and he had chosen one about physics. He would rather read about science than anything else, and he was curious about the book and the information it had to offer.

While he was reading, Spock noticed someone coming around the side of the train, and it was not Jim and the others, nor was it Jim West or Artemus Gordon. Spock put his hat on and stood up. He recognized the visitors as the five who had rode into town and also had come into the diner.

The leader of the bunch did not knock, but rather just walked in. "Why are you entering this train without permission?" Spock asked.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I might ask you the same thing. If you are looking for Mister West and Mister Gordon, they are not here at this time."

"And what are you? Their train sitter?"

"I am traveling with them at this time."

"Well, if you don't mind, we're just going to wait for them here."

Spock looked at the gun the man had just drawn. "There is no need for violence," he said.

"Well, you just take off that gun belt real peaceful like and we won't have to resort to violence," the man replied.

Spock just eyed him a moment but he took of f the gun belt he wore and gave it to them. He certainly did not want to get shot. If he got shot, they would certainly know he was not a human. "I will simply continue reading if you do not mind," he said.

The man scowled at him. "You talk funny," he said.

"I am not certain what you mean by that statement."

"Where are you from?"

"I might ask you the same question. You have not told me your name nor why you are here. Therefore, I do not find it necessary to tell you anything about me."

The man was taken aback by Spock's boldness. "Sit down there," he said.

Spock sat down and picked up his book again. He was not going to argue with these people. They seemed to be looking for trouble and he would not give them any…unless they made it necessary. He wished he could get word to Jim that there was trouble but if he made any sort of move, he figured these guys would take it as aggression.

Two of the men sat down to keep an eye on Spock. Two of the others went outside to keep a lookout, and the boss stood at the windows. Spock pretended to be deeply interested in his book but he was watching the movements of the others. Only the boss seemed to have an "itchy" trigger finger as he played with his gun a lot and kept checking the load. Spock figured this one was the real threat, and the others simply followed him. He would have to figure out a way to disband this gang.

Jim and Carol had found out that they did have to pay for the bath house, and they had found that store keepers did not take kindly to anyone who was just "shopping", if they did not intend to buy anything. "I didn't think they would be so rude," Carol said.

"Neither did I," Jim replied. "I guess they get a lot of thieves."

As they came around the corner of the train station and came in sight of the train, they saw the two cowboys from the gang standing outside the train as though they were on guard duty. "Jim," Carol said quietly.

"I see them," Jim replied, and they turned across the street.

"Spock is in the train."

"I know. I know."

Jim was trying to think of something to do. "Why did West and Gordon leave us here alone like this?" he asked. "They didn't even tell us where they were going."

"It must have been something important…national security."

"Maybe. If I know Spock, he's analyzing the ones holding him hostage."

"What if they make him remove his hat?"

"Let's try to think positive."

"There has been nothing positive about this whole experience."

Jim West and Artemus Gordon were on their way back to the town. They had been out to see one of the senators about the scientist they were looking for. They had not disclosed any information about their future visitors, but they had told the senator that they wanted to speak with the scientist on behalf of the President. They now knew that his lab was not far from the town but they would take Jim Kirk and his friends with them to visit.

"Are you going along with them to stop this research?" Gordon asked.

"Perhaps they can change the parameters of the research, and maybe the outcome will be different," West replied.

"Superior knowledge equals thoughts of superiority in all aspects."

"Superior ego."

"Conceit."

"Arrogance."

They were silent a moment. "You think maybe that smart one with the pointed ears could help them?" Gordon asked.

"I guess anything's possible," West said. "I wish I could see what things are like in their time."

"I want to get married and have some heirs who will see it."

"Yeah. Maybe they'll carry my name on to that time."

"Just think…Artemus Gordon the fourth, the captain of a star ship."

West laughed. "How do you know it won't be Jim West the fourth?"

"Oh, and my grandson will be the smart one?"

"Somebody has to be."

"It's hard to imagine, isn't it?"

"Something actually leaving this planet? Of course."

"I wonder what our new friends are doing. You think we left enough money for them?"

"It should have been enough for their breakfast."

"Jim, they need more than that. Suppose they're here for a long time? We can't keep babysitting them."

"I think they're intelligent enough to fend for themselves, Artie."

"But, they're not used to this lifestyle. Can we just abandon them?"

West considered that. "We could help them until they get on their feet, but then they have to make it on their own," he said.

"It wasn't their choice to be here," Gordon replied. "What do you think about that? This…being who sent them here. Q?"

"I guess there are just a lot of things in the universe that we don't understand."

"Many."

They were soon coming into the edge of Sacramento, and could see the train. "Looks like we have company, Jim," Gordon said.

"They don't look too friendly, do they?" West asked.

"Not at all."

"Let's get rid of the horses."

They took their rented horses to the livery stable and then walked down the boardwalk. "You think they're watching for us?" Gordon asked.

"I think that's probably what the two outside are doing," West said. "But how many are on the inside?"

"And did they hurt or kill any of our friends?"

"Let's hope not."

Jim and Carol were trying to figure out a way to get to the train when they saw Gordon and West. "Hey!" Jim whispered so that they could hear them.

West and Gordon went over to them. "Where have you guys been?" Jim demanded.

"We've been investigating," West replied.

"Well, you didn't leave us much in the way of money. We don't have our own, you know."

"I told him that," Gordon said.

"Carol needs some different clothes, and she would like a bath, and those four guys over there have our friend, Spock, in that train. If they haven't realized that he's different by now, they're very dense. We have to get him out of there."

West was silent a moment. "I know who they are," he said. "There's five of them, right?"

"Yes," Jim replied. "Who are they and what do they want?"

"The leader, his name is Tommy Brannon. He's angry at me because he thinks I killed is brother. Yet another mad scientist, Frivel, had his brother working for him, and he was secretly doing experiments on him, giving him some sort of drugs that slowly deteriorated his mind. Frivel was using human guinea pigs, and we stopped him, but there was nothing we could do to help his brother. Frivel had him convinced that he could reverse the effects, but it was a lie, and when Frivel died, he blamed me that his brother died as well. There was no helping any of them. The brain is a very delicate organ."

"Once it's deteriorated, it can't be restored," Carol said. "Perhaps if a scientist talks to him he would be convinced that Frivel was lying."

"Spock doesn't know about this though," Jim said. "I'm sure he's observing his captors. But if he gets shot…"

"It would be impossible for us to hide that he's not human."

"What do you mean?" Gordon asked curiously.

Jim looked at him. "He has green blood," he said quietly.

"Green?"

"Yes. I mean, if he bleeds, it's green. If he blushes, it's green. He's a Vulcan."

"I can see why we need to be careful," West said. He thought a moment. "I can try to talk to Brannon."

"How?" Jim asked. "You can't just walk out there like that."

"What do you suggest?"

"I don't know, but I don't think that's the answer."

"You're not in charge here, young captain. I usually like to tackle a problem from the middle and work my way out."

Carol looked at Jim. "Sounds like someone else I know," she said with her arms folded.

Jim glanced at her. "I like that way of doing things myself," he admitted. "But sometimes, you can't do it that way. I think this is one of those times. If you go out there, you're going to be putting Spock in worse danger."

"If I don't, they're gonna keep him as a hostage," West argued. "If you think they're gonna let your friend go, you're sadly mistaken."

"Then what good will it do for you to go out there to talk to him?"

"Why don't you give me a minute and I'll try to explain it to you."

Jim was not used to someone else making the plans, but he would go along with it…

Jim West walked out into view of the ones who were guarding the train. "Brannon!" he yelled. "Why don't you come on out of there so we can talk?"

Brannon stepped out of the train. "No time for talking, West!" he replied. "All I want is to see you lying dead in the street just like my brother."

"I didn't kill your brother!"

"You did! You might as well have cut his throat! You killed the only man who could help him!"

"No! That's not true! Frivel could do nothing to help him! He's the one who killed him! That guy you have in there as a hostage. He's a scientist! He can prove it to you!"

Brannon just stood there a moment. "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

Just then, they heard a train whistle that was much closer, and obviously would be coming into the town. Jim West walked closer to Brannon. "I don't know what you've told these men who are with you, but if you commit murder, you're no better than that so-called scientist who experimented on people like your brother…without their consent. He knew exactly what he was doing to your brother."

Brannon shook his head. "This is the same story you told me last time!" he declared.

"It's the truth! Truth doesn't change!"

Jim Kirk was coming around the back of the train station as West had Brannon and his men distracted. There was a door on the opposite side of the train and he intended to help Spock get out without incident. He _had_ to help him get out without incident. Their trouble would be just beginning if Spock got shot.

Jim came to the corner of the building, and then suddenly Q appeared beside him. "What are you doing, Captain?" Q asked. He was not dressed in a western outfit, hat and all. "You're sneaking around trying to save your Vulcan friend. Oh, what would the townsfolk think if they saw a man bleeding green?"

Jim glared at him. "Why don't you send us back to our time?" he asked.

"I'm having too much fun seeing just how much the famous Jim Kirk can mix up history!"

Q looked around the corner. "Oh, a real western showdown!" he said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Isn't this fun?"

"No, it's not," Jim replied. "Why don't you just go away?"

"Oh come now, Captain. You don't really want me to go away forever, do you?"

"Yeah! I do!"

"Just when I thought we were starting to get to know each other."

Jim thought he had never seen anyone more annoying than Q. "I have to help my friend," he said.

"Well, I guess I'll come back sometime when you're not so busy," Q replied and vanished.

Jim wished he could get hold of Q and knock some sense into him, but he supposed he could not. He ran over to the back of the train as he could hear the whistle from the approaching train again. He was between the two tracks and knew that other train would be coming right along the next track. He got over to the back door of the lounge car and looked in through the window. He could see that there were two more inside the train with Spock, but they were at the front door watching what was happening with West and Brannon.

Jim tried the knob on the door and it turned. He opened the door slightly and looked in. Spock was sitting on the couch in the lounge car, and he was looking that way. Jim motioned for him to come that way. Spock looked at his captors and was not certain that would be a good idea. He knew if he stood up, they would notice. He shook his head slightly at Jim.

Jim decided he would just have to do something drastic so he went into the train, and drew his gun as the other two were turning. "I wouldn't draw if I were you," he said.

The two froze and put their hands up. "This must be him," one of them said.

The other swallowed hard as they stared at Jim Kirk, who was curious about what they were talking about. "What do you mean, this must be him?" he asked.

"We heard about a gun fight with Curly Bill over in Carson City, and they said it was a young fella like you. Described you to a T."

Jim looked at Spock who raised one eyebrow which was usually his most common expression of surprise or confusion. "It seems you have already acquired a reputation, Jim," Spock said.

"That wasn't my intention," Jim replied.

"You seem to have a talent for accomplishing that which you did not set out to do."

"Alright. Let's just figure out how to get this mess under control."

Jim looked at the two. "Take off those gun belts," he said. "And don't do anything funny."

"We wouldn't dream of it," one of them said. "Just don't shoot us."

"Don't tempt me. You guys have held my friend here hostage and I just might get trigger happy."

Spock tried not to show his amusement at that statement. "Yes, he can get quite violent if he is provoked," he said. "You best hurry."

The two dropped their gun belts. "Now, your boss out there seems to think Mister West killed his brother," Jim said. "How did you get mixed up in this?"

They did not say a word. "I do not believe they wish to answer," Spock said.

"We'll see about that."

"Wait!" one of them said. "We've been riding with Tommy for a long time. We're friends. His brother used to ride with us. We kinda did a little bounty hunting and worked with the law…until Tommy's brother got involved with that scientist. Rick always liked science, even when we were in school, and when this scientist offered to let him help with an experiment, he jumped at the chance. At first, he would write to Tommy and tell him how great things were, and then after about three months, his letters got really strange, like he didn't really know what he was saying. That was when we went back to Kansas City. Frivel told us that he could cure Rick, but it wasn't two weeks before West showed up, and Frivel ended up dead in a lab fire."

Jim looked at Spock. "West says Frivel had been experimenting on Rick without his knowledge, and he destroyed his mind, and then promised Tommy that he could fix it, but it was a lie," Jim said.

"And then Mister West and Mister Gordon showed up," Spock added.

"Yes."

Spock looked at the other two men. "It is not possible to restore the human mind once it has been destroyed," he said. "Mister West did not kill your friend's brother, nor could this scientist have cured him. He was simply manipulating your friend, possibly to find more test subjects. Mister West most likely saved his life as well."

"Look, we don't know anything about it," one of the men said. "All we know is what Tommy told us, and if Jim West did cause his brother's death, then he should answer for it."

"He didn't," Jim replied. "That scientist caused his brother's death. Mister West prevented him from killing more people and subjecting them to torture. Frivel was the one breaking the laws."

Just then, they heard gun fire outside the train. Jim and Spock ducked, and the other two dove for their own guns. Jim realized they were about to come back up with their guns…all in an instant, and one of them would be aiming for Spock. "Spock, move!" Jim yelled as he came back to his feet and dove for him.

Spock heard a gunshot as he hit the floor with Jim landing hard beside him. Spock had drawn his own gun and he aimed over Jim's side and fired at the first of their attackers, and then the other before they could fire again.

As that conflict ended, Artemus Gordon came through the back door of the train, and Jim West came through the front. Spock looked at Jim who was still lying on his side. "Jim, are you hurt?" Spock asked.

Jim looked at him seeming to be a little confused. "I don't know," he said. "I can't feel my legs."

"Captain?"

"I…I can't feel my legs, Spock."

Spock looked at Jim's back and his hand was covered in blood. West and Gordon rushed over to them. "This looks bad," Gordon said as they were looking at Jim's back.

"Go get the doctor," West said.

Gordon left the train. He would have to get the Marshal as well. Spock looked at Jim West. "What should I do?" he asked.

"Hide," Jim said. He grabbed Spock by the arm. "You hide somewhere!" He looked at West. "Don't let them question Spock."

"They're gonna want to know what happened here," West replied.

"Tell them they were holding me hostage. You can't let them know Spock is…"

Just then, Carol came into the train. She stopped a moment in shock, but then she ran to Jim. "Jim, what happened!" she exclaimed as she saw the blood on his back.

Spock looked at her. "He was shot trying to protect me," he said.

"Jim!"

"Better yet, tell them they were holding Carol hostage," Jim said. He looked at Spock. "Go to the other car!"

"He's right," Carol agreed.

They could see that Spock did not want to leave but he cooperated and went to the other car. "If we're found out to be telling a lie, it's not going to look good," West said.

"Who's going to know it?" Jim asked. "Except us."

"You may be right…"

"I am right! We can't let them find out that Spock is from another planet."

"I understand."

"Tell them I was protecting Carol."

"But Spock shot them, Jim!" Carol said.

"Just tell them that you did it with my gun."

"Your gun hasn't been fired!"

"Then swap it with Spock's! Hurry!"

"Jim, they're going to want to know how you did that after you were shot like this."

Jim closed his eyes. He could not argue anymore. "Gotta protect Spock," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

It was only a few minutes before others came to the train, but before they ever arrived, Bones arrived in a dead run. He came barging through the door to see Jim lying in the floor. He ran to him and fell beside him. "Jim!" He looked at the wound on his back. "What happened?"

"He was protecting me," Carol lied, as others were coming into the train.

Bones looked at her. He knew her well enough to know when she was lying. Jim West went outside with the Marshal to tell him what happened. Bones leaned over Jim as the town doctor arrived. "He's shot in the back?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!" Bones replied.

"We have to get him up to the office."

"No! We'll do what we have to do right here. We're not moving him."

"You can't operate on him on this train!"

"This train isn't moving! We can!"

Bones looked at Jim who was still awake. "Right?" he asked.

Jim nodded. "You know I trust you, Bones," he said.

Bones wiped sweat off his forehead. Spock was in the next room, but he could not resist looking to see what Bones would do. It was not the first time Jim had risked his life to save one of theirs.

Bones wished he had medical equipment from the Enterprise but that was not going to happen today. He had to take that bullet out the old fashioned way and Jim would have to heal that way too. "Why couldn't I have had a medical kit in my hand?" he murmured to himself as he picked up a scalpel. He looked at Carol who was looking plenty worried, but they were certainly glad the doctor at least had chloroform to put Jim to sleep rather than have him go through this awake.

Bones sat on the steps of the train after that surgery. "How is he?" West asked as he came over to him.

"Well, the bullet's out," Bones replied. "We just have to wait to see when he wakes up. Wait to see if he has fever." He looked at West. "If that scientist wants to work on something, he should be working on ways to help people who are sick instead of trying to create some super villain!"

"I'm sure that's not his intention. His intention is to help people not be sick."

"Sickness is part of life. What he needs to do is create more successful remedies."

Bones rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, but Jim is my friend, and I don't like seeing his insides like that."

West sat down beside Bones. "Artie is checking out the location of the lab," he said. "Once he has an idea of how it's situated and how we can get in, maybe we can convince the scientist that it's a bad idea without having to destroy the lab. We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

Bones nodded. "I suppose you can't do more than that." He sighed. "I kinda like being here like this. It's quiet. Everything is so much simpler, but people are more likely to die."

"People always die when there's something worth fighting for. Are you telling me no one ever dies on your ship?"

"No." Bones shook his head. "They only die in different ways. I guess it's just more personal this time."

"I'd probably feel the same way if it were Artie lying in there. You spend a lot of time with people on a team, and you're like family."

"That's true. Jim, Spock, and I are like brothers. We argue, we talk things out. We don't have to be afraid to disagree with him. He jumps right into situations, and we jump in with him."

"I think he and I are a lot alike."

"I can see that. He always seems to know the way out of a situation."

"I'm sure he relies on all of you."

Bones stood up. "I better get in there and check on him," he said. He went into the train where Carol was sitting beside Jim putting a cold cloth on his forehead.

Bones touched Jim's face. "Too bad I don't have any other way to measure his temperature besides touching him," he grumbled.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Carol asked.

"It's too early to tell. I don't have the technology to fix everything."

Spock came from the other train car. "Doctor, perhaps we can employ the help of this scientist in order to obtain the technology to create a medical device," he said.

"How?" Bones asked. "Oh, wait. Never mind. I forget you're a brainiac genius. So how do we do that without divulging too much information?"

"We must figure that out. I believe we can leave Jim in the care of the town doctor while we accompany Mister West and Mister Gordon to see this scientist. The doctor will most likely know more about treating his wound than you do."

"I resent that."

"He is more familiar with the medicines of today."

"I can't argue with you there."

"Doctor Marcus can remain here with him."

"What do you need me with you for to go after some mad scientist?"

"Because we are familiar with each other and can work together even without speaking."

"She can too."

"That is true. However, I do not believe her current wardrobe will allow her the maneuverability that she needs."

"Jim intended for us to get some different clothes for me, but we didn't have the time," Carol said. "And we did not have the money." Carol looked at Jim West with a frown.

"I am sorry," West said. "I should have known you would need more than what we got for you. Why don't we go and get you a more suitable wardrobe now? Maybe Artie will return by the time we do."

Carol looked at Bones. "You'll stay with him, won't you?" she asked.

"You know I will," Bones replied.

Carol and West left the train. Spock and Bones sat down. "When this wound occurred, Jim said that he could not move his legs," Spock said. "Do you believe he will recover fully?"

"I don't know, Spock. There was definitely some swelling."

"But there was no damage to the spinal cord?"

"The bullet didn't penetrate the spinal column. I think the swelling was what caused him to be unable to move."

"I am glad that the Marshal believed our friends. However, I do not like the deception that we used to stay out of the public eye."

"Spock, we didn't do anything wrong. I don't like lying either, but we didn't attack them. They attacked us. Would you have rather told the Marshal that you shot them?"

"I do not see the difference it would have made. I shot them in defense of Jim. I have been seen in the town anyway."

"Well, it was Jim's idea…and you went along with it."

"Mister West did not like the deception either. I believe everything would have been settled if we had simply told the truth."

"We can't do anything about it now. Jim thought that Marshal might have been more suspicious than other people."

Spock took off his hat and tied a black bandana around his head to hide his ears and eyebrows and then put his hat back on. "I fear this hat does not hide my ears well enough," Spock said.

"Well, that definitely takes care of it," Bones replied. "That way you don't have to look like you've got your hat pulled down over your ears, and if the hat gets knocked off, you're covered."

"Do you believe Jim will wake up soon?"

"Yeah, and I believe he's going to be in a lot of pain too."

"The laboratory is our only hope of helping him recover quicker."

Carol returned a while later and changed into some different clothes, which was pants this time, a blue shirt and a fringed leather jacket. "How's this?" she asked as she put on a hat.

"You might grab a lot of attention," Bones said.

Jim started to wake up. He grimaced and groaned. "Jim, lie still," Bones said.

Jim opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're on the train."

"What train?" Jim groaned louder. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember? You saved Spock from being shot?"

Jim thought a moment. "Oh yeah. I thought I had been having a nightmare. We're really in the nineteenth century."

"I'm afraid so, Jim."

"What's going on?"

"We're waiting for Gordon to get back from the laboratory, and then we're going there to try and find a way to make some medical equipment for you."

Jim shook his head. "Bones, you have to stop that guy."

"We have to save you, Jim."

Suddenly, Q appeared beside Bones as though he were looking in on Jim as well. Jim West was startled and almost fell backward. The others were slightly startled as well. "Feeling some pain, Captain?" Q asked. "Such a shame you don't have a way of fixing it." Q snapped his finger and gasped as though he had an idea. "Wait! _I_ could fix it. Oh, but if I did that, you wouldn't want to keep playing my game, would you?"

"Game!?" Bones exploded as he stood up. "You call this a game!?" He knew this had to be Q from Jim's description. "If you can fix him, you best do it!"

"Or _what_ , Doctor McCoy?" Q asked as he moved closer to Bones. "You are quite a spitfire."

Bones glared at him. "How can you stand there and not help someone when you have the ability?"

"I'm not a doctor." Q paced a moment. "I'll do this!" he said as though it were a great revelation. He snapped his fingers. "You'll find that he's out of danger, but I won't take his pain away. If he is to live in this century, he must learn to deal with…pain. We wouldn't want him to die here, would we?"

Q vanished again. Bones looked at Spock and then they both looked at Jim. Bones looked at the wound which was closed up. "Jim, how do you feel?" he asked.

Jim moved a little and then grimaced. "It still hurts," he said.

"Who is that guy and how does he know us?"

"I don't know but I want to get up if I can."

"Jim, I'm not sure I trust him."

"I don't think he brought us here to lie to us or kill us, Bones."

"Jim, how can you be sure of that?" Carol asked.

Jim noticed that she was wearing different clothes now. "Nice outfit," he said.

"Jim!"

"Okay. I don't know, but I don't think he brought us here to kill us."

"Then why did he bring us here?"

"Help me up."

They helped Jim get up, not without a loud groan from him. "At least I can move my legs now," he said gasping a little. He looked at Jim West who was looking very confused…and maybe, a little frightened.

West was not sure what to think about this whole situation. "Are you guys used to people just popping in and stuff like this?" he asked.

"Well, not this guy," Jim replied. "We've never met him before we got here."

"So what were you about to tell us?"

Jim considered that while he tried to walk around a little. "Well, one of the first things he told me was that he was bored in the…whatever he called it," he said. "Continuum? I think that was it. I don't know what that is, but he thinks he's playing a game with us to see what we'll do to change history."

"To change things that affected us in a negative way," Carol said.

Jim nodded. "I think so."

"But why?"

"I wish I knew."

"Perhaps it is to test the selfishness or selflessness," Spock suggested. "I believe he wants to see how far we will go to change the future. That must be why he brought us to this time and this area, and acquainted us with our new friends. He knew what was happening."

"Why would he care about us changing the future?" Bones asked. "What matters to him in the future?"

"Since we know very little of this being, there is no possible way that we can know the answer to that. However, we may have found a way to trick him into taking us back to our time."

They all looked at Spock. "How?" Jim asked.

"Since this is a game to him, he would most likely get bored if we no longer played it, and perhaps he would send us back."

Jim considered that. "Are you saying we just sit here and do nothing while someone starts the process of creating Khan?" he asked. "I don't think I can do that."

"How do we know that he won't undo anything that we do to change history?"

"Undo it?"

"Yes. It is logical that a being who can bring us back in time can also undo anything that we do while here."

"Why would he?"

"It is a game."

Jim realized what Spock meant. "So you're saying that the fun to him is watching us trying to change something that he's going to return to normal."

"Precisely. I do not believe this being intends to let us change anything for our betterment."

"You're forgetting one thing," Jim West said. "Artie and me. We know about it now. Do you think the he's going to erase your memories of being here and ours of you being here?"

Spock considered that. "I am uncertain. However, I do believe that it would give him greater pleasure to see us knowing that we could have changed it but that he had control the entire time. He may return us to the precise moment that we traveled through time as though it never happened."

"And the crew would never know we disappeared," Jim said thoughtfully.

"That is, if this being thinks logically," Bones said. "You can't compare his thinking to yours, Spock. I don't think he has the same dignity and respect for life that you have."

"He's right. We certainly aren't going to let this opportunity go by."

"There's one thing for certain, I'll be working against this for as long as I can," West said. "You can count on that. Let's just not give up. Let's wait until Artie gets back and find out what he discovered."

"He's right," Jim agreed. "We can't just give up because things look hopeless or impossible. We never have."

"I cannot argue with you on that account, Captain," Spock replied.

"Let's just wait, like he said.

Artemus Gordon had gotten into the laboratory because he was pretending to be a scientist…which he was, to a certain degree with his inventions and formulas. He was a master of disguise as well, and right now, he was wearing a mustache and beard and round spectacles which he thought made him look more like a scientist, and he had decided to use a German accent as he did not want to be recognized.

"I am Agustine Bauer, from back East," he said to Donald Ranson, the scientist they were there to investigate. "I am very interested in your research."

"Why?" Ranson asked.

"News of it has traveled all the way across this great country, and I am here to see if it is news worthy, and maybe I can help you get funding."

Ranson's eyes lit up with interest with that remark. "Come then," he said. "I will show you how far I've come."

Gordon followed Ranson into the laboratory. It looked like any other research laboratory with beakers, test tubes and all other sorts of research equipment. "What sort of experiments will you do?" Gordon asked.

"Well, there's no other way than choosing the perfect specimens," Ranson replied. "Do you realize that animals have been bred to bring out their best features and traits into a new breed?"

"Yes, but can that be done with humans?"

"In theory, yes. I am simply taking the knowledge of Robert Bakewell, and applying it to humans. We select traits that we desire in our breed, and we only select those which show those traits in order to create the perfect specimen. Don't you see?"

Gordon scowled slightly. "I see," he said.

"We study the ancestors of the selected ones for things such as inherited diseases, eyesight, and every trait until we find those with no defective genes. Do you know what genes are?"

"Of course."

"Genetics is a fascinating science! There's so much more to learn."

"But do you consider the consequences of your actions?"

"Consequences? What consequences could there possibly be?"

"There could be many. When one starts playing God, they find trouble."

"I thought you were curious about this research."

"I am. I am also curious about how you're taking responsibility for your actions. Have you forgotten that for every action, there is a definite reaction? Or that _wherever one may enter, they leave something behind_?"

"Yes, and I intend to leave behind a legacy that will make this world a better place without disease and sickness."

"By selective breeding? How do you intend to do that? You're forgetting things like love and freedom."

"Then there will be those who are superior."

"To do what? Have you considered those who believe they are superior to others and the arrogance it breeds?"

Ranson was silent a moment. "You sound as though you know something I do not know," he said. "Why did you really come here?"

"Like I said, I came here to find out about your research," Gordon replied.

"And you do not like what you are finding out?"

"I'm not certain. How do you intend to convince these test subjects to go along with your research? By force?"

"Of course not. They will be well compensated."

"And if they decided they do not want to cooperate any longer?"

"Why would they not want to be a part of history?"

"I am only trying to find out how far you have thought into this."

"You know that it will take more than one generation to breed the perfect specimen."

"Oh yes. I know this."

Gordon knew it all too well after their new friends had informed him. He was certain that this experiment would be highly unethical. Breeding animals was one thing, but humans was another. With humans, emotions were involved. "Well," he said. "I must speak with my associates, and I will be in touch soon."

"As you say, Mister Bauer," Ranson replied. He watched Gordon walk out. He was very suspicious about that guy. He did not think he had been very curious about how the research was started, nor how it was being conducted.

Gordon got on his horse and headed away from the lab. He had to get back to West and the others. He knew now that Jim Kirk and his friends were right. They would have to stop this research some way.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim West and the others were sitting out under the trees behind the town eating a picnic lunch that West had gotten at the diner when Gordon returned. He grabbed a piece of the fried chicken and sat down. "Well, you've been gone for quite a while," West said. "I hope you found out something."

"I did," Gordon replied as he bit into the chicken.

Bones, as usual, was the impatient one. "Well, are you going to tell us or not?" he asked.

"Give me a minute."

Jim Kirk smiled at Bones' impatience, but he thought he might get impatient himself. "You guys are right," Gordon said. "That guy has no regard for ethics, nor the consequences of his research or experiments."

"A scientist who does not consider consequences is truly dangerous," Spock said. "This research was not thought out correctly. Perhaps I can speak with the man and help him to take more into consideration."

"I think we should stop him altogether," Jim said bluntly. "This shouldn't be done at all. I'm sure Mister Gordon and Mister West can see to that once we're even gone. It will prevent a lot of suffering."

"We most likely can until more is known about genetics," West said. "It's a new science and who knows what all can be accomplished with it besides something like this?"

Jim smiled slightly. "A whole lot," he replied. "Just this part of it isn't a good thing."

"Then I guess we have to figure out how to stop this scientist."

Later that day, they were all riding horses, and on their way to the laboratory that Gordon had visited that day. "You know any western songs?" Jim asked as they were riding along.

"Me?" Bones asked. "I don't think you'd want to hear me singing."

Jim smiled and started singing, _Tumbling Tumbleweeds,_ himself. Bones and the others thought he could always come up with something for all occasions. But then, West and Gordon started humming along to make some harmony. The others figured they would learn a new song, because that song sure was not around in 1879.

"I can imagine why people would sing while they ride horses across a place like this," Bones remarked. "It takes a long time to get anywhere."

"It is logical that one would think of some form of entertainment in such a desolate place," Spock said.

"It's not that desolate," Carol said. "It's rather beautiful if you just look at the lay of the land and how the trees grow."

"It's hot though," Bones replied. "And I actually do see a tumbleweed over there. See it?"

"I see it. You know that it's actually a weed that was brought overseas with grain seed?"

"Yeah, but it's still interesting how a plant just dries up and tumbles across the world. Even has a song wrote about it."

"They should write one about you called the Cranky Doctor."

Bones looked at Carol. "I resent that."

Jim was laughing at that. "That woman is definitely my other half," he said.

"Uh huh. I can see that too."

"I was only joking," Carol said.

"Ha, ha, ha," Bones said. "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"The attempts at humor by humans puzzles me," Spock remarked.

"I've even heard you try to be funny."

"Vulcans do not participate in humor."

Bones turned slightly in the saddle to look at Spock with that comment. "Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"I assure you, I am not," Spock replied.

Jim could not help but laugh at Bones and Spock. "You listen to this all the time?" West asked.

"Yeah," Jim replied.

"They're about like Jim and me," Gordon said. "You have to have something to pass the time and ribbing each other seems to pass it just fine."

"Ribbing?" West said with a chuckle. "More like insulting each other."

"Are you really insulting me?"

"Uh…no, but I think you're insulting me sometimes."

"No, no. Don't put it all on me. Your form of humor is less than funny."

"My form? Your form of humor is so unfunny, it's boring. Not to mention your disguises."

"If it were not for my disguises, you probably wouldn't be here riding a horse with us just now."

"I think we make a pretty good team."

"Exactly."

They soon came into sight of the laboratory which was out in a forest, and was built in an adobe building which looked like a cave. They all stopped to look at it. "You think they're going to let us all in there?" Jim Kirk asked.

"I'll tell him I have brought my associates back with me to take a look," Gordon replied. "Let's go."

They rode over to the gate which had a rope which pulled on a large bell. Gordon pulled the rope, and they heard the loud bell ring inside the place. "That's some door chime," Bones said. "Sounds kinda creepy. You sure this isn't some haunted…"

"Bones, let's not go there," Jim interrupted.

"If this place isn't creepy enough, it has to have some sort of weird doorbell. Who has a lab in a place like this? Hidden out here in the middle of nowhere? A mad scientist, that's who."

"Bones."

"I'm telling you, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Doctor, being apprehensive about this meeting may cause our host to be suspicious about our purpose for being here," Spock said. "It would be more beneficial if we remain calm."

"If we can't get him to stop this research, we have to take action," Jim said.

"Don't worry," West replied. "We're prepared for the event that we have to take care of a strange occurrence."

"Right."

Finally, the same scientist that Gordon had talked to before came to the gate himself. "Good afternoon, Doctor Ranson," Gordon said, taking on his German accent again. "I have brought my colleagues along this time. They would like to see your laboratory and your research."

"I did not expect you to return so soon, Doctor Bauer," Ranson replied.

"Oh, well, they were waiting in Sacramento."

"Won't you come in. You can tie your horses over there."

They rode into the compound and Bones watched as Ranson closed the gate behind them. He wondered what they would do if they had to suddenly escape from a mad scientist. They dismounted and tied their horses.

"Come this way," Ranson said.

They followed him into the adobe structure and realized that great care had been taken in the building of this structure. It was well lit and the inside was carved in intricate designs. Jim wondered if this was originally a laboratory.

As they entered the lab, Ranson told them the same things he had told Gordon before. Jim just stood there looking at all the different research tools. "How can you not consider the consequences of your actions?" he asked. "What purpose do you have for doing something like this? You can't possibly think that you can take everyone on this planet and have selective breeding! All you're doing is creating a bunch of beings who think they're superior to all others and want to eradicate anyone who doesn't meet up with their expectations!"

Before anyone could react to what Jim just said, he shoved the lab table over, breaking everything on it. "Jim!" Bones exclaimed, but Jim was not listening.

Jim shoved another lab table over which had a lot of beakers and other containers on it. This action caused a reaction that started a fire in the lab. Ranson was furious now, and he shoved Jim into the wall away from his lab equipment. "What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

The chemicals that were burning were starting to make a toxic smoke. "We have to get out of here!" Bones said as he was helping Jim up.

"Ranson, come on!" West yelled as he was moving toward the door. He had not expected anything like this to happen, but the fire was spreading.

"I can't leave my research!" Ranson yelled.

"You have to!"

"No!"

West did not see where Ranson went, but he went on with the others. They soon got outside, and it was just in time because there was a large explosion inside the lab. They moved further away from the building, and just stood there watching it burn.

"Well, I guess that was one way to stop it," Bones said as he looked at Jim. "You could have killed us all."

Jim glared at him. "Don't lecture me, Bones!" he said.

"I'm not lecturing you! You could think sometimes before you act!"

"You didn't lose someone you cared about to him!"

"I almost did! You forget, I stood there looking at what I thought was your dead body! How do you think that made me feel? Huh?"

"I'm not dead!"

"You were!"

Jim shoved him. "Get out of my face, Bones!"

Bones shoved him back. "Don't push me! Maybe next time, I won't save your life!"

Spock walked up to them and Vulcan pinched them both at the same time. "Human anger is senseless," he said.

West and Gordon looked at Jim and Bones lying on the ground. "You must save yourself a lot of knuckle pain like that," Gordon remarked.

"It must come in very handy with those two around," West added. He looked at Spock. "How long will they be out?"

"Long enough that we may be back to the train," Spock replied. He looked toward the lab where the fire was burning even bigger now. "I believe it is safe to say that this research has ended at least for now, and it will be very difficult for anyone to retrieve anything from this fire."

"I think you're right about that," West said.

"I will secure the doctor and the captain on their horses."

Carol frowned at Spock. "You could have just pushed them down or something," she said.

"Then I would have also been in the fray," Spock replied.

"I'll help you."

They got Jim and Bones onto the horses. West and Gordon checked around the lab again to make sure Ranson had not escaped out the back someway with anything, but there was no other way out that they could see. "You know how these things are," Gordon said. "There could be an underground passage for all we know."

"You're right, but there's no way of finding out right now," West replied. "We should have known Kirk would react like that. Obviously something worse than what we know happened."

"A lot of hurt that one carries around."

"Maybe this alleviated some of it."

They mounted up and rode out of there, with Carol leading Jim's horse, and Spock leading Bones' horse with them tied in the saddle. "Maybe we should leave them this way until they want to act civilized," Carol suggested.

While they were on their way back to the train, Q appeared with them riding a horse. "Bravo! Captain Kirk!" he said. "What a performance!"

Jim and Bones were still unconscious, but the others were rather startled. Q shook his head at Jim's unconsciousness. "That Vulcan pinch is so annoying sometimes," he said pitifully.

"Are you going to send us back to our time now?" Spock asked.

"Oh not yet. I'm having too much fun. There's so much unfinished business! Just so many possibilities!"

"We don't belong here!" Carol said. "We want to go back to our ship!"

"Feisty. But then again, I wouldn't expect a man like Kirk to choose any other kind of woman. Oh, you remind me of another woman I've met in a future time. Just full of fire, but she just didn't like me."

"I can imagine _why_. You're arrogant, annoying, and you take people's lives into your hands, throwing them into situations they don't like!"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Why don't you just go away if you're not going to help them?" Gordon asked.

"I never said I wasn't going to send them back," Q said. "Just not yet."

Q disappeared again. Carol looked at Spock. "How are we going to ever get that ego-maniac to send us back where we belong?" she asked.

"I am not certain," Spock said. "We must figure out what he means by _unfinished_ business."

"What exactly _does_ that mean? And did we change anything by destroying that lab?"

"I think so," West said. "At least it was out away from town where no one noticed. At least we'll know what to look for now."

"The experience with Khan is proof that you cannot control beings in such a way as this scientist thought possible," Spock said. "Do you think it is possible that he got out?"

"I don't see how with that explosion."

"I'm sure that was not Jim's intension."

"It's too late to think about that now. I'm sure we would have done something similar to that. After all, fire destroys the whole thing."

"Perhaps."

By the time they got back to the train, it was starting to get dark outside. Carol stood with her hands on her hips looking up at Jim who was still out cold. "We should leave them sitting here," she said.

Jim West looked up at the sky. "Not unless you want them to get wet," he said. "Looks like it's going to rain. But you just go on inside and we'll get them down."

"Fine with me."

Carol went into the train. West looked at Spock. "I don't think she likes me very much," West said.

"I do not believe that is correct," Spock replied. "She is simply upset about this situation, and Jim."

"Maybe."

They got Jim and Bones off the horses and into the train. Gordon and West took the horses to the stable car, handing them off to their conductor. "What are we supposed to do with them if they're stuck here?" Gordon asked. "We can't just leave them here. They don't have anything."

"We could always take them back East with us. They would be valuable with their knowledge," West said.

"That's true, but how would we explain Mister Spock?"

"I don't know, but he's very intelligent."

"All anyone is going to see are those ears, and if he ever got hurt…" Gordon looked at Jim. "Green blood."

"I know, Artie, but he's here and we can't just leave him and he can't stay hidden his whole life, ever how long that is."

"What will we do if they try to take him and do experiments on him? Commit treason?"

"Maybe they wouldn't want anything but a blood sample. Let's try to have a little hope here."

"I'm trying, Jim, but this is an unusual situation to say the least."

"We could just say his ears are a…deformity."

"That might work. I guess we can keep him in a bubble to make sure he never has a cut or anything."

"The West is obviously not the right place for him. He's more likely to get hurt out here than back in the East."

"Can't argue with that."

"Let's just take one step at a time. I think we should notify the president about what happened with the lab."

Gordon laughed dryly at that. "Oh yes, _Mister President, we took four friends of ours from the future to the lab with us, and one of them was so overcome with emotion that he destroyed the whole lab, and Doctor Ranson was killed in the explosion_." He looked at West. "How did that sound?"

West rolled his eyes at that. "You don't have to be so sarcastic," he said.

"Really? What exactly are you going to tell him?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"I don't want to have to tell him this. He's gonna think we've been hit in the head and lost our minds. Might even take the _Wanderer_ away from us and have us _collected_."

"Relax, will you? I don't think he's going to react quite _that_ irrationally…at least not at first."

"At first," Gordon mumbled. He opened the door of the lounge car and they went in.

Carol was pacing back and forth. Spock stood at the back door. West wondered if he was staying close to the exit. "I'll get that message going," Gordon said.

"Leave out that part about the friends from the future, will ya?" West asked.

"Right."

West looked at Carol. "You're gonna wear a groove in the floor," he said.

Carol stopped with her arms folded. "I don't find any of this amusing," she replied.

"I can see that, but I think we just have to make the best of the situation. We're not just going to leave you all alone. I think you would be very valuable to the government."

"It would be impossible for us to be used to change history," Spock informed him. "We cannot participate in such an unethical remedy. People learn from mistakes, and the mistakes that were made brought us to the point we were in time."

"I think it's a little late to start talking about the unethical practice of changing history since your captain there destroyed that lab."

"I realize that. However, we will not participate in any other event changes."

"Only those that have an effect on you."

"It is logical to believe that any event in history has an effect on everyone who comes thereafter, whether directly or indirectly."

West looked at Carol. "Is he always like this?" he asked.

"Yes," Carol replied. "But he's also right. We cannot interfere in such a way. If Jim had thought about what he was doing, he would not have reacted in the way he did. However, I hope that he stopped that particular research for now."

"And what else could Q be referring to when he talks about _unfinished_ business?"

"I don't know."

"Our next stop is in San Francisco."

"Not another mad scientist?"

"No. It's not quite that extravagant. We don't actually have another assignment at this time. We're stopping in San Francisco for a little break, and for guard duty."

Artie came back into the car. "Well, the message is sent," he said. "We're ready to roll."

"Tell him to get us going then. I'm ready to get out of this town."

They were soon on their way, and not long after that, Jim began waking up. He felt like he was waking up from a long sleep…until he felt that pain in his neck and shoulder, and the headache. Then he remembered what happened. He sat up and looked around him. He had hoped he was having a nightmare, but no, they were really on this train, and he was dressed like a gun slinger.

"Spock!" Jim said. Spock stood up across the car with a book in his hands.

"Captain," he replied.

"You Vulcan pinched me!"

Spock walked over to him. "I am sorry, Captain. However, I felt it necessary to…"

"Spock, how many times have I told you not to Vulcan pinch me?"

"I do not know."

"See? Even you lost count." Jim grimaced as he moved his head and arm. He looked at Spock. "If I knew how to do a Vulcan pinch, I would do it to you so you would know how this feels."

Carol came over there. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I will be," Jim replied.

"In that case!" Carol hit him with her hat.

"Ow!"

"You blew up that lab! And then you made it necessary for Spock to have to stop you and Doctor McCoy from fighting!"

Jim thought about that a moment and then saw that Bones was still out. "Oh yeah," he said.

Bones started moving then, and he opened his eyes. He sat up but then he grabbed his shoulder. "Oh, what happened?" he asked as he lay back down slowly.

"You've joined the club," Jim replied.

"Huh?"

"You've been Vulcan pinched."

Bones looked at Spock. "You Vulcan pinched me!? How dare you! I don't think I can move my head!"

"I assure you that you will be quite alright," Spock said.

"Yeah? After how long?"

Jim sat up. "What does a Vulcan pinch do?" West asked as he and Gordon came over to them.

"Well, it makes you feel like you have a pinched nerve," Jim said. He looked at Spock. "The last thing I need right now is to feel like this."

"So, it's basically a pinched nerve?"

"Pressure points," Spock said. "It is a technique to render one's enemy unconscious rather than using violence."

Bones sat up again with a loud groan. "You don't call this violence?" he asked. "I feel like some sort of violence has been done to my shoulder."

"You are not permanently damaged. Since the two of you were behaving irrationally, I felt it necessary to…"

"Never mind the logic! You come over here and I'm going to tell you have to fix me so I can fix him."

Spock went over to Bones and Gordon was very curious. "I want to see this," he said as he sat beside Bones. "Are you telling me that you used pressure points to do this?"

"Yes," Spock answered.

"Fascinating. How did you learn to do it?"

"It is a technique which is taught to all Vulcans."

"Oh."

Bones looked at the two of them. "Do you mind skipping the Vulcan lesson?" he asked. "I'm in pain here. I don't happen to like pain."

"Go ahead, Doctor," Spock said.

"This is gonna hurt, so I'd like for you to do it right the first time."

"I do not intend to make a mistake."

"Good. You should learn this well so you can undo these pinches when you pinch someone you shouldn't."

Bones instructed Spock on what to do and let out a yell when it was actually executed. Bones moved his shoulder which still felt stiff but at least most of the pain was gone. He looked at Spock. "Don't ever do that to me again," he said.

Jim knew he was next, but Bones had done this for him before. "I need some new clothes after this," he said trying not to think of how badly it was going to hurt.

"Just try to relax," Bones said. "I'm the one who's supposed to try to distract you."

"Shut up. If you hadn't been yelling at me, we might not be in this shape."

"Me? You're blaming this on me? Oh, no. You were the one who started the pushing."

"You shouldn't have been yelling in my face."

Bones jerked Jim's arm as he was giving him an angry look. Jim cried out but he was glad that was over. "Spock, I'm gonna learn how to do that, and I'm gonna Vulcan pinch you just so you'll know how this feels," he said.

"A Vulcan pinch does not work on Vulcans," Spock replied.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Bones asked. "So where are we going?"

"San Francisco," Gordon answered. "It'll take us a few hours to get there so we're on a little break until then, before we get our new assignment."

"You always get new assignments?"

"Usually."

"Sounds a lot like us. Always running off on a mission."

"Somehow, I think ours are a lot simpler."

"You're probably right."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, they were in San Francisco, California. Jim Kirk stepped off the train into another western town that did not look like one he had ever seen on westerns, but it certainly did not look like the San Francisco that he knew. The others came out around him. "It's really incredible," Carol said. "How can this be?"

"I don't know," Jim replied. "But we're here. I'm ready for the bath house…wherever that is."

"I'm going first!"

"And let's get ourselves some new clothes. I'm tired of wearing the same thing."

" _YOU_ are tired of wearing the _same thing_?" Bones asked. "We wear the same thing every day of our lives."

"Yeah, but I have a lot of uniforms. They're just all the same color."

"We could always take a bath in the creek."

Jim looked around them. "What creek? And the water's probably freezing cold."

"It's kinda warm out here."

"Still, we're kinda in the mountains."

"Yeah, and we haven't seen that Q guy since we left Sacramento. You think he's left us here for good?"

Jim frowned. "I don't know."

"It is not logical that he would leave us and never return to gloat," Spock said. "One who is as arrogant as he will most likely return if only to gloat. Once he tires of this game, he may send us back to our own time."

Jim West and Artemus Gordon came out of the train as well. Gordon took a deep breath. "Just smell that fresh air," he said.

"And all that dust," West replied.

"Do you always have to point that out?"

"He's right you know," Bones said. "It's a dusty town with hay and everything else we could be allergic to, and here I am with nothing for any sort of allergy."

"Are we gonna keep standing here gaping and talking, or are we going to enjoy ourselves in this town?" Gordon asked.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something, Artie?" West asked.

"Like what?"

"Our friends here?"

"Oh yes." Gordon took some money from his lapel pocket. "This should get you all whatever you need in this town."

Jim and the others felt so out of place. "We have to figure out where we belong around this time," Jim said. "We can't keep holding onto you guys."

"You can for now," West replied. "Who knows? You might just want to work with us."

"You never know."

"Have fun…and uh, try to stay out of trouble."

Jim turned to the others. "Jim, I believe it would be wiser if I stayed on the train," Spock said. "I do not mind staying."

"Spock, you can't just stay glued to this train," Jim replied. "You probably need the bath house yourself."

"Perhaps."

"And you're going to stay in the hotel with the rest of us if we stay here overnight."

After they ate breakfast and got some new clothes, Jim sat outside the bath house while Carol was in there. He sat and looked out across the terrain since the bath house was out behind the main part of the town. It was definitely not a bad place. He could hear a bell ringing somewhere and he figured little kids were going to school. He saw a little kid come out of a house with books in his arm and run. Jim thought he would like to see that school house and see all those kids having fun. He wondered what school was like in this time.

As he sat there, Jim thought about Carol and how, even though they were displaced, he was just glad she was there with him. Carol soon came out of the bath house. "Well, I certainly feel better," she said.

Jim stood up. "You smell a lot better too," he replied.

"Jim."

Jim smiled. "I just had to say it." He moved closer to her and kissed her. "Carol, let's get married."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Then we can go off into the sunset and find ourselves some land and just settle on it."

"Jim, you talk like you've given up on getting back to our other life."

Jim frowned. "I don't know how to get back there, Carol."

"It's not like you to give up."

"I'm not giving up, but if we have to live here, we can't just depend on West and Gordon to do everything for us."

"I know, but where will we go?"

Jim shook his head. "I don't know. Where have you always wanted to live?"

"You should choose."

"I don't want to live anywhere that there are Indians."

"Why? Maybe we could make peace with them."

"Or maybe we could lose our scalps. This day and time is not the same as where we come from. You go on and find out something about this town while I get cleaned up. Who knows? Maybe we'll just stay here."

Carol kissed him again. "Anywhere with you is good."

Jim smiled as he watched her walk away, and she smiled at him over her shoulder. Bones walked up then. "You getting in there?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm going down to that creek back there."

"Don't you think that'll be a little cold?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to wait for them to get more water here. You know, this isn't the day of indoor plumbing."

"Right. So we go skinny dipping."

"If that's what you want to call it."

"It's what I call it. This isn't the day of deodorant either."

"Don't remind me."

Spock came out there next. "I cannot say that I have ever used a bath house," he said.

"Neither can we," Jim replied. "But we're gonna use the creek instead. That way, we don't have to wait for more water."

"Perhaps we should help them invent ways of pumping water."

"Might be a good idea."

They headed down to the creek. "Jim, I have been considering our situation here," Spock said. "I believe it would be better if I simply let people know that I am different from the start rather than surprising them later."

"You mean you're gonna stop hiding your ears?"

"I do not like wearing a bandana tied around my head, and I do not like wearing hats when everyone else takes theirs off."

Jim nodded. "I can understand that, Spock, but I'm not sure what their reaction would be. If they found out later after they know you and know you're a very intelligent being, maybe it wouldn't matter so much to them."

"You could be right."

"I just don't want you to end up in some lab somewhere as an experiment."

"I am sure you would find a way to get me out."

"I'm sure I would, but then what?"

"We would find a way as we always have."

They finally came to the creek and just stood there a moment. "You ever took a bath in a creek?" Bones asked.

"I can't say I have," Jim said. "But I've been skinny dipping."

"Basically the same thing…except you just add soap."

Carol had chosen to wear a dress this time since she intended to talk to some people in the town. The one she was wearing now was not quite as extravagant as the one she had worn before, but it was a pink and white print dress that she felt more comfortable in, and she was wearing her own boots. She refused to wear those uncomfortable shoes.

She walked into the dress shop. "Good morning, Miss," the lady at the counter said.

"Good morning," Carol replied.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Carol realized this woman had an accent a lot like Scotty's. "Do you make wedding dresses?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss. Are you getting married?"

Carol paused a moment. "Yes. My fiancé and I want to get married here."

"Oh, and who is the lucky gent?"

"His name is Jim."

"I can make anything you like, Lady."

"Do you have any designs that I can choose from?"

"Of course. If you just give me an idea of what you would like, I can choose out the patterns that fit what you want."

"Wonderful."

West and Gordon had checked into a hotel and were sitting in the saloon which was attached to the hotel. "It'll be nice to not be running while bullets fly by my head for a while," Gordon remarked.

"I'm sure it will," West replied. "We haven't heard back from our message yet though."

"At least I'll have a little more time to work on some of my inventions, and you know, I think that Spock fellow can help me."

"I'll just bet he could."

"He seems quite intelligent. Maybe someday I'll have a lab, and he can be my lab assistant."

"Artie, there has to be a way to get them back where they belong. I think this Q is a lot like Doctor Loveless. He's driven by ego."

"So, you think if we just ignore him and act like everything is fine, he'll finally get bored and send them back?"

"It's possible. They don't seem to know any more about him than we do."

"Maybe he's like that imp who can be sent back by guessing his name or making him say his name backward."

West looked at him. "His name is Q. I don't think that's going to work on this one."

"He must have some other name besides just Q."

"Oh, and you're gonna guess it?"

"Why do you have to make that sound so ridiculous? Maybe that Spock can help guess it."

"Trouble is, we have to find out how to contact this Q."

"Maybe if we call him, he'll just show up. You think?"

"I wouldn't know but I suggest we wait until we're with them to try it."

"Tricking an…immortal being. Sounds like fun. Don't you think?"

"Artie, you need more fun in your life. What if we make him angry and he just banishes us to some far away galaxy where we'll be eaten by some extraterrestrial?"

Gordon gave him a disdainful look. "Your imagination runs away with you at times," he said.

"You have to admit, we don't know much about this group of people, nor their Q."

"Well, over the last two days, they have showed absolutely no aggression, no impatience or hate for their surroundings. I think they're very likable."

"I never said they weren't likable."

"Plus, Spock did help me perfect one of my inventions. Carol is quite the scientist as well. You just don't appreciate intelligent people."

"Of course I do, but I just don't find that a lot of inventions work like they should."

"That's what experiments are for."

"Oh, like the time you were face down in a tub of water, and you fussed at me for thinking you were drowning? What if you came in and saw me like that?"

"You probably would be dead if I found you like that since you are not a scientist. I would have reason to panic."

West shook his head at that logic. "No wonder you get along so well with Spock," he said. "You expect me to walk in and see you like that, and just think 'oh, he's just doing an experiment'? He's not drowning?"

"Okay. I admit it. You reacted the way anyone would."

"That invention did come in handy. I have to admit that too."

"Spock knows how to make the gadget work a lot longer."

"I'm sure he does."

Carol had chosen a wedding dress pattern and even the material that she wanted the dress made from. She could not believe the low price. Of course, she knew how simple things were in the time she was in. She smiled as she left the dress shop. She thought she could like this day and time if she and Jim could figure out how to survive.

As Carol was walking along the boardwalk, a man stepped out of a store and almost ran right into her. "Pardon me, Ma'am," he said.

"That's quite alright," Carol replied.

"Ah, what a lovely accent. You are from the East, I take it?"

Carol was stunned by that question for a moment. "Yes," she said. "If you'll excuse me…"

Carol started to walk on, but he continued talking. "There's a dance this Saturday," the man said. "Would you like to go?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't do that. I'm betrothed."

"Oh! Pardon me."

Carol walked on then. She hoped she did not have to be in awkward conversations like that much. She wondered if Jim was done with the bath house. She would just go and see, so she turned at the corner and went back to the bath house. There was a young man there carrying water, and he went in. Carol looked around but there was no one there. "Excuse me," she said. "Is there no one in there?"

"No Ma'am," the boy answered.

"Thank you."

Carol thought Jim must have gone on back to the train so she went to the train, but there was no one there. She was not sure what to do in this town since she did not know anyone. Jim West came to the train. "Miss Marcus," he said.

"Do you know where Jim is?" Carol asked.

"Uh, no. I haven't seen him."

"He was at the bath house but he's not there now."

"Maybe he's in a saloon."

"I doubt that. He doesn't drink anymore."

"I'm sure he'll turn up."

Just as West said that, they saw Jim, Bones, and Spock coming that way. "I guess your search is over," West said, and went on into the train.

Jim stopped when he got to Carol. "So, what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Well, I've been looking for you," Carol said.

"We, uh, took a bath in the creek down there."

"In the creek? Hmmm."

"I found out how cold the water is in the mountains. It's a lot colder than where I came from."

Carol laughed at that. "Jim, let's take a walk and talk," she said seriously.

"Okay. Let me put these clothes in there." Jim started into the train, but then stopped. "You know, I guess we're gonna have to learn to wash our clothes in the creek too." He held up his shirt and vest. "These have a hole in them though where I was shot. I'll be right out."

Jim went into the train where West was getting a message through the telegraph. Spock was also listening. "It seems the…President is quite pleased that the lab was destroyed," Spock said.

"I'm glad he's not angry about it," Jim replied.

"I do believe he wants our friends to bring you to the White House."

"What?"

"That is the message he just received."

"How do you know Morse code?"

"I have only to study something one time, Jim."

"Oh yeah. Your brain absorbs information like a sponge."

"One might consider the brain to look rather like a sponge."

"I have to go. Tell him I don't want to go over there. I'm going for a walk with Carol."

"I will relay the message, Captain."

"Thanks."

Jim went back outside where Carol was waiting. "I thought you had decided to stay for a moment," Carol said.

"Just a little sidetracked," Jim replied.

Carol hugged his arm. "Jim, do you realize the possibilities?" she asked as they began to walk.

"Of what?" Jim asked.

"What we could do here. Wouldn't it be just so wonderful to have our own farm?"

"It could be. It's a lot of hard work, and you know, in this day and time, there are no machines."

"I know that, but if we're going to be here…"

"I know. We'll figure out something."

Carol stopped and looked at him. "Jim, I'm having my wedding dress made," she said.

Jim did not know why that felt like a shocking jolt. "You did?" he asked.

"Yes. Aren't you happy about that?"

Jim was still a little stunned. "Uh..yes. That's great."

"Are you surprised?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I am a little. I wasn't expecting that."

"You've been talking about getting married all this time."

"I know."

They continued walking. "Are you nervous?" Carol asked with a smile. "You're nervous. I'm shocked."

Jim thought shocked was a good word for how he felt. He was not sure what to say. "How long will it take it to be done? Where did you get it made?"

"At the dressmaker," Carol said. "It will be handmade, Jim."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Just about everything is handmade in this day and time."

Carol smiled. "I didn't expect you to react this way."

"I have to figure out how to make a living. I don't think we can just settle on a piece of land. We have to buy it."

"But we would build the house ourselves."

Jim had never thought of himself building a house…or anything for that matter. How would he go about doing something like that? He supposed he had Spock to help. He would know how to measure something like that out, and Bones was probably more savvy than he was when it came to something like that.

"Don't look at it all in one big picture," Carol said. "We have to start out at the beginning."

"Right," Jim replied. "What about in Wyoming? We could raise cattle. I've always liked Wyoming."

"A wonderful idea!" Q said as he appeared close to them as though he were in the conversation.

Jim and Carol were startled and backed away from him. "Planning our future, are we?" Q asked. "How fascinating! You have no intention of going back to your time?"

"What do you mean?" Jim asked. "You know we can't get back to our time."

"Well, actually you could. I might be persuaded to send you back."

"How?"

"I didn't say right now. Looks like you two lovebirds are making plans for the long haul anyway. Imagine what would happen if another of your crew appeared here. Another pawn in my game. Oh, what a wicked plot I'm weaving."

Q disappeared again…

"What did he mean by that?" Carol asked.

"I'm sure I don't know," Jim said.

Spock was sitting in the lounge car of the train when suddenly, Uhura appeared. He looked up with surprise. Uhura was completely startled until Spock stood up in front of her. "Spock!" she exclaimed and grabbed him in a hug.

"Nyota, how did you get here?" Spock asked.

"I don't know! Where is here?" Uhura kissed him. "Spock, I've missed you so much. We didn't know where you were! You just disappeared from the ship."

"I know. We are in the year eighteen seventy-nine, and we are now in San Francisco, California. Jim, Carol, and Doctor McCoy are also here, and we have acquired some new friends, Jim West and Artemus Gordon, who are government agents who are trying to help us while we are here."

Uhura just stood there a moment absorbing all that information. "We're in the nineteenth century?" she asked.

"Yes," Spock said. "We have been transported here by one named Q. He is a being of infinite powers and gets enjoyment out of watching what others do when placed in an unusual situation. It is a game to him."

"And we're stuck here until he decides to send us back?"

"Precisely. But at least we have acquired some friends who will help us."

"Spock…the nineteenth century."

"It is why I remain on the train most of the time. And it is also why we must be very discreet about our relationship."

"Where's the captain?"

"He and Doctor Marcus have gone for a walk."

"What about Doctor McCoy?"

"I do not know his location at this time."

"So everyone is okay?"

"Yes. We have had quite an eventful journey. However, we have survived."

"Oh, I think I want to hear about this."

"I will be glad to tell you…and I must say that I am quite pleased that you are here."

Uhura smiled and hugged him again. "If I have to be in this time to be with you, this is where I want to be," she said.

"Perhaps we can convince our antagonist to send us back to our time if we think."

"Just tell me what has happened so far."

They sat down on the couch and Spock began explaining to her everything that had happened. Uhura was surprised about the lab part. "Who is Khan?" she asked.

"You do not know of the events?" Spock asked.

"No."

Spock considered that. "Then we have changed history. I must speak with Jim about this." He looked at Uhura. "We must not call him captain while in public here."

"Right."

"It will also be wise to have Doctor Marcus bring you some different clothes."

"I'm sure. Spock, this is all so strange."

"Yes, it is, but we will adapt. However, I am puzzled as to why Q has brought you here."

"You said this is like a game to him. Do you know anything about eighteenth century earth?"

"I know some. I do believe our relationship would be quite perplexing to the people of this time."

"Right." Uhura paused a moment. "However, this is San Francisco," she said thoughtfully. "It is quite different than most places."

"Explain."

"It's a growing and busy city."

"It is quite different that the town we were in before."

"I'm afraid I'm not up on my history too well."

"I have learned some since I have been here."

Just then, Artemus Gordon came into the train car. He was surprised to see Uhura. Spock stood up. "We have another unexpected guest," Spock said.

"I see that," Gordon replied. "A very lovely one, I might add."

"This is Nyota Uhura. Uhura, this is Artemus Gordon."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Uhura," Gordon said.

"And you," Uhura replied.

"Looks like we'll be going shopping again. I think we should have a talk, Mister Spock."

"I am…all ears, as you say," Spock replied.

Uhura folded her arms. "That is so lame," she said.

"My attempts to use humor usually draw that reaction."

"You certainly haven't changed over the last few days…or how long."

"It has been only a few days for us as well."

"Spock, how do we adapt to this time?"

"We will do as we always have." Spock looked at Gordon. "Shall we sit?"

Gordon nodded. He thought this would be a very interesting conversation, and he was looking forward to it. He always liked discussing strange things, and this situation would most likely be the strangest he had discussed.


	10. Chapter 10

Leonard McCoy was sitting in a saloon when Jim West walked in. West sat down at the bar beside him. "You frequent these places, don't you?" West asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Bones replied. "Just trying to figure out what I'm gonna do with myself."

"And you think drinking is going to help you figure that out?"

"Probably not."

"We got a telegram back from Washington. The President wants to meet your captain."

Bones looked at him with a little surprise. "Why?" he asked.

"Oh, for his part in helping destroy something so… _dangerous_ to mankind."

"That's Jim alright. He jumps in first and thinks later."

"He could most likely have a job with the secret service."

Bones shook his head. "That's sounding so permanent," he said. "Did you tell them he's from the future?"

"Uh, no. I thought I'd keep that tidbit to myself."

"Suppose he gets into this and then suddenly vanishes? What will you tell them then?"

"We'll just have to say he disappeared. That'll be true, won't it?"

"I suppose. You get Jim into this, you're gonna have some competition, and you're also probably going to have Carol barking your tree. She doesn't want him doing dangerous jobs, and especially ones that take him away from her, even if he is riding around in a fancy train."

"I guess they'll be getting married soon."

"I'm sure you're right."

"I've been hearing talk around here about a dance this Saturday. I think I'll take that in. Sure is a good place to meet women."

"Sounds like a good idea if we're gonna be here. The social event of the year?"

"I don't know, but it's a social event. Plus, it's where we're meeting with a spy."

Bones looked at West then. "You're going on a case now?" he asked quietly.

"One that we won't be taking the train from here."

Bones shook his head. "What am I doing? Are you trying to get me involved in this?" he asked.

"If you'd like to be involved," West replied.

Bones rubbed his face and blew out a breath. "What could you possibly want me to do?"

"Something that's right up your alley, and you have a lot of knowledge about."

"Boy, you really know how to lay it on thick."

West smiled. "I guess that means you'll take the job?"

"I'll have to talk to Jim about this. Technically, he is still my captain, although I don't know how much longer that will be."

"So let me know what he says."

West left the saloon, and Bones sat there thinking about what he had just been told. He realized he was bored stiff, and he was going to take that on, if for nothing else, just so he could know what was going on.

"You're gonna do what?" Artemus Gordon asked when West told him his plan to bring Bones into the plan.

"Artie, if he's involved, it will give you and me a better chance of getting in and out before anyone sees what we're doing."

"But Jim, I'm always the master of disguise."

"You will be, but he's a real doctor. You know why I'm bringing him into it."

"I can see that, but I usually know what to say."

"He'll be a great distraction…after we find out what the spy knows."

"If you think it's necessary to have a third party."

West looked at Artie. "Are you actually jealous and having a problem with this?" he asked.

"Jealous?" Artie asked with surprise. "I'm shocked that you would even suggest that. Shocked, I tell you."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"I just wonder why you think we need a third partner in this."

"Artie, he's not a third partner, and we may end up using them all since they're here. That Jim Kirk is quite good at creating distractions I think."

"So am I, if you remember."

"Of course, but if we have someone else to do that, then you can do something more important."

"Jim, you disappoint me, trying to bribe me."

"Yes, and you're just leading me on into more argument."

Artemus smiled. "It was easy to do," he said. "So what are we getting ourselves into this time, and dragging our friends into?"

"Diamonds…very big ones that have been stolen."

"Diamonds? We're going after stolen diamonds?"

"And trying to find out who's stealing them."

Artemus shook his head. "Oh, any time you're dealing with something that big, it's dangerous," he said.

"Our missions are usually dangerous," West replied.

"Don't I know it, but some of our missions have been because you have a knack for getting into trouble."

"I always know you'll be somewhere around."

"Yes, to get into trouble with you."

"I already talked to the good doctor about it. He says he has to talk to his captain first."

"Hmmm. They're very loyal to him. He must be quite talented where he comes from."

"Is that what it takes to win loyalty?"

"Either that or a big army."

West smiled. "I think the captain will be glad to help us, and maybe employ the rest."

"By the way, have you met our new visitor?"

"New visitor?"

"Yes. She just popped in from the future today."

"Ah. Another of his crew?"

"Exactly, and this one is female, and is involved with the Vulcan."

"She's a Vulcan too with the pointed ears?"

"Oh no. She's quite human. Why don't I take you in there to see her now?"

"Fine."

West and Gordon went into the train where Spock and Uhura sat in the lounge car. They stood up. West's surprise was evident. "Jim West, meet Nyota Uhura," Gordon said as he looked at West's surprised face.

"I must say there are some very beautiful women in the future," West said as he took off his hat.

Gordon looked at Uhura. "This is my partner, Jim West."

"How do you do?" Uhura asked and offered her hand.

"Quite well," West replied and kissed her hand. "And your name is…"

"Just call me Uhura."

"Lovely."

"We have been waiting for Captain Kirk to return," Spock said. "Do you know where he is?"

"No," West replied. "But, uh, I think we should find him soon. Does he know you're here, Miss Uhura?"

"Not yet," Uhura answered.

"I'm sure he's going to be quite surprised."

Just then, Bones came in. "Is Jim here?" he asked.

"No," West said. "We were just discussing that fact."

"Well, where did they walk to? Los Angeles? That must be some discussion they're having." Bones realized Uhura was standing there then. "Uhura? How did you…"

"She arrived in the same fashion as the rest of us," Spock said.

"What's he gonna do? Bring the whole crew here?" Bones frowned. "I wish he'd bring my brother here." He shook his head. "What am I saying?"

Bones felt like he was the fifth wheel. "I'm going to look for Jim," he said. "He should be out there somewhere."

Bones left the train and headed off into the town. He looked up and down the streets but did not see Jim or Carol. "Boy, I miss that communicator," he said. "I need a horse." He walked on grumbling. He looked behind him and ran into someone who was coming out of a shop.

The someone was a woman who was carrying packages, and they fell to the ground. "I'm sorry!" Bones said.

"OH! Why can't you watch where you're going?" the woman asked.

Bones picked up the packages. "I'm sorry."

"You said that." The woman straightened her dress and took the packages.

"Well, I could carry those for you."

"No thank you."

The woman turned her nose up in a haughty way and walked on. "Well, good day to you too!" Bones said sarcastically and put his hat back on. He was wearing a cowboy outfit this time, and he supposed she just thought he was a drifter. He hoped no one else thought he was a drifting gun slinger. West had told him he did not need to walk around in that outfit without a gun in this town so he had agreed.

Bones walked around to the next street. He felt underdressed when he met up with the women who seemed to all be wearing pretty dresses. He was wearing a striped shirt this time and something similar to what Jim had been wearing before, but his outfit was dark brown. He had always liked watching old films, but he felt like he was in one now.

"Hey!" someone yelled.

Bones did not look around because no one in this town knew him, but then, they yelled, "Hey!"

Bones looked this time and saw a man coming toward him who gave all the appearance of a mountain man, and he was carrying a long rifle that looked like it was well-kept. "You talking to me?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" the man answered.

"I don't know you."

The man stepped up onto the boardwalk, and Bones had to look up at him slightly. "You got a problem?" Bones asked as he backed up a step.

"I heard tell of a man claiming to be a doctor in these parts. He was in Carson City a few days ago."

"Uh, that was me."

The man narrowed his eyes at Bones and chewed on his mustache. "You a McCoy?" he asked.

Bones noticed people were starting to look that way. He took a deep breath. "Yes, I am," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"What you got that gun for?"

"Varmints."

The man stared at him a moment. "You need a doctor?" Bones asked.

"If you're a McCoy, I wouldn't let you touch me with a stethoscope," the man said.

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm a Hatfield. I ain't never seen no McCoy that could become a doctor."

"Well, you're looking at one now, and furthermore, I'm not part of those McCoys in that Hatfield/McCoy feud, so you can just look somewhere else."

"You ain't from them Kentucky McCoys?"

"I'm from Kentucky, and I'm a McCoy, but I'm not a part of that feud, so if you'll excuse me."

Bones started to walk away, but Hatfield grabbed him by the arm. "I ain't through talking to you," Hatfield said.

"Well, I'm through talking to you!" Bones declared and jerked his arm from his hand.

Suddenly, Hatfield punched Bones, and he fell of the boardwalk into the street. Bones sat up and wiped some blood off his chin. He glared at Hatfield. "Alright, you wanta have a fight, I'll give you one!" Bones said as he got up and started that way.

A gun shot stopped Bones in his tracks. He looked and saw the sheriff coming that way. "Alright, boys, there won't be any feuding in this here town!" he said.

"I'm not feuding!" Bones declared. "He's trying to pick a fight with me!"

"I don't care who did what! You two are coming with me."

"Now, wait a minute…"

"I saw the whole thing, Sheriff!" someone said.

Bones looked to see a woman coming that way. She had brown hair that was fixed in spiral curls and she was wearing a dark red dress. "That man right there attacked him!" she said. "He was just walking along here!"

"Now, Miss Gina, you need to stay out of this," the sheriff said.

"Sheriff, I saw this hooligan attack that man right there. He was not doing anything!"

Bones realized this woman had a Southern accent, and he wondered why she wanted to defend him. "He's still going to the hoosegow," the sheriff said.

"Why, can't you see he's a Southern gentleman?" Gina asked with her hands on her hips.

"You can visit him in the jail."

"But, Sheriff, I was…" Bones started, but the sheriff took him by the arm. He looked at Gina. "Can you go to that train out there in back and tell Jim West that I'm in jail?"

Gina nodded. "I sure will."

Bones had no choice but to go with the sheriff, and he found himself in an old western jail. The sheriff took his gun belt and locked him in a cell, and locked Hatfield in the other cell. "I can't believe this!" Bones declared. "I was looking for someone!"

"Why don't you be quiet?" the sheriff asked.

"I'm a doctor, not an outlaw!"

"Oh, you're a doctor?"

"Yes I am!"

"I've never seen you here before."

"I've not _been_ here before! I am a visitor to this town! Is this how you treat visitors?"

"It is when they disturb the peace."

"I wasn't…"

"Quiet."

Bones threw his hat down as the sheriff just left the cell block. He looked at Hatfield who had not said a word. "This is all your fault!" he said.

"Shut up!" Hatfield replied. "Getting so men can't even fight anymore!"

"What good does fighting do?"

Hatfield went over to the bars that separated him and Bones. "You're a McCoy! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Why? I have never done anything to you!"

"Yes you have! You was born!"

Bones glared at him. "I'll be out of here long before _you_ are!"

"I'll find you! A fancy talker like you can't stay hid!"

"Who are you calling a fancy talker? I'll fancy talk you right in the nose!"

"If these bars wasn't here, I'd show you what a fight is!"

"I might show you what a fight is!"  
"You're a McCoy alright! I'm surprised you didn't back shoot me!"

"You're a nut case! I'm not in this feud!"

"You McCoys are all cowards!"

Bones knew this argument was doing no good. He paced back and forth in the cell. He hoped that woman would go and tell Jim West that he was in this jail.

Jim West walked into the sheriff's office. "Sheriff, I understand you have a friend of mine in this jail," he said.

"And who might your friend be?" the sheriff asked.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy. I want him released right now." West showed the sheriff his ID.

"James West?" The sheriff looked at him. "You're the real James West?"

"I am. Now, let my friend out of that jail."

"I didn't know he was a friend of yours. After all, he is a McCoy, and that other one in there is a Hatfield."

"Doctor McCoy has nothing to do with that feud."

The sheriff got the keys and they went into the cell block. Bones stood up from the cot. "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming," he said.

"You don't have any more faith in me than that?" West asked.

"Well, I didn't know if Gina told you or not." Bones put his hat back on and looked at Hatfield who walked up to the cell door. "I told you."

"I'm gonna find you, McCoy," Hatfield said.

West walked over to the cell door. "You best leave this man alone," he said. "He works for the United States government. The president wouldn't be very happy about you killing one of his men."

Hatfield just stared at him a moment. "I don't care nothing for the government."

"You better."

With that, West and Bones walked out of the cell block with the sheriff. "That guy in there's serious," the sheriff said. "You best watch yourself, McCoy."

"Like I said," Bones replied. "I'm not looking for any trouble."

The sheriff gave him his gun belt. "If you wear that, you're liable to find trouble whether you want it or not."

Bones put the gun on anyway. "I'm a doctor, not a gunfighter, but I'm gonna wear a gun anyway."

They left the sheriff's office and waiting outside was Gina. "Well, I think I should thank you, Ma'am," Bones said.

"Anything for a Southern gentleman," Gina replied. "Especially a doctor."

Bones smiled. "I take it you're from the South?"

"I sure am. From Tennessee, that is."

"Well, I'm mighty pleased to meet you."

West cleared his throat. "Why don't you ask her to the dance as your guest this Saturday?" he asked quietly and then walked away.

Bones scowled at that, but then he shrugged. "So, are you going to the dance?" he asked.

"Well, I probably would if the right gentleman asked me," Gina said. "Since I'm not invited myself."

"Am I the right one?"

Gina smiled. "You sure are, Doctor McCoy."

"Great. I'll meet you there, or pick you up."

"You can meet me right down there at the dress shop. That's where I work part of the time."

"I'll see you then."

Bones turned and headed back to the train. West was waiting for him when he passed by the general store. "So, is she going with you?" West asked.

"Yeah," Bones replied. "Why do I need a date?"

"So you won't look like you're working."

"Oh. Well, I haven't asked Jim about this yet. I never found him."

"Maybe he's back at the train by now. We also have the problem of another of your friends who dropped in on us."

"That's another reason we need to find Jim."

"Don't worry."

When they arrived at the train, Jim and Carol were there, and they were just as surprised to see Uhura. "Did you know she was here, Bones?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Bones said. "I've been looking for you and getting into trouble."

"Carol and I were talking."

"Must have been some talk."

"Well, it was. We're getting married."

"Oh, is that all? I thought you were already engaged."

"I mean, we're getting married _soon_."

Bones was a little stunned. "You mean here?" he asked. "In the nineteenth century?"

"Yes," Jim said.

"You think we're never going to get back, don't you?"

"There's no way of knowing, Bones."

"Mister Spock and I have been talking about that," Gordon spoke up. "We want to devise a plan to trick this Q into sending you back…unless you just like it here."

"It's not all that bad," Jim said. "But what's your plan?"

"We're thinking he's a lot like the good Doctor Loveless, whose name certainly fits him. His ego is what drives him, and as long as that ego is fed, he continues, but he can't stand it if no one is interested in what he has to say."

"Are you suggesting that Q is the same way?"

"He seemed like it to me."

"It is safe to say that Q has a very big ego," Spock said. "Since he is immortal, we cannot threaten him in any way to make him send us back. Therefore, it is logical to believe that we must find a way of tricking him."

"We never know when he'll show up," Jim said. "You're saying that we should plan something and everyone just goes into it when he appears."

"Precisely."

Suddenly, Q appeared. "Oh, I want to hear this!" he said dramatically. "Do go on!"

Everyone just backed up slightly and stared at Q. "I'm so hurt," Q said. "You always have these looks on your faces when I show up. Don't tell me you don't like me. And we were having such fun."

"You're playing with people's lives," Jim said.

"Am I? I saw your little display at the lab, Captain. It was brilliant. Such a display of emotion! You must have made your Vulcan friend there very proud. But what did you change? What will your life be like if you go back to your own time? Khan won't be there to help you get your ship back! What will happen? You must have a million questions. Either way, you're going to lose something."

The others all looked at Jim. This all seemed to be about him, and they were just the pawns. "Why?" Jim asked. "Why me?"

"Because you are so fascinating, Captain. The most famous captain ever to grace Starfleet…and they didn't even know it for a long time. OH, the ridicule you went through just to get where you were. But what will you do now? Think of how different your life will be if Khan was never created."

Q vanished as quickly as he had appeared. Bones looked at Jim, and he could see the worry and anguish on his face. "He's baiting you, Jim," Bones said. "He's just trying to mess with your mind."

"What if he's telling the truth?" Jim asked. He looked at Uhura. "Is anything different? Am I still the captain of the Enterprise?"

"Do not answer that," Spock interrupted. He looked at Jim. "Captain, you should not allow yourself to be tortured in this way. Doctor McCoy is correct when he says this being is messing with your mind. He wants to cause you anguish."

Jim considered that. "If Khan had never been created…" He thought of the impact that one being had on him in such a short time.

Carol put her hand on his forearm. "Jim, don't let him do this to you," she said.

Jim looked at her thinking that she looked terribly lovely in that dress. He would stay here for her. He could not give Carol up…could he? Would he know he had loved her before? Would he still be the captain of the Enterprise? The only reason he had become the captain again was because of…Khan…because of a crooked Admiral who was bent on starting a war with the Klingons so he could achieve fame and "lead the troops into battle".

Jim realized everyone, even West and Gordon, was waiting for him to snap out of his thoughts. "Alright," he said. "I'll be alright."

"Jim, there's something I have to talk to you about," Bones said. "Are you ready to listen?"

"Yes, Bones."

"I'm gonna work with West and Gordon on this mission they're on…that is, if it's alright with you."

"Bones, I can't tell you what to do here."

"I still can't just run off like that without letting you know."

Jim nodded. "What are you gonna be doing?" he asked, suddenly becoming very curious. "What's the mission about?"

Spock raised an eyebrow and looked at West. "I believe you will have more help than you anticipated," he said.

"I think this is going to work out fine," West said with a slight smile. He had a feeling that Jim Kirk and his team could accomplish anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday was only two days away, but they had to live in the town for those days. Jim Kirk thought he stuck out like a sore thumb in a place…and the fame of his fast draw seemed to have traveled over the line. He did not know how they knew him, but he supposed in a time of limited population, they just did not have much trouble recognizing people by a description. He wished he could hear that description. Did they say he had cold blue eyes? He had read westerns before and he could not help but wonder if descriptions actually went like that. Did they think he was a cold gun slinger? Surely they had seen him in town with Carol…and she had certainly not hidden the fact that she was engaged to be married. She had brought Uhura into town with her after she got her some new clothes, and they had a big secret about Carol's wedding dress. They were always talking about it in whispers.

Jim thought he was on the outside of the loop when it came to that dress. She had not even told him what color it was. He walked down the boardwalk in the town wondering where he could find a job, although he thought he already had one if he was going to be working with West and Gordon. They had assured them that they would be paid for their help in the mission. They had already compensated them somewhat in giving them an advance so they would not be walking around town with no money.

Today, Jim was wearing a yellow shirt under his brown vest, and he was even wearing brown chaps and jeans, plus that tied-down gun. He had thought about not wearing it but West had told him that word travelled and he might meet up with someone who wanted to challenge him, and he certainly did not want to be unarmed. Carol had argued that point saying that if he was not wearing a gun, then he would not be challenged. After a long session with Jim West, Jim decided that he would wear it anyway.

The town was not as crowded today as the train had left the previous evening. However, in a town as big as San Francisco, there were always people around. As he was passing by a saloon, there was a woman standing beside the door. "Hi, Handsome," she said. "Why don't you come in and have a drink?"

"No thanks," Jim replied.

"Oh, you're that gun slinger everyone's talking about."

"I'm not a gun slinger."

"From what I hear, you are. You sure are a handsome one. No scars."

"Who says I'm a gun slinger?"

"Word travels, Honey. You're getting real famous for outdrawing Curly Bill. I'm sure he's not going to take that too lightly. You're ruining his reputation."

Jim frowned. "Thanks for the information," he said and walked on. He did not want people to think he was a gun slinger. However, he supposed he had caused that himself, but it had simply been a reflex. After all, he had jerked phasers out of the holster before, and he supposed doing that had made him quick on the draw.

Bones caught up with Jim. "Where you going ?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jim said. "I'm so bored! There's nothing to do."

"Going stir crazy, huh?"

"You could say that. At least we'll be getting into something when we get on that mission with them."

"I think I'm actually looking forward to it. I am going to see the town doctor though. Hopefully I can alleviate some suffering."

"Lucky you."

"Hey, why don't you just come with me?"

"I think I'll go see the sheriff."

Bones frowned. "I'll see you later then. I already had a meeting with him."

"I heard. You sure that Hatfield isn't out and about again?"

"If he is, I intend to avoid him."

"In this town?"

"Yes, in this town. I'm going to help the doctor. Don't you be a patient again."

"I don't intend to be. I never intended to be. You know how that goes."

"So where are Carol and Uhura?"

Jim pointed. "Right there," he said.

Bones looked to see the "Dressmaker". He smiled as he looked at Jim. "She's really going with this wedding, isn't she?" he asked.

"What do you mean? You think we were kidding?"

"Well, no, but…you're going to just get married here? Jim, what if…"

"I can't think about that, Bones. I'll see you later."

Bones just watched Jim a moment. He wished he could get hold of that Q. He did not like what he was doing to Jim. It was a sick game of mind play. He turned and went on to the town doctor's office which he was glad to see was not up a flight of stairs.

"Good afternoon," the doctor said as Bones entered. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy. I just wanted to drop by and visit."

"Doctor, huh? We've got more than enough doctors in this town. Then again, we might need more if it keeps growing."

"I just want to see what kinds of medicines you use."

"The usual. What kind do you use?"

Bones just stood there a moment. "The usual. I thought maybe I could help you if you don't mind."

"How long you been a doctor?"

"Well, for about ten years."

"Ten years? You don't look old enough to have been a doctor that long."

"Well, I have," Bones said a little testily.

"Yeah? Well, we'll see then, won't we? I gotta go out and see a pregnant patient. You up to that?"

"Sure."

"Alright then. You can go with me. She's had four already, so she's kinda used to the situation."

"I guess so."

"You got any credentials on you?"

"Actually no. I left those with my bags."

"A likely story. If you're not a real doctor, I'll know it soon."

Bones wondered what he meant by that, but he supposed he was referring to witnessing child birth. Well, he had witnessed that plenty of times, and had made plenty of babies scream their first cry.

Bones went with the doctor to get a horse and buggy. "So, do these people live far out of town?" he asked.

"About four miles," the doctor answered. "By the way, I'm Doctor Herman Shoebridge."

"Well, Doc, I guess we're gonna deliver a baby."

That evening, Jim was at the hotel when there was a knock at his door. He opened the door, and Spock was there. "Come on in," Jim said.

Spock went in and stood as he usually did. "Jim, I hope that you are not upset with me because I did not want Uhura to disclose any information," he said.

"Why would I be? You're probably right."

Jim lay down on his bed. "I feel that you are upset with me," Spock said. "I do apologize if I…"

"It's alright, Spock," Jim interrupted. "I'm not your captain anymore, remember?"

Spock did not know what to make of Jim's mood and attitude. "I do not wish to be out of your command, Jim. I am not certain of what my place should be in this time. I would prefer to remain as your friend and help you in whatever endeavor you choose."

Jim sat up as he thought of the position Spock was in being thrown into a time when no one on Earth had ever seen a Vulcan. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do either," he said.

"If you choose to have a ranch, I will work as a ranch hand," Spock said. "I believe it would be a good cover since most ranches are fairly isolated."

Jim nodded. "Don't worry, Spock. I'm not gonna just leave you for the vultures."

"I am relieved to hear that."

"Besides, we might work with West for a while. At least we could make some money that way."

"And then purchase a ranch?"

"Something like that."

"Although we usually enter situations without much thought, I would like to have a plan in this situation."

"That's our plan, Spock. Carol even wants a farm…ranch, whatever."

"What is it that you want, Jim?" Spock asked.

Jim walked over to the window and looked out at the dark streets. "I don't know, Spock. I've never really known what I want. I seem to have just fallen in where I was and just went along with whatever happened."

"Jim, you worked very hard to become the captain of the Enterprise. I would not say that you simply fell into that position."

"Are you sure about that, Spock? I snuck aboard the ship, and it was just a chance that Pike made me first officer. You threw me off the ship. I mean…it was just by chance that I found the older Spock, and Scotty. Did I really work to become the captain or was it just…something that happened, and I was lucky?"

"Jim, your leadership capabilities were recognized by Starfleet, and you were appointed as the captain because it was clear that you were the right choice."

"They had no problem snatching it way from me though."

"Captain, you are letting this being play with your mind and cause you to doubt yourself."

"Spock! I don't know what I'm supposed to do here! I'm lost!"

"As are we all, but you will lead us into what we will do here, and we will all work together as we did on the Enterprise."

Jim thought he could not upset this Vulcan, even though his situation was probably worse than all of them. "I guess you're right," he said. "Whatever we do, we'll do it together. I take it Uhura and Carol have discovered that people in San Francisco are not so prejudiced?"

"That is so, Captain. I believe they like it here. I also believe that we would do well to settle here if that is what you wish."

"Carol and I were thinking of Wyoming. I think that's where we're going. It's more isolated."

"That might be a wise choice, Captain."

"Spock, you would be an excellent school teacher. You could retain order and have a booming school."

"I am not known here, Jim."

"Well, we're going to that dance Saturday, and you're going to get known. You're not going to hide on this train."

"I will go if that is what you think is best. However, I will continue to hide my ears."

"That'll probably be a good idea."

"I believe I will turn in now."

"Thanks for the talk, Spock."

"You are welcome, Jim."

Just as Spock was about to leave, Bones was at the door. "Talking without me, I see?" Bones asked.

"I did not realize that I have to have you present to talk to Jim," Spock replied.

"Well, I like to know what's going on around here."

"You have been gone most of the afternoon, and I do not find it necessary to find you before we have a discussion."

"You guys will never change no matter what time you're in," Jim said. "Why don't you both just come in?"

Bones went in and Spock closed the door. "So, what's going on?" Bones asked. "You heard anymore about our mission from West?"

"No. We were just talking about what we're going to do here if we're stuck here."

"And what's that?"

"Spock suggests that we buy a farm or ranch together and work it."

"You mean like a cattle ranch?"

"Something like that. You know, we could start out with a small herd and build it up like other people do."

"Jim, do you have any idea what goes into cattle ranching?"

"Some…but I'll just bet you know a lot more."

Bones frowned. "Are you telling me that you think I can help you create a cattle ranch? I'm a doctor, not a cowboy."

"Bones. Not only could we do that, but Spock could have himself a science lab out there. We can be in an isolated area where he won't have to worry about being seen."

"Oh, I don't know about this. I thought we were going to help West and Gordon."

"For a while, until we make some money."

"Jim, it would take a long time to make enough money to do that."

"Maybe not. We can make some kind of deal with them."

"A deal? Oh, this should be good. You're gonna try to swindle government agents?"

"Who said anything about a swindle?"

"You might as well have. I can see that twinkle in your eye now."

Jim chuckled at that. "Come on, Bones. We have to do something. We can't just sit here and twiddle our thumbs."

Bones leaned back on the dresser and folded his arms. "What happened to trying to manipulate Q into sending us back?" he asked.

"That could happen, but what are we supposed to do till then? Sit here?"

"No. We're gonna be helping Gordon and West. It'll be almost like what we did on the Enterprise, only it'll be a lot simpler."

"Simpler? We don't have technology here to help us."

"Don't I know it? I delivered a baby today. You don't have to remind me that we're away from technology."

"You delivered a baby?"

"Well, you don't have to sound so surprised. I am a doctor…in case you forgot with all the other tasks I've had to take on in the last few years, like flying alien vessels and fighting my way out of prisons, and I don't know…whatever came along."

Jim just looked at Bones a moment. "You know what? You and that Gordon fellow are a lot alike," he said.

"Really? You and that Jim West fellow are a lot alike too. _Oh, I like to jump in the middle of situations and work my way out_. I thought I was seeing a mirror image of you or something. Who knows? He might be one of your far off ancestors."

"It seems that every time we engage in a discussion, part of it is either arguing or insulting each other," Spock pointed out.

"It's not really insulting, Spock," Jim said. "Relax. It's just blowing off steam."

"I believe since we have been riding this train, I know the meaning of that phrase."

"Oh really? That's good."

"You are attempting to use humor or arguing to relieve stress."

"I believe he actually did get it," Bones said. "Don't you ever get stressed out about anything, Spock?"

"Not that I can recall."

"It's not good to hold in all your emotions all the time. You gotta explode sometimes."

"Vulcans do not have the need to…explode."

Jim could not help but laugh at Bones' frustration. "I think you have enough stress for all of us, Bones," he said.

"Before you came in, I was simply pointing out to Jim that this Q is playing with his mind and attempting to cause him to doubt himself. He believes he became the captain of the Enterprise just by chance."

Bones looked at Jim. "By chance?" He scowled at that. "I don't know about that, but you've earned the respect of the whole crew. I don't know what we would do if you weren't the captain. We wouldn't know all the things we know." He paused a moment. "We know how to survive, Jim."

"He is correct, Captain," Spock said. "Without you as our leader, we may never have learned the skills that we possess in surviving and simply dealing with whatever may come our way."

"You were taught that at Starfleet Academy," Jim said.

"Perhaps in word, but not in deed until we began following you. I have learned that one cannot always adhere to rules letter by letter, but that some situations require wits."

Bones looked at Jim. "You hear that?" he asked. "You taught Spock something. Don't let that guy cause you to think it was just by chance. You became the captain because you're a natural leader. It didn't have anything to do with Khan or anyone else."

"So you think I would have gotten the ship back without Khan?"

"Yes. Might have taken a while but…"

Just then, there was another knock at the door. "Are you sure we're not having the party here tonight?" Jim asked as he went to the door.

West and Gordon were at the door. "OH, well, it looks like the gang is all here," West said as Jim let them into the room.

"You got some more information or something?" Jim asked.

"Not exactly, but another diamond has been stolen, and we think the international diamond display will be a prime target. It's supposed to display some of the biggest diamonds. I'm supposed to safeguard the diamonds until they're displayed. On Monday, Artie will be going to pick up three of the diamonds from Margaret Midas that will be displayed in the exhibit, and we'll transport them to that display rather than her risking being hijacked on the way. I intend to send one of you with him since there are more of us now. Maybe we can avoid anymore trouble."

"I'll go with him," Bones volunteered. "You're liable to have even more trouble if you send Jim."

"Bones," Jim said.

"Well, if there's trouble, you'll find it."

"All we'll be doing is picking up the diamonds," Artie said. "Shouldn't be any trouble in that, and Margaret Midas is expecting us."

"So what are we doing at this dance then?" Jim asked.

"I'm meeting with our spy to find out if he's found out anything else," West said. "This all swings into action next week."

"And we're all going to be involved?"

"As much as we need you all."

"And another thing," Gordon said. "We should send the two Jims together. I think they would be perfect to get into trouble together."

"Now, Artie, you wouldn't trust me to someone else, would you?" West asked.

"I would. That way, I can bring in the cavalry." Artemus pretended to consider that. "Oh wait, that's what I always do."

"This conversation is very similar to conversations between Jim and Doctor McCoy," Spock said.

"So what? We're old friends…like brothers."

"We'll all be at the party," West said. "I'll meet with the spy, who will remain nameless. He'll let me know anything else he's found out."

"You're meeting your spy at this fancy party?" Jim asked.

"Exactly. It's the perfect cover, and there are diamonds there that will be transported to the display."

"Right. Whatever you want to do."

"Good. Once we know more information, we'll know more of what we have to do, so let's just get some sleep."

"See you in the morning, Jim," Bones said as he was leaving.

Jim closed the door after they were all out and lay down on his bed. He thought he liked the idea of getting involved in this…but he still had the feeling of not belonging like he had so long in his real life. How did he fit in? Where did he belong? Those were always the questions, but he hoped he would find the answers easier this time.


	12. Chapter 12

When Saturday came, the town was buzzing with the people who would be attending the social that night. They were getting their best outfits to wear that night.

"You mean we have to dress up for this?" Jim asked as he was standing in the train with Gordon and West.

"Well of course you have to dress up," Gordon replied. "What kind of gentleman would you be if you went like that?"

"I don't know, but I think I would be more comfortable."

"I guess it's up to you, but everyone else will be dressed up."

"You guys seem to dress up all the time."

"We work for the government. We have to look our best. You wear uniforms on your starship. That's dressed up, right?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. I also have a dress uniform."

"It doesn't look all that dressy," Bones said as he came into the car. He was dressed in a suit much like the ones West and Gordon wore most of the time. His was green. "How do you like this?"

"Nice, Bones. You taking that Gina to the dance?"

"I sure am. She likes my Southern accent, and she has one of her own."

"One in a million chance, huh?"

"Maybe."

Jim sighed. "Alright, I'll dress up then," he said. "I'm sure Carol will be decked out."

"No doubt," Bones replied. "Seems to me that she's been decked out since we got to this time."

"Right. I think she's starting to like it."

"I'm not surprised."

"She and Uhura have been hanging around together."

"You missing her already?"

"Some of the time. She hasn't told me anything about that dress she's having made."

"You're not supposed to know anything about that dress. Now, come on and let's go get you a fancy suit to wear."

"If I have to. We better get one for Spock too."

Spock came over to them. "I do not believe I will attend this social," he said. "I will not be able to wear a hat the entire time, and I prefer to stay here."

"Are you sure, Spock?" Jim asked. "I mean, we can figure out something."

"No, Captain. Uhura has agreed that she will remain here with me. We will help with the mission if we are needed."

Jim nodded. "Alright then."

"Do not worry about me, Jim."

"It's not that I'm exactly worried about you. It's that I don't like you having to be cooped up in this train just because you have pointed ears."

"It is simply the way things are."

"We'll be back later."

Jim and Bones went outside. Gordon sat down to talk to Spock. "Don't worry," Gordon said. "I don't think I'll be having so much fun tonight either. I'll be collecting diamonds."

"I will be happy to accompany you," Spock replied.

"I don't think this will be a really simple mission."

"You are afraid the diamonds will be stolen in transit?"

"They could be."

"Then it is wise to have more than one operative."

"You know what, Mister Spock? I think you and I are going to get along very well."

"I anticipate no conflict."

"I do have a plan, and I'll be glad to share it with you."

Jim and Bones arrived at the men's shop. "This town is…uptown, Jim," Bones said.

"It's definitely not what I expected," Jim replied.

"What did you expect? A dusty town like Carson City?"

"Something like that."

"It's incredible, they even already have the rail cars."

"I'm sure that's because they can't get up those hills in a horse and buggy, and walking would be…"

"Ugh. Don't even say it."

They went on into the shop that smelled like cigar smoke and leather. "I hope my clothes don't smell like that," Jim said quietly.

The shop owner helped Jim choose the right suit and said that he could pick it up that afternoon after he had altered it. Jim did not think it needed to be altered but he decided not to argue. He and Bones walked outside and looked up and down the busy street.

"Now, there are some things to explore in this city," Bones said enthusiastically. He looked at Jim. "You wanta explore?"

"I don't know," Jim replied. "You and I seem to draw trouble wherever we go."

"Come on, Jim. Don't look for trouble."

"I'm not looking for it. It seems to look for me."

They walked down the street. "Look at that," Bones said. "Live theater. We should go watch a play if we stay here long enough."

As they walked, they could hear ships sounding their horns. "Bones, this is not the San Francisco that we know," Jim said. "Do you know what was going on in this town in this century?"

"The gold rush."

"Not just that. Surely you have heard of the Barbary Coast."

"Yeah, but we're not going down there."

"No wonder those diamonds are in danger of being stolen if they're here. This was one of the most lawless towns in the whole country."

"But not the whole town, Jim."

"Maybe not, but there were a lot of criminals. They definitely need to be cautious with those diamonds."

"Where exactly is this diamond display supposed to be?"

"He hasn't said. I'm not even sure where this big shindig is tonight."

"You know, if a bunch of criminals wanted to rob people, tonight would be the night for it with all those wealthy people in one place."

Jim considered that. "Maybe, but I think what we have to worry about more is whether they know about us transporting that diamond," he said. "You realize that diamond is one thousand carats? I've never seen anything like that."

"Neither have I. I was lucky to afford one carat. A lot of good it did."

"Surely it wasn't all bad, Bones."

"The only good thing about it was…never mind. It's all in the past now. What if I sent myself a letter and had it postmarked for the future? You think it would be delivered?"

Jim looked at Bones. "I don't know, Bones. Did you love your wife?"

Bones sighed. "I know. You can't tell someone not to marry someone they love."

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did at that lab either. I don't even know why I did."

"I do, but I have to agree that you should have handled that differently."

"Of course."

"What does that mean?" Bones asked.

"Nothing," Jim replied.

"No. You didn't like it cause I told you the truth."

"You weren't that affected by Khan. You don't know what you would have done if you had been in my place."

"What about Carol? He killed her father right in front of her and caused her a lot of pain too."

"I saw it too, Bones."

Bones smiled. "I wonder what her father would think about her marrying you right now," he said.

"He'd probably find a way to have me thrown in jail," Jim replied. "I don't think he liked me very well." Jim frowned. "He would have killed us all if it hadn't been for Scotty."

"Yeah. I wonder if we'll ever see Scotty again…or anyone else on the crew."

"If we're stuck here for the rest of our lives, we won't."

"Maybe we should stop thinking of it as _stuck._ It's like Gordon said, this Q is playing a game with us and if we just go along with our surroundings and act like we're enjoying ourselves, maybe he'll get tired and send us back."

"You could be right."

Bones looked at Jim, noticing the way he said that. "You do want to go back, don't you?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about that right now," Jim said. He pointed across the street. "Look at that."

Bones looked to see a candy store. He smiled as he followed Jim across the street. "You're gonna buy candy?" he asked.

"I sure am," Jim replied.

They went into the candy store, and it definitely smelled sweet like candy. Bones looked around them. "Jim, I could spend every dime I have in here," Bones said.

"There's no telling how much you could buy in here for a dime," Jim replied.

The shop keeper was a woman. "You gentleman looking for something?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jim said. "Candy."

By the time they got out of there, they each had a bag of candy. "This is pure sugar, Jim," Bones said while chewing a gum drop. "It's really bad for you."

Jim chuckled at that as he was chewing on his own piece of candy. "But you're eating it anyway," he said.

"Of course."

"I guess we should go and get ourselves all clean and smelling good for tonight."

"Oh yeah. I wonder how long that will last. I gotta tell you, I don't like not having deodorant."

"It's part of the times, Bones."

"I do kinda like growing a beard though." Bones stroked his chin as he had let stubble grow since they had been there. "I think I'm gonna keep one for a while, especially since I'm gonna be living in the west."

"You're just gonna get all rugged, huh?"

"Exactly."

"You're quite a character, Bones. They should write a documentary just about you."

"I think yours would be a lot more interesting on how a mid-west scoundrel and repeat offender became the youngest person to ever captain a star ship."

"I'm not such a scoundrel now."

"Oh. Well, of course. You've grown up a lot."

"Let's go back to the train."

When they arrived at the train, no one was there but Spock. "Carol and Uhura have just decided to roam this city, haven't they?" Jim asked.

"It would seem so, Captain," Spock replied.

"I wonder what Carol is wearing tonight."

"I do not know. I have been unable to talk Uhura into going to the party without me."

"Can you blame her? Would you go without her?"

"I am accompanying Mister Gordon on this secret mission of picking up a large diamond."

"I heard."

"We will perform a switch so that if there is an attempt to steal the diamond, the thief will get nothing but a fake."

"Sounds logical."

"I find that Mister Gordon can be quite logical. Have you talked with Mister West about your part in this?"

"Briefly. All I'm doing right now is being there. I won't be actually taking part unless he tells me to do something."

"Jim, I do believe there could be a great deal of danger in this mission."

"I suppose there could be. Anything that involves wealth and things like diamonds is going to be dangerous. Since these people have been successful at stealing these diamonds, it's logical to think they want to continue."

"It would be logical for us to find out how they have been stealing the diamonds without anyone seeing anything."

Jim nodded. "That is strange. I mean, some of these diamonds were being guarded, and no one saw anyone. The diamond simply vanished."

"That is not possible."

 _"It may not be, but that's what they think happened. Someone must have created some sort of diversion or something, and when they looked again, the diamond was gone."_

 _"An inside job?"_

 _"Likely. Someone had to steal it that they wouldn't expect."_

 _"That was my thought as well, and Mister Gordon agreed."_

 _"Then they are expecting something…unexpected."_

 _"I believe so."_

 _"He says one of the diamonds will be displayed tonight for the guests," Jim said. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, but what can you say?"_

 _"We will simply have to make sure no one gets away with it."_

 _"Right. I'll stay close to it while West is meeting his spy, and while you're making the trade with the other one."_

 _"I do have another suggestion, Captain."_

 _"I'm listening."_

 _That night, Jim got into his suit that was much like the ones that West and Gordon always wore, except the jacket was long in the back. Jim thought he could really like the clothes of this time. This suit was blue, and he was yet to see what Carol was wearing. She had been very secretive all day. Bones came up beside Jim dressed in his green suit. "You know we're gonna have to drive a horse and buggy to that dance, don't you?" Bones asked._

 _Jim froze for a moment and then looked at Bones. "We're gonna have to do what?" he asked._

 _"You know, drive a horse and buggy."_

 _Before Jim could say anything, Bones walked out of the hotel. Jim walked out there and could see that there were, indeed, two horse and buggies there. "You've got to be kidding!" Jim said. "I don't know how to drive one of those."_

 _"Well, you better learn fast," Bones replied. "Besides, you can ride a horse, you can drive a buggy."_

 _"Bones!"_

 _Bones went on to his and climbed in. He looked back at Jim with a smile. "This is gonna be good," he said with a laugh._

 _Jim gave him a fake glare as Bones drove away. Just then, Carol came from the hotel dressed in a purple dress which was, of course, long and flowing. Jim could not help but smile. "You're looking quite beautiful, Ma'am," he said._

 _"Why thank you," Carol replied. "You're looking quite dapper yourself."_

 _"I think we're enjoying this."_

 _"Oh, I know I am."_

 _Jim took her hand and she stepped into the carriage. He blew out a breath before he got in himself. "Uh, do you have any idea how to drive one of these?" he asked._

 _"You just flop the reins on the horse's back, and he'll go," Carol said._

 _"Oh. Okay. I can do that." Jim took the reins and flopped them on the horse's back. The horse lurched forward, jolting Jim back into the seat. "Okay, I don't think that was a good start."_

 _"Give me those," Carol said and took the reins._

 _"You know how to do this?"_

 _"Of course! I'm from England, you know."_

 _"Oh."_

 _Jim leaned back in the carriage and sunk down slightly. "Don't men usually drive these?" he asked._

 _"Not where I come from," Carol replied. "Besides, I would rather drive myself than die on the way."_

 _"Thanks a lot."_

 _"By the way, are you going to be abandoning me tonight?"_

 _"Of course not."_

 _"Uhura is coming with Spock, even though he won't be attending the party."_

 _Jim sighed. "There has to be a way to incorporate him into society without him being taken off to a lab," he said._

 _"People might not be as closed-minded as you think," Carol said. "You haven't even tried. Fear is what causes people to be like that, and fear is causing you to hide your friend."_

 _"He's hiding himself, Carol. I think he's a little afraid himself."_

 _"I suppose you're right."_

 _When they arrived at the party, Jim took the reins as Carol got the carriage stopped and before anyone saw that he was not driving. "Jim Kirk, I do believe you are becoming a man of the nineteenth century," Carol said._

 _"I am not," Jim replied but then he looked confused. "What does that mean?"_

 _"You're afraid someone will see you being driven to this party by a woman."_

 _"Well, can I not save a little of my pride?"_

 _Carol laughed. "Get out and help me out…gentleman."_

 _Jim got out of the carriage and held Carol's hand while she climbed down. "I'm wearing my own shoes," Carol said. "I wouldn't dare try to dance at this party in those horrible shoes they sell in the stores here."_

 _"Fine with me."_

 _They went on inside and met Bones waiting for them along with Gina. "Well, I see you made it," Bones said with a grin. "Gina, this is my friend, Jim Kirk, and this is Carol Marcus."_

 _"How do you do?" Gina asked._

 _Jim nudged Bones. "You could have gotten a double carriage for us," he said quietly._

 _"Aw, you didn't have trouble driving, did you?" Bones asked._

 _"You're some friend."_

 _Bones laughed quietly. "I just wish I could have seen that."_

 _Jim looked around the room. "So where are our other friends?" he asked._

 _"I haven't seen them yet. We may not see Gordon…but I do see Uhura. I suppose that means Spock is here."_

 _"Well, let's mingle and see what we can find out."_

 _Carol grabbed Jim's arm as he was about to walk off. "You're my escort, remember?" she asked quietly._

 _"Yes," Jim replied. "I'm not used to this, you know."_

 _They walked over to Uhura. "You're looking very lovely," Jim commented._

 _"Thank you…" Uhura did not want to call him Jim, but she could not call him Captain either…at least not here._

 _"I take it Spock is here somewhere with Mister Gordon?"_

 _"Yes. They should be making the switch now."_

 _Spock was with Artemus Gordon, and they were coming in through the back door of the place which was a very large, plantation house on the outskirts of the city. They were meeting with John Vortan who owned the house and was intending for his diamonds to be displayed at the international display along with others from different parts of the world. Spock was still wearing his cowboy outfit with the hat and bandana on to hide his ears._

 _"This is a my body guard," Gordon said as he met Vortan. "We're here to pick up the diamond…and to see the one you're going to display tonight."_

 _"Follow me," Vortan said._

 _Gordon and Spock followed him to a safe and waited while he opened it. He took out a small, black, velvet bag and dropped the diamond out of it into Gordon's hand. He stared at it a little stunned for a moment. He looked at Spock. "That's a diamond alright," he said._

 _"Quite lovely," Spock replied._

 _"My loupe?"_

 _Gordon turned toward Spock as though to get the loupe from him, and swapped the real diamond with a fake one with Spock giving no more indication than he had done nothing. Gordon looked at the fake diamond through the loupe. "Exquisite," he said and put the diamond back into the bag. "We'll definitely keep this under very close watch. My guard here is quite skilled."_

 _Gordon gave the bag to Spock. "That is not the only one I have," Vortan said._

 _"It's not?" Gordon asked. "Oh, you mean the one you will display tonight?"_

 _"No. I have this." Vortan opened a black box that had a diamond necklace and earrings in it._

 _Gordon could not hide his surprise, and could not help but wonder where this man had acquired such an extravagant piece of jewelry…and how he afforded it. "You're going to display this?" he asked._

 _"Yes. It's so beautiful. Don't you think it deserves to be gazed upon?"_

 _"I can hardly take my eyes off it."_

 _"I think it will be the most beautiful display of all, don't you?"_

 _"It will definitely be hard to beat."_

 _Gordon took the box and handed it to Spock. "Hold onto that," he said._

 _"I will," Spock replied._

 _"So where is the one that you intend to display tonight?"_

 _"Here," Vortan said as he took another bag out._

 _This bag contained another diamond much like the first one they had seen. "And where is the display case?" Gordon asked._

 _They followed Vortan, and Gordon switched the diamond with Spock as he did the first one. They arrived at the display case, and Vortan unlocked it. "Oh, allow me," Gordon said, not wanting Vortan to notice that the diamond was not real. He put the fake diamond which was made of glass into the case, and it was locked in._

 _Gordon hoped no one looked at that diamond very closely or they would know it was not real. Nothing could compare to a real one, although this one would fool anyone at a distance. "There," he said as he looked at the fake diamond which was quite an impressive replica. He figured no one would know it was fake unless it was dropped and broke. At least, he hoped no one would…including the thief._

 _Jim Kirk was standing at the food table when Jim West came in. "They have quite a nice selection of food, don't they?" West asked._

 _"Absolutely," Jim replied pretending to keep choosing finger foods. "You find out anything else?" he asked quietly._

 _"Not much," West said. "The spy was present when the last diamonds were stolen. He said the case simply shattered, and the diamond was gone. It was there one second and gone the next."_

 _"That's impossible."_

 _"Uh, well, no it's not because it happened."_

 _"There has to be some sort of explanation."_

 _"I'm sure there is but we don't know what that is yet. Tonight, this guy is going to be showing a diamond to this crowd, and we're hoping the thief can't resist."_

 _"And we're gonna try to stop him."_

 _"Exactly, my friend. When he asks us all to go in to view his precious diamond, we're gonna be close to the display case."_

 _West handed Jim a small derringer. "That's just in case you need it," he said._

 _Jim shoved it into his jacket pocket. He hoped he would not have to use it. He thought he would like to see that diamond himself._

 _Later that evening, Vortan invited everyone to come into the next room to view his diamond. Gordon was back now and he went into the room with everyone else, along with West, Jim, and Bones too. Carol stood at the back of the room in case the thief tried to get out._

 _Vortan pulled the cover off the display case and everyone gasped at the diamond in the case. Jim stared at it, thinking it was very beautiful. "Man, just look at that rock," Bones whispered. "Sure would be nice to have enough money to buy something like that and still be living in a house like this."_

 _"Bones," Jim said. "Let's just keep an eye out."_

 _"I am. I am."_

 _A woman came over to Vortan. "Such an exquisite diamond, John," she said with a strong accent._

 _Suddenly, the display case shattered, and there were screams and gasps of surprise. Jim could not believe what he had just seen. The diamond was gone! Gordon came up beside him. "Did you see that?" he asked._

 _"See what?" Jim asked._

 _"I'm not sure."_

 _West came over to them. "I didn't see anyone," he said._

 _"Neither did I," Jim replied._

 _They all looked at the display case. "Just like the others," Bones said. "It just vanished."_

 _"Well, at least it wasn't the real diamond," Gordon said quietly._

 _"You people were supposed to protect the diamond!" Vortan said. "It has been stolen!"_

 _"Did you see anything?" West asked defiantly._

 _"No."_

 _"Well, we didn't either. We have to figure out what's going on here before we can do anything about it."_

 _"That won't get my diamond back!"_

 _"If we can find the thief, we can find the diamonds."_

 _"I hope that is true."_

 _West, Jim, Gordon, Bones, and Carol stood together. "Are we going to tell him that wasn't the real diamond?" Gordon asked quietly._

 _"Later," West said. "But you have to convince him that the diamonds he has left will be safe at the international display."_

 _"How?"_

 _"You're the genius. Think of something. You're going to install security systems."_

 _"Right. I think I'll get Spock to help me."_

 _"That might be a good idea."_

 _"I'm sure it will since he's a security officer anyway."_

 _"He'll most likely have some suggestions," Jim said._


	13. Chapter 13

Jim West paced back and forth in the train car again like he always did when he was puzzled. Jim Kirk was standing looking out the window. "Invisibility," Jim said.

The others all looked at him. "What?" West asked.

"It's the only explanation. They had to be invisible."

"Are you saying someone walked in there and stole that fake diamond and…they were invisible?" Artemus asked. "That's farfetched."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"In a time of limited technology, it is highly unlikely that someone could achieve invisibility," Spock said.

"Then how do you think they did it?" Jim asked. "Diamonds…even fake ones, don't just disappear."

"I realize that, Captain. However, to achieve invisibility and the feat which this thief achieved, it would take a great deal of research. I believe we are looking for a scientist."

"Oh great," Bones said. "Another mad scientist. How do we stop this one if he's making himself invisible?"

"We're gonna continue on our mission to find out who's doing this," West said. "Once he or she figures out that the diamond they stole is a fake, they're going to be very furious, and may make a mistake."

"Like what?" Gordon asked. "They haven't made a mistake yet."

"They've been successful so far. They haven't had a reason to get anxious." West looked at Gordon. "By the way, what did you do with the real diamonds?"

"Oh, I placed them in the hands of our Vulcan friend there."

West looked at Spock. "Where are they?"

"I do not believe it would be wise to divulge that information," Spock said.

Jim almost laughed but refrained from it. "Don't worry, Mister West, he won't tell anybody where they are," he said.

"How do you know?" West asked.

Jim cleared his throat and walked over to Spock. "Where are they?" he asked.

"I do not feel the need to tell you either," Spock replied.

"I'm your captain. I want to know where they are."

Spock just stood there and Jim looked at West. "See?" he asked. "He's a stone wall when you give him something to do like this with a big secret, and he can't be threatened either."

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that the diamonds are safe then," West said. "I do think we should know where they are in case something happens that we have to retrieve them."

"I assure you that they are quite safe," Spock said.

"But we don't know where they are," Jim replied.

"Mister Gordon and I had an agreement that I would keep the diamonds safe until the display."

They all looked at Gordon. "Do you know where they are?" West asked.

"Well…no," Gordon replied. "I thought it would be best not to since this is such a sensitive matter."

"Again, we're back to the point that only Spock here knows where they are. What if something were to happen to him? The diamonds would be lost."

Spock looked at Jim. "Captain, do you recall how you hid the artifact from Teemax?" he asked.

"Yes," Jim said. "But you don't have…"

"No, but the best place to hide something is in a place that no one expects."

Jim just stared at him a moment. "Well, I don't know much about this train, Spock. So I wouldn't know how to guess where you could have hidden the diamonds."

"It is logical that one would not expect the jewels to be hidden in plain view, but rather that they would be locked away in some safe or compartment."

Jim scowled at that. "Are you telling me that they're right here somewhere?" he asked.

"Mister Gordon and I have managed to create an illusion."

West looked at Artemus. "I thought you said you didn't know where they are," he said.

"I don't exactly," Artie replied. "But I could figure it out if I had to."

West folded his arms and looked from Artie to Spock. "I think the two of you are a lot alike," he said.

"Well, you can't argue with genius."

"Alright. As long as there is more than one who knows where they are. Tomorrow, I'm going back to that mansion to look around. I'll take Kirk there with me. We'll see if we can figure out how someone got in and out of there without using the door."

"Maybe it was one of the people who was there for the party," Jim said.

"Oh don't worry. We'll get a guest list. Vortan only wanted us out of his house tonight, so we'll go tomorrow when maybe he will be more cooperative."

"And Spock and I will be rigging the display cases with booby traps," Gordon said.

"What about me?" Bones asked.

"And us?" Carol added, referring to herself and Uhura.

"You can all discuss that," West said. "Right now, I only need one person with me and Artie is going to be busy trying to secure the diamonds when they're displayed in case we don't get this thief. I suppose you can help him."

"I'll go with you and Jim," Bones said. "You'll probably need a doctor around."

Jim rolled his eyes at that. "He thinks we're gonna get into trouble together," he said.

"Don't even get me started."

"Alright," West said. "We'll all be up early in the morning and get this plan into motion. Let's get to the hotel."

They all went to the hotel, including Spock. "Doesn't that hat get uncomfortable?" Uhura asked. "Or that bandana?"

"Not really," Spock replied.

"Are you going tell me where the diamonds are…and that will be our secret?"

"I believe that whoever is stealing these diamonds must be a dangerous individual. Therefore, I believe the fewer who know, the better."

The hotel they were staying in even had elevators. Nothing like the turbolifts on the Enterprise, but elevators, nonetheless. "Jim, don't you think that if people can develop elevators, they can figure other things out even if it's not announced to the world," Carol asked.

"I don't know," Jim said. "You have to admit that making yourself invisible is a lot more complicated than building an elevator."

"Yes, but what I'm saying is…"

"I know what you're saying. Obviously there's someone here somewhere who's clever enough to do it."

"The question is: how?"

"I'll leave that to you scientists to figure out."

They left the elevator and went to their rooms. Jim stood looking out the window of his room as the sun was going down, and darkness was falling over the city. He could hear scuffling down in the alley below his window, and he wondered what was down there. He thought maybe he was looking forward to tomorrow and getting into some trouble…maybe. He had to admit, he missed the Enterprise and even the trouble they found in deep space. It was what he was used to…not sitting around waiting for something to happen.

"Pssst!"

Jim scowled as he heard that. He leaned on the window sill and looked down into the alley. "Psst!" someone hissed again.

"Who's down there?" Jim whispered.

"Are you Jim Kirk?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm here to deliver a message to you…if you're Jim Kirk."

"No one knows me here, and no one would know that I'm here."

"OH yes, someone knows you're here. Curly Bill knows you're here."

Jim was surprised to hear that name. "What does he want?" he asked.

"He's very anxious to meet up with you again, Mister Kirk. You've ruined his reputation and made him a laughing stock after his being outdrawn by a green horn."

"That was his fault."

"Nevertheless, he wishes to meet with you at Noon, the second day of the week, out in front of this hotel!"

"NO! I am not going to be in another gun fight."

"Then you will find yourself dead, Mister Kirk. Either you will draw, or you will die."

Jim frowned. "Fine. If that's how he wants it."

"Good. I will tell him."

"You can tell him this too: I think it just shows how much of a coward he is to send you to deliver his message rather than come himself."

"I will relay the message, Mister Kirk."

Jim sighed as he heard footsteps leaving the alley. How did he get into this? What would the others think? He knew what Carol would think, and he dreaded telling her. He thought maybe he would not tell anyone. He would just let it happen. Then they would not have anything to worry about, but first he had to go with West on this mission.

The next morning, Jim was up early. He got dressed in his gold shirt, which was much the same color as the one he wore on the Enterprise, and he wore his black leather vest, black jeans, and he even wore the black hat. He was not crazy about hats, but today, he thought maybe it would hide his face a little…and his blond hair. He had heard some of the description that had traveled up the line about the cowboy who outdrew Curly Bill. No one bothered to point out the fact that he did not kill him.

After breakfast, Jim Kirk and Jim West went to the Vortan Mansion where the diamond had been stolen the night before. Vortan was not happy to see them but he let them in. "We're sorry that the diamond was stolen, but we're just as puzzled as you are about that," West said.

"I do not see how it can help for you to be here looking around," Vortan replied.

"We want to see if we can find how the thief got in and out. There had to be a way because I know they were not staying here. Right?"

Vortan was incredulous. "Of course not," he said. "No one is staying here."

"Then we're going to look around. Do you have any passageways in this house that aren't normally used?"

"Every old house like this has passageways, but they haven't been used for years."

"Would anyone else know about them?"

"I do not believe so."

"May we take a look?"

"Right this way. I'm not even sure you can open the entrance anymore."

Jim followed Vortan, along with West. Jim was not at all certain that this guy did not have something to do with this robbery. Was there a big insurance payoff? He would have to talk to West when they were in that passage.

Vortan showed them the entrance and they opened the door without much trouble. West looked at Vortan. "Looks like someone's been using this," he said. "Is there a way out through this passage?"

"I suppose there could be," Vortan said.

"Are you telling me you've never been through this passage?"

"A long time ago, but I don't like closed in spaces."

West looked at Jim. He thought that was a very convenient…and suspicious answer. They went on into the passage. "You might need this, Mister West," Vortan said as he handed him a lantern.

Jim Kirk took the lantern and they stood there a moment as Vortan walked away from the doorway. "You trust him?" Jim whispered.

"I've found that it's not wise to trust anyone too much," West replied. "Let's go."

Jim followed him through the passage. "Looks pretty dusty," Jim said. "You think anyone's been going through here lately?"

"Hard to say. If they were just walking through…"

West squatted and looked at the floor as Jim brought the lantern close so they could see that there were footprints in the dust on the floor. "I'd say that's a very good indication that someone's been in this passage recently," West said.

"I agree," Jim replied. "But where are they now?"

"There are prints going out that way and prints going this way so looks like whoever came out went back in."

"So I guess we follow the prints."

"It's a start."

They followed the prints until they came to a doorway that went down into a dark basement. "Why does it have to be a basement?" Jim asked.

"You'd be surprised at how intricately made these old houses are," West said as they were going down the creaky stairway. "They're even old in our day."

"You creep around in these houses all the time?"

"Not all the time."

They made it to the bottom of the stairway and they were definitely in a basement with a dirt floor, and looked like a cave. "Over there," West said.

Jim did not think he wanted to get any further into this dark dungeon but he followed. "Look," West said pointing. "Footprints. They're going out this way."

They followed the footprints through a tunnel that definitely led outside. "Well, I guess we know how the thief got in," Jim said. "But how did he know about this tunnel?"

"That's a good question," West replied.

"Does he collect insurance on that diamond that was stolen?"

"Well, he would if no one knew it was a fake, but since we know the diamond was a fake, it's strange to believe that he wouldn't know it by now if he was in on the robbery."

Jim nodded. "But he wouldn't admit that," he said. "As a matter of fact, he would know that we are the ones who had to swap the diamonds."

"And what action would he take?" West asked thoughtfully.

Jim scratched his head. "I don't know. It doesn't seem like there is any action he could take without incriminating himself."

"For now, I don't think he'll do anything, but if he is involved, he'll do something after he gets that insurance payout."

"And the government has to pay it, right?"

West looked at him. "You're catching on fast."

"So what are you going to do about it? Use one of your connections to stall that payment as long as possible?"

West smiled. "Something like that. After all, I know the diamond that was stolen was a fake."

Jim chuckled at that. "Won't Mister Vortan just be surprised when he finds out he won't be getting his money?" he asked.

"Furious."

"That would mean that he knows exactly how the diamonds are being stolen."

"Right, but I don't see him as any sort of scientist, so he has a partner somewhere."

"It's all about money."

"As are most things. Trying to get power in a growing nation."

"So what do we do? Go back through this tunnel?"

"I don't see that it'll hurt."

Artemus Gordon and Spock had arrived at Margaret Midas's house which was also a large plantation house. There was a horse and buggy leaving just as they arrived, but they thought nothing of it. They dismounted from their horses and went up onto the porch of the house. Spock just stood there while Artie knocked on the door. They waited a moment and then a man whom he figured was the butler opened the door. "Greetings. I'm Artemus Gordon," Artie said. "I'm here to see Ms. Midas. She's expecting me."

Just then, a young woman came into the doorway. "May I help you?" she asked.

Artie realized this was the young woman who had been at the party the night before and was there when the diamond was shown. "I'm here to see Ms. Midas. She's expecting me."

"She's not here. She's gone on a trip."

Artie was puzzled now. "That doesn't make any sense. She was expecting me to arrive today to collect the diamonds for the display."

"She is not here."

"Well, when will she be back?"

"I do not know."

"If you'll just let me collect the diamonds, I'll talk to Ms. Midas when she returns."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible. We cannot authorize anyone to take anything without her consent."

"Well, who are you?" Gordon asked.

The woman shut the door in their faces. Artie looked at Spock as he put his hat back on. "Well, how do you like that?" he asked.

"It would seem that someone is attempting to keep the diamonds out of our hands," Spock said.

"We can't just bust in, so I guess we'll go on and work on the security. I'll tell Jim about this."

"Do you believe he and the captain have found anything of value?"

"You can never tell with Jim West. Come on."

They mounted up and rode out. "That's strange," Artie said. "Margaret Midas would never leave when she knew I was coming to collect the diamonds."

"If this woman is as trustworthy as you say, I would agree that it is peculiar," Spock replied. "It is not in the nature of those who do business and have an upstanding reputation to behave in such a manner."

Artie shook his head, thinking maybe he heard all that right. "You have quite a talent for turning a phrase, Mister Spock."

"Thank you."

"Something's definitely up. That young woman was at the party last night."

"That is a very interesting fact."

"Isn't it? And I can't believe that it's just coincidence that she's at this house preventing us from collecting those diamonds after one was stolen last night."

"You are very perceptive, Mister Gordon."

"I'm sure Jim will find it very interesting too, and he won't take no for an answer. He'll just barge right in."

Jim West and Jim Kirk left the house of Vortan the same way they had gone in. "What now?" Kirk asked.

"We'll go see how Artie's doing with the security," West replied.

They mounted up and headed out. West hoped everything else was going as planned, but when they arrived, Artie told them what had happened. "Well, then Mister Kirk and I will go and persuade them to cooperate," West said. "You get these security measures in place."

Just as West and Jim were about to leave, Thaddeus Baines came in. "Mister West," he said. "We have a lot to talk about. I've been trying to track you down."

"Mister Baines, I don't have time right now," West replied.

"You will take time."

"Fine. I suppose there is something I want to discuss with you."

West looked at Jim. "I'm bringing my associate with me, if you don't mind," he said.

"Who is this?" Baines asked.

"This is Jim Kirk. He's been hired by us to help in this matter."

"How do you know you can trust him?"

"He's proven himself."

"If you say so, West. This was only supposed to involve you and Mister Gordon."

"We need a little more help. Now, are we gonna stand here arguing all day wasting my time, or are we going to talk?"

"In here, West."

Jim and West followed Baines into the next room which had a long table in it with lavishly decorated chairs and other upholstery. "Mister Baines, I think it would be best if you call off this diamond display until we can figure out what's going on here," West said.

"We will not, Mister West," Baines replied. "You will catch this thief. You are responsible for the theft that occurred. You were right there! And you did nothing! Do you know how this looks? The United States is trying to establish foreign relationships and we can't even have the competence to protect a diamond! Our own operatives right there in the room."

"You didn't see how it happened," Jim said. "We didn't see anyone. The diamond was there one second, and it was gone the next."

"I don't see what you have to do with this, but there's something going on here. It is thought that this was an inside job."

Jim's mouth dropped open slightly. "Are you suggesting that one of us stole that diamond?" he asked.

West cleared his throat. "I think my associate has asked an interesting question," he said. "And furthermore, I don't appreciate being accused of being a thief."

"You're going to be responsible if any more of the diamonds are stolen. You are in charge of security!" Baines declared.

"I think _you_ should be responsible. You refuse to postpone this event until we catch this thief."

"See to it that you catch this thief and that the diamonds are safe!"

"Mister Gordon is working on security, along with one of our other associates. I'm sure you will find their work very interesting."

West looked at Jim. "Come on, Jim," he said.

Jim put his hat back on and glared slightly at Baines. He wondered what a person had to do to get respect. From what he knew about West, he was a well-trusted agent. As they were going out the front door, Bones was coming in, along with Uhura and Carol.

"Let me come with you," Bones whispered to Jim.

Jim smiled. "You tired of hanging around with the women?" he asked.

"Please, just let me go with you."

"I don't see why you can't."

Carol grabbed Jim's arm and kissed him before he went out the door. He was a little surprised. "Be careful," she said.

"I will," Jim replied.

Jim and Bones went on out the door where West had already mounted up. "Let's go," West said.

They were soon on the trail to the Midas house. "So, how are you going to persuade them to give you the diamonds?" Jim asked.

"I'm simply going to take them whether they want me to or not," West replied.

"Of course," Bones said. "Sounds familiar."

Jim looked at him. "Do you have to do that right now?"

"I'd like to know exactly how you're going to take them with or without their permission."

"I don't know yet, but we'll see when we get there," West replied.

"Oh. That sounds perfectly logical," Bones said sarcastically.

Jim did not see any other way to do it. They had to see exactly what was going on when they got there. "Artie said the woman who answered the door was at the party last night," West said. "She was the one who commented Vortan on the diamond just before it was stolen. I think she was just a little distraction."

"She wasn't there after it was stolen," Jim said. "I remember. Everyone scattered so much, I guess it just wasn't noticeable at the time, but now, it means something."

West nodded. "Yes, I believe she was in on it as well," he said. "Proving it will be another matter."

"This is getting more interesting all the time."

Suddenly, Q appeared on a horse beside them. "Oh, this is getting so interesting!" he said excitedly with that same sarcasm he always had. "A mystery!"

Jim frowned. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, don't you want my help?"

"Not particularly. I think we're doing just fine without your lies and deception!"

"Captain, I'm hurt. You wound me deeply."

"You really know how to put on an act, don't you? You should be on the stage."

"Oh, now you're just trying to be insulting, but I take that as a compliment! And perhaps I will!" Q leaned close to Jim. "You're keeping secrets from your friends. You shouldn't be so secretive about your own trouble. After all, you're not a captain here."

Q disappeared again. Jim sighed. Seeing Q only reminded him of not being where he was supposed to be…and that it might be a totally different world and galaxy because of the changes they had made. And he thought about that trouble he had with Curly Bill whom he was supposed to meet at Noon tomorrow.

Bones hit Jim on the shoulder. "Stop letting him cause you to fret," he said. "That's why he keeps appearing like that. He probably realizes you're starting to go with what we're doing here and not fretting, so he comes to upset you again."

Jim frowned. "He is right," West agreed. "Don't let him distract you while we're in the middle of this."

"I won't," Jim said. He was feeling a little nervous, but he had to get his mind on what they were doing. He had put his feelings aside plenty of times, and he would do it now.

"What was he whispering to you about?" Bones asked.

Jim looked at him. "Uh, nothing," he said.

"Jim…"

"I said nothing, Bones."

Bones knew it was not "nothing". Jim had a hard time lying to him and he knew when he was. He would just have to keep an eye on him, and not let him out of his sight.


	14. Chapter 14

Artie and Spock were working on the security measures for the diamond display. Thaddeus Baines had not left, and he was not at all confident in their ability to make sure the diamonds were safe. "Do you know what a disaster this will be if anymore of these jewels are stolen?" he asked.

"I think I'm starting to," Artie replied trying to hide the fact that he was rolling his eyes.

Spock looked at Baines. "If you believe you can do this better, would you please tell us what measure we should take?" Spock asked.

Baines looked at him with disdain. "I simply want to make sure this is done right!" he declared.

"We intend to do it right, but I also believe Mister Gordon could concentrate better if he were not being bombarded by your criticisms the whole time."

Baines was taken aback by Spock's apparent disregard for his authority. "Pure insolence!" he said, and looked at Gordon. "Nothing better happen at that display, or you and West will pay the price." He looked at Spock. "And perhaps your friends too!"

Spock and Artie watched Baines leave. "I don't think he liked that too well," Artie said.

"I am not a subordinate of his," Spock replied. "Therefore, I do not find it necessary for me to be…courteous."

Artie laughed. "Oh, you just don't know these government people. They get all bent out of shape if someone doesn't treat them like royalty."

Artie got the bars under the display case. "Now you see that?" he asked. "You know what it does."

"Yes," Spock replied. "However, I do not believe it is sufficient to catch this thief."

Artie looked at him. "What? If someone sticks their hand in that case, they won't have one when they pull that arm back out."

Carol walked over to them. "What Mister Spock is saying," she said. "Is that if our thief is moving at a great enough speed to be invisible, chances are, he will be too fast for the booby trap to catch him."

Artemus folded his arms and looked very disappointed. "Well, what do you suggest?" he asked.

Carol smiled. "There's nothing here can catch him," she said. "It's not that your traps are not good, but that this thief is too fast for them."

"Then you're saying it's impossible?"

"Not atall." Carol looked at Spock with a smile.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I believe she is suggesting that we use a little futuristic ingenuity to capture this thief."

Gordon smiled. "You know, you guys may be out of place, but I'm sure glad you're here," he said.

West, Kirk, and Bones arrived at the Midas mansion. Jim and Bones stood and looked at it a moment. "That's a big house," Bones said.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, it is," he agreed.

"Perfect place to hide something…like a lab?"

"It would definitely have plenty of rooms."

They followed West up onto the porch and he knocked on the door. This time, a young man opened the door, and the young woman was with him. "May I help you?" he asked.

"I'm James West, and these are my associates. I'm here to see Margaret Midas."

"Mister West, I'm afraid my aunt has gone on a trip, and won't be back for some time. I'm Morgan Midas, her nephew."

"Then you must know that she has diamonds to be displayed at the international diamond display. Surely, she left word with you that I was coming, because she was expecting me."

"I'm afraid she did not leave any word. You see, my aunt has not been well."

West was not as courteous as Gordon had been when he came to this house. "Look, your aunt agreed to show those diamonds, and I'm here to collect and protect them, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Midas was silent a moment. "They would be in the safe."

"Then open it."

"We do not know the combination."

"Well, I happen to be an expert safe cracker, so if you'll just show me the safe."

Midas could see he was not going to get rid of West, so he let him in. "I do not like the idea of you taking something of my aunt's without her being here to okay it," he said.

"Don't worry," West replied. "She won't be a bit upset about this."

"Lucretia, would you show him the safe?"

"I believe this young lady here was rather rude to another of my associates when he was here earlier today."

"She simply did not understand, and could not let him in. I apologize."

Midas left the room, and Lucretia took West and the others to the safe. Jim stood beside him. "How are you going to open this safe?" he asked.

West smiled. "Very quietly," he said.

"He's gonna listen for the clicks," Bones whispered.

"You can actually do that?" Jim asked.

"He can probably do it a lot better if you stop talking."

They were silent as West got the safe open, and just as he had expected, there was nothing in the safe. "There's nothing in here," he said.

"I don't understand," Lucretia replied. "No one has been in the safe since his aunt left. There must be some mistake. Perhaps she took them with her. I will tell Morgan."

They watched as Lucretia went up the stairs. "Man, this is getting worse all the time," Bones said.

"Yeah, and I think we may have found our thief," West replied.

"Which one?"

"She has a hand in it, but he must be the one stealing the diamonds."

"Then where is Margaret Midas?" Jim asked. "And is he really her nephew?"

"Probably not, and Lucretia is most likely up there telling him now that I got this safe open."

Jim and Bones looked at West. "And what is his reaction going to be?" Bones asked.

Just then, West was knocked backward by an unseen force. Jim and Bones moved, but they were soon victims themselves…

Artemus Gordon was enjoying having help from his futuristic friends. "I'd like to see someone get out of this," he said as he was looking at the door of the building. "No way anyone is getting out of here with any diamonds no matter how fast they are."

"How many diamonds are going to be displayed here?" Uhura asked.

"At least ten displays, and some of them are…very expensive jewelry."

"Are you going to bring the real ones here?"

"I haven't had time to have replicas made of the jewelry. It still makes me very nervous to have them here."

"We'll all be on duty so we'll do everything we can to keep anyone from stealing them."

Spock stood with his hands behind his back. "It is puzzling to me that anyone wants to display something that is so coveted by criminals and put their own lives in danger of being killed for it," he said.

"Well, Spock, people have a right to own something beautiful like that," Uhura said. "It's not they who have the problem, it's the criminals."

"I realize that. However, to display them in a manner such as this seems foolish."

"They just want people to see it because it's something beautiful." Uhura grasped the amulet that she still wore around her neck. "I'll always treasure this, and I like to wear it because it reminds me of you and the special relationship we have."

Carol wondered where Jim and the others were. She hoped he was not getting into trouble, but she also knew there was something he was keeping from her. That was the one thing that she did not like was that he felt the need to keep things from her that he thought would upset her. Of course, she knew it was just part of his male nature, but she wanted to know everything that troubled him and she would share what troubled her as well. However, she could not say that she had not kept things from him that upset her. She supposed they would both have to work on that.

Jim woke up with a sore jaw, and he thought he could feel a little pain from where he had been shot before. "Jim, wake up!" Bones was saying. "Wake up!"

"I don't want to get up," Jim said thinking that he had been asleep. He felt sore.

"Jim!"

West was starting to wake up as well. He opened his eyes and looked around him. He realized he was definitely in a crude lab, and as his vision cleared, he saw Morgan Midas…if that was his real name…standing at a lab table. "Welcome back, Mister West," he said.

West realized he was tied to a metal frame. He was not sure what had happened but he knew now that they had found their thief. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Midas turned his attention to West. "I find your intrusion most offensive," he said. "You're a government agent and you must be here to investigate my research. I heard what happened over in Carson City. You've come here to destroy my research as well."

"What research?" West asked. He was completely confused now. "I don't know anything about any research."

"You're lying!"

Bones gasped as Midas flipped a lever that sent electricity through Jim West. "Stop that!" Bones exclaimed. "You could kill him!"

"Quiet!" Midas demanded.

"You crazy…"

Midas walked over to Bones. "Perhaps you would like to trade places with him."

"I don't know anything about your crazy research! And neither does he! We were just here to get those diamonds! That's all!"

Midas walked back to his research table. "I don't happen to believe that lie." He flipped the switch again.

Jim Kirk was awake now and he saw what was happening. "Jim, we have to do something," Bones said as he pulled at the ropes that were holding him. "He's gonna kill him!"

"I have no intention of killing him," Midas said. "I simply want to know what the government knows about my research."

"We weren't here for anything but to get those diamonds," Jim said. "But we know something else is going on now."

"Perhaps you didn't know anything, but you do now. So, I can't just let you go, can I?"

Lucretia came into the lab just as Morgan Midas was shocking West again. "You'll kill him," she said.

"I won't kill him," Midas said. "I will simply scramble his brains." He looked at Lucretia. "You are too soft. Watch him a moment, and I will return."

West was working on getting out of his restraints with his boot knife which came out the toe of his boot at the flick of a small button on the side of the boot. Lucretia was not paying much attention to what he was doing but was watching what was happening at the lab table. Midas soon came back with another test tube, and Lucretia left again.

"What are you doing to that diamond?" West asked.

"Well, if you must know," Midas said. "I'm heating it to four thousand degrees."

Jim and Bones looked at each other. "You're melting a diamond?" Bones asked. "What for?"

"It is part of my secret formula for…invulnerability."

"How can melting a diamond give you invulnerability?" Jim asked.

"You will simply have to wait and see…and I think you will be my guinea pig…Mister…"

Jim frowned. "Oh, come on, you should tell me your name," Midas said. "I'm sure the authorities won't have any trouble finding out what it is when you're arrested."

Jim did not say a word. West was cutting at the rope that was holding his feet and it was not an easy task while he made sure Midas did not see him. Bones could see what West was doing so he decided to keep Midas's attention. "You can't get away with this!" Bones declared. "No one is going to believe Jim stole anything!"

"They will when he's caught in the traps set up at the display," Midas replied.

"How do you know they won't catch _you_?"

"Because I have a plan which you will not be a part of."

"We'll just see about that. You're forgetting that there are three of us, and we'll know what you're doing."

"I'm afraid you won't be around to tell anyone."

"You have way too much confidence in yourself."

"I think it is _you_ who does not realize the seriousness of his own trouble."

Jim looked at Bones and then at West, whom he hoped was going to get out of his restraints soon. He had almost cut the rope in two that was holding his feet and was also connected to his wrists.

Midas noticed that West was about to get loose, and he hurried over to him, but West got his hands loose just as Midas got to him, and he knocked him backward.

West was trying to finish getting his hands loose, but Midas was drinking something. He suddenly vanished. Jim and Bones could not get out of their restraints. "West! He's vanished!" Bones yelled.

West finally got his hands loose, but he had no time to think before he was hit by an invisible force again. He could do nothing to defend himself because he could not see his opponent. He fell to the floor once again.

"Bones, can you get out of those ropes?" Jim asked.

"No, they're too tight," Bones said.

"See if you can turn that chair around."

"How do we know he's not still in here?"

"He's occupied."

While West was keeping Midas occupied, Bones and Jim started trying to turn their chairs around so that their backs were together. Jim could touch Bones' hands with his fingers, and could feel the ropes. "Hurry, Jim!" Bones said.

"I'm trying!" Jim replied. "This is a knot, you know!"

Jim Kirk almost had Bones' hands untied, and finally he got the last rope loose. "Go, Bones!" Jim said.

"What? I'm not leaving you here!" Bones declared.

"Bones, you have to go get help! He'll be back any minute!"

Bones did not like the idea of leaving his friend. "That's an order, Bones!" Jim said authoritatively.

Bones could see that Jim meant it. He looked around them. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" he asked.

"Think about it, Bones. If he's trying to steal so many diamonds and is making that all the time, it must not last long!"

"You're saying he'll be visible again soon!"

"Exactly!"

Just as they said that, Midas reappeared. Bones went out the door of the lab and looked down the stairs. He knew Midas could not come after him without him seeing him now, but he ran down the hallway in the other direction to see if there was another stairway and way out of this maze. He finally did come to another stairway that went down into the kitchen. When Bones came barreling out into the kitchen, there were two female cooks in there and they screamed.

"Shhhhh!" Bones hissed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you!"

Bones kept running and went out another door but he found that it led into a pantry and he almost ran into a rack of wine. He maneuvered his way around that and ran toward the back of the room, and finally found a door that led outside. He looked around him and did not see anyone so he ran out into the forest, hoping that he could make his way back around to the front where his horse was, but there was an eight foot wall that barred his way. He was not sure what to do but he would have to just run, which he hated, but he would have to find his way back to the road some way. He skirted the wall and finally came to a door in the wall which was basically overgrown with trees and vines, and then he heard dogs! He managed to get to the door and it opened, although outside the door there were also bushes and vines, but he got out. He did not know which way to go but he could not go back to the house. He oriented himself by which way the house was, and ran that way through the forest hoping that he would come to the road.

Midas found that Jim Kirk had almost gotten himself loose but that Lucretia had caught him. "Mister Kirk, were you trying to miss your opportunity to make history?" Midas asked.

Jim glared at him. "You can't possibly think you can get away with this!" he said.

"The other one got away, but he won't be able to get back to town in time to cause us any problems. We'll have to move from here just in case he finds help someway. They will spoil the plan if we stay here."

Jim wondered what that meant, but he certainly did not want to be shot again, so he would have to go along with them for the time being. He was tied up even tighter in a room by himself, and did not know what they did with Jim West.

The time for the diamond display came soon, and Midas got ready to go to the party. He untied Jim from the chair he was in, and then held a gun on him. "Now, Mister Kirk," he said. "You and I are going to take a little trip."

"To where?" Jim asked.

"Why, the diamond display. Where else? You're going to be my scapegoat."

Jim went with him out to the carriage which was being driven by one of the butlers. When they arrived at the party, Midas took what looked like a flask from his coat pocket. "Now, Mister Kirk, you and I are going on another trip," he said. He poured a small amount of the liquid from the flask into what looked like a large thimble for Jim. "Drink up."

"And if I refuse?" Jim asked.

Midas pulled the hammer back on the gun. "Don't think that I won't kill you."

Jim swallowed hard, and then he drank the liquid which did not seem to have any sort of flavor. Midas drank straight from the flask. "You'll feel a little dizzy in a moment," he said.

Jim grimaced as the affects of the formula hit him, but it subsided quickly. "What is it supposed to do?" he asked.

"I'll show you," Midas replied.

They got out of the carriage, and Jim was surprised that people on the street were stopped in mid-stride, and other positions as though they had been walking down the street or standing and talking, and suddenly became immobile. "Now do you believe me?" Midas asked. "You're moving much too fast for them to see you."

Jim could not believe what he was seeing or hearing…especially since he was in the nineteenth century. "Let's go," Midas said.

Jim followed him and they went into the place where the diamond display was. He saw Spock, Uhura, and Carol there, but they were frozen in place like everyone else. Then he heard something and thought for a second that his communicator was chirping at him. "What's that noise?" he asked.

"You're hearing people talking, but can't understand them because of your speed," Midas said.

They went over to the diamond displays. Midas simply lifted the cases and took the diamonds. "I don't know what his traps are, but they aren't fast enough to catch us," he said.

When he had all the diamonds, they headed for the door. Before he could get out, Jim grabbed his chest as he had a horrible pain. "What's happening?" he asked.

"The formula is wearing off," Midas said. "Come on!"

Jim tried to follow him, but he felt as though he were walking in slow motion and he actually saw the bars coming down that Artemus and Spock had installed in the doorway to capture the thief between them. "Well, I suppose this is as good a place as any for us to part," Midas said. He put one of the diamond bracelets he had stolen into Jim's pocket, making sure it was not completely inside. "Good bye, Mister Kirk."

"Wait," Jim said but he could not follow Midas.

Suddenly, everything went into motion, and the metal bars slammed down behind and in front of Jim and he was trapped. He could hear screams inside the room as the other traps Artemus had created slammed into place as well.

Thaddeus Baines came up to the bars of the makeshift jail that Jim was now trapped in. "I knew it!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the diamond bracelet from Jim's pocket. "This is the thief!"

"Wait a minute!" Jim said. "I…"

Suddenly, Jim saw that Q was among the people looking in at him. "That man is a thief!" Q declared. "He should be arrested at once! We'll find out who he is and where he came from!"

Carol, Spock, Uhura, and Artemus came up to the cage bars. "And these friends of his should be searched as well!" Q said.

Artie glared at him. "My friends are not thieves!" he said. "This is all a mistake, Mister Baines!"

"We'll see about that!" Baines said. "Get him out of there. He will be arrested and detained for thievery!"

Just then, Bones came in the front door of the place looking definitely like he had walked all that time trying to get back there. He could see that he was too late. Jim sighed as he knew this had to be part of Q's plan. They would have to find a way to get out of this mess, and he was sure West would find a way out of his bonds.

West was trying to get out of his ropes, which was not easy. They had taken his boots because they had known how he got loose the other time. He was simply having to squirm his way out this time. He had gotten the ropes looser but they were still too tight for him to get his hand out.

Jim Kirk was taken to jail. The others came in there to see him. "Jim, what happened?" Bones asked. "I tried to get back but it was just too far on foot! I've got blisters on both feet! These boots are not made for walking."

"He brought me here with him to show me how he stole all those diamonds," Jim said. "He has some sort of formula that he takes that makes him move faster or something! It was like everyone else was frozen in place."

"He gave you some of it too?" Bones asked. "And you drank it? How do you know what that stuff will do to you?"

"I didn't have much of a choice, Bones. It was either drink it or be shot. It was only like a sip."

"That would mean that he has gone back to his lab," Spock said. "I suggest we go there and stop him from making any more of this formula."

"He's gotta be back at the Midas house," Jim said. "What about me? You all saw Q."

"I am not certain, Captain. However, I do believe that Mister Gordon will find a way to get you out."

Just then, Artemus came into the cell block. "Where is Jim West?" he asked.

"I guess he still has him out there," Jim replied. "Are you gonna get me out of here?"

Artie looked around them and then reached into his lapel pocket. He laid what looked like a string across the bar that held the vertical bars of the jail cell. "Stand back," he said quietly and struck a match.

They all watched while the "string" burned across like a fuse. Artie then pushed the bars out and they got Jim out of the cell. "That was incredible," Jim said.

"Come on," Artie said. "We'll talk about it later."

They all went out the back door of the jail into the dark street. They hurried to the livery stable and rented horses which they would have to have if they were to stop Midas. They were soon on their way, hoping that they could get there in time.


	15. Chapter 15

Jim West thought he was about to get his hand free when Midas appeared in the room. "You're not getting loose, are you, Mister West?" he asked. "By this time, your friend has a lot of explaining to do. Too bad I don't even know his name yet."

"You won't get away with this," West said. "The others all know what happened, and what they don't know, he will tell them. They're gonna be coming for you."

"Well, I'll be long gone by then, and you'll be dead."

West had managed to get his hand free and he turned the chair over that he had been sitting in. That let him get his feet free which had been tied to the legs of the chair. As Midas came at him, West swung the chair at him, but missed. Midas ran to his table and grabbed the flask which had the formula in it.

Before West could get to him, he drank some of the formula, but he dropped the flask, so West grabbed it and got just enough before Midas could hit him. West was soon in the same speed as Midas. "You'll never win, West!" Midas declared.

If there was one thing Jim West was, it was a fighter, and he would not simply give up. He tackled Midas and they rolled across the floor, knocking the lab table over. They got up and Midas hit Jim, knocking him backward.

Artie and the others arrived at the house soon and ran in through the front door. They could hear glass breaking upstairs. West was still fighting Midas and finally knocked him backward into a table which had a bottle of kerosene oil on it. It broke as it hit the arm of a chair and spilled all over Midas who screamed as he caught on fire.

West grabbed his chest as his formula was wearing off, and then he was not seeing Midas anymore but simply a fire burning. Then, Artie and the others came running in. "What's going on?" Artie asked.

"That's Midas!" West said. "He caught fire because the lamp oil spilled on him."

"Friction," Spock said.

"Let's get out of here."

"What about the diamonds?" Jim asked. "What did he do with them?"

"He didn't have them when he came in this room," West said. "He intended to kill me and get out of here. He must have them packaged and ready to go with him."

"Let's check his room," Artie said.

They all went out into the hallway. "Let's just check all the rooms," West said.

Everyone took their own room. Jim walked into the one he chose and there were definitely bags sitting on a bed in this room. He opened the suitcases and found a pouch that had the jewels in it. He sighed a sigh of relief. He took the pouch and went out into the hallway as the others were coming out too. "I found them," he said. "Looks like they're all here."

"Well, that should clear you," Artie said. He shook his head. "How are we ever going to explain all this?"

"Same as we always do," West replied. "They can believe it or not."

"What about the woman?"

"I haven't seen her again. I guess she's gone. May be at the other place he intended to go to from here. I'm sure she'll realize he's not coming."

"I'm just glad we got these diamonds back."

By that evening, West and Gordon had cleared up the matter, and Baines had to apologize to them for accusing them of theft and treating them like they were incompetent. "Well, let's just say you were out of sorts, and nervous because you were under a great deal of stress about this display," West said.

"What about your other friends?" Baines asked.

"They didn't want to come back here, and I can't say that I blame them. They were just here to help."

Baines nodded. "Will you extend my apologies to them?"

"I will. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd like to be on our way."

West and Gordon walked outside and headed for the hotel where the others had agreed to meet them. "That worked out rather well," Gordon said. "At least with their help, we were able to capture Jim Kirk, and he was not taken back with Midas."

"I don't know how things would have turned out if he had been," West replied. "But at least all that's over. I don't think I ever want to see another diamond."

"Me neither."

"Did you ever figure out where Spock hid those diamonds in the train?"

Artie smiled. "He's very clever, Jim," he said. "I hope he'll just stay with us a while if he's going to be in this century. He and Carol helped me rig the doorway."

"I didn't see that little gadget."

"It worked splendidly."

They arrived at the hotel and went inside. Jim Kirk was staring out the window when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he said.

West and Gordon came in. "We just wanted you to know that everything's cleared up," West said.

Jim nodded. "Thanks."

"You guys are welcome to come along with us a little longer if you like. We'll drop you off wherever you think you'd like to be."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. We've still got a few things to do here, and then we'll be moving out."

"Yeah. I guess we'll go with you."

West looked at Gordon as he thought something was troubling Jim. "You alright?" West asked.

Jim looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Just…if something were to happen to me, take care of my friends until they get on their feet."

"What? Do you think something's going to happen?"

"You're not feeling ill from that formula, are you?" Artie asked.

"No," Jim said. "I just…never mind. I'm glad everything turned out okay with those diamonds."

"Yes, well, you and your friends were a great help in the matter. It might not have worked out quite so well if we hadn't had all of you."

"I'm glad we could help."

"I wish we could find a way to help all of you get back to your time."

"Don't worry about that. Something will happen, maybe."

"We'll see you tomorrow."

West and Gordon left that room. "What do you think about that, Artie?" West asked.

"I don't know, Jim," Artie answered. "But I think there's something going on that we don't know about."

As they were going to their rooms, Carol came into the hallway on her way to Jim's room. "Ma'am," West said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Carol replied. "I'm just glad everything worked out well."

"I was very impressed with you and Mister Spock," Artie said. "I wouldn't mind having help like that all the time."

Carol smiled. "You may have our help for a while. There's no way to know."

"Well, good night, Ma'am."

"Good night."

Carol went on down to Jim's room. She intended to get him to tell her what was troubling him. He had left the dinner table early. She knocked on the door.

Jim opened the door. "Come on in," he said.

Carol went in and then folded her arms while he closed the door. "Jim Kirk, I want to know what's troubling you," she said. "And don't say nothing, because I know something is bothering you."

Jim leaned back against the wall. "I don't want to talk about it, Carol."

"Why not?"

"There's nothing you can do."

"About what? If you don't tell me…"

Jim looked at her. "If I don't tell you…what?"

Carol looked into his blue eyes. "I'm going to be very angry at you," she said. "You're supposed to share everything with me. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"All you'll do is worry."

"Jim. Tell me now."

Jim folded his arms and sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall. "You remember in Carson City when I was in that little gun fight?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That guy, Curly Bill, he doesn't like the fact that someone outdrew him."

"He's challenging you? Jim, you can't go through with it."

"I don't see that I have a choice, Carol."

"Yes you do! Since when do you think you have no choice in your own actions?"

"Carol, we may be living here a long time. What if I don't meet him?"

"You'll still be alive. And you won't have killed someone over something so ridiculous."

"I know it's ridiculous, but I can't ignore it. He might get some of you involved. Besides, I know I can outdraw him, and I don't have to kill him. Besides, he said I would either draw, or I would die. I assume that means I have to draw against him or he'll kill me anyway."

Carol was silent a moment. "Jim, he's not going to let it go with you just drawing this time," she said. "Did you tell Mister West and Mister Gordon about this?"

"No. This is my problem."

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No. Only you."

Carol walked over to him and hugged him. "I love you, Jim. Can't we just get on that train and go away?"

"I don't know," Jim said. "It's supposed to be tomorrow at Noon, and they said we're not leaving until tomorrow afternoon."

"Maybe they'll leave early. If you told them…"

"Carol…"

"You're not a coward, Jim. Everyone who knows you, knows that."

"I'm just thinking about it."

Carol kissed him and they lingered in that kiss a few moments. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll be waiting for you," she said.

"I know you will," Jim replied.

"Are you going to grow a beard?"

Jim smiled. "What's wrong with that?"

"Rough stubble."

"Well, I might shave it later, but I think men usually go to a barber and get that done here."

"Not very sanitary, right?"

"Oh, I don't know."

They kissed again and then Carol went to her own room. Bones came down the hallway next. "Jim, before you close that door," he said. "I wanta ask you something."

"Go ahead," Jim said. "Seems like everyone wants to talk to me this evening."

"What's going on with you?" Bones asked.

"Are you going into that again?"

"Yeah. I know when something's wrong with you, so why don't you tell me? Are you feeling funny from that stuff you drank? I can't believe you drank that."

"I told you…"

"I know, but I think I would have spilled it or something."

"We were sitting in a carriage, Bones. Not exactly enough room to sneak something."

"Have you had any unusual symptoms?"

"No. I already told you."

"I think I need to get myself a medical bag."

"You gonna stay here in San Francisco?"

"Not if you're not. I don't want to be here…" Bones frowned. "I don't know what to do. We don't belong here, Jim."

Jim did not think he had ever seen Bones so troubled, although he was usually worried about something. "Like I said before, Bones. We can get ourselves a ranch and just do whatever."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I don't know where they're going next."

"Well, I'm going with you wherever you go. I'm not ready to be alone in this timeframe. I feel lost."

"I know. I feel the same way, but we're gonna have to adjust until Q decides to send us back."

"I can't believe he showed up at that party. Everyone saw him."

"They didn't know him from anyone else around here."

"How can we get him to send us back, Jim?"

"By not doing anything that interests him."

"I'm just glad he didn't do anything to make it really look like you stole those diamonds."

"I thought I had had it then, and might even get hanged."

Bones shook his head and put his hat back on. "Well, I guess I'll just mosey on down to my room and get a few z's before we pull out tomorrow," he said.

Jim could not help but chuckle at that. "You fit in here better than you think, Bones," he said.

Bones rubbed his chin. "I kinda like not shaving too."

"You would."

"Night, partner."

"Good night, Bones."

Jim went back into his room and lay down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling wondering if he could outdraw that gun slinger. What would people think of him if he did not go through with it? What would West and Gordon think? They would probably think he was a coward. He was not a coward. He just simply did not see any sense in it, and he did not want to die either.

During the night, Jim was dreaming that he was on the street facing Curly Bill. "I'm gonna kill you, Kirk!" Curly Bill yelled. "You ain't nothing but a yellow coward!"

"This isn't necessary!" Jim replied.

"Draw or die! I don't care which way you die! You're dying today!"

Jim reached for a gun that was not there as he saw Curly Bill start to draw…

Jim sat straight up and fell off the bed. He realized he was having a nightmare and he was sweating. He leaned on the side of the bed. Why was he having such a nightmare?

There was a knock at his door. He got up and threw the covers back onto the bed which he had dragged off when he fell off the bed. He opened the door slightly, and Bones was there. "Did you fall out of bed?" Bones asked.

"What do you want?" Jim asked.

"I know a nightmare when I hear one. What's going on with you, Jim?"

"Bones, I do not want to talk about this tonight. Good night."

Jim closed the door. Bones blew out a breath. He knew something was wrong, and he figured Carol knew. He went on back to his own room. He had not been able to understand what Jim said in his sleep on the other side of the wall but he had been distressed about something.

The next morning, they all met in the dining room. Jim sat there and picked at his food thinking about what he was faced with. Carol knew what he was thinking about and everyone else was wondering what it was. "You should eat," Carol said quietly.

Jim figured she was right so he forced himself to eat, but he was still thinking about that shoot out he was supposed to be part of. If he did not do it, he figured that Curly Bill would just follow him wherever he went, and eventually, he would end up shot anyway. He figured he might as well get it over with now. It would be a long morning, contemplating something like this.

"You should just tell Mister West that we need to leave early," Carol said after they left the dining room.

"I suppose I could tell him that," Jim replied. "But what do I do the next time he shows up? Eventually, he'll find me again. If someone sees me, it'll go around that I'm there."

"You should still tell the others about this."

"I don't want to. This is not about everyone else. It's about me…and you."

Carol hugged his arm. "Jim, you have to tell them," she said. "I know it's not about them, but you have to tell Mister West."

"Fine. I'll tell him."

"Good. I'm going to the dress maker."

They kissed and then Jim stood there a moment watching Carol walk away. He sighed as he turned to go back toward Jim West's room. When he got there, West was coming out. "Kirk," West said as he closed his room door. "You looking for me?"

"Yes," Jim replied. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright."

Jim looked down the hall but there was no one out there. "It's about Curly Bill," he said.

"What about him?" West asked.

"He intends to challenge me today at Noon out in front of this hotel."

"In a fast draw?"

"Yeah. Carol wants me to just ignore it and try to get you guys to leave earlier than planned, but I think he'll just track me down."

"You're probably right. Then again, if you go through with the duel, you could be arrested. I'm not sure what the view is of fast draws on the streets here."

"Maybe I should go and talk to the sheriff then."

"You could do that. I'll try to get done early and we'll get out of this town."

Jim started to walk away. "Kirk," West said. "Do you think you could outdraw him again?"

Jim considered that. "I don't know," he said. "That was just a reflex."

"You would most likely have the same reflex again."

"You think I'm a coward, don't you?"

"Not really. I don't like fast draws either. Besides, I'm sure they don't have things like that where you come from."

Jim considered that. He certainly could not say that he had never killed anyone before. "I can't say that," he said. "It's not exactly the same thing, but…I can't say I've never killed people."

"Who were threatening you and your ship?"

Jim nodded. "This guy, though, he's not really…threatening me. I mean, if I get on the train and leave town, it would probably be a long time before he found me again."

"Maybe. But he would find you because your fame has traveled all up and down this railway and stage line."

"Yeah, I already realize that. What can I do about that?"

"Nothing."

"So it would be better now than later, right?"

"That's up to you, but you don't exactly have to kill him if you don't want to. You didn't last time. But if you did, you would probably save a lot of other people from dying. Or if you shoot his hand."

Jim blinked as he realized what West was saying. "In other words, just fix him where he can't draw?" he asked.

"It's up to you, but I wouldn't give him a chance to shoot at me if I were you. He most likely won't be drunk this time. He'll just have enough in him to make him stupid and bold."

When it was almost Noon, Jim stood in his hotel room with Carol. They had talked it over more, and he told her what he and Jim West had discussed. "I suppose I can't argue with you on that," Carol said. "I just don't want you to be shot."

"I know," Jim replied. "I outdrew him the other time, and maybe I can do it again. And maybe this time will get him off our backs."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jim opened the door and Bones was there. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Come on in, Bones," Jim said.

Bones went in, and Jim told him what he was about to do. "You have got to be kidding!" Bones exclaimed.

"Bones, I'm not going to argue with you about this."

"Well, I'm glad you let me know at least. Maybe I can find myself a medical bag in case you're lying on the street with a bullet in you."

"This is not the first dangerous situation I have been in."

"Oh! Of course not! I seem to remember that those other situations were unavoidable."

"Don't start on that. This guy is going to keep on until we face off so I might as well do it here."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say."

"It's not ridiculous!"

"It sure sounds ridiculous. You're gonna go out there and face some guy in a gun fight just because you might be considered a coward?"

"That's not the reason. I just told you."

"Then what? You're gonna probably be arrested and have to go through a trial."

Jim shook his head. "No. I already talked to the sheriff."

"Jim, they're trying to tighten the laws in this town, and they could use you as an example! You better walk away from this and just let him come somewhere else! This could just be something that Q will use against you!"

Jim had not thought of that, and neither had Carol. "He's right, Jim," she said.

"Let him follow you somewhere else besides here."

"How do we get out of here without him seeing us?"

"That's the easy part."

"You really think Q is involved in this? He didn't have anything to do with that fast draw before."

"Of course not, but he's looking for a way to get at you. You have to avoid this here. Jim, if you don't ever listen to me again, you have to listen this time."

Jim sighed. Carol was glad that Bones had finally found out what was going on. "Let's get the others and go out the back way," Bones said.

Once they were all together, they went down and checked out of the hotel. "Where are West and Gordon?" Bones asked.

"I don't know," Jim said. "I think West is expecting me to face that guy."

"I don't care what he expects. Let's get out of here."

They went out the back door of the hotel. The train was back there anyway. However, they had come out onto a back street and would have to walk quite a ways to get to the train. They all just walked on until they came to another street, and then Jim waved down a carriage which they could all get into. They were relieved when they were inside.

"I think we actually got away with it," Uhura said. "I guess if no one starts chasing us or shooting at us, we can relax."

"Right," Jim replied. "We're not at the train yet."

Q appeared in the alley as the carriage pulled away. "You won't get away so easily, Captain," he said.

Q reappeared at the front door of the hotel dressed in a cowboy outfit. He saw Curly Bill walk up outside. He walked outside, instantly grabbing the attention of Curly Bill, but he realized it was not Jim Kirk.

Q walked over to him. "You're looking for that Jim Kirk, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Curly Bill answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm someone who can't stand a coward." Q moved closer to him. "Your antagonist is running for the hills…or should I say the train! That fancy private train back there."

"How do you know?"

"Because I keep an eye on everything in this city."

Curly Bill considered that. "How do I know this ain't some trick of his?"

"I would never help a coward. And besides, don't you think he has a strange looking group of friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"That tall one with the pale face. Have you seen him?"

"No! All I care about is Kirk!"

"Oh. Well, by all means, proceed, but there could be money involved in such a discovery."

"What kind of discovery? And how much money?"

"Who knows how much it would be worth for information on a scientific discovery?"

"Like what?"

"Just observe. You'll see it."

Curly Bill decided he would try that. However, he did not see West and Gordon down the street who immediately recognized Q even in his get-up. "Isn't that Curly Bill?" Gordon asked.

"Looks like it," West replied. "What is Q up to?"

"It can't be anything good for our friends."

"Let's hurry and get to the train."

"You go. I'm gonna make sure they're not in the hotel, and check us out."

When they saw Q vanish, they swung into action. Jim West ran around to the back street. It would take him a while to get to the train but it would also take Curly Bill a while too. West just hoped the others were being careful.

Jim Kirk and the others from the Enterprise had made it to the train. They got inside and felt relieved that they were out of the public eye. Jim put his hat on the hat rack. He did not like wearing a hat anyway. Spock was relieved that they were about to be moving and he did not have to wear a hat and bandana.

Bones sat down on the couch. "I'm sure ready to get out of here," he said as he took his own hat off. "I feel like we're being watched and they're closing in."

"Who?" Jim asked.

"How should I know? Close those windows."

"Maybe they'll be here soon."

Bones got up and started pacing. He did not know why he felt so nervous. He closed the windows himself. "Relax, Bones," Jim said. "You're making me nervous."

"Jim, that guy is gonna realize you're not coming," Bones said. "What do you think you'll do then?"

"He won't know I'm on this train. Let's try to have a little optimism."

"Optimism? I lost that last night when I had to walk all the way back to town."

Jim West was still running for the train. Artemus Gordon had gotten their things and got a carriage to take him there. He hoped he and West beat Curly Bill in getting there.

Curly Bill had simply taken his own horse and was well on his way. As he came around the corner to the railroad yard, he had no trouble seeing the train that the stranger had told him about.

Q appeared at the back of the train where Curly Bill would not see him. As Bill dismounted and neared the train, Q snapped his fingers, and all the shades in the train popped up with that loud rolling sound.

Jim and the others were startled. "Spock, get down!" he said.

Spock squatted behind the wall away from the windows. The windows were not completely open but with the shades up, anyone could see in. "This has to be Q," Jim said quietly. "He's up to something."

They were all squatted behind the wall out of sight. "He must be wanting someone to see us," Bones said, stating the obvious. "That's the only reason for the shades to pop up."

"But who?" Carol asked.

"Let's just stay quiet," Jim said. "Maybe they'll go away."

Q could see that Jim Kirk and his crew were as cunning and intelligent as their reputations suggested. His plan was not working, but he would simply have to keep trying.

Artie arrived at the train next. He did not see anyone at first, but then he saw Curly Bill sneaking around the side of the train. Artie got out of the carriage, taking their two bags with him. He made sure he carried them on his left so his gun hand was free. He walked on toward the train. "Excuse me!" he said boldly.

Curly Bill was definitely startled, and his hand went to his gun, but he stopped as he saw that Artie already had his gun pointing at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Artie asked.

"I'm looking for a man named Jim Kirk," Bill answered.

"Well, I suggest you look somewhere else besides around my train!"

" _Your_ train?"

"Yes. And when people snoop around it, I get real nervous and suspicious."

"Is Jim Kirk on that train?"

"Who I have on my train is my business. Now, if you don't want to make a real close acquaintance with this piece of lead in my gun, I suggest you get on your horse and look for him elsewhere."

Curly Bill frowned at that threat, but right now he was in no position to argue, and he could tell this gent meant business. "I will," he said. "Sorry to have bothered you."

Artie watched while Curly Bill mounted up and rode away. West suddenly stepped up behind Artie, startling him. "Jim, what are you doing?" Artie asked as he sighed.

"You nervous?" West asked.

"Let's get on the train and get out of here."

"Lead the way, gun slinger."

Artie gave him a sideways look. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Oh, I think you handled it quite well."

"Thank you."

When they walked onto the train, Jim Kirk and his crew were still hiding. They were relieved to see West and Gordon come in. "You've really made an enemy, Mister Kirk," Gordon said. "I met him up close."

"I'd say he has two of them," Bones declared as he was pulling the shades back down.

"We saw Q," West said as he was signaling the engineer to take them out of there. "He was talking to Curly Bill."

"He must have sent him to this train," Artie said. "We got here as soon as we could."

"Thanks, guys," Jim said.

They were certainly glad when the train started moving. They sat down in the train car. Jim leaned on his hand and sighed. "I think I could go to sleep now," he said. "Where are we going?"

"Denver," West said. "So no one is going to track us down for a while."

Jim leaned back on the couch. At least he was free for now…except from Q.


	16. Chapter 16

After three days, they were in Denver, Colorado. "How long are you staying here?" Jim asked.

"A day or two," West replied. "We have a little matter to attend to."

"You need our help?"

"We'll let you know. In the meantime, you get your pay for your work on the last case."

Jim took the money which he would divide with the others. He felt better knowing they had earned it. "Thanks," he said.

"We'll see you folks later."

West and Gordon left the train. Jim went to the others. "You guys and gals ready to get paid?" he asked.

"I sure am," Bones said.

Suddenly, Q appeared. "Do I get my share?" he asked. "I think I earned it."

They all turned toward him, knowing they could not hurt him but wishing they could. Q put on his haughtiest look. "You know you can't hurt me," he said. "It's useless for you to gang up on me."

"Why don't you just go away?" Jim asked. "We'll get along just fine here without you."

"Really? Well, in that case, we'll just see how you feel after…oh, I won't say how long. It seems pointless to me that you hate the only one who can send you back where you want to be."

Q vanished again. Jim finished dividing the money. "He might have sent us back," Bones said.

"I doubt it," Jim replied. "If he wants us to beg, he's gonna be waiting the rest of our lives."

"I do not believe he came to send us back," Spock said. "I believe he simply came to see if we would beg him to send us back."

"How long are we going to be here?" Uhura asked.

"There is no way to know the answer to that."

"So we just live as though we're where we belong."

"Exactly," Jim said.

"How do we do that?" Bones asked. "We have nothing."

"We'll get something."

"Jim, I will visit whomever I need to and find out where we can buy a piece of land," Spock said. "Perhaps even a mine or a panning outfit."

Jim just stared at him a moment. "Are you suggesting that we look for gold?" he asked.

"This is Colorado, is it not?"

"It is."

"Then it makes sense that we would be able to figure out where some of the gold is without a tremendous amount of effort, and we would have more money to work with when we buy our land."

Bones just stood there with his mouth open a moment. "Did I just hear that right?" he asked and looked at Jim. "Is he suggesting that we…use our knowledge of history to…"

"I think he is," Jim said.

"Captain, since we are here, it is logical to try and make our lives as good as possible," Spock said.

Jim nodded but he had a confused look on his face. "I thought you didn't like using deception."

"I do not see that there is any deception in what I said."

"I wouldn't call it deception," Bones said. "It's like…cheating!"

Jim smiled. "He is right though. You have to admit that."

"Do you expect us to pan for gold or dig in a mine in dresses?" Carol asked with her arms folded.

"No. Besides, you have some other clothes."

Bones shook his head. "We have no idea what we're doing," he said.

"We can figure it out," Uhura said. "After all, we have two scientists, a doctor, a leader, and me. If we find anyone who doesn't speak English, I can help in that area too, and since I am a negotiator, I will find us the best possible deal."

Jim scowled at that. "I think you will be very cunning in that field," he said.

Uhura smiled. "I don't intend for us to get cheated."

Jim thought a moment. "Spock, you and Carol try to figure out where the gold is," he said. "Once we know that, we can figure out if it's already occupied by someone else. And then we can buy it if it's available."

"It's too bad we don't have any history books or the internet," Bones said.

"I think you can remember a lot of it, Bones. You help them."

"Oh, and what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go get a list of available land and bring it back here. It might help. So, we're all agreed."

"Yeah," they all said at the same time, but Jim did not think it sounded very enthusiastic.

"Come on, guys," he said. "Once we get that, we can get out of here."

"Jim, I want to talk to you before you go," Carol said.

"Okay."

Jim and Carol went out on the back of the train. "What's going on?" Jim asked.

"Let's get married here," Carol said.

"You got your dress?"

"Not yet. But she's going to mail it. It should be here this week. It has a lot of stitches that have to be done by hand."

"It'll be a treasure then."

"Yes. Jim, we're binding ourselves to this time."

"No matter what time we're in, we love each other."

"Yes."

"So when?"

"As soon as the dress comes. As you know, we only have to go and get married."

"I know. Things were a lot simpler in this time."

"You agree then?"

"Yes. _I do._ "

They both smiled and then kissed. "Oh how touching!" Q said as he appeared there with them and hugged them both as though he were a proud uncle.

Jim and Carol backed away out of his embrace, but there was not far to go on the back of the train. "I thought you were going to leave us alone," Jim said.

"Captain, you really must learn not to be so rude," Q said. "I just wanted you to know that I'm not far away."

"Why don't you just leave us alone if you're not going to send us back?" Jim asked.

"I never said I wasn't. Ta-ta for now."

Jim thought he would never get used to Q popping in and out like that no matter how many weird things he had seen in his life. Carol hugged him. "I'm worried about this, Jim," she said.

"I am too, but I'm going to that land office and get that list."

"Okay. We'll be thinking while you're gone."

"Good."

Jim left the train and walked into the dusty town. It was not like San Francisco had been, but it was definitely part of the gold rush. He just hoped he did not run up on anymore gun slingers who wanted to boost their reputation, and he hoped his reputation was not preceding him.

Jim walked around the corner onto the front boardwalk of the main town. Denver was definitely bigger than Carson City…and even bigger than Sacramento. He walked down the boardwalk hearing his boots clonk down sounding out his presence here. No one here should know him so he was not all that worried, and he would try to keep a low profile. He passed by the General Store where the shopkeeper was standing in the doorway.

"Howdy," the shopkeeper said. "You looking for something?"

"The land assayer's office," Jim replied.

The man pointed. "Right down there around that corner to the left."

"Thank you."

Jim walked on. At least he knew where he was going now. He passed by the bank just as someone came out. The man had long sideburns and was wearing glasses. "Excuse me," he said in a nerdy voice.

Jim moved over and started to keep on walking. "Wait a minute, Sir," the other man said. "Can you tell me where I can find the land assayer's office?"

Jim looked at him. "Well, that's where I'm going," he said.

"Oh, well, I could walk with you then, couldn't I?"

"I guess so."

"It's better walking with someone than walking alone, I always say."

Jim looked at the man a moment. "Artemus?"

"Shhhh. I'm working."

"Uh, yeah, it's usually better to walk with someone than alone. I agree."

"Makes one feel safer when they're carrying something of value."

Jim wondered if that was a hint. "OH, yes. I don't usually carry anything of value, but…yeah."

"I think we're being followed."

Jim thought he had stepped into another dangerous situation. "So, are you really going to the assayer's office?" he asked quietly.

"No. I'm transporting a payroll to the stage."

"A payroll?"

"Yeah. As in, money. It's going to Colorado Springs."

"And you think someone is following you?"

"It's hard to keep something like this a secret."

"Why is it going on a stage?"

"Our very own Mister West is going to be guarding it."

"Okay. Why don't you guys just take it on the train?"

"That's not our plan. And it's the plan of the one receiving the payroll. It's insured when going on the stage."

Jim nodded. "Oh."

They turned a corner and walked on down to the assayer's office. Artie went on in with Jim, hoping that everyone would think he was walking with a gun slinger…which, technically, he was. When Jim walked in, there were three other people in there. "Morning," Jim said.

"Morning, young man," the man behind the counter said. "What can I do for you?"

Jim was not sure what to say. "My friends and I are wanting to buy some land," he said. "We want to search for gold."

Jim could not help but notice that two of the others in the office glanced at him when he said that. "I was wondering if you could give me a list of the available land around these parts," he said.

"I believe I can help you with that," the assayer said. "Any particular place you're interested in?"

"Something in the mountains where we might have a mine and can pan for gold as well."

"You know it's gonna start getting cold up here in about a month or two."

"Well, we're ready to work so hopefully we'll have something before it gets extremely cold."

"Snow starts flying in October."

Artie scowled at that. "I believe the man just wants to know what land you have available instead of a weather report," he said in his assumed voice.

The assayer frowned. "Fine." He looked at Jim. "Your name?"

"Jim Kirk."

Jim had never seen anyone go so pale so fast. "D-did you say, Jim Kirk?" the assayer asked.

"Yes. Something wrong with that?"

"OH! No sir. I will get that list for you real fast. You just have a seat there, and you can even fix yourself some coffee if you like."

"No thanks. I just want that list."

The assayer hurried over to his books. Jim looked at the others in the room, and they started toward the door. He looked at Artie who grinned slightly and shrugged. They went over and sat down. "I believe your reputation precedes you, my friend," he said quietly.

"What do you…" Jim realized what he meant and why everyone's attitude suddenly changed. "So, they're all afraid of me?"

"Everyone's afraid of a gun slinger in these parts. Especially one who outdrew one of reputation."

Jim frowned. He wished he could get rid of that reputation, but the only way to do that would be to die, and he did not intend to do that. "Okay, so I'm a gun slinger," he said. "I might as well just go with that. I'm gonna be a gun slinging rancher and they better not nobody mess with me."

Artie chuckled at that. "If I weren't so busy all the time, I'd come along with you," he said.

"I tell you what, Mister Gordon. If we end up going back to our time, I'll leave the ranch to you and Mister West, if we have it by then."

Gordon looked at him a little surprised. "Really?"

"Of course. Who else? You guys have helped us."

"Well, I'm sure Jim will be as surprised as I am, but I don't know what we would do with a ranch."

"Sell it…whatever. I'll be sure to make out a will right away."

"That's a deal, Mister Kirk."

"Besides, you're liable to retire one day."

"I'm sure."

The assayer soon had the list ready. "Mister Kirk, I have a suggestion," he said. "I put stars beside the ones that might be promising. I thought that might help."

Jim took the list. "Well, thank you very much. I'm sure that will help my friends and me in our decision."

"You just let me know when you're ready to purchase, and I'll get the deed made out for you."

"We can make payments, right?"

"Oh, of course. If you buy a claim, you won't owe a payment until you find something, and then you'll pay ten percent of that."

"Okay. And after that?"

"You would owe the monthly payments. But you never know whether you would find enough to pay the entire amount."

Jim nodded. "Thanks. I'll get back to you."

Jim and Artie left the assayer's office. "What do you think?" Jim asked.

"Sounds pretty fair," Artie replied. "I'm sure he wouldn't try to cheat you."

Jim smiled. "Nobody in their right mind tries to cheat a gun slinger, right?"

"Not if they want to live very long."

They walked on over to the freight office where the stage was already waiting. Jim West was there waiting. He was not wearing his usually fancy suit but was wearing one of his more rugged outfits with jeans and a shirt with a vest. "Anyone following you?" West asked.

"Not sure," Artie replied. "But I ran into my gun slinging friend here and I think they all got discouraged."

West smiled. "That's good." He looked at Jim. "Maybe we should take you along."

"Well, I have to get this list back to the others," Jim said.

"You'll get paid if you just ride along on a horse as another guard."

"You're going all the way to Colorado Springs and leaving the train?"

"The train is going that way too."

"Oh."

"We'll be picked up there."

"So, I guess this will be where we part ways then."

"Most likely. We'll be through Denver again though. Maybe we'll look you folks up."

Jim thought he was getting a little nervous. They had had West and Gordon to give them advice so far, but now they were truly going to be on their own. "I'll have to discuss this with them," he said. "We're planning to buy a claim."

"Well, good luck," West said and shook his hand.

"Good luck to you guys too. How long do I have before you leave?"

"We're leaving in just a few minutes."

"I'll get back as soon as I can."

Jim hurried back down the street, and hurried to the train with the list he had just acquired. "Guys," he said.

"Captain, did you get the list?" Spock asked.

"Yeah…"

"Doctor Marcus and I have managed to determine the most likely places to find gold."

"I need to talk to you guys about something," Jim said as he gave them the list. "Mister West and Mister Gordon are going on a mission to deliver a payroll to Colorado Springs."

They all just waited for Jim to go on. "Well, they asked if I wanted to go along as another guard," he said.

"Jim, we need to go with them," Carol said. "The largest gold strike ever in Colorado, was in Cripple Creek not far from Colorado Springs."

Jim absorbed that a moment. "So, we need to go with them."

"Yes. We can get there much faster on this train."

"Well, I need to let them know. I'll ride as a guard for them."

"Do they need another?" Spock asked. "I would be glad to accompany them as well."

"I am staying on this train," Carol informed them. "I have no desire to ride a horse all the way to Colorado Springs."

"Well, I wouldn't dream of asking you to," Jim said.

"I'll stay with her too," Uhura said.

Bones blew out a breath. "I guess that means I'm going on guard duty too," he said.

"Let's hurry and let them know," Jim said.

Carol realized he was excited about this. "Aren't you going to kiss me before you go?" she asked.

"Of course." Jim took off his hat and kissed her. "Have a pleasant ride, Ma'am."

"You scoundrel"

"What about your dress?"

"It will be forwarded to me."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you when we get to Colorado Springs."

Jim, Bones, and Spock left the train and went to the stage station…or freight office. "We're going with you," Jim said.

"I think this job just got a lot easier," Gordon replied.

"I guess we need three horses then," West said. "Let's go to the livery stable. They should have some good ones."

Once they had horses, they were on their way. The stage pulled out at exactly nine o'clock. "Things sure get going early around here," Jim remarked.

"You can say that again," Bones grumbled. "Can't stay in the bed past six around here."

"You're just not a morning person, Bones."

"I do not believe the doctor could be considered a morning, afternoon, nor evening person," Spock said.

Jim laughed out loud at that. Bones looked at Spock. "Did you just insult me?" he asked.

"I was merely pointing out a fact."

Bones looked at Jim with his incredulous look. "Did you hear what he said?"

Jim was trying his best not to laugh. "I did," he said.

"And you think it's funny. Some friends I have."

"Well, Bones, you have to admit, you are a little grumpy."

Bones shook his head. "Boy, you get on a trail with people and you know how they really feel about you," he said.

"Come on, Bones. We like having you around."

"Why? So you can poke fun at me?"

"You're not getting your feelings hurt about that, are you?"

"No. I guess he's probably right."

"I was not attempting to hurt your feelings," Spock said. "I was only…"

"I know. Never mind. Your dry sense of humor."

"Maybe we should sing another trail song," Jim suggested.

"We should probably be quiet so we can concentrate on whether anyone's sneaking around here or not wanting to shoot our brains out so they can steal this payroll," Bones said.

"I don't think anyone will try anything before we're further from town."

"That could be right, but you never know."

"I just hope we can find what we need down there."

"Since we can pinpoint where the strike was which would occur next year, we should be able to become quite wealthy, Captain," Spock said.

"Don't call me captain, Spock," Jim replied.

"Jim."

They were silent a while as they watched around them. "Hey, Jim!" West called.

Jim rode up beside the stagecoach. "Why don't you ride on up ahead and see if you see anything suspicious?" West asked.

"Sure. I'll take Bones with me," Jim said. He rode back to Bones. "Hey, let's ride up ahead and look for suspicious activity. Spock, you stay with the stagecoach."

Jim and Bones rode on up ahead of the stagecoach at a gallop. "So what should we look for?" Bones asked after they had ridden for a while.

Jim considered that a moment. "I guess we look and see if there are any gunmen perched on hills or horses standing around that shouldn't be there."

"You mean like that one over there?" Bones asked pointing under a big tree.

Jim looked where he was pointing. "Yeah, that might be a good place to start," he said.

"So what should we do?"

"Let's go over there under that other tree."

Bones followed Jim over into the shadows of the trees. They had gotten out ahead of the stage, and had time to find out what was going on before it got there. Bones drew his weapon and checked the load. "I don't want to be having to do any fast draws," he said.

"Me neither," Jim replied as he drew his own. "Let's go."

They moved under the trees and found that there were three horses tied under the tree rather than just one. "That means we've got three to deal with," Jim whispered. "Question is: where are they?"

Bones pointed. "Probably right up there in those rocks on each side of the road." He looked at Jim. "Which side do you want?"

Jim scowled at that. "Let's just stay together. If we start shooting, they're gonna hear and know something's wrong."

"Good idea."

They made their way around the back of the rock formation. Jim looked around the edge, and could see one of the outlaws up on the rocks with a rifle. He looked at Bones and nodded. "Jim, I'm a doctor, not a gun slinger," he whispered.

"You're a gun slinger today," Jim replied.

Jim sneaked from behind the rocks and started up the short trail that led up to the ledge where the gunman was waiting for the stage. He got within five feet and pulled the hammer back on his gun. "Hold it right there," he said.

The gunman froze. "Turn around," Jim said. "Slowly. And don't pick up that rifle. I wouldn't want to have to give you another hole for ventilation."

The man turned around slowly and looked at Jim. The look on his face made Jim wonder if he had heard that rumor about him. "Come over here," he said.

"Take off that gun belt," Bones added.

The man pretended that he would take off the gun belt, but instead, he reached for his gun. Jim saw what he was doing, and fired before he could, hitting him in the hand.

Jim West and the others heard the gunshot. "Stop the stage!" West said.

The stage driver pulled the reins and yelled, "Whoa!"

Spock came around to the side of the stage as it came to a stop. "I believe they have run into some trouble," he said.

"Yeah," West agreed. "Let me have your horse. You get up here."

Spock got down from his horse. He supposed West would be more experienced in something like this than he was. He climbed up onto the stage as West got on the horse and headed on to find out what was going on.

Jim and Bones had gotten the gunman down and tied him up. "Where are the other two?" Jim asked.

The gunman just glared at them. "I don't think he's going to tell us," Bones said.

"I don't either. I guess we'll have to find them on our own. Let's get up there and look around."

"We might get our hats shot off too…and our head with it."

"Come on, Bones."

They climbed back up the rock formation and looked out toward the other side of the trail. "Chances are, they're not gonna show their heads over there," Bones said.

"Hey, Ralph! What was that shooting over there?" someone yelled from the other side.

Jim looked at Bones. "A varmint!" Bones yelled.

Jim rolled his eyes at that. "You better not be shooting at anything else but human varmints from now on!" the other yelled back.

Jim was surprised that they actually bought that. He got the rifle that the gunman had left there and looked across the way again. He could see the hat of one of the others sticking over the edge of the rocks. "I see one of them," he whispered.

"You gonna shoot him?" Bones asked.

Jim shucked the rifle. "I don't see that I have much choice since they are wary now," he said. He stuck the barrel of the rifle over the rocks and aimed carefully at the hat he could see. He squeezed the trigger and saw the hat fly off but he was not sure he hit whoever had been wearing it.

"They're real wary now," Jim whispered.

"What do we do now?" Bones asked.

"Let's get down there and see if they try and come over here after us. It's hard to believe there were only three of them."

"If there are more, then where are the other two from those other horses?"

"Good question. Let's just be careful."

They got down from the rock formation and started around but did not see anyone. However as they got to the end of the formation, they saw West on the other side of the trail. They would have to cross that trail in the open to get over there so they decided to stay there where they were and watch while West investigated that side. They squatted behind a pile of rocks where they could see the whole area.

Jim could see West sneaking along the rocks on the other side of the trail, and then he saw a flicker of movement on top of the rock formation on that side. There was a gunman there who was in a position where West would not see him. "You see him?" Bones asked.

"Yes," Jim replied as he aimed the rifle. He fired and the man fell off the formation. He looked at Bones. "I guess he's dead."

"If he's not, he must have some hard bones, and organs."

West moved on toward the rock formation, and he could see that there were three more horses on that side of the trail. He motioned to Jim and Bones to check for more gunmen.

Jim looked at Bones. "Did you get that?" he asked.

"I think he's suggesting that there may be more over here," Bones said.

"But where? They're not up there."

"Could be anywhere over there in all those rocks. Probably in places where they could have the stagecoach surrounded."

"We better get back around this formation then and see if we can find more of them."

They moved back around the rock formation to look around to the other side. "I still don't see anybody," Jim whispered.

"Maybe there's an indention around there at the front of it."

"Why would they not have moved yet then?"

Bones scowled at that question. "I don't know. Maybe they're waiting for us."

Jim blew out a breath. "I'm gonna find out," he said.

"Be careful. I don't want to be having to dig another bullet out of you."

Jim moved around the side of the rock formation and slid along the wall toward the front of it that faced the trail. As he got to the corner of that, he moved slowly so he could see around it and then jerked his head back when he saw that there was definitely a gunman around there, but he was looking toward Jim West.

Jim motioned to Bones that he had seen the gunman. Bones moved up beside him, and they got their guns ready. Jim counted silently. "One…two…"

They went around the corner with their guns ready, and the gunman was startled but he swung around with his rifle, firing prematurely, but Jim did not miss. Bones looked at the fallen gunman. "You think there are anymore?" he asked as he looked around them.

Just then, a bullet barely missed them and ricocheted off the rocks beside them. Jim and Bones ducked down behind the rocks. They heard more gunfire now, and figured Jim West had finally found the ones on that side of the trail. "We need to find a way out of here," Jim said.

"Let's just crawl back that way," Bones suggested.

"Crawl? We have to be ready for anything."

Just then another bullet ricocheted off the rocks and almost hit Jim. "Oh, I think someone knows we're down here," he said. "Let's move!"

They started moving faster as another bullet made its way down into the area where they were, but they finally got around the rocks and went to their right. To their horror, there was another gunman coming from that way. Jim rolled to his left just as a bullet took up space where he had been. He came to his feet and aimed at the gunman, but Bones fired first this time.

Jim was surprised as he looked at Bones who was still lying on the ground, but the barrel of his gun was smoking. "I was afraid he would kill you," Bones said looking terribly guilty.

The gunman was moaning and holding his hand. "He's not dead, Bones," Jim replied.

"Well, I didn't want to kill him."

They went over to the gunman and took his guns from him. They realized there was no more gunfire from across the trail either. "Looks like West took care of that side," Jim said.

"Or they took care of him," Bones replied.

"Let's get these two back over there."

They got the two outlaws that they had not killed and got them back over to their horses. Then they saw Jim West coming with one. "Hopefully this will be the only attempt," he said.

"What do we do with all these guys?" Jim asked.

West had been thinking about that. "I guess we could take them back to Denver, but that's gonna mean it'll be even later tomorrow when we get to Colorado Springs, and it might even be the next day."

"That's not a good thing, is it?"

"No, but we don't have much choice. We're certainly not taking them all the way to Colorado Springs with us."

"Further there than going back."

"Exactly."

Jim took his hat off and wiped sweat off his forehead. "You think there'll be anymore attempts at this stage?"

"I don't know," West said.

"So you weren't expecting this?"

"We were, but we were hoping they wouldn't go for it with all of us guarding the stage."

"I guess that just made it more of a target."

"Plus, Artie was disguised. Let's get going."


	17. Chapter 17

The stage did not depart from Denver again until that afternoon and the train had already gone. They would have to spend the night at a stage station, but they would have had to do that anyway. Jim and Bones rode ahead again, but there was no one in the place they had broke up the robbery the last time.

The stage stopped in Castle Rock which was nothing but a stage station where they could rest and let the horses rest as well. Jim drank his fill of water. "It sure is hot on that trail," he said.

"Well, it's better than freezing to death I guess," Bones replied as he took some water for himself. He looked at the dipper that he was drinking out of. "Ugh, I hope this thing is clean." He looked at Jim. "Can you imagine how many people must come through and drink out of this? And it's probably never washed. I mean…"

"Bones. Please."

Spock stood waiting for his turn to get some water as well. "It is not logical to believe that in a time of limited population and in a time when people do not realize what causes sicknesses that they would be concerned about drinking after one another," he said.

Bones frowned at that. "I think that's what I just said in a less scientific way."

"Perhaps. It is also illogical to complain about drinking from a dipper when it is the only way to get water unless one wants to drink from their hand."

"Ugh. That would be worse."

Jim leaned on the rail of the horse pin. "I never would have imagined myself in a situation like this," he said. "No wonder people here wear hats. If you didn't, you'd probably get sunburn on your head."

"Keeps that sun out of your eyes too," Bones replied. "I guess it would be pretty hard to stare out across that sand and everything without the brim of the hat to shield your eyes part of the time."

"You have to admit, it hasn't all been sand on this trail, Bones."

"Yeah. There have actually been trees. I could have sat under one of those trees all afternoon, I think."

"Me too." Jim grimaced slightly. "You ever been saddle sore?"

Bones frowned. "Don't ask," he said.

"I have never ridden this far on a horse in my life."

"I can't say I've ridden this far, but I used to own horses. Can't say I own anything anymore." Bones looked at Jim. "Why? Are you saddle sore?"

"I wish I didn't have to walk right now."

"I wish I could do something about it. You should ask West or Gordon about it. You can't just let it go or you're going to be in a very embarrassing situation."

Jim frowned. "Like what?"

"You don't want to know. I've treated about everything, and you don't want to be treated for saddle sores. Now, come on."

Jim went with Bones. He figured Bones was not ashamed of asking about anything since he was a doctor. They found Artemus Gordon at the stable. He was removing his disguise. "These things get hot and itchy," he said.

"Hey, uh, you got anything for saddle soreness?" Bones asked.

Artie looked at little surprised by that question. "Of course." He took a jar from his saddle bag. "I never leave home without it. You should get yourself some chaps, and we have other remedies to help that too."

"Thanks. Jim, here, is having some problems."

"It happens to the best of us."

During the night, Jim slept lying in a pile of hay in the barn. He could not say he had ever slept in hay but it was sure better than sleeping in the saddle. He was sleeping soundly when someone put their hand over his mouth. He was startled out of his sleep, but then realized it was Jim West as he hissed, "Shhhhh."

Jim froze then and West took his hand off his mouth. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"I heard horses, and they didn't come up to the station."

"And you think they're after that money?"

"I don't know of any other reason someone wouldn't come on in, especially with a storm coming up."

Jim sat up and looked out the door of the barn just as lightning flashed. He looked at West. "What do you want us to do?" he asked.

"I figure they're going to send one up here to see how many are here, and try to get us to relax," West said.

"And then the rest will attack."

"I think so. I want you to take your two friends up in the loft of this barn and be ready for anything. If they get control of the station house, do something."

Jim nodded. West left the barn and went back to the house. Jim got up and woke Bones and Spock. "We've got trouble," he whispered. "Come on."

They climbed up to the barn loft. "What's going on?" Bones asked.

"Riders out there, and they didn't come up to the station," Jim said. "West wants us to…"

Just then, a rider came into the yard of the station. Jim, Bones, and Spock stayed back in the dark so the rider could not see them, and just watched.

"Hello the house!" the rider called.

The station master, Carl, came out. "What you doing out here this time of night?" he asked. "And in this storm?"

"Well, I kinda got caught in it. Was wondering if I could stay the night…or at least until this storm is over."

"Can't turn no one away. You're welcome to stay. I'll take your horse. I got three others staying in there. Came in on the stage."

"Three, huh?"

"Yeah. Two passengers and the driver."

"You got anything to eat in there?"

"Not this time of night. Got some coffee though."

Carl took the horse, and the rider went on into the station. Jim West was sitting in a chair pretending to be asleep. He had changed from his usual attire to jeans and a light blue shirt so he would maybe not be so recognizable. Artie had also changed into jeans and a brown shirt so that he would look nothing like he did when he left Denver.

The rider did not know Jim West and Artemus Gordon by sight, but they had thought there were at least six people with the stage that was carrying the payroll. He had been sent there to find out who was there, and they had expected three others. He figured they could be in the barn, but these two did not look like the ones who had been boarding the stage with the money.

West knew the man had walked in, but he did not intend to talk to him much. He thought he looked rather confused, and he also knew that he was not alone. He had heard those horses coming when he was outside on watch…and there was definitely more than one.

Soon, the station master came back in from the barn. "That storm's about to start raining out there," he said. "Just the first sign that the weather's about to change."

Jim shifted in the chair he was sitting in. "We best be quiet," Carl said. "These folks have a long ride ahead of them…all the way down to Texas."

The other man looked surprised by that. "Texas? You sure?"

"Well, that's what they said. I reckon they know where they're going."

"Yeah. Have any other stages come through today?"

"Well, of course, they have. This is a stage road, ain't it? Why don't you get some sleep and worry about the stages tomorrow? You wanting to catch a stage?"

"No. Just curious."

Carl went on into the other room, taking a look at West and Gordon before he closed the door. He knew they were not truly asleep, because West had come in and warned them that someone was coming.

The rider went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee while he looked at the other two in the room. He could see the one sleeping in the chair had a tied down gun on, and that most likely meant that he knew how to use it. The other was also wearing a gun. If they were the ones he was looking for, where were the other three.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash of thunder and rain started pouring. Jim West pretended to be startled out of his sleep. He looked at the newcomer. "Hey, when did you get here?" he asked as he stood up. He looked up at the ceiling. "Sounds like that storm is getting bad out there."

"I just got here a few minutes ago," the man replied.

West went over to the coffee and poured himself a cup. "You get caught out in that storm?"

"Almost. Just glad I ran up on this station when I did."

"Sounds like a real downpour out there."

The man watched West and decided he would bait him to tell his name. "My name's Wilson, Anse Wilson."

West simply nodded. He would not be baited. He had seen all kinds of people and heard all kinds of baiting. The man was not sure they were who he was looking for, and he was trying to find out his name. He knew Artie was not asleep and was hearing the whole thing, and he would also know what was being tried by this one.

Wilson seemed irritated that he did not get the information that he wanted. West could see that he was pretty young, and was probably sent in because he would not be known by them, which meant that the others were most likely known criminals. It would seem that they were afraid that they would know them.

"You always go around telling people your name, young man?" West asked, making an inflection on the word "young".

Wilson stiffened at that. "I was just trying to make friendly conversation," he said.

"Of course." West suddenly drew his gun, startling Wilson. "Now, who sent you down here to find out who was at this stage station?"

"Why…I…I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do."

Artie came over to him with his gun drawn too. West's smile was unfriendly at Wilson. "Now, I know you were not the only one who rode up out there," he said. "How many others came with you?"

Wilson swallowed hard as Artie took his gun from his holster. "You best tell him, boy," Artie said.

"I'm not a boy!" Wilson declared.

"Now, Artie, you don't have to insult the kid," West said sarcastically.

"Oh, well, pardon me," Artie said. "I just can't believe anyone with any sense would come riding up here like this and think we don't know what he's doing."

West's smile faded and he walked closer to Wilson. "How many were with you?" he asked. "We know what you're here for."

Wilson looked genuinely terrified. "There are five others," he said.

"Only five?" West looked at Artie. "Did you hear that? They've only sent six after us."

"What an insult," Artie said dramatically sarcastic. "Do they have no more faith in us than that?"

Wilson looked from one to the other. "What are you guys going to do with me?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I think our barn out there is rather empty. You can keep the horses company."

Artie tripped Wilson and made him fall flat on his stomach. He got some rope and began tying him up. "You know, if you make it through this, young one, you should learn to keep better company," he said. "Don't you know if you hang out with bad company, you suffer the same fate that they do?"

West got him up after his hands were tied securely. "Come on!" he said and took him out the side door of the station. It was pouring down rain, but he took him out to the barn anyway.

Jim and the others saw him coming with the prisoner. "Spock, go down there and help him," Jim whispered.

Spock went down from the loft and met West. "Keep this guy in here and keep him quiet," West said.

"He shall be quiet," Spock replied as he drew his own gun. "Up that ladder."

With some help from Spock, Wilson got up the ladder. "We have a prisoner who needs to remain silent," Spock informed the others.

Bones came over to them. "I'll make sure he's silent," he said. "Come on, you!" He shoved Wilson into a hay room in the loft and shoved him down into the hay. He untied his hands and tied them with his arms outstretched to the rails on each side of the room. Then he tied his own bandana around the boy's mouth. "Sorry if that tastes salty, but I've been wearing it all day. Probably covered in sweat." He finished tying it and then made sure the boy had no knives or anything. "Now, before you think about making any noise in here, you better think again, because we don't like people trying to kill us or our friends."

Bones went back out where Jim and Spock were. "He shouldn't be able to get out of that," he said. "He's not much more than a kid. Getting caught up with the wrong crowd."

"Maybe he's learning something," Jim replied.

West and Gordon were watching out the window now, and had put out all the lights in the station. Lightning was still flashing outside and the thunder was loud, and the rain was really pouring. "You really think they would try and attack us in this weather?" Artie asked as he yawned. "I could be sleeping."

"Artie. We're dealing with desperate people," West replied.

"They must be truly desperate if they come out in this."

"Money makes people desperate enough."

"Do you think they're expecting their little spy to come back?"

"Probably. And when he doesn't…who knows what they'll do?"

Jim yawned as he, Bones, and Spock were lying in the barn loft looking out the open window. "Don't you dare go to sleep," Bones said.

"This is boring," Jim replied.

They both looked at Spock who was sitting up looking out the window. "You could act like you're just a little bored," Jim declared.

"Vulcans do not get bored, Captain," Spock said.

"Oh, I know it. I wonder how far the train has gotten."

"Probably already to Colorado Springs right now," Bones said. "And here we are laying in a barn loft watching for stage robbers."

By the time the storm ended, Jim was dozing as he leaned on the wall of the barn. Bones nudged him. "Wake up!" he whispered.

Jim stretched. "I'm no good at guard duty," he said.

"We'll be in Colorado Springs tomorrow, then you can sleep."

As the storm moved away, they could still hear the rumbling thunder in the distance, but then they saw movement on the trail and behind the station. "You think West and Gordon see that?" Bones whispered.

"I hope," Jim replied. "He wanted us to stay here and take action if something happens."

"When do we take action?"

"I don't know. Let's just see what happens."

They watched as two riders came into the front yard of the station. It was very dark out there now, but there was a lantern light on the front of the station which allowed them to see slightly. They could see that they were carrying guns as they dismounted. "I'm more interested in the ones coming around the back," Jim whispered.

"I suppose they will be our quarry," Spock said.

West opened the door of the station as the two came up onto the porch. They were a bit startled, but did not react. "You're coming in a little late, aren't you?" West asked.

"Yeah, we just need a place to stay for the night," one of them replied. He could not see West's face very well as the light was behind him, and was also shining in his face. "Are you the station manager?"

"No. We're just staying here the night, and wondered who was out here."

"Just need a place to put our horses and get dry. Are you guys the only ones here?"

"Yeah. You looking for somebody?"

The man stared at West a moment. "You ask a lot of questions."

"I want a lot of answers too."

Suddenly, the two grabbed their guns, and West grabbed his as well. Artie was ready and shot through the doorway at the two who were surprised because they did not see him inside hidden behind a counter. They both jumped from in front of the door.

Jim, Spock, and Bones had left the barn and were going around to the back of the station where two more had come up. "Hold it right there!" Jim said as he stood at the corner of the station.

The two back there were startled and grabbed at their guns. "I wouldn't do that!" Spock said as he came around beside Jim.

The outlaws froze where they were, and did not finish their draw. "Now, throw those gun belts down!" Jim demanded. "And you better not make any funny moves either."

Bones stepped out beside them next. "Step over here," he said.

As they got the two under control, Jim collected the gun belts and they marched them around to the front of the station where the shooting had stopped. West was about to come around the corner and he and Jim almost ran into each other. "Don't sneak up like that when we've just been in a firefight," West said. "That's a good way to get shot."

"Well, everything was quiet so I figured it was under control," Jim replied. "We got these two back there."

"Good work."

"You think that's all of them?"

"I hope."

They went back into the station and tied up the three outlaws who had survived. Artie had gotten a slug in the arm. Bones looked at the wound. "That looks bad," he said.

"Can you fix it?" Artie asked.

Bones thought this was the worst thing about being in this century. "I sure don't have anything to give you for pain," he said. "I don't like the idea of digging a bullet out of somebody while they scream, or even when they try not to scream. It would actually be better if you did rather than holding it all in. You could get lead poisoning if I don't take the bullet out so it's like being between a rock and a hard place." All the time Bones was saying all this, he was looking at the wound and getting Artie's shirt sleeve out of the way.

West brought a bottle of whiskey over. "You can pour this on it," he said.

Bones shook his head. He supposed he would have to use that. It was the only thing to use for sanitizing. "I guess you know this is gonna burn," he said.

"Yeah," Artie replied.

Bones poured some of the whiskey on the wound, and Artie almost jumped out of the chair he was sitting in. "If you thought that hurt, wait till you feel this," Bones said.

"He has no bedside manner," Jim remarked.

"No need to try and sugarcoat it."

"I could render him unconscious," Spock suggested.

Bones looked at him a little dumbfounded for a moment. "Are you suggesting that you do a Vulcan pinch?" he asked.

"It would make this easier for him and you."

"I guess I can't argue with you there."

Artie was not sure about that but Spock grabbed his shoulder and he was out before he could protest. "Well, what do you know?" Bones asked. "A good use for the Vulcan pinch. Anesthetic."

Jim was beginning to wonder if he would ever get to sleep again, but he was drinking coffee to try and stay awake. He hoped he could sleep when they got to Colorado Springs before they went off to find the right piece of land.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, they got on their way to Colorado Springs. They would be there by that afternoon, if they did not run into anymore trouble. Jim hoped they would not run into more trouble. He just wanted to get somewhere and sleep. He looked at Bones. "Aren't you sleepy?" he asked.

"I've drunk so much coffee, I don't think I'll ever sleep again," Bones replied.

"Coffee doesn't help me much."

"You're just lazy."

"Call it what you want. I'm sleepy."

Jim looked at Spock. "You don't get sleepy either?" he asked.

"I have managed to get a sufficient amount of rest, Captain," Spock replied.

"Sufficient." Jim wondered what that meant, but he would not ask. He figured Spock would go into a long, logical, Vulcan explanation that would leave him with even more questions.

"Just don't go to sleep and fall out of the saddle or West and Gordon will rib you for the rest of the time we're together," Bones said.

Jim scowled at that. "How do you know?"

"Well, that's just the way it is. You just don't fall asleep and fall out of the saddle. It's a greenhorn that does that."

"Whatever, Bones."

"Don't whatever me. I'm telling you how it is."

They did not have any more trouble on their journey, and they arrived in Colorado Springs by that afternoon. Jim did not think he had ever been so glad to get off a horse. Gordon had fixed his saddle with sheep wool so he would not be saddle sore, but he was just glad to be standing on his own feet.

"Jim!"

Jim looked to see Carol coming that way smiling. He could not help but smile as she greeted him with a hug. "Are you that glad to see me?" he asked.

"Of course," Carol replied. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"OH yes. I am."

"Something wrong?"

"No. It's been a long ride."

"I can imagine. We've found out about the land already, and Uhura and I have managed to purchase the right claim. All we have to do is get to it."

Jim was surprised. "You mean, you two have already bought it? How did you do that?"

"It only required a down payment."

"Oh."

"Cripple Creek isn't far from here, and we have to just get equipment and get out there."

"Right."

"Jim, are you that shocked?"

"Carol, I have barely had any sleep. I'm just tired."

"We should start for the claim as soon as possible. Uhura and I have also purchased ourselves some different clothes. I thought I'd leave the wagon and horses to you."

"We'll probably need…"

Just then Bones walked up along with Jim West. "Thanks for your help," West said. "As soon as we get the wire, I'll pay you guys for your work."

"Thanks," Jim said. "What all should we take with us for this claim?"

"I'll help you with that. As a matter of fact, Artie and I are taking a few days off and I thought we'd go up there and help you."

"That would be great."

Jim looked at Bones. "Uhura and Carol already purchased the claim," he said.

"Really?" Bones asked. He looked at Carol. "That's great. I'm glad I don't have to try and pick the right spot."

"Let's just take the rest of this day. We can get started tomorrow."

"Fine. I'm beat! I want to do ANYTHING but get on another horse!"

Bones walked away. West chuckled at that. "I'm ready to rest too," he said and put his hat back on. "See you guys later."

"Jim, there's one other thing," Carol said.

"What?" Jim asked.

"The dress is here. Let's get married today before we go there tomorrow."

Jim thought he was getting overwhelmed. Carol just waited for him to say something, but she thought he looked a little confused. "Don't you want to?" she asked.

"Yes," Jim said. He thought he was too sleepy to think about all this.

"Are you really that tired?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then get a hotel room and I'll see that no one bothers you."

"I think that's what I need."

When Jim lay down on the bed in the hotel room, he did not know anything else until someone knocked on the door. He sat straight up in bed. He thought he had been dreaming about something. "Come in," he said as he rubbed his face.

Spock came in and closed the door. "Captain, have you spoken to Carol about the claim that she and Uhura purchased?" he asked.

Jim nodded. "Yes. Well, Carol told me about it. We haven't gone to any length about it yet. Why?"

"Do you believe it is cheating for us to take advantage of our knowledge of history in this way?

"Spock. We have to do something. Besides, maybe we'll have better luck with it than the one who originally found it."

"Perhaps."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Approximately five hours."

"Five hours? Carol really meant it when she said I wouldn't be disturbed. How did you get in here?"

"I simply walked in."

"Where's Carol?"

"I do not know. She seemed very excited about something, and she and Uhura have gone off together."

Jim swallowed hard. "I know what she's excited about," he said.

"What would that be?"

"She and I are getting married before we go to the claim."

"You did not tell me this."

"Well, we had just talked about it today after I got back."

"One has simply to walk into a church or go to a judge and get married, I presume."

"Yes."

Spock was silent a moment. "Perhaps Uhura would like to do the same thing," he said.

"That's between you and her."

"I will speak to her about it."

"Do you think we're doing the right thing in taking on mining? I mean, do you think we can be successful at it?"

"I believe we can accomplish whatever we set out to do together."

"So you think it's a good idea."

"Since I am not experienced at mining, I do not have enough knowledge to make a decision of whether it is a good idea or a bad idea. However, I do believe that we can do what we set out to do."

Just then, there was a more insistent knock at the door, and Bones came in. "It's about time you're awake," he said as he closed the door. "You two having a conference again?"

"Not really," Jim sad. "We're just discussing the claim and what we need to do."

"You know, I can't wait to get up there and get started? Being out there in nature just sounds appealing."

"I guess it does. It's gonna be hard work though."

"Hard work never hurt anyone."

"I don't know about that. Just think of how sore our muscles will be after a whole day mining."

"Can't be any worse than being in that Klingon prison…and this time, we'll be doing it for ourselves."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so eager to work, Bones."

"I didn't say I was eager to work, but I kinda like the prospect of being wealthy."

Jim chuckled at that. "You keep letting that beard grow, and you're gonna look like you belong on a mountain."

Bones stroked his bearded chin. "I like it."

"It is likely that we will all look like mountain men since there will not be much opportunity to groom ourselves," Spock pointed out.

"Speak for yourself. I don't intend to just rust or mildew out there."

Jim laughed at that. "You might when that cold winter comes," he said.

"Which brings forth a very interesting question," Spock remarked.

"And what's that?"

"The two ladies who will be accompanying us."

Jim frowned. "What question is that?"

"I believe this environment will be quite different for them than us."

"How so?"

"Captain, whether one wants to point it out or not, there is a significant difference between men and women."

"He's got you there, Jim," Bones said.

"I don't think they'll have that much of a problem," Jim said. "Besides, I'm not pointing out anything."

"Very well," Spock replied.

Jim stood up. "I have to get out there and find something better to get married in," he said.

Bones' mouth dropped open. "You're getting married today?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, Bones, when I got here, I was so tired, I didn't have time. I fell on this bed, and didn't get up till now."

"So, who's your best man?"

"Uh, well, the two of you, I suppose. It's not like we're having a big wedding. I gotta get a bath too."

"I already been for that."

"Where? In the creek?"

"No."

Jim opened the door, and almost ran into Carol who was about to knock on the door. "Well, hello," he said.

"I was wondering if you were up," Carol said. "I see your friends woke you up."

"Did you want something?"

"You know what I want."

Bones smiled as he almost laughed. "You're about to get hitched, my friend," he said.

"Would you two excuse us?" Jim asked.

Bones looked at Spock. "I think he wants us to leave," he said.

"I will talk to you later, Jim," Spock said and went out the door.

Bones went on out too, and Carol closed the door. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I was about to go get a bath," Jim said. "I wanted to smell good…especially after the wedding."

"And just where will we go after?" Carol asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"To the mountains?"

"Jim."

"The hotel?"

"I'm only kidding."

"Right. I'm not."

They both laughed and then shared a long kiss. "So, your room or mine?" Jim asked.

"Mine."

After Jim got a bath, he met up with Bones and Spock again who were dressed in suits. Jim had also gotten himself a suit. "Well, let's go get this over with," Bones said. "Everybody knows it's about time."

"What everyone else thinks is insignificant?" Spock asked. "It was only their time that counted."

"Thank you, Spock," Jim said. "I assume you two know where the wedding will be?"

"In the church at the end of this street."

Jim cleared his throat. "Alright, let's go."

They started walking down the boardwalk. "Are you nervous?" Spock asked as he noticed Jim pulling at his collar.

"Yes, I'm nervous," Jim replied.

"Why? You have known Carol for quite some time now, and…"

"I know that, Spock. I'm not nervous because of her. It's just…"

"It's a natural part of life to be nervous when you're getting married," Bones blurted. "What if it were you and Uhura?"

Spock did not reply to that. They soon came to the church and went up the steps. The reverend was waiting for them when they got inside, and so were Jim West and Artemus Gordon. "Hey, we couldn't miss this," West said.

"I'm glad you guys are here," Jim replied.

They went on inside, and Jim wondered where Uhura and Carol were, but he soon did not have to wonder anymore because Uhura came in, and Carol soon followed her. Jim tried not to let his mouth drop open. Her dress was a long, white, silk dress with flowers around the waist and at the sides and the back.

Spock stood beside Jim. "Captain, Uhura and I do not intend to…invade your wedding," he said. "However, we asked the minister if he could do a double wedding since this is a private wedding."

Jim was surprised by that revelation. "Well, that's fine, Spock," he said.

"We have discussed the matter, and the minister agrees to perform this ceremony."

Bones stood between them. "I guess I'm just the fifth wheel," he said.

"You could be the seventh," Gordon remarked.

"Oh yeah."

When the ceremony was over, they all went outside. "We're starting out early in the morning," West said. "We can go over to Cripple Creek on the train, but from there, we have to hike up into those mountains. We have to get some mules, equipment, and horses. There won't be any other way up there when we get that far."

Jim nodded. "We're ready."

"Oh, and uh, you should all get some chaps to wear. This ride won't be short."

"I won't forget that."

Jim looked at Carol and smiled. "What is that smile for?" she asked.

"Well, I've never had a wife before," Jim said.

Carol could not help but smile then. "Let's go."

West, Gordon, and Bones stayed there while the others went on their ways. "I suggest we get everything loaded on that train tonight," West said. "That way, we can get going as soon as the sun comes up."

"I better get out of this monkey suit first," Bones replied. "I sure don't want to tear it after I paid all that money for it."

"We'll see you at the general store."

Bones hurried off to get changed. He had not felt this excited about anything in quite some time. After all, he never had much to be excited about. He felt like he had no life most of the time, but he would have one now. Maybe it would be full of hard work, but he could still be a doctor when someone needed him. He was sure there were plenty of dangers in mining and panning, and surely in ranching. He might be a fifth wheel, but a fifth wheel was quite handy at times.

The next morning, they boarded the train early. Carol laughed as Jim flopped on the couch in the train car, and pulled her down with him. "Oh great, now we have to put up with newlyweds," Bones remarked.

Uhura laughed too. "Maybe you should have brought that woman along from San Francisco," she said. "She might have liked mining too."

"That was just a date. Besides, I don't think she wanted to give me the time of day after I practically abandoned her before the night was over."

"All work and no play."

"I guess that's just me all over."

"That's why you're so grumpy, Bones," Jim said.

"It is not! I just like being grumpy. And what you call grumpy, I just call it plain old blunt."

They were in Cripple Creek before midday, and then they were off on horses with pack mules and other equipment. "Our first step to prosperity," West remarked.

"You think that snow will come before we find anything?" Jim asked.

"I'm sure it will come soon after," Gordon spoke up. "There's already a little chill in the air at night."

"I noticed that."

"The temperature starts dropping in September. I would estimate it will take us at least a month to start finding anything since we have to dig through rock."

Jim thought that made him a little nervous to think of doing that. It was just a chance that they would find anything, but since they knew the gold was there, the chance was better.

Carol rode beside Jim. She smiled as she looked at him…her husband. "Jim, don't you think this trail is beautiful?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jim replied. "It's getting a little steep too."

"We'll be in the mountains. Have you ever explored the mountains like this?"

"No. I was mostly in Iowa. There are no mountains there."

"Jim, even though we're not in our own time, you have to admit it's not that bad."

"We haven't started all that hard work yet."

Carol smiled. "Are you dreading that?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Me? Why, Jim Kirk, don't you know that women don't do such labor in this day and time?"

Jim looked at her, and saw the amusement in her eyes. "You're pulling my leg," he said.

"I don't care how hard we have to work. I'm just happy that I have you."

"I would kiss you if we weren't on these horses, because I've never been happier in my life."

By that evening, they had made it to their claim which simply looked like a wilderness. Gordon got down from his horse. "Well, that is one of the least likely looking claims I ever did see," he said.

"What does that mean?" Bones asked as he got down.

"It means we've got a lot of work to do, and the first thing we have to do is clear some area for shelter."

Jim and the others stood and looked at the area which had a stream. "It's beautiful," Uhura said. "Nature untouched."

"Let's get started," West said as he got an ax off the pack mule. "We should get those shelters up before it gets dark, and get some wood for a fire."

Jim just stood there a moment, but he looked at the others. "I'll help with the clearing," he said. "Somebody get some firewood."

"Uhura and I will collect firewood," Spock volunteered. "We will get the fire going."

"Great."

Uhura smiled at Spock as they started out into the woods. "Are you just trying to get me out into the woods alone?" she asked.

"Would that be rude of me?" Spock asked.

"Of course not."

"Then, that is perhaps my intention."

Uhura laughed. "I think deep down inside, you're just as emotional as any other man."

"You know me better than anyone else."

"You volunteered us to collect firewood."

"We will also fix the fire so that it cannot possibly escape and cause a forest fire."

"I'm with you."

Jim looked at the ax he had taken off the pack mule. Carol came up beside him. "You've never used an ax, have you?" she asked.

"You know I haven't," Jim replied. "Unless you count a pick ax."

"You might."

"I might as well get busy."

Carol watched him a moment. Jim Kirk. She remembered the first time she met him. She had been quite nervous when she approached him with her fake orders. However, she had expected him to okay it since he was known to flirt with women, and she had found out that he was much nicer than what she had heard before.

Jim walked over to a small tree. "Well, here goes nothing," he said.

Gordon and West were already chopping their own trees, and Bones was making some progress on one as well. Jim wondered why he always had to be the one who did not know how to use all this stuff. He supposed he had been quite lazy when he was young, and he was certain that he would make up for it with this mining.

Carol was studying the map of their claim. She and Spock had studied the map and had chosen the most likely place to start, but as Gordon had said, they had to get shelters fixed first.

Spock and Uhura soon returned with some dry wood, and kindling. They laid it down and then started collecting the rocks that were lying around there. "I wonder how far up the mountain these rocks came from," Uhura said.

"They could simply have broken off the side here," Spock replied.

"Or there has been a rock slide here before."

"Perhaps."

They soon had a fire pit fixed that would keep their fire under control. "Hey, that looks really good," Gordon said as he came over to them.

"Thank you," Spock replied.

Gordon drank some water and then went back to his own work. Spock looked through the supplies and finally found some matches. "I am glad that I do not have to start this fire the _old fashioned_ way," he said.

Uhura did not know if she had ever had as much fun just watching Spock. "Do you need any help, Mister Woodsman?" she asked.

"I am certain I would need help if I did not have these matches."

"You never made a fire without matches?"

"I have never built a fire in this way."

"Well, you certainly knew how to build a pit."

"It is only logical."

Uhura thought she should have expected a reply like that. She sat on a large rock that was there close to the fire pit. "It's so quiet here," she said.

"It is quite peaceful and relaxing," Spock replied. He watched as the fire got going, and made sure there was kindling for it until it got the wood started burning. "I believe I should help with the clearing."

"We can use some of that green wood to keep the fire going longer."

By the time the sun started going down, they had cleared a space big enough to set up their shelters, which were tents. Jim looked at Carol as he took theirs from the paper package it was in. "You ever set up a tent?" he asked.

"I can't say I have," Carol replied. "But it can't be that hard."

"This is definitely an old model."

"Not in this day."

"Right."

They unfolded the tent. "Just think," Jim said. "We've gone from living on the newest ship in Starfleet to living in a tent."

"We're just adapting to our circumstances," Carol replied as she pulled one of the ropes attached to the tent. "And it's only our first step."

"Probably the easiest one of all."

They soon had the tent up which was about 6x8. It was plenty of room for them. They put their bedding into it. "One can survive with so little," Carol said.

Gordon was at the fire and Uhura was learning how to cook on a fire, so Carol went over to learn it too. "I suppose we'll be eating fish," she said.

"Yeah, there should be plenty out there in that stream," Gordon replied.

West came over to the fire. "Well, the supply tent's up," he said. "It's already getting chilly out here."

"I think there could be an early winter coming."

"I've never known the temperature to drop like this during this time of the year."

"Maybe we can find that gold sooner than we expected and get back down that mountain before it snows."

"Mining takes time, Artie. Besides, you and I will be gone long before they find anything, I'm guessing."

Jim was standing and looking at the stream and trees when Bones and Spock came over to him. "I think I'm gonna do a little panning while there's still some daylight," Bones said. He went to the supply tent and got one of the pans.

Spock and Jim squatted beside Bones as he scooped up some silt from the bottom of the stream and swirled it in the pan as the stream flowed over it. All three of them watched as the stream washed away the rocks and sand while Bones gently swirled the pan. They leaned close to see what was left in the pan. Jim picked up a small gold fleck. "I hope that's not all that's flowing in this stream," he said.

"We just have to keep trying and have patience," Bones replied. "After all, we know it's here. Fallen trees can cause gold to pile up a little if we can find one that's been lying a long time."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I've done it before. Can't say I had any success at it but I'm hoping I will here."

"It is likely, Doctor," Spock said. "Finding a fleck of gold with the first panning is a good indication that there is much gold to find in this area."

"But where is it?"

They moved upstream and scooped up another pan of silt, and they continued until it got too dark to see. Jim showed Carol the small pieces of gold they had found. "I wonder how much it's worth," Carol said.

"Probably not much, but it will probably be enough to use to get more supplies when we need them," Jim replied. He sat down beside the fire.

Carol hugged his arm. "I'm cold."

"It is rather cold out here."

"Mister Gordon said we could be looking at an early winter."

Jim frowned. "Maybe he's wrong, but we'll just have to survive."

"Are we going to build a cabin?"

"I don't know. There's so much potential here and so many things we could do."

"It's exciting, but I have to wonder if Q will show up."

"I've been trying not to think about him."

"He is our only way back to our time."

"I don't think he has any intention of sending us back yet."

"What do you think his angle is?"

"I don't know. I just wonder if the others are trying to find a way or if we've been reported missing in action."

"We're definitely missing."

As the evening wore on, everyone drifted to their tents. Bones lay down and stared up at the top of the tent. He thought the nighttime was when he felt the loneliest. He did not sleep well and he just wished for the day most of the time so he would have something to do rather than think of how empty his life was. However, he did not feel like the fifth wheel here. He was with people who cared about him, although he usually tried not to let his feelings about people show. He supposed that was because of the hurt he had endured and even though they were good friends of his, he still acted cranky just as a distraction. He was happy for Jim and Spock, but he did not think he could ever allow himself to fall in love again.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, they all had breakfast and talked about what they would do. They decided they would start panning along the stream to find out where there was gold in it. There was a fallen tree in the stream, so they panned around that, and just as they had thought, they found a few gold nuggets.

"Where are we going to keep this stuff?" Bones asked quietly.

"We brought a container that we can bury," West replied. "These are some better nuggets." He looked up at the mountain. "That could mean that the gold is right up there. Rocks tumble down, knock off pieces of gold. It falls in this stream and travels with the current. I panned out there ahead of it, and there was nothing, so I think this right here is where it is."

"From what we deciphered on the map, I would agree with you," Carol said.

"So where do we start?" Jim asked.

"We go up there and look," West replied. "It's bound to be showing somewhere, and water flows right down that little channel there when it rains on that mountain."

They all looked up at the mountain. It certainly made sense. "So we follow the trail of the water?" Bones asked.

"It's a place to start."

Gordon pointed. "You see that?" he asked. "Mineral deposits. Chances are, there's definitely gold there. It deposits like everything else with the water and the move of the earth." He looked at the others. "You take Mister Kirk and the good doctor up there, and we scientists are going to…make our mining easier."

West just stood there a moment. "I'm sure you will," he said. He looked at Jim. "You heard him. Let's go."

"Jim," Carol said before he could follow West. "Be careful."

"I will," Jim replied.

They kissed, and Carol watched him walk away. She would stay and help with whatever Mister Gordon had in mind, but if Jim was going to mine up there, she was going with him.

Jim and Bones followed West up to the course that the water took around the side of the mountain. "Pay attention to the ground as we go," West said. "There could be some along the way."

They soon came to a rocky area that was hard to get through and the trail was precariously situated on the side of the mountain. Bones looked over the side. "Jim, did I ever tell you that I hate heights?" he asked.

"No, but I know how you feel about space travel," Jim replied.

"Do you see where we're walking? One slip and…"

"Bones. Let's just keep our attention on where we're walking, not…down there."

Bones stopped and leaned back against the side of the mountain. "I should have stayed with the others," he said.

"Come on now. You can't stop now."

"I may throw up on you."

"Your first words to me."

"They could be my last."

"Bones, we've been through a lot together now. Get a grip!" Jim shook him. "You're going up this mountain! You understand? That's an order!"

Bones stared at him a moment. "Fine," he said. "But if I…"

"No buts. Now get up that trail!"

West was fairly impressed with Jim. He had wondered if he exerted authority, and he supposed he found out now. Bones put his hat back on and started walking. Jim walked behind him just to make sure he did not stop and turn back. He would have to get used to this if they were going to mine for gold. He was not sure they would actually mine, but he figured they could know how much was up there and sell the mine.

The trail became steep as they went, and went through narrow passages. "Wow, I'm glad I'm no thicker than I am," Bones said. "I dread going back through that."

"Well, if you went through once, you can go back through," Jim replied.

They finally came to a cave. "This must be where the water is picking up the gold," West said.

They went into the cave and West lit the lantern that he had brought. They could definitely see something sparkling in the wall in lines. Jim just stood there a moment looking at the sparkling gold. "This is incredible," he said. He looked at West. "That's all gold?"

"That shiny gold stuff is," West replied. "We've found our source."

Jim touched the wall and some of the veins actually felt smooth. He had never touched gold that was in nature. "I thought it would be rough," he said.

"No. It's just gold like any other gold."

"There's a lot of it too."

"More than I expected."

"Well, this was the biggest strike in Colorado."

"Let's go back down and tell the others, and see what kind of contraption they're making to pan for gold."

By the time Jim, Bones, and West got back down to the camp, they could see that the others had been at work. They had set up what looked like a barrel made of wire…or mesh wire. All they had to do was put silt from the stream into it and turn it as water flowed through it. The gold and rocks would stay in the barrel as the sand and other debris washed out.

"That's quite a contraption, Artie," West said.

"It'll work too," Artemus replied. "It cuts down on some of the labor. We don't have to bend over that stream with this."

"I guess there's only one thing to do then…let's get busy."

They worked all morning, and by the time it was lunch time, they had found several nuggets of gold, plus some gold flecks. Jim sat looking at the gold in the box they were keeping it in. He had no idea how much what they had was worth. However he could feel the weight of the gold as he held the box. He could not imagine how much it would be worth in several years.

After three weeks of prospecting, they had filled up a box with gold. They had definitely found the right place. They had even mined a little out of the cave, but the stream had given up a lot of gold. "I guess it's because no one has searched here before," Gordon said. "I've never seen that much gold in my life…except in Fort Knox."

"How much do you think it's worth?" Jim asked.

"Quite a lot. I think it will be plenty for you to get that ranch you're wanting, and once someone finds out what you've found here, you won't have any trouble selling it for a big price."

"It's hard to believe we found this much in three weeks. Isn't that unusual?"

"From what I know, it is. This must be a very rich vein for it to produce that much, but there's no way of knowing how long it's been rolling down this river."

"Long enough to hew out that cave up there."

Jim sat beside the campfire, and Carol sat down beside him. The weather had already started getting colder, and they had seen snow falling on the mountains. They had been through rain storms, and even a hail storm. "I guess we have to decide where we want our ranch," Jim said.

Carol leaned on his shoulder. "Maybe we should stay a little longer," she replied.

"Why? Mister Gordon says we have enough to buy a ranch."

"But what do we live on through the winter?"

"I'm sure there'll be some left over, and we sure don't want to stay here through the winter."

"Why not? We can stay warm here. We're shielded by the mountains."

"Yeah, but if there's a whole lot of snow, our camp will be buried, and what will we eat?"

"I suppose you're right."

"You like it here, don't you?"

"Yes. It's peaceful, and so beautiful. I could never have imagined myself loving a place like this."

"I lived on a farm when I was a kid. I think I can handle the basics of farming, but the building…I'm glad the others will be helping."

"It's rather exciting, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Bones came over to them. "Gordon thinks we should pull out in another week or we're liable to get stranded up here," he said as he sat down on a rock.

Jim nodded. "I wonder why Q hasn't shown up lately," he said.

"I can do without him. Maybe he doesn't know where we are."

Jim laughed slightly at that suggestion. "I wouldn't bet on that."

"It was just a thought." Bones poked at the fire with a stick. "When is Mister West supposed to come back?"

"Tomorrow."

"You know, that's one thing about this day and time…when someone leaves, you can't contact them and find out where they are. I mean, what if they never come back? You just have to assume they're dead?"

"I don't know."

While they were sitting there, they heard a horse coming. They first thought it was West coming, but it was not. Bones looked at Jim as they stood up. "You gonna get a rifle?" he asked.

"I guess," Jim said. He went into his tent.

Spock and Uhura came over to Bones. Spock made sure his ears were covered as they waited for their visitor to approach. Artie was at the contraption spinning some more silt. He had a rifle standing beside him as well.

The man on the horse came down the trail. "Howdy!" he said.

"Howdy!" Bones replied. "You looking for something?"

"Just wondered how my neighbors are. I own the claim just west of here. My name's Thomas."

"Well, you've seen us now."

"You having any luck?"

Gordon stepped up then. "If we are, it's none of your business," he said.

"I'm just trying to be neighborly."

"You're just trying to be nosey. We don't like strangers around our diggings. Now, if you'll just get on back over to your own place, we'll get along fine."

Thomas stiffened at that, and just stared at them a moment. "Well, you're all an odd looking bunch," he said.

"You might be a little odd looking if you keep sitting there evaluating our place," Gordon said and shucked his rifle.

"Good day then."

Thomas turned his horse and rode on back over the trail…not getting in a hurry. "Come on," Gordon said to Spock.

Spock went with him and they climbed up to the top of the rise where they could see Thomas as he was riding along the trail down there. "Do you believe he intends to try and rob us?" Spock asked.

"I believe it's a real possibility," Gordon replied. "No one comes up to a gold claim just to be neighborly. He was looking around to see if we had found anything. Most likely was curious about our contraption, and probably assumes we're watching him now. We'll have to keep watch. There's no law out here except what we make ourselves."

"I see."

Jim and Bones came up beside them. "You think he's really leaving?" Jim asked.

"Not a chance," Gordon replied. "He could have others out there. We best keep an eye out. That ridge right over there is a good place. We'll have one here and one over there."

"Maybe we should leave earlier than we planned."

"We could, but we have a right to our claim. If we could stay a few more weeks, there's no telling what we could have. In this next week, we might find nothing, but we might find a lot more."

"Yeah, but if we end up getting shot or killed, it won't help us."

"True, but sometimes you have to fight for what's yours."

Bones looked at Jim. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think he knows a lot more about this than we do," Jim replied.

"I'll keep watch here or there."

"I will take the ridge there," Spock volunteered.

"You can signal me if you see anyone over there, and I'll signal the camp."

"This is one of those times I wish we had our communicators," Jim said.

"We'll just have to improvise like we've been doing."

Spock went over to the other ridge, and he could see the rider who had left the camp, but Spock had a good hiding place so that he would not be seen where he was. As he settled down into place, Uhura joined him. "I figure two pairs of eyes are better than one," she said.

"You are possibly right," Spock replied. "Our spy is behind that rock there and should emerge soon. If he does not, it is logical to assume that he has met someone where he is sure he is out of sight."

"We've been up here all this time and no one has bothered us. Why now?"

"Perhaps word has spread about a claim being sold here. It would most likely bring curiosity since we are in the time of the gold rush."

"Why can't they just get their own claim?"

"It is well-known that there are people who do not want to work for what they want, but seek to take what another has, and to find a way to get rich quickly."

"Aren't we trying to get rich quickly?"

"Yes, but we are legally attempting that. We must have enough to get ourselves started on or we will have nowhere to go, and nothing to work with."

"This just worries me, Spock. Are we going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives? Or is Q going to wait until we get settled in and then suddenly throw us back where we belong?"

"I do not know. However, as long as we are here, we must try to survive as well as we can."

"What must the others be thinking? Q did come and tell us what happened. He seemed to gloat about it."

"He has a very big ego, and I believe it is deserved since he seems to be impervious to everything."

"What does he want? And why hasn't he visited anymore?"

"Perhaps he wants to see how well we do. We have established that it is a game to him, and the captain seems to be the object of that game. It is logical to believe that he will challenge the captain at a time when a decision will be the hardest."

Uhura looked at Spock. "You mean, you think he will make him choose whether to go back or not?" she asked.

"I do. It is the only logical move in this game. A decision that will be critical."

"Critical to what?"

"I do not know, but I believe it will not be easy."

Spock looked through the "telescope" that Gordon had given him. "Our spy has not come from behind that cluster of rocks," he said.

"Can you see him?" Uhura asked.

"No. I would surmise that that is the reason he chose that place to stop."

"What should we do?"

"If we see them move, we will signal Doctor McCoy."

"I'll go back and give a warning now."

"Good thinking."

Uhura hurried back down from the ridge and ran down to the camp. "Captain!" she called when she was close.

Jim stopped what he was doing and Uhura ran over to him. "The spy stopped behind a cluster of rocks," she said. "We can't see him from the ridge up there."

Jim looked at Gordon. "I guess we should get ready for trouble then," Jim said.

Gordon got rifles for all of them. "Could you see if there were any others with him?" Jim asked.

"No," Uhura replied. "If there were any others, they were hidden behind the rocks too."

Just as they were in position, Bones waved to them from his perch. "That means they're moving," Uhura said.

Bones came down from his lookout, and Spock was soon down from his as well. "Some of you get up into those rocks right there," Gordon said. "That way they can't have us all in their sights."

Bones and Carol went up to one area, and Spock and Uhura went up to the other. Jim stood there with Gordon. "You think they'll just come in shooting?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, but we better be ready for anything," Gordon replied.

Jim looked around him for a place he could dive for cover, and decided on a large bolder that stood at the side of their camp. "I'm going over there for that bolder," he said.

"I'll take this one," Gordon replied.

They went on for their cover and waited. Soon, they saw a rider top the rise riding slowly, and then two more…soon there were two more, which made five. When they got close enough, Jim got his rifle ready. "You have got five seconds to turn those horses around and move back out of here!" he yelled.

The sudden yell startled the riders and they stopped where they were. They all looked around for who had said that. "We don't want to hear anymore of that neighborly lie either!" Jim yelled. He realized they could not pinpoint his location because of the echoes.

The five riders sat there a moment. "They may not be as green as you thought they were," one of them said. "They're all hid."

"Are you going or are we gonna let you taste some lead?" Jim asked. "You've got six rifles aimed at you!"

"They're not kidding," one of the riders said. "Let's go."

Four of the riders turned around to leave, but the first one just sat there a moment, not wanting to give up, but he knew he could not handle the situation alone, so he had to go along with the others. When they got back over the rise, Bones hurried back up to his lookout to make sure they left. He could see them sitting on the trail arguing. Jim came up beside him. "They don't seem to be in a hurry to go," Bones said.

"Watch this," Jim whispered. He perched his rifle on a rock and aimed right behind one of the horses. He fired and the horse jumped so high it almost bucked its rider off, and all the other horses were startled as well. Two of the riders fell out of the saddle, and the horses were off at a run.

Jim looked at Bones and smiled. "How's that?" he asked.

"Oh, it'll do for now," Bones replied. He aimed and fired behind them, and the two who had lost their horses started running.

Jim and Bones both fired behind them making sure they were good and discouraged from coming back. Jim laughed as they were going back down the hill. "That was kinda fun," he said.

Bones had to smile himself as they got back down to the camp. "I think we discouraged them," he said to Gordon.

"Let's hope," Gordon said. "And let's do a little more of this before the day is out."

"Uhura and I will keep watch," Carol said as she took her rifle in one hand and a pistol in the other.

"Annie Oakley," Jim said and kissed her.

"I might be Calamity Jane."

Jim laughed. "Are you saying you're gonna be my calamity?"

"OH yes."

Carol turned and started up the hill giving him a flirtatious look over her shoulder. Uhura followed her and they went back up to the lookout position.

Jim and Bones got a shovel and started putting silt into the contraption while Spock turned the handle and Gordon poured water over it. They had moved several times since they had been there, and had found more as they got closer to the area where the cave was. Jim thought they had been wet most of the time they had been there, and sometimes when he lay down at night, he felt as though he never knew he went to sleep because it seemed like it was morning again in a minute or two.

Bones propped on his shovel as they were waiting for the silt to be sifted. He had never shoveled so much dirt in his life as he had on this claim. He definitely forgot everything that was going on around them though. He hardly thought about what his life had been before now. He only thought about the claim and what they were working for.

By the time the sun was going down, they had found a few more gold pieces to add to their collection. "What should we do with this while we're asleep?" Jim asked.

"We could bury it," Gordon answered. "And I think over beside that big boulder would be the perfect place."

"Are we going to keep watch?"

"I think we should. I'll take first watch."

"I will go with you," Spock said as he walked up to them. "I am not quite ready for sleep."

"Fine then," Jim agreed. "Bones and I can take second watch."

Jim crawled into his tent with Carol. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him over to her for a kiss. "I don't think I'm letting you sleep yet," she whispered.

"Oh you're not?" Jim whispered. "How do you know I want to sleep?"

Carol giggled, trying not to let anyone else hear her. "I'll be glad when we have a house," she whispered.

"Me too. And then you can laugh at me."

"Stop."

"Stop?"

"Don't try to make me laugh."

"I'm not making you laugh."

Bones was lying in his tent hoping that those cowboys would not come back. He knew they had discouraged them…for now. He supposed this was part of the disadvantage of living out in the middle of nowhere. People could show up and there was no law. One could be murdered and buried or thrown into a canyon and no one would be the wiser. And they were not even in their own time. There were only two people of this time who knew it.

At about Midnight, Spock woke Bones up, and Gordon woke Jim up to take their watches. Jim thought getting up at Midnight might be worse than just staying up until then. Bones yawned as they went up to their lookout spot. "I think I'm gonna shoot that guy off his horse if he comes up here again," Bones said. "He is causing me to have to sit up here on this ridge instead of lying in my tent sleeping."

"Get in line," Jim replied.

They sat down among the trees that shielded them from being seen. There were also some rocks there. Bones stared up at the night sky. "Just look at all those stars, Jim," he said. "These people around here have no idea what's out there. Dangerous beings who want to dominate everyone else. Alien beings who are so logical, they can't even think outside the box. Exploding supernovas that could wipe us all out in an instant."

Jim looked at him. "That's not all that's out there, Bones."

"Yeah, if you can get past all that, you might find something good."

"Like the snow globe in space that's just waiting to break?"

"Yeah…but it's not there yet. And you have to admit, we did run into trouble there."

"Yeah, but it wasn't because of the globe, and it didn't break and all the air gush out into space."

"It could have. I mean, just look what all happened."

"Bones. Don't talk like that here or they're liable to put you in an insane asylum."

"I'd like to see them try."

"Mister West is supposed to come back tomorrow. If he and Gordon leave on another mission, we're leaving here too. We'll go and find our luck somewhere with what we have."

"Jim, we have no idea where we're going."

"Bones, we're not that dumb. Just because we're not in our time doesn't mean we can't find our way."

"Maybe not, but where are we going?"

"I don't know. Where should we go to have the most success?"

"We don't have any guarantee that we're going to have success anywhere, Jim. We should sell this mine to some company. They could mine all that gold out of that rock. They'll pay us a good amount for that."

"Yeah, but how do we know how much it's worth?"

"I have an idea." Bones smiled as he thought.

"Oh, I want to hear that one if it brings a smile like that to your face."

"Don't worry. You'll hear it."

Jim looked at him. "Why not now?" he asked.

"Because I see someone down there," Bones whispered.

Jim looked over the ridge and he could definitely see a rider down there. They watched as he tied his horse under a tree and then started toward their camp on foot. "What should we do?" Bones whispered.

"Well, we can't let him sneak in there to the others," Jim replied. "I wonder if he's the only one."

Just then, they heard the hammer of a gun click. "Not quite," someone whispered.

Jim and Bones froze, wondering how they let someone sneak up on them like that. "Turn around real slow," the man said. "And drop those rifles."

Jim turned around and faced their captor. He was the same one who had come into the camp before. "I ought to kill you," the man said.

"You won't get away with this," Jim replied.

"Who's going to stop me?"

"Me," Spock said as he grabbed the man's shoulder from behind. He looked down at the man as he lay on the ground and then looked at Jim. "I heard something."

Jim sighed. "I'm glad you did," he said. "I don't know how that guy sneaked up on us like that, but there's another one down there."

They all turned and looked down at the other man who was now getting close to the camp. "I'm gonna smoke his behind," Bones said as he aimed his rifle.

The guy jumped a foot as Bones' rifle barked and a bullet grazed his hide. He yelped and turned to run back where he had come from. "Bones, how did you become such a sharp shooter?" Jim asked.

"Practice," Bones said.

"With what? When?"

"I used to practice with a phaser rifle just to put that shot right in the precise spot I was aiming at. Even competed a time or two."

Jim was dumbfounded for a moment. "You never told me that," he said.

"I don't have to tell you everything. Besides, that was before I ever met you when I…never mind."

"I learn something new about you guys all the time."

"I don't see any more out there."

"Maybe that one will discourage them."

"What shall we do with this one here?" Spock asked, referring to the unconscious robber.

"I'm not sure. I guess we can tie him up and take him back to town when we leave here," Jim said. "Or someone will have to take him to town tomorrow."

"I believe this situation is becoming more complicated all the time."

Jim thought it was too. Now, they were taking prisoners. He was hoping day would come quickly without anymore incidents like this.


	20. Chapter 20

Day did not come quickly, but there were no more attempts by anyone to get into the camp during the night. Spock had tied their prisoner to a tree, and they were making breakfast.

"Captain, all of our technological know-how, and our knowledge of science does not benefit us in this situation," Spock said. "Only our knowledge of history is helping us to make the right decisions."

"Don't worry, Spock. When we get started building a ranch, the scientific know-how will come in handy when we're measuring and all that," Jim said. "You realize we have to build our own stuff?"

"Yes. I am curious to see how it will turn out."

Jim smiled. "You…curious?"

"I am always curious as to how a task will turn out."

"So, what do you think of how our mining has turned out?"

"I believe we have done quite well for beginners."

"I think we've done well for anyone. Bones seems to have an idea of how to sell the mine."

"Has he told you his idea?"

"No."

"Are you going to trust that decision to the doctor?"

Jim looked at Spock. "I don't think Bones would do anything that he thought would be bad for us, Spock," he said.

"I was not suggesting that he would. However, I would rather know beforehand."

"We will."

Bones came out to the campfire. "Is it getting colder up here or is it just me?" he asked as he held his hands out to the fire.

"I think there is a definite chill in the air this morning, Doctor," Spock said.

"Good. I'm glad someone else feels it besides me."

Jim sipped his coffee. "Drink some coffee. It'll warm you up."

Bones poured himself a cup of coffee. "Can we never have anything but just black coffee?" he asked. "Reminds me of medical school. I practically lived on coffee."

"You wouldn't be a doctor right now if you hadn't gone through it."

"I know but it wasn't easy. I'd like to have a little flavor in this sometimes."

"I don't think they have anything like that in this day and time."

"I'm sure there's milk somewhere in the world…and sugar."

"There probably is, but it's not here."

"Well, when I get out of here, I'm buying some."

Gordon came to the fire next. "That bacon sure smells good," he said as he turned it over. "I wonder what time James will be back today. Maybe he got an early start."

"How do you stand this not knowing where someone is?" Jim asked.

"We don't have a choice."

"I guess that's true but how long do you wait before you decide someone isn't coming back?"

"That's hard to say. I guess it's according to what their trip was about. There've been plenty of times when I didn't know if Jim was coming back or not."

"As there have been with our Jim," Spock remarked.

"Yes, they always have the others to worry about them while they're gone."

"Our captain has a knack for getting into serious trouble."

"Now, I don't have a knack for it. I just…fall into it. It's not usually my fault," Jim said.

"Oh sure," Bones said sarcastically. "Like when you went over to Nero's ship, and you went over to that admiral's ship. That was your fault."

"The situation wasn't."

"He just has a knack for jumping onto other people's ships and causing havoc."

"Sometimes, you have to cause havoc to bring peace to others. You have to admit it worked. And that situation with Krall certainly wasn't my fault."

"I guess I have to give you that one."

"I guess the old Enterprise is still rotting out there on Altamid."

"We've come such a long way since then."

"What's it like traveling through space like that?" Gordon asked. "How do you know where you're going?"

"We have a navigator," Jim said. "A lot like you know where you're going on the ocean."

"Space is a lot bigger than the ocean."

"Yeah, but we have charts of where we've been and how far we are from it. It's direction."

"And you've been in space battles. What do you do if your ship is damaged? You said the _old_ Enterprise?"

Spock and Bones looked at Jim. "I believe you have let the proverbial cat out of the bag once again, Captain," Spock said.

"Well, I think he deserves to know some of it," Jim replied. "After all, if it hadn't been for him and Mister West, we would have been in a whole lot more trouble." He looked at Gordon. "Yeah, we lost our first ship…"

"Which was the most advanced one in the fleet," Bones interrupted. "Because it was always being damaged and repaired."

"Are you telling this?"

"I just thought I would throw that in."

"You would." Jim sipped his coffee, and then began telling Gordon about their encounter on Altamid.

By the time he was done with that story, Gordon was sitting in awe. "It's hard to believe you could survive something like that," he said. "You think all your other crewmates know what happened to you?"

"Not unless Q told them," Jim replied.

Carol and Uhura came out to the campfire next. Carol had a blanket around her. "It's cold this morning," she said as she sat next to Jim. "I didn't want to get up."

Jim kissed her on the forehead. "I wasn't rushing you," he said.

"But it's much warmer in there with you."

"Do you guys have to get all mushy at the breakfast fire?" Bones asked.

"We're not getting mushy," Jim said.

"Sounds like mush to me. Might just cause this bacon to fall apart if you keep on."

"Don't be so ridiculous."

Gordon shook his head. "You guys go on at each other like this all the time?" he asked.

"It breaks up the monotony," Bones said. "When you don't see anything but miles and miles of space, you just kinda have to amuse your own self."

"Kinda like miles and miles of trail ahead of you. Nothing but dust."

"You ride the train most of the time though, don't you?"

"For really long trips, but sometimes, horses are required."

"Horses," Jim said. "How do you ride that far without…needing a doctor?"

"You just have to take precautions."

"And if you get hurt on a long trail?"

"My friend, you learn very quickly how to deal with all situations."

"In the event that we sell this mine, how should we go about transporting our money?" Spock asked. "I would not think it wise to carry so much cash on a horse."

"No one has to know you have it," Gordon said. "However, it's unlikely that you could keep something like that a secret. Most likely it would be spread all over town that you have a great deal of money."

"But we can't survive without the money," Jim said.

"Yeah, and this is a desperate time where there's not much law here in the West and that's why it's dangerous. You could always go with us on the train and we could drop you off wherever you want to go."

"We have to learn to survive on our own. You and Mister West have helped us a great deal already."

"Well, you're free to go with us. Just don't think that you're imposing."

"Thanks."

Jim West did not get back to the camp until after Noon. He rode in and was glad to get down from his horse. "Jim, it's good to have you back," Artie said.

"Good to be back," West replied. "How's everything been while I was gone?"

"Had some bandits come in here trying to steal, but we discouraged them real well."

"We're gonna have to pull out of here. We've got another assignment. Can't wait."

"I was afraid of that. I told our friends there that they could go with us and we would drop them off. I don't see how they're gonna make it anywhere with that money."

"Did they take you up on the offer?"

"I don't know. They're wanting to make it on their own."

"You can't blame them for that."

The next morning, they all rode out of the camp and headed for town. It seemed even colder this morning, and it was even foggy. Once they were in town, Jim visited the assayer's office along with Gordon. Gordon realized he did not have to worry about anyone short changing Jim Kirk, because his reputation as a gun slinger had gone the rounds. Jim thought it was amazing how fast information traveled down the line. He figured people around here must travel from town to town all the time. But then again, people on the stage picked up information and passed it along in the next town as well.

Jim put the cashier's check for the money into his saddle bag. "How can we sell our claim to a mining company?" he asked.

The assayer thought a moment. "You just might be in luck," he said. "There's a man in town named Tyson. He owns a mining company, and he might just want that mine if he knows it's gonna produce a-plenty."

"Where can we find him?"

"He's staying in the hotel down there. As a matter of fact, I think he's looking to buy mining interests."

"Great."

Jim and Gordon walked out of the assayer's office. "I'm glad no one was in there when we collected that," Jim said.

"It's best," Gordon replied.

They met Bones as they were heading for the hotel. "You get the money?" Bones asked.

"Yes," Jim said. "All we have to do is cash the check."

"Where you headed now?"

"To the hotel to see a man named Tyson who might buy the mine."

"Let me make that deal, Jim."

"Why are you so desperate to do this?"

"Because I just want to. You got any of the gold left?"

Jim took a gold nugget from his pocket. "I want that back, Bones."

"Don't worry."

Jim watched Bones walk away and then looked at Gordon. "What's he up to?" he asked.

"Beats me," Gordon replied. "You know him better than I do."

"You think we should wait about cashing the check?"

"It might be wise. That offer still stands. You can go along with us if you like."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Saint Louis."

"I'm not sure that's where we want to go."

"We can always take a little detour on the way."

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"It's just a straight shot to Saint Louis. The plains. It won't have any hills or mountains in the way."

Jim frowned. He wished he knew how to get them back where they belong. "I have to find a place for them," he said. "I'm responsible for them even if we're not in our own time. And they're lost because of me."

"Because of you? Why do you say that?"

"Q was after me. They might not even be here if it weren't for me."

"You can't be sure of that."

"He chose me out of all the captains in Starfleet because of…" Jim sighed.

"You can't help if you've been in situations that made you more popular."

"Well, now I have to find a way for us to survive."

"You have quite a crew with you. They don't seem to be nervous about anything."

"They know how to adapt, but if you can get us somewhere else, we'll ride along. Somewhere that we can get a place big enough for us all."

"Why not Texas?"

"Can we make it there?"

"There's probably more law there than anywhere else."

"Texas Longhorns?"

Gordon smiled. "You ever seen one of those up close?" he asked.

"I can't say I have," Jim replied.

"They're big. You don't want to be on the other end of one of those horns if one of those bulls gets mad."

"Don't worry. I'm more worried about getting a place built for shelter this winter than getting cows right now. We have nowhere to go."

"There are always places in town where you can stay until you have something."

"Spock can't stay in town."

"Like I said, we'll be happy to drop you off somewhere along the way."

"I'll talk to the others about it. We have to figure out where we're going first."

"The train is waiting, and we're not departing till tonight. You have plenty of time to decide."

"Thanks."

"It'll keep you from having to ride horses or get a covered wagon. It's a rough go across that plain, and it's even rougher on womenfolk."

"I think it's rough on anyone."

"Yeah, but it's gets hot down Texas way. You can go further North but you're liable to run into a harsh winter. Then there's the plains if you want to grow wheat or anything like that. There's cattle too."

"Lots of opportunities."

Jim went into the hotel where Carol had gotten a room for them. She was lying on the bed when he walked in. "Hey," he said as he took his hat off. "I think I'm getting used to wearing that hat."

"You look fine with it," Carol replied.

"Mister Gordon says we can ride along with them and they'll drop us off somewhere. That way we won't have to trudge across the plains in a wagon."

"That's nice."

Jim looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm just tired," Carol said. "I've been so sleepy."

"You're not sick, are you?"

"I don't feel sick. I just feel sleepy." Carol curled up in the bed.

Jim touched her face. She did not feel warm so he figured she was just tired from that long journey. He was a bit tired himself. Riding for miles on a horse was not that relaxing. However, he had too much to think about. He sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Carol asked. "Did you sell the gold?"

"Yes. We have to make up our minds where we're going."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I want to know where everyone wants to go. Where should we go that we could make it and be happy?"

"Jim, you don't know how long we'll be here."

"That's the point. No matter how long we're here, we have to have something."

"You're worrying about this too much."

"Carol, this is our lives we're talking about. I'm responsible for all of you."

Carol sat up then. "We're all adults, Jim. We're responsible for ourselves."

Jim shook his head. "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"That's ridiculous. I'm telling the others you said that."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. They should know you're going around blaming yourself for something you couldn't possibly have known would happen. You're not responsible for this."

"Carol, you're not a starship captain. When you're the captain, you have the lives of all the people on that ship in your hands. You make decisions that affect all of them."

"Not this time. We don't even know who this Q is. You had nothing to do with that."

"Well, are you going to let me lay down here with you?"

"Of course."

Jim lay down on the bed and Carol snuggled up to him. "You're so warm," she said. "Jim, it doesn't really matter where we go. We'll make the best of what we have."

"I guess you're right."

A while later, Jim was awakened by someone knocking on the hotel room door. He sat up not wanting to get up, but he went to the door. Bones was at the door. "Jim! I got the best deal for us!" he said excitedly.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Wake up! You're gonna love this!"

"Okay. I'm listening."

"I did sell the claim. I had to take the guy out there to see the cave, and he was drooling. I made a deal where we get ten percent of what comes out of the mine!"

Jim's mouth dropped open. "Ten percent? How did you strike a deal like that?"

"I can be a smooth talker when I wanta be."

Jim looked at Carol who had sat up on the bed. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"I did," Carol replied. "He must be quite the negotiator."

"Why do you think I took the guy out there to see it?" Bones asked. "He couldn't resist all that gold. All we have to do is sign the contract."

"When?" Jim asked.

"He'll meet us at the assayer's office at about three."

"Great, Bones. You should tell everyone else."

"You mean you're not gonna tell them?"

"I figured you'd want to tell it."

Bones took the gold nugget from his pocket and gave it to Jim. "That right there was just the temptation I needed," he said. "When he saw that, he was practically drooling then."

"Good work, Bones."

"Thanks."

"Doctor McCoy," Carol said. "Before you go…

"Carol," Jim interrupted.

Carol stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Stay out of this, _Captain_."

"What's going on?" Bones asked. "Must be something if she's calling you captain."

"He blames himself that we're here in this situation. He thinks he's responsible for us."

Bones looked at Jim. He was not sure what to say for once in his life. "Are you kidding?" he asked.

"I'm not kidding," Carol said.

"How could this be your fault? We were all on the ship minding…" Bones stopped in mid-sentence.

"What?" Jim asked.

"I couldn't remember before, but I remember now. We were on the ship just on our way to our next mission. Then suddenly, we were here." Bones scowled at Jim. "There's no way this is your fault. Q handpicked us all."

"You see?" Carol asked.

"Okay," Jim said. "But why hasn't he sent us back? And why hasn't he come back again?"

"I don't know, but it's not your fault."

"She's right," Bones agreed. "I don't want to hear anymore of this. I'm going to get everyone together."

Bones left the room. Jim looked at Carol. "You had to tell him that, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes I did," Carol replied. "I wanted you to hear someone else's opinion besides just mine."

"And I did."

"Now, you can stop fretting, and start thinking."

Jim supposed she was right. He had to start thinking rather than dreading and fretting over something he could not help.

At approximately 3:00, they were all at the assayer's office, and Tyson was there as well. He shook hands with Jim. "Don't I know you?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Jim replied. "I haven't been around here long."

"Oh, yes, I remember now. You're that gun slinger."

Jim frowned. "Not exactly."

"Well, let's make a deal, shall we?"

"That's what we're here for."

"Good. I've had my attorney make out the papers. All we have to do is sign them."

"I would like to have my…friend read them if you don't mind."

"Of course."

Jim gave the papers to Spock who sat down to read them, along with Uhura. "So you're planning on mining the gold," Jim said.

"Of course," Tyson answered. "It looks like a very rich strike."

"We thought it was. We couldn't mine the gold from the cave though."

"Don't worry, we're compensating you dearly for it."

Jim could not argue with that. "So, what do you folks plan to do?" Tyson asked.

"We're moving on from this place," Jim said. "We're gonna settle down and find our way in life."

"How did you happen to choose this claim, Mister Kirk? If I might ask."

Jim had not thought of an answer to that question. He supposed it did look suspicious that they seemed to go straight to it. "Well, we just decided to buy a claim," he said. "How does anyone else strike a rich claim? They take a chance."

Tyson nodded. "I suppose."

"Why all the questions?" Bones asked. "We struck it rich like any other prospector."

"Oh I know. I was just curious as to why you bought this claim when no gold had been found here before."

"I think that's the best place to find gold is where no one has gone before."

Jim tried not to roll his eyes at that. "I mean, what do you want to go where everyone else is for?" Bones went on. "You go down there and you might find a little shaving from something someone forgot and then what do you have?"

Carol had never seen anyone with friends like Jim Kirk had. They were different to say the least. She supposed that was what made a starship or anything else work though…the differences in people. Everyone had a different personality and talent.

When Spock was done reading the contract, he stood up. "Everything seems to be in order, Cap…Jim," he said. "The clause with our ten percent is included as well."

"Thank you," Jim replied. "I guess we should get this thing signed then."

"I'll need to know where you are so I know where to send the money," Tyson said. "Otherwise, it will do us no good to have the agreement."

"Don't worry. We'll send you our location. I assume you'll be here."

"I live in Denver. I like to be close to my operations."

"I will get a message to you when we get settled down."

Once they had all signed the contract, they went outside and headed back to the hotel. Bones rubbed his hands together. "Jim, do you have any idea how much money came out of that mine?" he asked.

"No," Jim said as he looked at Bones.

"We're set for life, man."

Jim did not think he had ever seen Bones so excited about anything. "You know what I think I want to do?" Bones asked. "I think I'm going over there and buy a bunch of land in Kentucky and…"

"Bones…" Jim thought about what he was about to say…that they were going into this together, but he had no right to tell Bones what to do. "If that's what you want to do."

"I don't mean now. I mean…if we're stuck here for the rest of our lives."

"We have to decide if we're going along with Mister West and Mister Gordon on the train. Or are we going in a wagon?"

"That would be highly uncomfortable," Carol said. "Especially knowing that we could be on that train."

Jim smiled. "You think your…" He thought better of what he was about to say since they were not alone.

"Jim Kirk."

"Hey, don't hit me."

"You are so horrible."

"No, I'm not."

Bones was laughing at the exchange. "You think this town will grow more now that there's been a gold strike?" he asked.

"I'm sure it will," Jim replied. "That's usually the way it happened."

"I think we've already changed history."

"Oh, I know we have. Everyone agrees that we're going on the train?"

"I am quite content with whatever decision you make, Jim," Spock said.

Uhura smiled. "I will be too," she agreed. She was not sure what to call the captain now, but she supposed she would call him captain when they were on the ranch they intended to build.

"You have to admit, it will be a lot faster," Bones said. "No reason to prolong our misery."

"What misery?" Jim asked.

"Well, you called it trudging across the plains."

"You have to admit it would take longer."

"Yeah, but just think of all the country we would see."

"All the Indians we might meet up with."

"We might make a whole lot of friends."

"Or a whole lot of enemies."

"You could be right. You're not exactly an expert at negotiations."

"Sorry."

"I guess that's why I didn't want you to negotiate the sale of the mine."

"What? Did you think I would give it away?"

"Not exactly. But I think we got a pretty good deal."

"That's an understatement, Bones. Who ever heard of getting ten percent like that?" Jim shook his head. "It just seemed too easy."

They went into the hotel. "What do you mean, too easy?" Bones asked.

"Jim, do you believe our contract will not be honored?" Spock asked.

"It has to be honored," Jim said. "Unless we're not around to collect."

Carol looked at him then. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You ever seen anyone give away ten percent of that much money so easily? No arguments? I thought surely there would be some negotiations or arguments."

"Jim, I did negotiate," Bones said. "We haggled over it, but he wanted that mine, and he was willing to give up that much to get the rest. He even got estimates from the assayer."

"Maybe you're right," Jim replied. "Maybe I'm just looking for something where there's nothing."

"Probably because of your previous attempts at negotiating."

"Could be."

West and Gordon came to talk to them later that day, and discussed their plans. Jim and the others had talked over everything and decided to go to Nebraska to put down their roots. It was a cattle ranching state and had plenty of land available. It would be much easier for them to get the place they wanted there, and they were on their way now.


	21. Chapter 21

Jim was relaxed on one of the couches in the lounge area in the last train car of the _Wanderer._ He was bored, and could not wait till they got to Grand Island, Nebraska, which was the town they had chosen. The railroad went right through the town and that meant it had a way for things to be delivered and a way to get somewhere. Jim did not want to be in a place that was too isolated, but they could live outside the town somewhere and build their ranch.

West and Gordon had talked to them about everything they would need. Jim was worried about the task ahead but he had to trust that they could do it. He still thought it was odd that Q had not shown up again. What was he waiting for? He wondered what the rest of his crew on the Enterprise thought of the situation and whether they knew what had happened. However, Uhura had known about Q, but she had not known exactly where they were until she arrived there herself. There was certainly no way to let them know anything.

Grand Island, Nebraska was just about like any other Western town. It had dusty streets and the wind was usually blowing. The train came through the town so it was not isolated, and it was a growing town because of that railroad. People came in and some stayed.

Jim Kirk and his crew stepped off the train. "Well, I guess this is going to be home," he said. "So I suppose we should get to know this town."

"You mean we're staying in town a while?" Bones asked.

"We don't have our land yet, so…yeah."

"You know what I mean."

"I think we should. Maybe we can get to know people around here. We'll be having to come into town when we need stuff."

"New people," Uhura said. "I like meeting new people."

"I am not certain that it would be wise for me to venture around this town," Spock said.

Jim looked at him. "You can't hide forever, Spock," he replied. "They might as well get used to seeing you. You basically don't look much different than anyone else as long as they don't see your ears."

"I would prefer it if we did not stay in the town for too many days."

"Don't worry. We'll just figure out how people are here and try to blend in."

Bones shook his head. "I cannot imagine you blending in anywhere," he said.

"I'm gonna try."

The hotel they checked into actually had a bath inside. "You know where I'll be," Carol said to Jim.

"I'll go with you," Uhura said. "I think they have two tubs in there."

"Great."

Jim dropped his saddle bags on the bed. He had to go to the bank and deposit their money, but he would have to put all their names on the account. He intended to put Artemus Gordon's name on it as well…just in case. It would be the same account that their ten percent of the mine would go into as well.

Jim looked at the check. They could probably live on it for a long time, and would most likely be well on their way with the ranch before they ever needed anything beyond it. He supposed they were pretty well set if they worked it right. He had never thought he would be doing anything like this…building a ranch. What did he know about anything like that? Even though he had lived on a farm in Iowa, it was nothing like this, and he had certainly not built it. He supposed the first thing they had to do was buy a wagon and some horses. Then it was lumber, and food to last them while they were working. He had to make a list, and he was not used to needing pencils and paper and such.

Jim decided he would just go to the bank and get the account set up now, and then he would go to the general store. When he got out into the hallway, Bones was coming that way. "I was just coming to see if you want to get out there in town now," Bones said.

"Yes, I'm about to go to the bank and get our bank account opened," Jim replied.

They walked outside. "Bones, don't you feel excited about this adventure?" Jim asked.

"I think so," Bones said. "We're starting from scratch."

"You think we can do it?"

Bones chuckled at that. "I don't think this is the time to ask that question. We're on the verge of taking on a big task."

"I feel nervous and excited at the same time."

"The unknown. We should be used to that by now…remember?"

"Of course, but I think this is a little more complicated than just discovery."

"Oh, I know what it is. You're dreading that hard work. You gotta put your back into this."

"Maybe that is it. Can you imagine?"

"I admit, I've never done anything like it, but that's not going to stop me. You know, Spock is already working on the design for the ranch house."

Jim looked at Bones. "He is?"

"Yeah. He's drawing a blueprint."

"He didn't tell me about that."

"He's going to get it done first and then let you know. We can't just go out there and start building, you know."

"Of course I know that. He should have it ready and we should be able to estimate how much lumber to buy. All that good stuff."

"Do you know anything about building something like that? About cutting lumber?"

"Not a thing, but I'll learn. I intend to get myself a doctor's bag before we go out there though. I'll be the family doctor. Hopefully, we can create some gadgets. After all, Spock knows the specs for just about everything, and Carol's something of a genius herself, and Uhura knows how to create a communications array out there, and maybe we can even make our communicators work around the ranch."

Jim absorbed all that. "Okay," he said. "I feel like I'm on the outside of the loop here."

"You'll be supervising, making sure everything's working right. Keeping up with figures."

"Oh, give me the easy stuff."

"Better you than me."

They walked into the bank, and waited their turn. "We'd like to open an account," Jim said when they got up to the window.

"You'll have to talk to the bank manager for that," the clerk said. "Just a moment."

Jim and Bones stood and waited, but they did not have to wait long and they were taken back to a small office. "Hello, I'm Jonathan Brimmer," the manager said and offered his hand.

"Jim Kirk." Jim shook his hand, and could not help but notice the surprised look on the man's face.

"Jim Kirk? _The_ Jim Kirk?"

"What do you mean _the_?"

"You're that gun slinger that outdrew Curly Bill."

Jim frowned as he looked at Bones. "News travels," Bones said.

"Sure does," Brimmer said. "There was a newspaper reporter there when it happened and they published it, and it has gone the rounds. Probably known all the way to the East by now."

"Well, can we just get this business done?" Jim asked.

"Oh, yes sir."

"There'll be six people listed on this account and either one can take money out."

"Six?"

"Yes. It's a joint account because we're gonna be starting a ranch out here when we can buy some property."

"Well, your credit's good here, Mister Kirk. You just tell me what you need and we'll help you get it."

"Look, I would like to not have that gun slinger reputation following me around here. All we want is to build our ranch and live."

"You're a little late to stop the reputation. Once people know you're here, they'll all know the reputation."

Jim gave him the check. "I want to deposit that," he said. "We sold our mine back in Colorado."

Brimmer's eyes widened just a little when he saw the amount of the check. "That's quite a large amount."

"Like I said, we sold our mine."

"Must have been quite a producer."

"Can we deposit the check or not?"

"Yes. Of course."

Jim thought some people were very nosey, and he supposed this banker was wanting some good gossip to spread. They got the account set up with all the names on it, but the others would have to come in and sign for it. "They'll be in soon," Jim said. "I assume we go to the general store to buy lumber?"

"Oh, no, there's a lumber yard right down the street there. Big warehouse. Can't miss it. Dowdy's Lumber Yard. He owns a big spread and sells trees. They have a steam powered plant there where they produce lumber."

"Nice. I'll make sure my friends are here sometime today to sign that."

"Yes sir."

Jim and Bones walked out of the bank. "I don't like that guy," Bones said. "He seems awfully nosey."

"Most people probably are in this day and time," Jim replied. "I doubt they have much excitement going on around here."

"Yeah, but he's gonna talk it up that you came in there and deposited a check and that you're planning to build a ranch." Bones shook his head. "It's a good thing Spock didn't go with us in there."

"He has to go in and sign that bank card."

"Maybe we can get outa town before he can spread everything, and maybe he won't pay too close attention to Spock."

"Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it. You know that Q tried to get Spock noticed, and tried to help that Curly Bill find you. Who knows where he is and what he's doing?"

"I'm trying not to think about that too much, Bones."

Bones stopped as they came to the saloon. "You know, I haven't been in a saloon in…I don't know how many days," he said. "If you want to hear gossip, this is the place."

"I don't want to hear gossip."

"I'll let you know if I hear any."

"Great."

Jim walked on to the hotel, hoping that Carol was done with her bath. He wanted to take one himself. He met Artemus Gordon in the lobby. "Mister Gordon, I put your name on the bank account," Jim said. "You have to go over there and sign it. If we, uh…" Jim looked around them. "If we disappear, the money will be yours and Mister West's. That goes for the ranch too."

"How would we ever explain that you guys were just gone?"

Jim considered that. "I'll think of something. Maybe I'll give you a letter and if we're suddenly gone, you can use it."

Gordon nodded. "We hate to leave you guys here like this. I feel like we're leaving good friends and comrades."

"You are, and we sure appreciate all your help. We've learned a lot from you guys, and when you come through again, make sure you come and visit."

"Oh, you can count on it. I'm sure we won't have a problem finding you. I have a feeling you folks are going to make a well-known talk in this town."

Jim smiled. "We're gonna try to keep a low profile," he said. "Although that guy at the bank knew my name. He's gonna let it be known that that _gun slinger_ is in town. How do I get rid of that reputation?"

"You don't…unless you die."

"Well, good luck to you guys and we'll see you when you come through again."

"You sure will. I'll get down there and sign that card."

Jim started up to his room, and then saw Jim West coming that way. "Good luck to you guys," West said and shook Jim's hand.

"I was telling Mister Gordon that you guys should make sure you come and visit when you're over this way again," Jim said.

"We will make a point of it."

Jim went on up to his hotel room. Carol was lying on the bed. "You sleeping again?" he asked.

"Mmm, hmm," Carol said lazily.

"This isn't like you." Jim sat down beside her and leaned over her. "You sure you're alright?"

"Oh yes. I feel fine. I'm just sleepy."

"I'm going to get myself a bath, and then we're going to the bank to let you sign the bank card. We have a lot to do today."

"Oh, can't you take Doctor McCoy with you?"

"I guess so, but I thought you would like to help pick out some things for the ranch house."

"Gotta get it built first, Jim."

Jim nodded. "Right." He kissed her. "Is Uhura done with her bath too?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you later then."

Jim got himself some clean clothes and then went down to the bath room. He was glad this hotel had something inside. He could just run the water and take a bath. It would be relaxing.

Bones ordered himself a drink while he leaned on the bar in the saloon. "So, what's the gossip in town?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" the bartender asked.

"Leonard McCoy. My friends and I just got here. We're going to settle here, build a ranch."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that. You part of that new outfit I heard about?"

"Probably not. We haven't been here long enough to be heard of."

The bartender leaned on the bar. "There's this big outfit who bought a parcel of land out west of here," he said. "He even brought cattle along. Texas Longhorns."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Went down there to Texas to get them. You folks gonna raise cattle?"

"Soon. We gotta get some stuff built first."

"You best hurry if you're gonna get a shelter built before the snow starts flying. It can get pretty deep around here at times."

"It's about another month or two before that starts, right?"

"Maybe. It's been rather chilly at night lately. The wind blows in from the North. That's a sure sign that we could have an early winter. So whereabouts are you planning on building your ranch?"

"Don't know yet. We're going to find out what's for sale around here."

"You folks been gold mining or something?"

Bones scowled at that. "How'd you guess?" he asked.

"It's typical. Unless you're born into money or just inherit the land, most people who come here like you have gotten lucky in mining over in Colorado or California."

"We were pretty lucky. We've got enough to get ourselves started."

"What else you do?"

"I'm a doctor."

The man was surprised. "Truly?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bones said as he sipped his drink again.

"We could use another doctor in this town. It's growing so much."

"I'll be out there at the ranch when we get it started."

"Doctor McCoy, right?"

"Yeah. Gotta get myself a doctor's bag. You know where I could get anything like that?"

"I'm sure Doc James could give you something."

"Thanks."

Bones was silent a moment. "Anything interesting happening in the town lately?" he asked.

"Not so's you'd notice," the bartender answered. "That fancy train came in. Say, you're not associated with that, are you?"

Bones cleared his throat. "Well, not really. They did give us a ride."

"Gave you a ride? You must be friends of theirs to get a ride on that."

"We did some work with them."

"Whereabouts you from?"

"I'm from Kentucky."

"Kentucky. You ain't one of them feuding McCoys, are you?"

"No. I'm not part of that bunch."

"We had a Hatfield come through here a few weeks ago."

Bones set his drink down. "I met one not long ago too," he said. "I had to convince him that I'm not part of that feud."

"It's odd that you're from Kentucky and ain't part of that, but your name is McCoy."

"Look, I don't care about their feud, and I'm not associated with them. I'm a doctor, not a fighter."

"Well, that just beats all. You talk to Doc James. He'll tell you what to do."

"I'll probably have to order it and then it'll take weeks to get here."

"Things aren't instant around here, that's for sure, but with the railroad, it's faster than it used to be."

"I'm sure."

A while later, a young man came in and leaned on the bar. "Howdy, Lawrence," he said. "How about a drink?"

"Johnny, you know you're not old enough," Lawrence replied. "Get on outa here."

"Did you hear about that gun slinger that's in town?"

Bones froze as he was about to take another drink. He waited for the boy to go on. "No, I haven't heard," Lawrence said. "Who is he?"

"It's that Jim Kirk," Johnny declared. "That guy who outdrew Curly Bill."

"What would someone like him be doing here? I wonder if he's a bounty hunter."

"Doesn't seem like it. He's planning to buy a spread. Deposited a lot of money into the bank."

"Maybe it's blood money."

"I don't know, but he's gonna be moving into our town. A gun slinger."

"I haven't heard about any other fast draws he's been in. The only time I ever heard of him was when Curly Bill challenged him, and furthermore, he didn't even kill the man."

Bones was surprised that someone actually pointed out that fact. "Doesn't matter," Johnny said. "I'd like to challenge him. I bet I'm faster than him. I've been practicing a lot."

"You best leave that man alone, young whipper-snapper. You'll end up in boot hill before you even know what life's all about."

"Maybe I'd get some respect in this town if I beat him."

"You'd get no such thing, except a decent burial."

"I don't think the people of this town would like it if they knew a gun slinger was moving in. Do you?"

"You best leave that man alone. If he ain't hurting anyone, he's got a right to have a place to live."

"Yeah, well, we'll see."

Johnny turned and left the saloon. Bones watched him and then went out himself. "Hey!" he called. "Hey, you! Johnny!"

Johnny stopped and looked at him as he came up to him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy. I couldn't help but hear your conversation at the bar."

"What business is it of yours?"

"None, I suppose, but I'm gonna tell you something…I'm a doctor, and a bullet wound ain't no picnic, even if you do survive it."

"I didn't ask you."

Johnny started to walk away but Bones grabbed him by the arm. "Listen, young one, Jim Kirk happens to be my best friend, and you just better know that he's no gun slinger."

Johnny jerked his arm from Bones' hand. "Leave me alone," he said. "You think you can come into this town and take over cause your friend's a gun slinger. You won't be able to get anything in this town."

Bones just stood there as Johnny walked away. Then his frown became one of anger as he headed for the bank. He knew exactly who had spread that rumor because there was only one person who knew it.

Jim and Carol were coming from the bank when Bones was about to go in. "Bones, where you going?" Jim asked. "Everyone's signed the bank card."

"I've got a bone to pick with that banker in there!" Bones declared.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about?"

Bones did not answer, but went on into the bank. "I wanta talk to that Mister Brimmer!" Bones declared.

There was no one else in the bank, so Brimmer stood up from his desk which could easily be seen from the lobby of the bank. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"You better believe there's a problem!" Bones said. "You made my friend a target by telling around town that he's a gun slinger! Now, he's gonna have trouble in this town! It had to be you because you're the only one who has done business with him!"

Jim and Carol had come back into the bank. "Bones, what are you talking about?" Jim asked.

"I'm talking about this loud-mouthed…"

Just then, the Marshal walked into the bank. "Something wrong in here?" he asked.

"This man is getting irate, Marshal," Brimmer said.

"Irate!" Bones exclaimed. He looked at the Marshal. "I'll tell you why I'm irate!"

"Why don't you just calm down?" the Marshal asked. "What's the problem?"

"We just got into this town, and that banker over there spread a rumor around here that my friend here is a gun slinger! There's this young kid…"

"I've already heard that rumor myself." The Marshal looked at Jim. "Are you a gun slinger?"

"No," Jim said.

"Jim Kirk. I've heard of you. News like that travels real fast over the wire."

"Look, Marshal, all we want to do is build ourselves a ranch and live peacefully. I am not a gun slinger."

"You have the reputation of one, but everyone has a right to have a life somewhere." The Marshal looked at Brimmer. "You've always had a big mouth, Brimmer."

"You know how much money he deposited into this bank, Marshal?" Brimmer asked.

"No, I don't, and I don't care to know. That's none of your business, and you shouldn't be spreading rumors around town about folks who are trying to move in here! You keep that up, Brimmer, and you're gonna end up with a reputation."

Brimmer bristled at that. "Are you threatening me, Marshal?" he asked.

"No. I'm telling you that bank business is supposed to be kept in the bank. Now, you best learn to keep your mouth shut about it or I'm gonna get a judge to have an opinion about it."

Bones was satisfied with that. "He best not be telling our business in this bank either," he said. "Just cause we're new in town doesn't mean we want everyone knowing our business."

"You heard that, Brimmer," the Marshall said. He looked at Jim. "I would like to talk to you, young man."

"Yes sir," Jim replied. He glanced at Bones and followed the Marshal out.

Bones went with them, and they followed him to his office. "I'm Marshal Mark Bishop. I've heard of you, Kirk."

"Marshal, I…"

"I have something to tell you. I know you didn't kill Curly Bill cause he's looking for you. I expect he'll be catching up with you."

Jim frowned. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"I heard about that draw. Folks said it was the fastest they've ever seen."

"It was just a reflex."

"And you'd most likely be dead, and a notch on Bill's gun if you hadn't drawn. Just watch out. I've seen plenty of men like you who were minding their own business and got into situations like this." Bishop looked at Carol. "Your wife?"

"Yes," Jim said. "We're gonna build ourselves a ranch."

"I wish you luck, but expect trouble."

"Yes sir."

Jim put his hat back on as they left the Marshal's office. Bones followed them as they went back to the hotel. "I wasn't going to let that go, Jim," Bones said as he thought Jim was sore at him.

"It's fine, Bones," Jim replied.

"You're gonna end up having to kill that Curly Bill."

"And then what? Kill every stupid gun slinger who comes along wanting to get a reputation?"

"I know you didn't ask for this, but it's what's happening."

"Let's just go to the lumber yard." Jim kissed Carol. "Don't worry about this."

"I'll see you later," Carol said.

Jim watched her a moment and then he and Bones went outside. "Bones, maybe you should…" He thought about what he wanted to say.

"Maybe I should what?" Bones asked. "If this is about that…"

"No. I'm kinda worried about Carol."

"Why? She doesn't look sick. Looks kinda rosy."

"Rosy?"

"Yeah. Healthy."

"She's sleepy all the time, but she says she feels wonderful."

Bones was silent a moment and then he looked at Jim. "Sleepy, but feels wonderful," he said thoughtfully. "Did she use that word wonderful?"

"Yeah, and happy."

Bones blew out a breath. "Yeah, I'll see if she would let me give her a checkup."

Jim looked at him. "What do you think it is?"

"Could be anything."

"Bones."

"How should I know what's wrong until I see her?"

"Don't give me that. You know something."

"I don't know a thing, Jim. Now, let's just get to the lumber yard. Could be just this change of location and the prospect of having a home and all."

"I'm not sleepy."

Bones rolled his eyes at that. "So? You think everything that happens to her happens to you?"

Jim scowled at that. "What?"

"Never mind."

"Bones, have you been drinking?"

"I was in the saloon, wasn't I?"

"You're a little drunk, aren't you?"

"Not really."

Jim was not sure of that, but he would not press the issue. They arrived at the lumber yard which was bigger than they had expected it to be, and they could hear a saw. They stopped a moment. "This is something," Jim said.

"We're gonna have to have a freight wagon, Jim," Bones replied.

Jim took a paper from his pocket. "The diagram of our house that Spock drew. I've never seen anything like it."

Bones looked at the drawing that was the most detailed he had ever seen. "Well, I'd say they can probably figure out what we need from that."

"That's gonna be quite a big house, Bones."

"Jim, we'll need a big house with all of us living there."

They looked at the materials there at the lumber yard. "This is very impressive," Jim said. "But you're right. We're gonna have to have a freight wagon."

"Maybe they sell those too, or build them," Bones replied.

Just then, a man came out to meet them. "Howdy," he said. "Can I help you folks?"

Jim and Bones explained to the man what they were about to build and he knew exactly what they needed, and did, in fact, build freight wagons, as well as regular wagons. "I can have you fixed up by the end of this week," he said.

"That's excellent," Jim replied. "I think we're gonna like this town."

"I guess we should go to the land office now," Bones said as they left the lumber yard.

"Yeah. I guess that's a good idea."

"Looks like everything's going to fall into place, if everyone ignores that kid in town."

"Don't worry too much about that, Bones."

They did not have to walk far to the land office, and they had to choose the right piece of land. The assayer advised them and even took them out to look at the land before they decided whether to buy it or not. Jim sat and looked at the land, and Bones did too. "What do you think, Jim?" Bones asked as they sat on a slight knoll.

"It looks perfect, doesn't it?" Jim asked. "I wish Carol was here to see this."

Bones smiled slightly and glanced at Jim. "You think she'd like it?"

"I think she would. You can see all the way to the horizon. Imagine the sunrise and sunset."

Bones considered that. "Imagine if there was a flood or a prairie fire…or a tornado."

Jim looked at him. "Do you have to come up with something bad?"

"This is not a flood plain," the assayer said. "There would likely be no worries about major flooding. You're not too near the river, and the creek there might overflow at times in the spring but that could happen anywhere."

"You have a lot of storms around here?"

"Not a lot, but during spring…but that's just about anywhere. There's going to be something to contend with."

"Right. I think we'll take this. It looks perfect, and there aren't too many trees to clear. Are there any neighbors?"

"Sure. There are some new people moving in. They'll be over there to your southwest, but you might never know they're there unless you're riding the line. You gotta know where the lines are, so I'll be out here tomorrow to show you. We'll establish them."

"Great."

Jim had never owned property in his life, and he knew nothing of property lines and such. However, he knew Bones did, and they would just figure it out.


	22. Chapter 22

By that evening, Jim was tired of hanging around that hotel, but they did not have much else to do at the moment. They had to wait for their land deal to go through and they also had to wait for their lumber and everything else to be ready. The next day, he would attempt to find some horses. This town seemed to have everything they needed. They could not get along without horses, that was sure.

Bones had asked Carol to come over to the town doctor's office. He had gone to see the doctor and asked if he could use his office to give Carol her checkup. "So, you say you're feeling very well," Bones said.

"Yes," Carol replied. "Why did Jim want me to have this exam?"

"Well, he's worried about you. He says you're sleepy all the time, and since we're in a different environment and around different things, I thought it would be good to make sure everything's okay."

"What do you think could be wrong?"

"We'll find that out. You're not worried about anything, are you?"

"No."

"Good. I just wish I had the technology on the Enterprise to do this."

"You're not the only one."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna get invasive." Bones picked up the stethoscope. "I haven't ever needed one of these before, but it's a good thing I know how to use it."

Carol was silent while Bones listened to her. He stuck a thermometer in her mouth after he looked. He checked her pulse next. He could have already had all this if he were on the Enterprise. "You been feeling any pain?" he asked.

Carol shook her head as she still had the thermometer in her mouth. Bones took it out. "Well, you don't have any fever either," he said. "You been feeling weird anywhere?"

"I'm starting to feel weird here now," Carol said.

"Sorry, but if I'm going to be your doctor, I have to ask you all these things. Far be it from me to get too personal with my best friend's wife. He's the one who was worried about you. You can blame all this on him."

"I'm going to definitely speak to him. Just because I'm sleepy some of the time and…"

"And what?"

"Never mind. That's between Jim and me."

"What…never mind. I don't find anything wrong with you. Just a few more questions and we'll be done."

Spock was working on a blueprint for the barn they would build. "Spock, if we can build it that perfectly, it will be quite a sight to see," Uhura said.

"If we follow the pattern exactly, I believe we can accomplish this design," Spock replied. "This barn will be sufficient for the animals and will allow us to keep them warm during the winter."

"Well, Spock, you know some of the animals don't care to stay inside the whole winter."

"When it is extremely cold, they will."

"Yes. It looks wonderful. I'm just wanting to know if we're all going to live in the same house."

"I assumed we would."

"But Spock, what about privacy?"

Spock considered that a moment. "You are suggesting that we build more than one house on the land?"

"It wouldn't hurt. We would have our house, and Jim and Carol would have theirs."

"And the doctor?"

"Him too."

"I am not certain that the doctor wishes to live alone. He is not used to being alone."

"Still, he could have a practice as a doctor in his own house, and if anyone came out to see him, he could see them there."

"That is true, but for now, I believe we should concentrate on one house because of the winter that is upon us."

"I agree, but let's keep an open mind about privacy."

"We will."

"No woman wants to share her house with someone else besides her husband."

Spock looked at her. "I thought Carol was a good friend of yours," he said.

"That doesn't mean I want to live with her."

"I see. I believe we all lived together and functioned well aboard the Enterprise."

"Yes, we did, but this is not the Enterprise, and we don't know if we will ever get back there."

"Are you suggesting that it will be different than living on the Enterprise together?"

"Of course, Spock."

"Explain."

"Spock, did your parents never have a home of their own?"

"Of course."

"People like to have a place of their own. Although we lived on the Enterprise, we had our own quarters."

"But we will have our own rooms. It will be quite similar to living on the Enterprise, although without the technology."

"I'm sure we'll make it."

Uhura figured she would never get Spock to understand the simple concept of privacy. Not having to worry about someone else in the house if she wanted to go down to the kitchen during the night. She could not just go without putting on a robe.

Jim went out to walk around the town. He thought he could like the town if everyone stopped thinking of him as a gun slinger. However, he did not see Q across the street watching him. Q was dressed as a cowboy. He knew the real test was coming for Jim Kirk, and he would be tested from all sides. He had been watching them, and they had been much more successful than he had thought mere mortals could be. They were not stressed out over being in another time besides their own. Kirk had seemed to be more stressed than the others, but he had overcome it and the others seemed to hold him together. He relied on them as much as they relied on him to make the right decisions for the group. He had thought they would not be such a team when thrown into another environment, but he was wrong.

Q saw Doctor McCoy come from the doctor's office with a doctor's bag. That doctor had adapted to his surroundings as well. Q knew McCoy could not be content with the medicines he had to work with in this time. He had worked with so much technology that was non-invasive, and now he had to take bullets out the old-fashioned way. He had already saved Jim Kirk's life since they had been in this time. How could they just adapt so easily? Humans were so weak.

Bones met Jim on the boardwalk. "Hey, Jim!" he said. "Have you talked to Carol yet?"

"No," Jim said. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's fine." Bones knew he could not tell Jim what he had found out. "She is perfectly normal."

"Good." Jim paused a moment. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Don't ask me that. Just don't ask me. I'm busy anyway."

Jim watched as Bones walked away from him, but he walked on. He passed by the barber shop and thought maybe he should go in there. He did not want to just get totally rugged, so he went on in.

"Howdy," the barber said.

"Howdy," Jim replied. "I think I need a haircut."

"Well, that's what I'm here for, and seeing as I don't have anyone else in the chair, it's your turn."

Jim took his hat off and sat down in the chair. As the barber started cutting his hair, he saw Carol outside. "Carol!" he called.

Carol looked into the barber shop, and went in. "Hey, ladies don't belong in the barber shop," the barber said.

"She's my wife," Jim informed him.

"Jim, I have some incredible news," Carol said.

"What is it?"

Carol started to say something but then she just smiled. "I'll tell you when you're done here," she said.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Jim asked.

"Because it's too big. I'll see you later, Darling."

Jim watched her hurry out. The barber chuckled at that. "Well, you must be in for a big surprise," he said. "You folks new in town?"

"Yes," Jim replied. "We're buying a ranch site outside of town."

"It's a nice town."

"It seems like it."

Jim did not talk much while he was getting his hair cut. He kept wondering what Carol wanted to say that was so exciting. Bones had asked him if he had talked to her yet and…Jim almost jumped out of the barber chair but he could not move…or he felt like he could not. Bones knew something he did not know, and Carol was excited about something as well.

"H-How much longer till you're done with my hair?" he asked.

"Not long," the barber answered. "You want a shave too?"

"No. I just need the haircut."

When the barber was done, Jim barely remembered to pay him. He remembered getting his hair done on the Enterprise. Things were so different where he was now, but he could not dwell on that right now. He hurried down the street, wondering if Carol was in the hotel. He would just have to go there and see.

Jim went into the hotel and up to their room, but Carol was not in there. He thought he might be sick if he did not find her soon. He had to know what was going on. He looked both ways on the boardwalk. He did not see Carol or Bones, and he did not see Spock or Uhura either. He supposed Spock was in his room working on blueprints. He did not care to wander around the town.

Finally, Jim saw Bones coming out of the general store. He hurried after him. "Bones!" he called.

Bones looked around and stopped when he saw Jim. "What are you in such a hurry for?" he asked.

"Bones, where is Carol?"

"I don't know. What's going on?"

"What is she wanting to tell me?"

Bones was surprised by that question. "You mean she hasn't told you yet?" he asked. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I promised."

"Bones, I'm starting to get very nervous. I can't ask the question, can I?"

"No. Now, just go find her and don't be trying to get me to tell you stuff. I just ordered myself a doctor's kit and bag in the general store there."

Jim just stood there as Bones walked on. Well, he supposed he had to find Carol, and he saw her coming out of a shop down the street. When she saw him, she smiled and came to him. "Jim, I have something to tell you," she said. "I…"

"Jim."

Jim looked around to see Spock behind him. "I have finished the blueprint for the barn, Captain," Spock said the last word quietly.

"Oh. Spock, I'll look at it later. Carol has something we need to talk about," Jim replied.

"I will talk to you later then."

Jim turned back to Carol who smiled. "Jim, you know I saw Doctor McCoy," she said.

"Yes. Just tell me. Don't stall anymore."

"We're going to have a baby."

Jim thought he might faint just hearing that even though he had expected it. "Jim, are you alright?" Carol asked.

"Yeah," Jim said. "I guess we should have expected this."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am. I just hope we can get that place fixed to live in and…" Jim smiled. "My…" He scowled at what he was about to say. "I guess Mom will never know."

"You don't know. Maybe we'll be back before."

"I guess you haven't told anyone else. Kinda weird that Bones knew before I did."

"He's the doctor, even if he is your best friend."

"I couldn't get him to tell me."

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you later."

Carol laughed. "I don't think I've ever been so happy."

"I'm gonna tell Spock."

"Wait. Don't you have anywhere else you have to go today?"

"No. I'm going tomorrow to see about getting the horses we need."

"Let's have lunch then."

"Okay." Jim looked down the street and there was a diner not far from them. "How about there?"

Carol took his arm and they started across the street. "Jim, I love you."

"I love you too, Carol. You know, I don't think we would be any happier if we were on the Enterprise than we are here."

"I don't either, but I know you miss your ship."

Jim nodded. "I do. I guess they'll give her to someone else."

Carol hugged his arm. "I'm sorry, Jim."

"Sorry for what? I can't get back there."

"What do you suppose would happen if he sent us back now?"

Jim frowned. "I don't know. I don't want to lose you…or the baby either."

They went into the diner and got a table. A waitress came and poured coffee for Jim. "I would rather have tea," Carol said. "If you have any."

"Why yes, Ma'am, we do," the waitress said. "Coming right up."

Jim looked at the menu which was very small. "I guess we don't have much of a selection," he said.

"In a time of limited production," Carol replied.

Bones walked into the diner next. He came over to their table. "Mind if I join you two?" he asked.

"Have a seat," Jim said.

"So, what's good in this place?"

"Probably everything." Jim looked at him. "Thanks for keeping that secret, Bones, and letting Carol tell me."

"Think nothing of it. It's a doctor's job to keep secrets."

The waitress came back with Carol's tea, and poured Bones some coffee. "So, what do you think about that, Jim?" he asked.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it," Jim replied.

"There's nothing like being a father."

Jim and Carol looked at him, but he just looked at the menu. "I'm gonna eat a big steak," he said. He noticed they were quiet. "What?"

"Bones, why don't you go ahead and tell us," Jim said. "You've never told me much about your experiences. You've always said you don't want to talk about it."

"And I don't."

"Bones. I'm your best friend. You don't even tell me how your life was…"

"Jim."

Jim did not go on with that. He knew that part of Bones' life was one reason he was so brusque. He did not want to show too much emotion about anything.

By the end of that week, they had their horses and all their equipment, and were ready to go out to their land which was now theirs as well. Jim had written a letter for Artemus Gordon and Jim West in case something happened. He hoped it would take care of everything. He had also written a Will for the Marshal to keep. He thought the Marshal was a very honorable man. He did not judge someone by what others said about them. However, there had been talk all over the town about Jim being a gun slinger, and some had shunned him when he was trying to do business with them. He was glad they were on their way to their own place now, and would not be going back to town for a while.

Spock was glad as well. He would not have to wear his hat or that bandana all the time on the ranch. He would have a lab at the ranch and he would develop gadgets for Bones and other things. He was sure Bones would want to participate in the findings as well.

"Captain, I am relieved that we are leaving the town," Spock said as they got outside the town.

Jim was driving a wagon. He had finally learned how to drive it since he had known they would have to. "I'm sure you are," he said. "You must have felt like a prisoner in that hotel."

"It was rather confining."

"Well, we sure won't be confined out here," Bones declared. "We're gonna be in the wide open spaces."

When they came to their property, they just sat there and looked at it for a few minutes. "We'll build right there," Jim said pointing as he looked at Carol.

"As far as you can see," Carol said. "Just look at it."

"I know. This is gonna be great. And at night…"

They moved on down to the area where they would build. It was flat and quite big enough to build the things they intended to build. Jim knew it would not be easy but they would figure it out together. He had tried to get Carol to just stay in the hotel but she had insisted that she was going to stay out there with him as much as she could. He did not want her to sleep on the ground but it was all they would have for a while.

Jim held a hammer in his hand and waited for Spock to give him another piece of lumber as they were building the frame for the house. Spock was cutting the corners so that they fit perfectly. Jim supposed he should expect nothing less from a Vulcan.

By the end of that day, they had built a floor for the house. Jim stood on it and smiled. "Just look at this," he said. "We built this! Don't you think that's awesome?"

"It's just a floor, Jim," Bones replied.

"Come on, Bones. We've never built anything in our lives. We actually built this with our own hands."

"Well, I guess it is pretty amazing."

Carol laughed. "I think it's incredible, Jim," she said.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," Jim replied.

Jim got down from the floor and they built a fire to prepare for the night. They had not neglected to get something to sit on. Jim had gotten a cushioned chair for Carol, although it had not been easy to get the seamstress in town to understand what he wanted. It worked fine, however.

"Captain, I fear that it will get too cold to stay outside before we can get the house built," Spock said. "It will be quite some time before we can have it ready to live in."

"I realize that," Jim replied. "We can always set up the tents to stay in for a while."

"Jim, Carol can't stay out here and freeze," Bones said.

Carol looked at him. "I am not freezing," she said.

"You may not be now, but the temperature is dropping around here. You can't be exposed like that. I'm telling you as your doctor."

Jim looked at her. "You can stay at the hotel some of the time," he said. "Don't be stubborn about this."

"I'm not being stubborn," Carol replied. "I just want to be with you."

"Well, you and I may have to go to town every night and stay in the hotel. Whatever we have to do. I want you to be comfortable and I want everything to work out well. After all, it's not that far."

Bones sighed as he leaned back and sipped his coffee. The only way he had avoided telling Jim so much about himself was that he was always busy at the academy, and they were always studying, working. They had been roommates, but Jim was always out too.

After everyone started drifting to sleep, Bones walked out by himself and sat on the side of the floor they had built with his bottle of whiskey. He looked up at the clear sky as he took a drink straight out of the bottle. He sure felt like a fifth wheel some of the time, but he figured when they really got busy with everything, it would be different.

Jim walked over there and got up on the floor and sat down. "What are you moping about?" he asked as he looked up at the stars himself. He looked at the bottle in Bones' hand. "You're drinking."

"I'm not moping," Bones said. "And I'll drink if I want."

"Come on, Bones. We've been friends a long time."

"You know, when I'm busy and…I don't want to talk about this. Stop trying to butt into my personal feelings."

"Why? You're always butting into my personal feelings."

"I'm your doctor. It's my business to do that."

Jim shook his head. "You're just trying to start an argument to change the subject. You always do that."

"Can't you get the picture that I don't want to talk about it?"

"When are you ever going to stop being so stubborn and stop trying to hide the fact that you care about people?"

"Jim, you and I are totally different when it comes to that."

"You don't have to tell me that. Just tell me about your life, Bones. What did you almost tell me about being a father? Are you a father?"

Bones was silent for a while. "You must have noticed the condition I was in when we first met," he said. "I guess I was working too much."

"Can you tie that together a little?"

"I don't like talking about this, Jim."

"I'm certain I know that. All I've ever heard you tell were bits and pieces. I know it was a bad divorce, but what happened? You've been bitter for so long."

"I'm not bitter. She just decided she liked someone else better, and she took everything. That's about the end of it. I don't like talking about that. Sometimes I try to pretend that part of my life didn't happen."

"Sometimes I like to pretend things didn't happen. I wish I knew how things are back in our own time."

"I'm pretty sure things are fairly quiet without you."

"I resent that."

"You do have a knack for trouble. Even here."

"I haven't been in that much trouble here."

"Well, you have a reputation as a gun slinger. That's trouble. Maybe not now, but later."

"You never know. We're out here away from everybody."

"You sure can't beat this view," Bones said. "And we're staring at it from the ground."

Jim looked up at the sky. "Just think of what all's out there, Bones."

"Yeah. Disease and dangerous anomalies that could wipe us out just like that. Violent species who only want to dominate everyone else."

Jim chuckled at that. "Are you a father, Bones?"

Bones frowned. "I never talk about this."

"You are, aren't you?"

"I have a daughter somewhere. I guess that doesn't matter now. I'm not even in the same time."

"You never see her?"

"No. Her mother and I don't exactly get along. I know she's okay. I may never see her again anyway."

"I'm sorry, Bones."

"Don't worry about it. I try not to think about it, but when night comes, it's quiet, and I just can't sleep." Bones shook his head. "I usually keep this to myself."

"You don't have to keep everything to yourself."

"I like to. It's my business. Besides, you're about to have more to worry about than my problems."

"I know that, but you're here with us, Bones, and you're part of this group. You don't have to isolate yourself."

"Like I said, don't worry about me, Jim. I'll be alright."

Jim frowned. He did not like thinking of Bones being miserable, and he did not like the fact that he seemed to be drinking for comfort. "Well, I guess I'll get some sleep," he said.

"You should. I'll just keep watch for a while."

"Good night, Bones."

Bones sat there looking out across the terrain that was dimly lit by the stars and moon. There were some trees, but not a whole lot of trees. The air was completely fresh and he could definitely feel a chill in the air that had not been there when they first arrived in this time. Winter was coming, and it was not waiting for anyone.


	23. Chapter 23

By the end of the next week, they had built the skeleton of a house. The weather was noticeably cooler as well, but they were going to keep on going even if it snowed. Carol had begun feeling sick and could not help much but she was determined that she was not going to stay in town alone all the time. She sat under a large Oak tree that they were leaving in their yard part of the time, and she thought she might become an expert at cooking on a fire. She supposed she better because there were definitely no replicators and no electric stoves, so they would be cooking on a wood burning stove. She thought it would probably be fun.

Jim thought he had discovered muscles that he never knew he had, and Bones had said the same thing. The first morning after they had worked all day long, they had barely been able to move. However, that had passed after working a few more days. Spock was still doing the cutting, and Jim, Bones, and Uhura were doing the work.

"I wish Gordon and West could have stayed and helped us with this," Bones said as he was standing up to relieve his back a moment. "Since we are going to give it to them if we suddenly vanish."

"They have work to do, Bones," Jim replied and hammered another nail in. "This isn't too bad."

"I'll be glad when we're putting walls on it."

"It won't be long. We'll be putting a roof on it before that. Imagine creating a tin roof." He looked at Spock. "How do you accomplish that?"

"The tin will be cut before we apply it, Captain," Spock said. "It will not be extremely difficult. It will require about the same amount of work as what we are doing now, only it will have to be lifted up to the roof."

"Don't remind us of that," Bones said. "I've never done work like this in my life. I'm a doctor, not a carpenter."

"Well, we're not carpenters either, but we're having to improvise," Jim replied.

"There's certainly no call for someone who speaks Klingon or any other alien language either," Uhura added.

Just then, they heard horses coming. Spock put his hat on and made sure it was down over his ears. Jim stood up and looked to see who was coming. There were two riders coming. "Who do you suppose this is?" Bones asked.

"Let's just hope they aren't looking for trouble," Jim said as he jumped down from the floor of the house.

The two riders came into the "yard". One of the men sat straight in the saddle and looked like he had plenty of pride. He was dressed in a gray suit with a tie and he had a well-groomed mustache. The other man was dressed more rugged and had a tied-down gun. Whomever this man was, Jim figured the other one was his trouble shooter.

"Howdy," Jim said.

"Hello," the one who seemed to be in charge said. "I'm Simon Vaughn. And who might you be?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I believe we are neighbors. Just wondering who's over the hill from my property."

"Well, I'm James Kirk."

Vaughn got down from his horse. "Are you the Jim Kirk who has been talked about all over town?"

Jim blew out a breath. "I suppose I am," he said. "Why?"

"Are you going to be raising your own herd of cattle?"

"Eventually. We're just getting started, as you can see."

"I see." Vaughn looked at the structure that they were working on. "Looks to be a very interesting house."

"It probably will be."

"I suppose this means you're putting down roots permanently."

"Most likely. Unless we see something else."

"I like to know who my neighbors are."

"Well, you're looking at them."

Vaughn looked at the others, stopping as he eyed Spock, who simply continued his work. "Where are you folks from?" he asked.

"You're asking a whole lot of questions," Jim said. "I don't know anything about you either."

Vaughn looked a little stunned by Jim's firmness. "I am from Texas."

"Well, it doesn't matter where we're all from, does it? We're here to try and make some kind of life for ourselves and we just want to be left alone. You always bring your bodyguard along when you're making a cordial visit?"

"He is not my bodyguard. He's my foreman. He runs things for me."

"I'm sure he does."

"When do you intend to start cattle ranching?"

"I'm not sure."

"I hope it won't be a problem if some of my cattle drift over onto your land?"

Jim scowled at that, but then Bones came over to them. "Are you trying to move in on us?" he asked. "We need our land for our own cattle and we don't intend to let anyone use it and let their herd strip it before ours even get a chance."

"He's right," Jim said. "You just use your own land, and we'll use ours. Minding your own business is usually what makes good neighbors in my experience."

Vaughn frowned. "That could be the case," he said. "But there come times when neighbors have to learn to get along."

"We intend to get along with everyone."

"Perhaps we'll talk again, Kirk."

Jim watched as they rode away, and then he looked at Bones. "You didn't have to be so harsh, Bones," he said.

"Jim, sometimes, you're just too nice," Bones replied. "You can't let people run over you. This is not the twenty-third century."

"I am aware of that, Bones, but we don't want to make enemies."

"Ah, he's just a windbag that wants to come over here and see what we have so he can try and move in on us."

"How do you know that?"

"Why would he bring that gun slinger with him? He brought him so you'd know he has someone who can do a fast draw."

"Maybe he just brought him because he didn't know us and didn't know what to expect."

"Whatever."

Bones walked back over to their house frame as Spock gave him another piece of wood. Jim walked over to Spock. "What do you think?" he asked.

"He seemed to be rather curious about what we're doing here," Spock said. "Although he could see plainly that we're building a house. He seemed to be curious about me as well."

"He couldn't know anything about you."

"It is unlikely. However, not impossible."

"What do you mean? Q?"

"He did try to cause us trouble in San Francisco."

Jim considered that a moment. "Well, we're not moving from here," he declared. "No one is going to run us off this property. We bought it with our own hard work."

"I agree, Captain."

Spock went back to his cutting, and Jim went back over to the frame that Bones was working on. "I'm sorry I stepped on your authority, Jim," Bones said without straightening up.

"You didn't step on my authority," Jim replied. "We're all in this together."

"Yeah, well…" Bones slung his hand as he almost hit his finger. "I hate nailing nails."

Jim smiled. "It's kinda interesting, Bones. I mean, look at what we've built."

"I'm a doctor. I don't need to have sore fingers."

"You're just changing the subject."

Carol came over to Jim. "I think I can help for a while," she said.

"You feeling better?" Jim asked.

"Not much but sitting doesn't help."

"I don't think working will either."

"It might." Carol picked up a hammer.

"I wonder what that guy thought about Uhura up here working like this."

"He had probably never seen a woman using a hammer."

Jim shrugged. "We better look out for those guys," he said.

"I think we could see them coming for miles," Bones remarked. "Nothing is hidden around here."

"There are a few trees, and some hills."

"Not so's you'd notice."

"Bones, I think you just fit right in here."

Jim took another board from Spock and added it to the frame they were working on. "How long you think this house will last?" Jim asked.

"Oh I don't know," Bones replied. "Probably till some big tornado comes through and blows it into shreds."

"You think that will happen?"

"Who knows? I don't know the history of this town."

"That's just your bleak possibility, huh?"

"Of course."

When the end of the day came, Jim just lay down on the ground under the tree. "I am too tired to eat," he said.

"You can't work without eating," Carol replied as she was standing over him.

"I'll eat in the morning. Just don't make me get up."

Bones did not have any trouble eating, but he sat by himself as he was drinking from his bottle again. He thought he was going into town this weekend since he was getting low. Maybe the others would want to do something besides work on this house too.

By the time the weekend did come, they were starting to work on the roof and the walls. "I think this is coming along well," Jim said. "I guess when you work on something all day every day, you can get it done pretty quickly."

"We're just getting started," Bones declared. "We're getting to the hard part now. The part that actually makes it possible to live in the house."

"I guess I have to go into town and get more supplies, and get that tin for the roof."

"Captain, I have the measurements for the roof," Spock said. "It should help determine how much is needed for this task."

"Thanks, Spock. We can go into town tomorrow since it's Saturday. Maybe the supply store will be open anyway."

"If it is alright with you, I would rather stay here. I do not find comfort being in town. I will continue to cut the wood framing."

"Spock, you need a rest too. You've been working nonstop with this stuff."

"I find it quite enjoyable."

"You're very precise."

"A Vulcan would be no other way, Captain."

Jim smiled. "I don't know. Is this working out too well?"

"What do you mean, Jim?"

"I don't know. I just feel like we're accepting this situation and not trying to find a way out."

"You see this as a problem?"

"Not really. It's just like we're giving up."

"We are simply making the best of the situation. We cannot simply sit and mope."

"I guess you're right."

The next morning, they went to town. Jim thought he was constantly doing business now, and the people at the supply store had gotten used to his presence there. The man who ran the place was Henry Dowdy. His daughter worked there as well, and her name was Alice. Jim tried to steer clear of her because she did not seem to care about the fact that he was married. She got into his personal space, and he did not want to be rude and shove her away, but he had to go to the store, so this time, he took Carol with him.

"Morning, Mister Dowdy," Jim said as they went in.

Alice looked a little disappointed that Jim had brought his wife with him. He went along with Dowdy to get what they needed. Carol looked at some of the goods there in the store. "So, you're Mrs. Kirk?" Alice asked.

"I am," Carol replied.

"How long have you been married?"

"Just a few weeks."

"Oh. So you're newlyweds."

"Yes."

"Your husband is very handsome. You must worry when he comes to town alone."

"Not atall." Carol knew all about Alice because Jim had told her. "When a man is truly in love, you don't have to worry about such things."

"I hear he's a gun slinger."

"No, he's not."

"I also hear that Curly Bill is in town."

Carol almost gasped. "What?"

"He's in town. He rode in yesterday. I thought you should know that."

"Thank you."

"Did your husband really outdraw him?"

"It was just an accident that he got into that. It was just a chance meeting."

"Your husband has never practiced a fast draw?"

"Of course not."

"He must be something then. He best be practicing now, because Curly Bill is looking for him."

"I'll have to tell him."

Bones had gone over to the saloon where he had intended to go. He thought he would buy two bottles of whiskey to take out to the place with him this time…or maybe more than two. He leaned on the bar wondering where his life was going, but he was drinking when a man walked into the saloon whom he knew. He did not stare at him because he hoped Curly Bill did not recognize him, although he did not think he should because they had not met face to face. He had to get to Jim and let him know that guy was in town.

Curly Bill came over to the bar, and the barkeep came over to him. "I'm looking for a man named Jim Kirk," Curly Bill said.

"I haven't seen him," the bartender said. "I know he's around here. We always know when he comes into town." He looked at Bones. "That's one of his friends there."

Bones was surprised at that as he looked at Curly Bill, who was now giving him a hard stare. "So you're a friend of his," Bill said. "Where is he?"

"Why don't you find him yourself?" Bones asked.

"Maybe I should take you on and then he'd come on out where I won't have to look for him anymore."

"And just why are you looking for him?"

"I'm gonna outdraw him." Bill downed his drink without taking his eyes off Bones.

"You might not, and this time you'll be dead."

"You just tell your friend that we're gonna meet and he better be ready."

Bones frowned at that threat as Bill walked out of the saloon. He looked at the bartender. "I want three bottles," he said. "And hurry."

The bartender set three bottles on the counter. "That's six dollars."

Bones put a ten dollar piece on the counter, which surprised the bartender visibly. "I want my change back too."

The bartender gave him the dollar back. "You gonna drink all that at once?"

"If I do, it sure won't be your business."

Bones took his bottles and went out to his horse. He put the bottles in the saddle bag and then mounted up. He had to get to Jim and let him know that guy was in town.

Jim was standing at the counter when Bones came storming into the supply store. "Jim, Curly Bill is…"

"I know," Jim interrupted.

"How do you know? I just found out when I met up with him at the saloon."

"It's all over town, and everyone always knows when I'm in town too."

"Jim, how are we ever going to have peace with things like this?"

"We'll just get our stuff and go back home."

"I don't want to go back yet."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Well, he's not after you anyway, but you best be careful in this town."

"I'm a doctor, not a fighter. I don't have any intention of getting into any trouble."

"You been drinking?" Jim asked. "Never mind." He could see that Bones did not want him asking about that. "Just watch it."

"I'll do what I want, Jim," Bones said. "I just wanted to let you know that he's here, and he's looking for you."

"Thanks."

Bones left the place. Jim was worried about him, but he could not get him to admit he had a problem. Bones went to the Marshal's office. "Marshal, we've got a problem," he said. "You know Curly Bill's in town."

"McCoy, right?" Marshal Bishop asked.

"Yeah. Jim Kirk's friend. You've been out to our ranch."

"Yes. I know you folks."

"Curly Bill is gunning for Jim. I don't want my friend killed. He has a wife who's expecting…and I like having him around."

"What do you want me to do, McCoy? Has he made any threats?"

"Yeah. He said he was going to kill Jim this time. You let gun slingers come into your town and threaten people like that?"

"Listen, if he challenges Kirk to a duel, it'll be up to him whether to draw or not, but if he doesn't, he'll be in boot hill."

"Marshal, you have to do something about this! Jim is in town right now…"

"Doctor…just be ready if something happens. I can't go looking for Curly Bill when he hasn't done anything."

"He has done something! He's threatened my friend!"

"McCoy, have you been drinking?"

"That has nothing to do…"

"Yes it does. Now, I'm warning you. You get on out of here and stop yelling."

"I'm not drunk, Marshal!"

"McCoy."

Bones wanted to go on but he could see the Marshal was getting aggravated at him. "Fine. I'm going! But if my friend gets killed by this Curly Bill, I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what?" Bishop asked as he stepped closer to Bones.

"I'm gonna report you for not doing anything about it!"

Bones turned and put his hat back on as he left the Marshal's office. He looked up and down the street as he was getting his horse, and he saw Curly Bill. He mounted up and headed for the supply store. He could see Jim outside waiting while his supplies were being loaded. "Jim, Curly Bill's down there," Bones said. "You need to get out of here."

It was too late, however, because Curly Bill came around the corner on his own horse. He slowed down and stopped as he got within hearing distance. "Well, I finally found you, Jim Kirk!" he yelled. "No place to run now!"

Bones looked at Jim. "What are you gonna do?" he asked.

Jim was tired of this whole situation. "I'll do what I guess I should have done the first time," he said. He made sure his gun was loose in the holster.

"Jim, you can't draw against him!" Carol exclaimed.

Jim looked at her and kissed her. "I love you, but I have to. I'm not gonna have him keep coming around threatening us." He kissed her again. "Go inside."

"Jim!"

"Go inside, Carol."

Bones got down from his horse. "Jim, you don't have to do this!" he said.

"Take Carol inside," Jim replied.

Bones could see that nothing he could say would change Jim's mind this time. He turned to Carol. "He wants you to go inside," he said. "It's probably a good idea."

Carol glared at him. "You could stop him if you would!" she said angrily and stalked back into the store.

Bones sighed. He knew she was going to be furious at Jim for a long time. He got up onto the boardwalk and watched.

Jim walked out to the middle of the street as he saw everyone running for cover. "There's no reason for this!" he said.

"Maybe not for you, Coward!" Curly Bill replied. "I won't have my reputation ruined by a coward!"

Jim frowned. "I'm gonna end your reputation."

They walked a little closer to each other and then stopped. Bones hated this tension, but he was not about to go inside. Suddenly, he saw Curly Bill move, but he barely saw Jim's move as he suddenly had the gun in his hand and Curly Bill was bending double. Bones was not sure what just happened, but Jim was still standing as Bill hit the ground. Carol walked out onto the boardwalk. "Doctor, did you see that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Bones replied. Then he remembered he was a doctor. He ran to Curly Bill to see if he was dead.

"He was just too fast," Bill said and then died.

Bones frowned and looked down the street at Jim who was still standing where he had been. He really was a gun slinger. Bones would not have believed it if he had not seen it.

Carol ran over to Jim. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Jim looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine," he said, but he certainly did not sound very enthusiastic.

"You're not hurt?"

"No."

"Good!" Carol hit him on the shoulder. "How could you do something like that? You could have been killed!"

"I didn't have much choice! What? Would you rather I would be lying here dead!?"

Carol was shocked that Jim said something like that to her, but he suddenly looked sad. "I'm sorry," he said.

Just then, the Marshal arrived. He looked at Curly Bill lying in the street and then looked at Jim Kirk. "You're a little late, Marshal!" Bones said. "I told you…"

"Shut up, McCoy," Bishop replied. He walked over to Jim. "He challenged you?"

Jim nodded. "I didn't want to draw against him, but I wasn't going to stand here and let him kill me either!" he declared.

"You best get back out to your ranch for now."

"Hey, now, Marshal," Dowdy said. "This man was defending himself! You can't send him outa town for that! Mister Kirk here is a good man."

"I didn't say I was sending him out of town, Dowdy," Bishop replied. "I just said I think it would be best if he left for now." He looked at Jim. "Doesn't matter what happened. Someone's still dead."

"You know that Curly Bill came here gunning for him!"

"Stay out of this, Henry!"

Henry put his hat on and went back to loading Jim's wagon. Carol stood beside Jim. Marshal Bishop just looked at her. "I can't tell you what to do but I think you should just leave for a while until things settle down," Bishop said.

"We were going when we get our supplies we just bought," Jim informed him. "We had to come and get the things we need to finish our house."

"Well, there'll likely be a hearing. I'll let you know when it is." Bishop put his hat back on. "I'll talk to you then, Kirk."

Jim leaned on the wagon as Bones came over to him. "I tried to stop it, Jim," he said.

"I guess it was inevitable," Jim replied. "He's not the first person I ever killed."

"Jim, don't talk like that," Carol said.

"Why not?"

Jim walked over to Henry to help him load the wagon. "You didn't have any choice, Mister Kirk," Henry said. "He would've killed you, no matter whether you drew or not."

"That's what they tell me," Jim replied.

Carol and Bones stood still a moment. "Just try not to talk to him a while," Bones said. "And don't be too hard on him. I tried to get the Marshal to do something about this, but I guess it's over now."

Bones put his hat on and got on his horse. "I'll see you all later," he said.

Jim and Carol were soon on their way back home. Jim was very quiet so Carol did not say anything either until she could not stand the silence anymore. "You don't have to be so moody," Carol said.

"I don't know what to say," Jim replied. "I didn't enjoy that, and now it's really going to get around that I'm a gun slinger. It'll be even worse."

"Jim…you _are_ a gun slinger."

Jim looked at her surprised. "What?"

"Don't you realize what you did?"

"I stayed alive."

"Jim, I've never seen anything like it."

"You sound like you're proud or something."

"I'm not glad it happened, but I'm glad you came out alive. Stop beating yourself up over it."

"I'm not beating myself up. I knew it was coming, but I thought maybe…I thought maybe he would give up if he couldn't find me."

"People who are determined like that rarely give up."

"I see that."

Everyone in town who had seen the duel was talking about it. They had never seen anything like it. Bones was back at the saloon. He had to admit, he had never seen anything like it either. Then again, he had not seen many fast draws. He wondered how many more would want to challenge Jim. He thought it was no wonder that Jim had become famous. People had seen that other fast draw as well, and it had been talked up since. He could not imagine what this would cause. The telegraphs would be buzzing…


	24. Chapter 24

Jim and Carol arrived back at the home site where Spock and Uhura were sitting under the tree. Jim got down from the wagon and just stood there a moment. Then he helped Carol down. Spock came over to the wagon. "Did everything go well, Captain?" he asked.

"Fine, Mister Spock," Jim replied.

Jim walked away, and Carol looked at Spock. "He was in a gun battle with Curly Bill," she said. "He had tracked Jim here, and he challenged him."

"I presume that the antagonist is dead," Spock said.

"Yes. It was unbelievable, Spock. He didn't have a choice, but…"

"He is feeling guilty about it."

"I don't know. He won't talk about it."

"I will try to talk to him."

Uhura came over to Carol. "Did you get the food we need?" she asked.

"Yes," Carol said.

"I heard what you said. We've had to make a lot of decisions that weren't pleasant."

"It wasn't really a decision. He just had to do it."

Spock walked over to Jim where he was standing and looking across the land. "Jim, are you alright?" Spock asked.

"I'm fine, Spock," Jim said.

"Carol told me what happened while you were in town."

"I'll be alright."

"You should not feel bad about what happened since it was not your fault."

"This will probably go even further now."

"Perhaps. But as always, we will deal with whatever happens."

"I just realized something today, Spock. I really am a gun slinger. I don't want to be, but I am."

"Jim, I must change the subject for now. I realized today that the wind has changed direction. I believe we may be in for a storm."

Jim looked at him. "A storm?"

"Yes." Spock looked up at the sky. "Cirrus clouds are a sure sign of a change in the weather."

Jim looked at what Spock was talking about. "You think it could be snow?" he asked.

"There is no way to know yet, Jim, but I think we should prepare for whatever is coming. It will most likely be here before tomorrow morning."

"So we should spend the night in town. I guess we should get as much done as we can and secure the materials."

"I believe that would be the best course of action. Where is Leonard?"

Jim looked at Spock. He had never heard him call Bones by his first name before. "Uh, he stayed in town," he said. "Since when do you call him Leonard?"

"I get rather tired of calling him Doctor McCoy. You are the only person I know of who calls him Bones."

"Well, that's because of something he said to me the day we met." Jim was silent a moment. "Spock, I think Bones has a problem."

"Explain."

"I shouldn't be saying this, but haven't you noticed how he heads for a bar or a saloon everywhere we go? And he's been bringing bottles of whiskey home with him."

"Yes, Captain, but you used to do the same thing."

"Not anymore. But he was drinking in town earlier, and he couldn't even get the Marshal to listen to him. He thought he was drunk."

"And you believe it is becoming an addiction?"

"I don't know, but if it is, we're gonna have to help him with it."

"I do not believe the doctor is going to like that, nor do I believe he will admit to having a problem."

"I know he won't, but sometimes you just have to help people when they won't or can't help themselves."

"I will help you, Jim, because he is our friend. However, I do not see how we can help him."

"We'll see what happens first. Don't tell anyone we had this conversation."

"You can depend on my secrecy."

Jim knew that. He went back over to the wagon where Carol and Uhura were unloading things. "I don't think we should unload everything just yet," he said.

"Spock told you about the change in weather?" Uhura asked.

"Yeah."

"In this time of year, wouldn't it be likely that it's going to get colder?"

"Probably, but what will happen before that. It's rather warm today, don't you think?"

"It certainly is to me," Carol said. "Are you suggesting that we might have a stormy night?"

"We could. Either way, it might rain, so let's leave some of this in here so we can cover it up."

"We should go back to town and store it in the livery stable."

"If we can."

"I'm sure Mister Dowdy will allow you to store it in his shop. He seems to like you."

"He's a nice man."

"He certainly didn't agree with the Marshal."

"I'm hoping most people won't."

Later that afternoon, Bones walked out of the saloon, and he was definitely inebriated. He put his hat on and started to walk over to his horse, but he almost ran into the Marshal. "McCoy, what did I tell you about that drinking?" he asked.

"What did you tell me?" Bones asked. "I don't see as how your opinion matters for me anyway seeing as how I'm not even from this century."

Bishop scowled at that. "You're going to the jail, McCoy. You don't even know where you are."

"You can't arrest me. I haven't broken any laws."

"You're publicly drunk. Now, come on. So drunk, you don't even know where you are."

Bones jerked his arm out of the Marshal's hand. "I'm not going to jail," he declared.

"Yes you are. Now come on. Does Kirk know you drink like this?"

"He's not my boss here! He might have been on the ship, but here, I'm my own person!"

"Ship? You guys were on a ship?"

"Yeah!"

Bishop got Bones by the arm again as his deputy arrived. "Take his horse to the livery stable," Bishop said. "He's going to sleep it off." He shook his head as he took Bones along. "I've seen some silly drunks in my time, but I think you take the cake."

"I'm not a drunk!" Bones said.

"Sure you're not. You're just having some vertigo from being on that ship."

"I wouldn't have been on that ship if I hadn't lost everything in the divorce! Didn't have anywhere to go but up!"

"Up?"

"Yeah! To space!"

Bishop got Bones into the jail and locked him in a cell. "Now, lay down there and shut up," Bishop said.

"You don't have a right to keep me in here," Bones replied.

"Shut up."

Bishop left the cell block and closed the door. Bones lay down on the bed, not even realizing what he had said.

Later that day, Jim and the others rode into town. The weather was definitely changing. Spock did not particularly like being in town, but he was not used to such cold weather either since Vulcan had been an arid and very warm planet. He usually managed to deal with the cooler weather wherever they were, but this was much different. He thought maybe he could even start wearing a knitted hat that would not only keep his head warm but keep his ears well-hidden.

They checked into the hotel, and then Jim took the horses to the livery stable. He noticed that Bones' horse was in there. They had not seen him since that morning, but he supposed he was not leaving town if his horse was still in the stable.

The livery stable owner came over to him. "You know where the guy is who owns that horse?" Jim asked pointing to Bones' horse.

"Yeah. He's in jail," the man said. "The deputy brought him in."

"In jail? What for?"

"Why don't you ask the Marshal?"

Jim left the livery stable and went to the Marshal's office. "Marshal, why is Doctor McCoy in jail?" he asked.

Marshal Bishop leaned back in his chair. "Well, earlier, he wasn't acting much like a doctor. He was so drunk out of his mind, he was talking about going to space and all sorts of nonsense."

Jim's mouth almost dropped open. "Really?"

"Talking about being on a ship and stuff. You guys been on a ship?"

"Uh…well, not for long. Can I see him?"

"Sure, if he's awake."

Jim went through the door into the cell block where Bones was still lying asleep. He closed the door and went over to the cell door. "Bones!" He did not even get a response. "Bones!" He went back to the Marshal. "How long has he been out like that?"

"A couple of hours," Bishop said.

"Can you let me in there to talk to him?"

Bishop threw the keys on the desk. "Just don't let him out."

Jim reluctantly took the keys. He supposed if the man trusted him, he shouldn't question it. He went into the cell where Bones was. "Wake up, Bones!" he said and slapped him on the shoulder.

Bones moved then and rolled over onto his back. "Jim?"

"Yeah, it's me, Jim! I'm surprised you recognize me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bones, you are laying in a jail cell!"

Bones rubbed his face. "Oh yeah." He suddenly sat up. "Jim…"

"What?" Jim squatted beside him. "You know what you did?"

Bones swallowed hard and looked at Jim. "I didn't, did I?"

"I told you about that drinking, Bones!"

"What all did I say?"

"I don't know, but you sure said something about going to space and being on a ship. What's with you?"

Bones looked at him, suddenly a little angry. "I don't have to answer to you here, Jim," he said.

"You're jeopardizing our lives here, and you will answer to me."

Bones was taken aback by Jim's boldness in that statement. "Then maybe I won't stay with you guys anymore, " he said.

"And what are you going to do?" Jim asked. "Hang around town and stay drunk all the time? Be the town drunk?"

"You take that back! I'm not a drunk!"

"You're lying in this jail cell because you were drunk! And you said things that could cause people to wonder about us! That means you're a drunk, Bones!"

Bones shoved Jim and got up. "You take that back! You don't have any right to call me a drunk!"

"Yes I do! I'm your friend! You're a drunk!"

Bones swung at Jim, but he managed to duck and Bones was still not totally sober, so he almost fell down. Jim pushed him back onto the cot. "Just look at yourself!" he said. "No telling how long it's been since you had a bath, and you don't care about shaving! You look like you did when I first met you! And you smell just about as bad too!"

Jim could not avoid Bones' punch this time, and he stood up again. "I'll try not to embarrass you with my problems!" Bones declared.

Jim stood up and glared at him as he wiped a little blood off the corner of his mouth. "I oughta knock you out, "he said.

"Why don't you try it?"

"What's with you? You've gotten more bitter as we've gone along. What's your problem?"

"You!" Bones shoved him.

Jim grabbed him by the collars and shoved him against the wall. "You know what? I'm not gonna hold this against you because you're drunk, but you're very close to pushing me too far."

"I don't need your help!"

"Fine! I won't give it to you! I came in here because I care about you, you jerk!"

Jim left the cell and locked it back. "Rot in there!" he said. "See if I care?"

Bones was angry at Jim and he did not even know why. He was angry at himself too.

Jim gave the keys back to the Marshal. "How long you gonna keep him in there?" Jim asked.

"Probably till morning," Bishop answered.

"How much did he drink?"

"I wouldn't know. All I know is, he could barely stand up, and I wasn't gonna let him walk around like that."

"Thanks. I'll be here in the morning."

"You sure? Doesn't sound like he wants you around."

"That's my business. Just don't let him out before I get here."

"Alright."

Jim walked out of there and just stood there a moment. He did not really know how to help Bones. He thought he was very depressed. Everything was happening around him and he felt out of place. He was not out of place. They liked having him around even if he was grouchy. His grouchiness just kinda balanced everything else out, and blended in with Spock's logical ways. However, he had noticed a pattern with Bones.

Jim went to the saloon and walked in. Everyone looked at him and everything got quiet. He knew they all knew about that fast draw. "Howdy," he said and walked over to the bar.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked.

"Nothing. A friend of mine was in here earlier today. Doctor McCoy?"

"Oh yeah."

"How much did he drink?"

"He bought his own bottles. Drank a whole bottle."

"How many did he buy?"

"Three."

Jim thought about that. He wondered where those other bottles were. "Did he take the other ones with him?" he asked.

"I suppose he did. I don't keep up with people."

"Did he cause trouble in here?"

"He's a silly drunk. I sure wouldn't want him to be my doctor."

The bartender leaned on the bar. "I've seen all kinds of people in here," he said. "I've never heard one talking about going to outer space."

Jim frowned. "Well, he's got a big imagination," he said.

"Sure does. He was describing things."

Jim had been afraid that was the case. "What things?"

"Oh, stuff like space ships and talking about some alien species. Your friend really does have a big imagination."

"He's been reading too many books, and when he gets drunk, he just kinda mixes reality with fiction."

"Oh. Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he was really drunk out of his mind. Betty over there probably heard more than the rest of us. He spent some time with her."

Jim looked around to see who Betty was. She was a young, blond woman who was dressed in a blue provocative dress. He walked over to her where she was sitting at a table. "Could I talk to you?" he asked.

"You can talk to me any time you want, Handsome," Betty said.

Jim sat down. "I wanted to talk to you about my friend, Doctor McCoy."

Betty laughed. "He's funny. I think I actually enjoyed being with him. At least he wasn't a jerk."

"He told you some pretty wild stories, huh?"

"Did he? He was so drunk he thought he had been to outer space."

Jim tried to laugh at that. "That's what I hear."

"You're that Jim Kirk, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You're becoming a legend. Just about the best news that's been around here since the railroad came through."

"How much did he drink?" Jim asked.

"How should I know? At least a bottle."

"And he was with you for a while?"

"Quite a while."

"Well, if you'll excuse me."

Jim left the saloon before Betty could say anything else to him. He went back to the hotel and went straight to Spock's room. Spock opened the door promptly. "I have to talk to you," Jim said.

Spock closed the door as Jim went in. "Is there a problem?" he asked. "Did you find the doctor?"

"Oh yes, I found him alright." Jim folded his arms. "You know where he is?"

"No."

"He's in jail!"

"Why?"

"Because he was so drunk out of his mind that…" Jim did not know if he could tell it. "Spock, we have a real problem. He was so drunk out of his mind that he was telling people about being in space."

Spock was visibly disturbed by that fact. "Did they believe him?"

"I tried to make light of it and said he was reading books and got reality mixed up with fiction when he was drinking."

"Did they believe you?"

"I think so. I mean, it's not like they're going to believe he went to space, but we can't let him keep doing this."

"How do we stop him, Captain?"

"I don't know. I'm going to be there in the morning when the Marshal turns him loose."

"I will go with you if you wish."

"Good. We have to take him out there to the home place and try to help him."

"Jim, the doctor is quite stubborn."

"I know that, but we know he has a problem, and we're his friends. No one else is going to help him."

"I will help all I can."

"He's getting a reputation in this town for being drunk. Has he been doing this on the weekends since we've been here?"

"I do not know, Jim. I have not kept up with the doctor. As you know, I have stayed at the home place."

"Right. We have too so we don't know what he's been doing. If he wants to be a doctor around here, he has to stop this. People are talking."

"People always talk about things that can harm another, and never about the good one has done."

"I know that. I guess the bad stuff is more interesting to talk about."

Jim went to the door. "I'll see you in the morning, Spock."

Jim went to his own room where Carol was looking in the mirror. "Jim, do you think I will look fat?" she asked.

"Fat?"

Carol looked at him. "You know…when the baby is growing."

"No. Why?"

"Jim."

"I'm sorry. I'm a little upset right now."

"About what?"

"Bones."

"You found him?"

"Yes. He's in jail."

"Why?"

Jim told her what had happened, and what he and Spock intended to do. "You think that will work?" Carol asked. "He's not exactly the most cooperative person."

"Oh, I know that," Jim said. "But we're not gonna let him keep going like this. He's talking."

"But no one believed him."

"Carol, I don't want my best friend being called the town drunk. Have you just looked at him lately? It's not like him!"

"Jim, people make their own decisions."

"Well, I'm not going to let him make this one. I'm gonna stop him!"

"What if you can't? What if you just lose your friend?"

"Then I won't be his friend."

Jim lay down on the bed. He could not imagine not having Bones around. He was like an irritant that reminded you that you were still alive. "He even punched me," he said. "I owe him for that."

"Jim, you can't…"

"Don't say it. Spock and I are taking him out to the home place. We'll either fight or we'll work on the house. You and Uhura can stay here."

"Is that an order?"

"Carol."

"Alright…Captain."

"He even got that Marshal asking me if we had been on a ship."

"I suppose you do have to do something about it, but…" Carol sat down beside him. "Can't I have your undivided attention for tonight?"

Jim looked at her. "Of course."

"Good. Because I need it."


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Jim and the others had breakfast, and then he and Spock went to the Marshal's office. "Let me out of here!" Bones was yelling.

Marshal Bishop looked at them. "He's been yelling like that for two hours," he said.

They went into the cell block. Bones glared at them. "You can't keep me in here anymore!" he declared.

"Oh, I'm not," Bishop replied. "Your friends are here to collect you."

" _Collect_ me?"

"Yeah."

The Marshal opened the cell door. Bones put his hat on and looked at Jim and Spock. "And just what are your plans for me?" Bones asked.

"We're going out to the home place," Jim said. "And you're going with us."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Bones just stared at him a moment. "I'm going to get my horse!"

"We've already got your horse."

They went outside, and Jim had the wagon out there since it had rained during the night and was now becoming sunny again. However, the weather had definitely cooled off quite a bit.

"Get in the wagon," Jim said.

"I'll ride my horse!" Bones replied.

"I said get in the wagon!"

"You can't make me!"

"Oh yeah?" Jim looked at Spock and shrugged.

Spock grabbed Bones by the shoulder and he was out instantly. They put him into the back of the wagon and then headed out. "He is going to be quite angry when he awakens," Spock said.

"I don't care," Jim replied. "He's not himself right now."

"I must admit, I have never seen the doctor in this condition."

"That's why we're taking this into our own hands. I won't let him make a bad reputation in town."

"Whether or not he drinks, he is a good doctor."

"He's drinking too much, Spock. He should know better, but he's depressed or something."

"Do you believe our current actions will stop that trend?"

"At least we can say we tried. I think he and I will probably fight it out."

"Captain?"

"You know how he is."

"Should I take action?"

"No. Not unless he punches you. Then you can punch him back. But don't use a Vulcan pinch."

"I tried to go light on this one so that he would not have the usual stiff neck and shoulder."

"Are you telling me he might wake up before we get there?"

"It is possible."

"What are we supposed to do with him if he starts trying to jump out of the wagon?"

"I do not believe he would be so foolish unless he is still very drunk."

"I don't know."

By the time they got to their property, Bones was waking up. When he remembered what had happened, he was furious to say the least. He stood up in the back of the wagon and realized where they were. Jim and Spock had gotten down from the wagon.

"Who do you think you are bringing me out here?" Bones demanded as he got down from the wagon. He went toward Jim. "I told you to stay out of my business!" He shoved him so hard, Jim fell down.

Spock simply stood beside the wagon. Bones glared at him. "And you helped him, pointy eared traitor!" He tried to shove Spock but he would not allow himself to be pushed around.

Bones went to his horse which was tied to the back of the wagon. "Bones!" Jim said as he came to him. "You're not going anywhere!"

"You're not my boss!"

"I'm your friend! And Spock is too! We want to know what's eating you!"

"I'll drink all I want! You can't stop me!" Bones grabbed one of the bottles of whiskey that he had bought that were still in his saddle bag.

"No, Bones!"

Jim tried to take the bottle from him, but Bones would not allow it. They struggled over the bottle, but Bones finally won that. "You leave me alone, Jim!" he said. "My problems are my own!"

"You're making a reputation for yourself in town!" Jim said. "You wanta be known as the town drunk!"

"I'm not a drunk!"

"Yes you are! You're killing yourself and don't know it! You've even spent a night in jail. Doesn't that concern you at all?"

"It's my life!"

"What about the life of my wife and baby? Who's gonna be there for her when she has that baby?"

Bones stopped a moment. "I'll be there for her, Jim," he said.

"No you won't! Not if you're gonna do this. I won't allow it!"

"Jim, I would never hurt Carol or your baby!"

"You're hurting yourself! I care about you too!"

Bones sat down on the ground. "I don't know what to do here!" he said.

"We're doing this together," Jim replied. "Drinking yourself to death is not helping!"

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are."

Bones looked at Jim then. "Look at yourself, Bones," Jim said.

"It's not that easy."

"We're all here too, and we're gonna dry you out."

"No. No…"

"Yes! I'm your captain, and that's an order."

Bones looked at Jim and could see the amusement in his eyes. "I can't do it," Bones said.

"Yes you can," Jim replied. "You just want to go the easy way and keep on the way you're going. Give me that bottle."

Bones hugged the bottle. "No. I didn't say I was going to do it."

Jim stood up. "Alright then. Let's get to work. We have a lot of building to do before snow covers this ground."

Bones stood up and put the bottle back into his saddle bag. "I thought we were taking the whole weekend off," he said.

"Well, since I had to come after you, we're gonna work," Jim replied.

They worked for a few hours and then sat down to take a break. Bones just sat there for a few minutes. "I'm sorry," he said. "You were right about everything. Sometimes I just feel like my life is upside down and I can't straighten it up. I think I'm never going to be actually happy again. I see you and Carol and Spock and Uhura and here I am…"

"Bones…"

"I'm not jealous. I just feel like…I don't know how to explain it to you. You know when you've been married and then suddenly, you're not, and you hear people talking about this and that around you and…you just feel left out. It's like you're suddenly in a different world and you don't remember leaving the one you were in."

Bones looked at them and could see that they were both listening intently to what he had to say. "I guess you were right. I am a little depressed."

Jim did not know what to say. He did not know how Bones felt. He had always called him Bones…his friend, but he was also Leonard McCoy. "You can be happy here, Bones," he said. "This place belongs to you too. Who knows, maybe one day you'll meet someone in town and…at least, I hope so."

"I don't know how to be happy, Jim. I know how to be a grouch."

Jim chuckled at that, and Spock even looked rather amused at that. "It doesn't matter," Jim said. "We like you just like you are. As a matter of fact, if you weren't so cynical, we wouldn't have near as much fun ribbing each other."

"That is true," Spock agreed. "Every person has their own personality and it simply enhances the group."

"Just stop feeling left out and like you don't belong, because we like having you here. You're our friend, and Carol wouldn't be near as comfortable with another doctor."

"Well, I'll try to be my old ornery self," Bones said.

"Don't dare try to change, but lay off the drinking."

Bones frowned. "I guess you're right about that. I have been going a little heavy on it."

"A little? You spent a night in jail."

"Alright. You don't have to rub it in. So I got carried away. At least I didn't get into a bar fight with four guys who hated my guts."

"Don't bring that up."

"Why not?"

"It's in the past, and we can leave everything else in the past too. Agreed?"

Bones looked at them, and then nodded. "Agreed." He looked at what they had built so far. "I have to admit, we're doing better on this than I thought we would."

"It is logical to believe that people who are used to working together can figure something as simple as this out," Spock said.

"Simple? You call this simple?"

"It is simple enough. One need only to know where to put the dimensions of the frame."

"Oh yeah. Even a child could do it," Bones said sarcastically.

"I don't think it's so simple, Spock," Jim said. "I guess it wasn't too hard to figure out but if you weren't cutting the pieces, I don't think we would have so much luck."

"You would simply have to build a log cabin," Spock replied. "If we could not figure out how to make the pieces fit. That concept would not be terribly wrong. However, I believe we would have a problem making enough rooms for everyone."

"You're probably right, unless we just built a massive house on the ground."

"It is possible that it would be more sturdy than what we are now building."

"Surely we can incorporate some future materials into this."

"It would be possible if we had the means to create it, Captain."

"There has to be a way."

"I believe it would be wise to build a tornado shelter after we have completed this house and the barn."

"That might be a good idea too."

"How on earth do you build a tornado shelter?" Bones asked. "That's…" He was not sure what he wanted to say. "That's really interesting." He looked at Spock. "Wouldn't it be more logical to build our house underground?"

"That would not be possible with the limited resources of this day and time."

"Yeah. We'd have to dig it by hand." Bones suddenly realized something. "We'll have to dig the storm shelter by hand." He looked at Jim. "That's a lot of digging."

"We'll work together," Jim said. "And speaking of work…"

They all stood up and looked at what they had accomplished so far. "It's actually starting to look like a house," Bones said.

"Let's work on this roof," Jim replied. "I can't wait to get this done."

After three more months, they had the house almost completed, and were already staying in it since it had walls, windows, doors, and a roof. It was very cold now but the fireplace was working as well as the stove. They had seen people sitting on the ridge watching them while they worked some of the time. Jim thought it was probably their neighbor who had visited before. He had not come back again, although he had seemed very interested in what they were doing there.

One day while Jim was working on the outside of the house, he saw a rider in the distance and he was definitely coming that way. He knocked on the window. "Someone coming out here!" he called.

Bones came outside and looked. "I hope it's not anyone with trouble," he said.

Soon, the rider got close enough that they could see who it was, and it was Artemus Gordon. He rode into the yard. "Hi, folks!" he called with a smile as he got down from his horse.

"Mister Gordon!" Jim said as he went over to him. "We sure weren't expecting to see you."

"I wanted to come and see how my friends are doing!" Artie looked at the house. "This is really good. I don't think I could have done this good myself!"

"Come on in out of this cold."

"I'll put your horse up," Bones said.

Artie went into the house. "This is really nice," he said as he looked around at the room.

"Have a seat," Jim replied.

They sat down at the dining table and Jim brought a coffee pot. "I didn't know you guys were anywhere around here," he said.

"Well, I'm here," Artie replied and sipped his coffee.

Jim was silent a moment. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

Artie sighed. "Yeah. I don't know where Jim West is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's missing. He boarded a stage coach for Omaha, and he never arrived. I've searched for him, and since I was coming through here…I thought I'd stop. You folks wouldn't happen to have seen him, would you?"

"No. Where did you last see him?"

"Fort Morgan in Colorado. He's been missing for three days now. He always sends a telegram to let me know when he passes through a town and changes stages. The last one I got from him said he was in North Platte. I thought he would pass through Grand Island and send me a telegram from here, but it never came."

"So he was in Grand Island?"

"He should have been."

Jim sipped his coffee. "Are you wanting our help?" he asked.

"I know you guys are busy but…I've worked with you before and I know you know Mister West. You guys are used to danger. You know, I heard about your gun fight with Curly Bill all the way over in Saint Louis?"

"I didn't choose to do that."

"You been practicing and keeping your reflexes fast?"

Jim sighed. "Yes, I have. My wife has coaxed me into it."

"I thought it best if he did," Carol said.

"How is the lovely Carol?" Artemus asked as he could see that she was expecting. "You folks didn't tell us about this."

"We've been busy," Jim said.

"We really must start keeping up with correspondence. Have you folks heard anything else from Q?"

"No. We've not seen him at all."

"That seems odd."

"I don't know what he's waiting on."

Artie considered that a moment as he looked at Carol and her growing belly. "Didn't he say he intended for you to make a difficult choice?" he asked.

"Something like that," Jim said. "Where do you think we should look for Mister West?"

"I believe he made it to Grand Island. He intended to come and visit you folks while he was here, but since he never came, I assume something happened to him while he was in the town, and before he could board the stage for Omaha."

"Did he arrive at night? Was he meeting someone?"

"He arrived during the day, but he was not meeting up with anyone."

"The Marshal didn't see him?"

"No. Or at least, he said he didn't."

Jim frowned. "I don't think Marshal Bishop would lie. He's a good man."

"I'm glad to know that, but if he didn't see him, something had to happen to him before he could even get very far from the stage."

"Would the Marshal know Mister West?"

"He's not hard to spot, and he most likely would have asked where your place here is."

"Right. What do you want us to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't want to disrupt your lives, but I need help."

"You've got it."

"First, we should go into town and find out if anyone saw Mister West while he was there, and backtrack from there."

"Backtrack how far?" Bones asked.

"No further than North Platte."

"Wasn't there another area that was called Grand Island before what we now know was built?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Artie replied. "That place still stands too. It was actually on an island."

"Might be a good hideout for someone who doesn't want to be found."

"Why would they want Jim though?"

"He causes trouble for a lot of people, doesn't he?"

"Most of those are in prison…or dead."

"Most?"

"There are some who have escaped. We just have to figure out where he ended up."

"Do we start today or tomorrow?"

"I would like to start today if possible. It's been three days since I heard from him."

"You're sure he's not in Omaha and just not contacting you?" Bones asked.

"I'm sure. He never got on the stage for Omaha," Artie said. "Something's wrong. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be here."

Jim leaned on the table. "I don't want everyone to go," he said. "We've had some very curious people while we've been building the house, and started on the barn."

"Curious?"

"Yeah. That knoll over there? They sit up there and watch us."

"What for?"

"I don't know. We haven't bothered anybody, but I've seen them sitting up there."

"Indians?"

"No."

"Hmmm. They haven't seen your Vulcan friend, have they?"

"I wouldn't think so. He's been very discreet."

"Maybe they know about your money in the bank?"

"Not unless that loud mouthed banker told them," Bones said. "That guy really peeves me. Jim, I'll go with Mister Gordon. You stay here."

"I shouldn't need more than one person," Gordon said. "You folks can talk this over and meet me in town. It's sure good to see all of you and see that you're doing well."

Jim stood up and shook Gordon's hand. "It's good to see you too, Mister Gordon," he said. "One of us will be there to help you, if not two."

"Thanks."

Artie went back out to his horse. He looked toward the knoll but there was no one there. He figured whoever it was had nothing to do with Jim West being missing since they would not know that Kirk and the others were associated with them…unless Q was involved someway, but they had not heard from him. Then again, he did not know much about Q, and neither did Kirk and the others.

Later that day, Bones came riding into town. He looked much different now than he had before. He had grown a beard, but he kept it trimmed and he had given up drinking, and instead started talking to his friends. He had settled into working and had even starting doctoring some people around the town as well. However, he had not stopped being pessimistic, although he had talked Jim into letting him help Artemus Gordon since Jim had a wife and a baby coming. Bones did not want him going out on some case where he might be in danger. He thought if anyone could kidnap Jim West and cause all this trouble, they had to be dangerous because from what he knew, West was dangerous himself.

As Bones came riding in, Gordon was waiting in front of the Marshal's office. Bones dismounted and tied his horse at the hitching rail. "Well, I see you won the debate," Gordon said.

"Yeah, I didn't think he should be out here doing all this," Bones replied. "You found out anything yet?"

"No, but I think I'm going to take a different route to find out."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I'm gonna become someone else."

Bones smiled slightly. "I'd like to see that."

"Then you shall, my friend."

They mounted up and rode out to the train where Artie applied one of his disguises. "I wouldn't know it was you," Bones said.

"That's the idea, my friend," Artie replied in his assumed voice.

Bones chuckled at that. "Where you going dressed like this?"

"Where else? The saloon."

"What do you want me to do while you're doing this?"

"I want you to go and talk to the Marshal some more and talk to some other people around town that you may know and I don't."

Bones nodded. "Alright. I'll let you know what I find out."

Bones put his hat on which had "stampede strings" on it. He just liked the look of it. He went out to his horse and rode over to the Marshal's office. He had not seen the Marshal in a while since he had been working most of his time out at the house except when he was doctoring someone.

Bones walked into the Marshal's office and Marshal Bishop was sitting at his desk. "Well, McCoy, what brings you here?" Bishop asked.

"I was wondering if you had seen anything strange in town," Bones said.

"Strange? Like what?"

"Have there been any strangers in town?"

"There are always strangers in this town. The stage comes through and the train. What do you think, McCoy?"

Bones thought he was asking all the wrong questions. "Well, nice to see you, Marshall," he said.

"McCoy, what are you doing here asking all these questions?" Bishop asked.

"Just curious."

Bishop watched McCoy walked out. He had not had any more trouble out of him, and he had proven himself a good doctor. He thought McCoy and his friends were rather strange but they mostly kept to themselves out there on that ranch they had bought. He had gone out there a time or two just to see what they were doing, and they were simply building a house and a barn.

Bones stood at his horse a moment wondering where he should go next, but then he decided to go to Henry Dowdy and see if he had seen anything. Dowdy was standing outside writing some figures when Bones arrived at the supply store. "Howdy," Bones said as he got down from his horse.

"Oh, hello, Doctor McCoy," Dowdy replied. "You folks needing more supplies already?"

"Uh, no. I was just wondering if you saw the stage when it came in day before yesterday."

Dowdy considered that. "I usually see it. What are you looking for?"

"How many people got off?"

"About four."

"What about a man who was about five-eight, light blue eyes, brown hair, probably dressed in a fancy suit?"

Dowdy considered that. "Yeah, I think I did see a man like that."

"Did you get his name? James West?"

"Hey, I do remember someone calling him Mister West."

"Who did?"

"That Rawlings over there at the depot. He started working there a few days ago."

"A few days ago?"

"Yeah. He's kinda new in town."

"How did he know Mister West? Why did he say his name?"

"I don't know. I just heard it and Mister West went over to talk to him. I just happened to be over there to pick up some supply materials from the train."

"Did you see Mister West after that?"

"No. I don't remember seeing him. Why? Is he in trouble?"

"I think he could be, Mister Dowdy."

"Who is he? A friend of yours?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I gotta go."

Bones got back on his horse and rode over to the depot. He walked in and there was a woman behind the counter there. She looked at Bones when he came in and smiled. "Why, Doctor McCoy, what brings you here?" she asked. She had brown hair and blue eyes and she was very pretty. "I'm Marcy."

"Is there a man named Rawlings who works here?" Bones asked.

Marcy frowned. "Not anymore," she said. "What do you want him for?"

"I take it you don't like him very much?"

"Not at all. He's very rude."

"You say he's not working here anymore?"

"No."

"When did he quit?"

"Day before yesterday."

Bones just stood there dumbfounded for a moment. "Has he had any friends come by here to meet him or anything?" he asked.

"A few."

"Did you get any of their names?"

"No, and I didn't care to."

"What about a man named Jim West?"

"There was a man named West here one day after the stage came by. Rawlings was talking to him about something."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know. I was too busy."

Bones frowned. "Thanks, Marcy," he said. He turned to leave.  
"Doctor McCoy, wait," Marcy said. "Are you going to the dance this next Saturday?"

Bones just stood there a moment. "Well, I don't know. I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"I'm not going with anyone yet."

"Oh you're not?"

"No."

"Well, if I'm not busy and I'm going, then I would be delighted to take you."

Marcy smiled. "You would?"

"Why sure."

"I would be delighted to go with you."

Bones tipped his hat. "I'll see you around."

Bones went outside becoming serious again. He had to find Artemus Gordon fast. He might be in danger too. He got on his horse and went over to the saloon where Gordon said he was going. Everyone looked around when he walked into the saloon, but they just went back to their own business.

Bones saw Gordon on the other side of the saloon sitting at a table. Gordon knew he must have found out something or he would not have come there to find him. He shook his head slightly at Bones, so he went to the bar. He had not even been in a saloon since his confrontation with Jim. "A sarsaparilla," he said.

The bartender scowled at him but he poured it. Bones just stood there and soon Artie came over to the bar. "Pour me another, Bartender," he said as he leaned on the bar. "You find something?" he whispered when the bartender moved away.

"Mister West was in this town," Bones said quietly. "He got off that stage and met a man named Rawlings. He left the depot with him according to the woman who works over there. Rawlings had been working there only a few days and quit the day Mister West showed up here."

Gordon absorbed that. "So, it's likely that he had something to do with Jim's disappearance. Let's get out of here."

Gordon left the bar, and Bones left right behind him. "What are we going to do?" Bones asked.

"Let's go to the train," Gordon replied.

They went to the train and Gordon took off his disguise and changed into his usual attire. He sent a telegram and then sat waiting for a reply. "We have to figure out who took him and where they took him," he said.

"What was he going to Omaha for?" Bones asked.

"That, my friend, is confidential."

"Even to me?"

"Even to you. Obviously, Rawlings was planted in Grand Island to capture Jim when he arrived. It could have something to do with his mission in Omaha."

"How can I help you if I don't even know the circumstances?"

"Just a minute." Artie listened to the telegraph a moment, and then sent a reply that he had received the message. He looked at Bones. "I guess you've heard of the Omaha Stockyards, and the meat packing district. They're right on the Missouri River, and they deliver across it to Council Bluff, Iowa. It's a big business."

"Yeah…and?"

"Well, where there's a lot of money involved, someone's liable to get jealous and want to take over. Someone's been leaning on the people over there trying to take over that big business by buying up all the land and…you know."

"So you think whoever it is came over here to head West off at the pass?"

"Something like that. He could be in Omaha, but he didn't get there the way he intended to get there."

"Why would they be holding him there? And how would they know he was coming?"

"Must have found out that someone requested help from the Government, and they would hold him there because they're wanting to get some sort of activity completed before they arouse suspicion by killing him."

"What if they already killed him?"

Artie was visibly distressed by that question. "Let's just hope they haven't," he said.

"How do we get in there to get him out?" Bones asked.

"That, my friend, is going to be the hard part. I will go in first and become part of the fixtures there, and you'll come in later as though we don't know each other." Artie looked at Bones. "We may need the help of your captain as well."

"And he others?"

"A little scientific genius wouldn't hurt."

"Carol is in no condition to get into something like this," Bones pointed out. "And we wouldn't want to leave her out there alone."

"Oh, well, she and the captain can come into town like they're visiting. After all, Omaha is a grand city."

Bones smiled. "I get your point. I'll talk to them about it. There's no guarantee that they'll want to get involved. Spock is enjoying his lab…if that's what you want to call it. He's been working on creating some medical devices for me. I mean, I don't know how I would go about using them on a patient in this time, but I can use them on my friends. That just sounds so shallow, doesn't it?"

"There are times when we cannot help our situation, Doctor. Others would simply not understand."

Bones nodded. "I could use it on unconscious patients. No one would know." He looked at Artie. "So far, I've managed to keep anyone from knowing that I don't have a doctor's degree in this day and time. I told them I left it…"

"Are you suggesting that I help you get a license to practice medicine?"

"Well…"

"Say no more. I'll make it a point. President Grant was very impressed with the help you and your friends provided. I'm sure he will not find it a problem."

"Thanks. I'll get back and talk to Jim."

"Give me at least thirty-six hours. We don't want anyone over there to connect us."

"Right. I guess I'll see you in Omaha. Be careful. We wouldn't want to be looking for both of you."

"I don't think I would rather have anyone else on the trail."

Bones went out the door and headed back to the ranch. Marshal Bishop was standing outside his office wondering what he was up to. He had found McCoy and his friends very peculiar, but he had not seen anything unusual out at their place. He had not forgotten all the things that McCoy had said when he was drunk. Since then, McCoy had stayed as sober as the rest of his friends. He had tried to find out something about them, but the only thing he could find about Jim Kirk was that duel he had been in with Curly Bill. He seemed to not exist before that, except for the commendation he received for his help in a case with Jim West and Artemus Gordon. Gordon had come and questioned him in much the same way as McCoy did. They were definitely connected with the government. He supposed that was why they were so strange. Still, he had to wonder why they were here and what their mission was. He supposed he might do some investigating himself…starting with that stage depot. After all, he was the law in this town, and in a large part of this territory.


	26. Chapter 26

Bones arrived back at the ranch and put his horse in the barn. While he was tending to him, Jim came out there. "Well, what happened?" he asked. "Why are you back already?"

"Problems," Bones said. "Let's go in the house. I'm cold after that ride."

They went to the house and Bones rubbed his hands in front of the fire. "It's so good to have a warm house," he said.

"Bones, will you just tell us what happened?" Jim asked impatiently.

"I found out that Jim West did make it to Grand Island. He met up with some guy named Rawlings, and he wasn't seen after that. Mister Gordon thinks they're holding him hostage until some big deal goes through over in Omaha. He's going over there now, and he wants us to give him thirty-six hours and then come on over to Omaha so no one will know we're connected with him. I'm sure we'll have a hard time recognizing him. He says he'll incorporate himself into the town over there and find out what he can."

"So, he thinks Mister West is in Omaha."

"I guess, but he also mentioned the old site of Grand Island. You think we should go and check that out?"

Jim considered that. "If they were holding him there, they wouldn't have to worry so much about him interfering with their activities over there in Omaha."

"So you do think we should go over there and check it out."

"We have time before we're supposed to show up in Omaha."

"Jim, what are you getting into?" Carol asked.

Jim looked at her. "We can't just sit here and do nothing," Jim replied.

" It sounds dangerous."

"It probably is, but we've been in dangerous situations before."

"Jim, we have a baby coming! You can't just consider us anymore."

"Carol."

Carol turned and went to their room and shut the door. Jim looked at Bones. "She'll be alright," Jim said.

"You could just let Spock go with me," Bones replied.

"Jim, I would be glad to accompany the doctor on this mission," Spock said. "You can accompany us when we go to Omaha."

Jim sighed. "I suppose you're right, but how am I supposed to know if you find anything. What if you get into trouble over there?"

"Well, if we don't come back in a reasonable amount of time, you can come after us," Bones declared.

"He is correct, Jim," Spock agreed. "Uhura can also accompany us. With three of us going, it is likely that one can perhaps escape to bring you word that there is trouble."

Jim nodded. "Just be careful."

Bones, Uhura, and Spock began studying a map to figure out exactly where the old sight of Grand Island was. Jim went back outside to do more work on the house. He supposed he would have to learn where his priorities were since he was not alone anymore. Carol came out there to him and leaned on the wall. "You really want to go with them, don't you?" she asked.

"I'd just as soon _sit_ here and wait," Jim replied.

Carol could not help but hear the inflection he put on the word "sit". "Are you angry at me?"

"No. It's just hard for me to sit here and let them do everything. I'm not used to that."

"I know. It's not fair that I demand that you stay."

Jim looked at her. "You didn't demand that I stay."

"I might as well have."

Jim nailed another nail into the wall. "What are you trying to say?"

"I can't demand that you stay here."

"Oh, now we're going in circles."

"Jim."

"Okay. Okay."

"If you want to go…I won't argue with you, but you know I can't go with you."

Jim stopped what he was doing and leaned on the wall. "I don't want you to think that you have to say that," he said.

"Mister West and Mister Gordon helped us a great deal. If it hadn't been for them, we might never have gotten this far. How can we not help them now?"

"They do deserve our help. I'm worried about Mister West. I mean, what if…"

They both frowned at the idea that Mister West could be dead. "Why would they take him if they just intended to keep him there?" Carol asked.

"Maybe for insurance?" Jim asked. "Who knows what a criminal thinks about? We don't know the circumstances of the situation over there. Mister Gordon is going to find out. I just hope he doesn't end up in trouble himself. I mean, what would we do?"

"You would have to report it to whomever they report to."

"We don't even know."

"You know they work directly with the President."

Jim nodded. "Right. But maybe it won't come to that if we do the right things to help him."

"Yes, and I can't stand in your way."

"Carol, I love you."

"I love you too, but you better not get hurt."

"I'll try not to."

They kissed and then went inside. Bones was standing with his arms folded. "We were wondering when you were coming in," he said.

"For what?" Jim asked.

"What's our plan?"

Jim looked at Carol and she just smiled. "Well, we're gonna go over to the old Grand Island and find out what we can," he said. "If there's nothing there, we'll move on to Omaha."

"That's it? What if there is something there?"

"We'll have to see the circumstances before we do anything. We can't make plans without seeing what's happening."

"Oh, that's always the way it is, isn't it? We just jump in and hope we come out alive."

Jim smiled. "That's the whole fun of it, isn't it, Bones? After all, you're the one who wanted to get in this first."

"I must have been temporarily insane."

"No. You just like it."

"I think I'll just let the three of you go on this mission," Uhura said. "I'll stay here with Carol. Have you found out who's been watching the ranch yet?"

"Not a clue," Jim said. "But don't let your guard down. They could even know that we're involved with West and Gordon."

"How would they know that? No one in this town knows."

"It doesn't seem likely that they would, but they could have known that we came here on that train for all I know."

"That was months ago. They must know that they weren't here with us."

"Whatever it is, we have to watch. It might be better if you two went into town to stay. Maybe you could even find out some more information there."

"We won't let someone run us off our place, now will we, Captain?"

"No."

"We'll stay here, and if we do go into town, we'll find something."

"Just get ready to go to Omaha."

"We'll be ready."

Jim looked at the map that the others had been studying. "We have to cross the Wood River right there," he said. "That shouldn't be too hard. It's not that wide."

"How do we keep them from knowing we're crossing it?" Bones asked.

"Maybe they won't be expecting anyone to look for them over there."

"That's a really big maybe."

"Well, we'll just have to figure it out."

"That sounds like our Jim," Carol said.

"Yeah, just jump in the middle and work your way out," Bones said.

"You love it and you know it," Jim replied. "Get our horses ready."

"Oh, why do I get the feeling we might have been better off going without him?" Bones asked as he was going out the door.

Jim chuckled at that. "I will be ready shortly, Captain," Spock said and went to his room.

Jim wondered if he should just wear his usual attire, but he thought he would since they had to wear a coat most of the time now. He kissed Carol. "Don't worry too much," he said.

"I'm glad you didn't say don't worry," Carol replied. "Be careful."

"Always."

"I think that's an exaggeration."

"Probably, but I'm going to do my best to come back the same way I'm leaving."

"I can't ask more than that, I suppose."

Bones had the horses out front when Jim and Spock went outside. Spock did not have much trouble hiding his ears now that he could wear a hat that went down over them since the weather was very cold.

They rode out of town to the East which was the direction they had to go in order to get to the actual island that was once called Grand Island. "What if that river is swift right now after all that rain we had?" Bones asked.

"We'll find a place where it's not so swift," Jim replied. "Let's not start fretting already."

"I'm not fretting. I'm just pointing out what could happen."

"Your specialty."

"Well, since you never think ahead, I guess I try to do it for you."

"If you say so."

When they arrived at the river, they could definitely see that it was full of water, but it was not flowing swiftly, but was rather a little frozen. "We're really going to cross that?" Bones asked.

"We have to if we're going over there," Jim replied. "But maybe there's a narrower place further down."

They went further downstream, and indeed, did find a narrower place to cross the river. They got across easily and rode on toward the abandoned town. When they came into sight of the town, they tied their horses in a grove of trees, and then hid among the trees to watch and see if there was any movement in the town.

"This sure is a cold stakeout," Bones whispered. "We're liable to freeze to death before we see anybody out there."

"Bones, we're not going to stay here till we freeze to death," Jim whispered.

"To suggest that we would is to suggest that we do not have enough intelligence to get in out of the cold," Spock remarked.

"Spock, have you been reading?"

"Captain?"

"Never mind."

After watching for a while, they moved out toward the town, which seemed to still be abandoned, but they would have to be sure. "What if there's someone down there but they don't have Jim West?" Bones asked.

"Bones, let's try not to think of the worst," Jim said.

"What if he is there? How do we get him out?"

"We'll think about that if we find him. There's no guarantee that he's here. We're just checking."

They finally reached the edge of the town and hid behind the first building and just listened, but they did not hear anything. "Perhaps we should search the town, Captain," Spock said. "It does not seem that anyone is here."

"It does seem empty," Jim replied. "Let's search, but let's be careful."

They went around to the boardwalk and started down through the town. When they got down to the old jail, they heard something and stopped. "Did you hear that?" Jim whispered.

Spock and Bones affirmed that they had heard it. It had sounded like a chain being shaken or moved. They wondered if someone was in that jail. They moved closer to the doorway. "Spock, you better keep watch," Jim whispered. "If something happens, don't get captured."

"I will try not to," Spock replied.

Jim and Bones moved to the doorway and Jim tried the knob. It was not locked which he figured was normal. He shoved the door open and they aimed their guns in first but there was no one in the office area so they went on in. They moved on to the door that went into the cell block. Jim wondered if every old jail cell was built the same way. He shoved that door open and they looked into the cell block.

Not to their surprise, they saw Jim West in one of the cells. "Mister West!" Jim said.

West's mouth was tied so he could not talk and he was chained to the wall. They could not help but notice that he did not have his jacket on nor his boots. "I'll see if I can find some keys," Bones said as he tried to pull open the cell door. He went back to the office area and looked through all the drawers but there were no keys. He noticed that West's jacket was hanging on a nail there in the office so he got that and took it back into the cell block. "There are no keys in there, but I did find his jacket."

Jim looked at West. "So, I'm sure there's something in this that can help us get this door open," he said.

West nodded. Jim felt of the jacket and finally found what looked like a long key. "Well, I can't say I have ever picked a lock, but…"

"I have," Bones said. "Give me that." He took the "key" and picked the lock.

Jim just looked at him a moment. "You know, I wish we could go to the time when you were born and watch you grow up. I think it would be very interesting."

"Shut up."

Bones opened the door and they went in. He untied the bandana that was holding West's mouth. "Thank you," West said. Bones gave him his jacket and he picked the lock on the shackle that was holding him to the wall. "How did you guys find me? How did you know?"

"Well, Mister Gordon came to see us and told us you were missing," Jim said. "He went on to Omaha, and we decided to come over here and see if they were holding you here."

"I'm glad you did. I have to get over there to Omaha. Artie is in danger if they find out who he is."

West stood up, but he felt a little woozy since he had not ate since he had been in there, nor had he had any water. They helped him get into the office, and he got his boots on and his jacket. "It's cold," he said. "They had a fire built in there for the first day but they just left."

"Well, let's get out of here," Jim said, and they went out to the horses.

West looked down the street and then whistled twice, and then they heard a horse whinny. After a few moments, a black horse came running right to Jim West. Jim Kirk could not believe what he had just seen. "How did you train him to do that?" he asked.

"It took a lot of time," West replied. "He won't let anyone take him off, and he comes when I whistle for him. Looks like he found something to eat."

"Okay, let's get out of here then."

They rode back to the ranch and got Mister West something to eat and drink. "That sure helped," he said.

"Do you need our help?" Jim asked. "You want us to go over to Omaha?"

"Artie and I can probably handle it. I'll just have to go over there and find him. I sure am glad you folks came after me. It's very good to have friends."

"It was just by chance that we found you. I just had a feeling that we should check it out."

"Yeah, he gets those," Bones said.

Jim West sat there a moment still drinking his coffee, and then he noticed that Carol was… "Hey, are you folks expecting?" he asked.

"Yes," Jim replied. "I didn't think about telling you."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thank you," Carol said. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I certainly wouldn't want to put you in danger in your delicate condition. I have a feeling that this is going to be a very dangerous mission. They most likely thought I would die over there and no one would ever find me until I was nothing but bones."

"What kind of people are you dealing with?" Bones asked. "What kind of people do things like that?"

"Greed makes people do things like that. People who don't care about human life other than their own. They just want to take over and they will run over anyone who gets in their way. They know as long as I'm alive, I'm going to keep trying to bring them down."  
"If you need our help, just let us know," Jim said. "We'll be here. Mister Gordon had told us to come into Omaha in about two days after he establishes himself there."

"Ah, yes. He'll be in disguise, but he wasn't expecting you to find me here."

"I guess he'll be surprised to see you come into town."

"I'm sure he will but he won't be disappointed."

"I hope you'll be careful and maybe the two of you can stop by and see us when you're not chasing a criminal."

West laughed at that. "We will."

The next day, Jim was working on the outside of the house again. He was still putting siding on it that helped to keep the cold out, and he was sure it would help with the heat during the summer. At least that was what he had been told by Mr. Dowdy. He had helped them a great deal in knowing how to fix the house, and it had all worked out. Spock worked in his lab most of the time and he had acquired metals and other ingredients that he needed to create at least medical devices. Jim did not know how he could remember all the details of how to make something like that, but he was glad he could remember it.

Bones was working on the barn. He had found that he enjoyed building and he had even started building a chicken coup and intended to get some baby chicks when the spring came. He tried to wear gloves so that he would not have calluses on his hands. He did not think a doctor should have rough hands when they were caring for patients.

Jim wondered if they would be here for good. He had not seen Q anymore, and had no indication that he would be sending them back to their own time. What could they do but accept what they had to do and make things as good as they could? He just could not help but wonder what was happening with the Enterprise now. Had they been taken off the five year mission? He was sure they had a new captain by now. If he was sent back, would he be able to get his ship back? He could not imagine living with the idea that someone else had his ship and he was…where? Where would he be?

"Jim?"

Jim looked to see Carol looking out the door. "Yeah," he said.

"We're almost out of flour and a few other things," Carol replied. "Can you go into town today?"

"Yeah. I can do that. I just have a few more boards to put up here."

"Is everything okay?"

Jim thought she could always tell when he was fretting about something. "I'm alright," he said.

Carol came out there. "You're thinking about something," she said. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Just thinking about the Enterprise."

"You miss it. I miss it too. I can't say that this is all bad, but I miss the ship, and I miss my mother. I suppose she will never see the baby."

"I guess my mother won't either. I guess they have a new captain on the Enterprise by now. I suppose if I went back, it would be hard to get my ship back."

"It might, but it wasn't exactly your fault that this happened."

"I know. I wonder if Q has been going to them and gloating."

"I think it's strange that he hasn't come here again."

"What's he waiting on?"

Carol looked at what Jim was doing. "I could help you with that, you know," she said.

"I only have a few more boards," Jim replied. "This is supposed to help keep the cold out, and it will probably help keep some of the heat out too."

"That's good. I think Spock is making some progress at making the gadgets for Doctor McCoy."

"Yeah, I saw that. I couldn't remember all that stuff if I tried. I never knew how they were made anyway."

"It's not as complicated as you might think. I intend to help him with the other devices. Right now, he is working on…"

"Jim!"

Jim and Carol looked toward the barn. "Bones?" Jim said.

"Jim!"

Jim and Carol hurried toward the barn and when they got inside, they were horrified to see Bones lying on the ground. "Bones, what happened?" Jim asked as he knelt beside him.

"I fell off that ladder!" Bones said. He was aggravated at himself. "I think my leg is broken!"

"What should we do?"

"See if Spock has those instruments ready."

Bones was shivering. "You're cold," Jim said. "We should get you inside."

"Just see if he has the instruments ready."

Jim looked at Bones' leg and could see blood on the side of his pants. "I'll hurry," he said.

Jim ran to the house and hurried inside. "Spock!"

Spock came to the door of his lab. "Jim, is there a problem?" he asked.

"Yes! Bones fell off the ladder and broke his leg! Are the medical instruments ready?"

Uhura grabbed her coat and ran out the door. "I have not tested them yet, Captain," Spock said.

"This is a good time to start," Jim replied. "Let's go."

Spock grabbed the medical instruments that he had been working on. They were powered by lithium batteries since he did not have the technology, nor the resources to create the power cells of the 23rd century.

Jim and Spock ran back out to the barn where Uhura and Carol were with Bones, who was looking very sick and shivering. "Spock, you're not a doctor," he said through gritted teeth. "It's really bad, isn't it?"

"We are about to find out," Spock said.

Jim cut Bones' pant leg open and they could see that the bone was coming through the flesh. Jim wanted to turn away from that, but he looked at Spock. "What should we do?" he asked.

"Maybe I should go and get the doctor in town," Uhura suggested. "At least he can help. He'll know what to give him to keep infection down. We're not doctors."

"She is right, Captain," Spock agreed. "After the doctor does what he can, we can use the medical instruments to heal the wound as much as possible."

"You have to remember that he's going to be coming back to check on him," Jim said.

"I'll tell him that I can take care of myself," Bones said. "I'm a doctor. All I need is someone to fix this."

Jim looked at Uhura. "Go get the doctor," he said.

Uhura ran to get a horse. "We should get him into the house," Jim said.

"One moment," Spock replied. "I will try and do a scan to determine if he has any other injuries that are not apparent. This will be the first time I used this."

Spock began his scan. "I believe it is working, Captain," he said, sounding as glad as a Vulcan could. "According to this reading, the only injuries he has besides the broken leg are bruises and abrasions."

"Then it's safe to move him?" Jim asked.

"I believe so."

Bones dreaded being moved, but he was freezing. "Just relax," Carol said.  
Bones did not think he could do that. Jim and Spock got ready to get him up. "You ready?" Jim asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Bones replied.

"On three…one, two, three."

Jim and Spock picked Bones up, not without a loud groan from him. He felt like his whole body hurt and he felt dizzy too. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," Bones said.

"Just hold that thought till we get you out of here," Jim replied.

"Don't you know that broken bones make you sick?"

"Well, I'm not actually a doctor, so…no."

"Don't tell me you have never had a broken bone!"

Jim realized Bones was just trying to keep his mind off the pain. "No, I haven't," Jim said. "Just because someone is a little reckless doesn't mean they jump off ladders and stuff."

"Jump off? I didn't jump off that ladder!"

"You've been eating a lot too. You're heavy!"

"I'll have you know, I have gained a lot more muscle than fat since I've been here. We've been working on this place for more than three months."

"Yeah, and we've made a lot of progress."

"I agree," Spock said. "We have done quite well for people who have never built anything in their lives."

Carol opened the door when they got to the house, and they got Bones inside to his room and put him on the bed. "You should have let me put a blanket there first," Carol said. "He'll get blood on the bed."

Jim and Spock got Bones' boots off while he almost wailed in pain. "Sorry," Jim said.

"Why did this have to happen?" Bones asked to no one in particular. "Why in this day and time!?"

"Just relax. You'll be alright."

"OH don't tell me that! That doctor's gonna set that bone! I think I might die."

"Bones."

"It could be no worse than when you cauterized a wound for me," Spock said. "I suggest you use some of your techniques to make the pain less."

"Those don't work, remember?" Bones asked.

"You did what had to be done and I survived. We will do what has to be done for you as well."

Bones was still shivering but he was not sure it was just from the cold, and he was sure it was not cold in the house with a roaring fire going in the fireplace. He just closed his eyes, and tried to relax.

Jim hoped the doctor from town could help Bones, and he also hoped they could get through this without the doctor figuring out that they had used some futuristic device to heal his broken bone and wounded leg.

Uhura soon came back with the doctor from town. Doctor James came into the house. "Where is the patient?" he asked.

"He's right in here," Carol replied and led the doctor into Bones' room.

Dr. James went over to the bed where Bones was lying. "Well, Doctor McCoy, it looks like you've run into some trouble," he said.

"My leg is broken," Bones replied.

"I see that. We'll have to set that bone and then sew up that wound. Since it's not bleeding any worse, I can assume there are no major veins or arteries hurt." Dr. James looked at Bones. "I'm afraid I don't have any anesthesia."

Bones could not imagine how this was going to feel, but he knew he could not stay like this. He just nodded. Oh, how he wished he could suddenly be back on the Enterprise where it would be so simple to fix this.

Dr. James looked at Jim and Spock. "You might ought to hold him," he said.

Jim swallowed hard at the thought of that. He had been hoping they could wait outside. He sat down beside Bones and could plainly see that he was dreading this. "It'll be over in a minute," he said.

"I know," Bones replied. "You remember when we were on that prison world and I set that collar bone for you?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'm getting to know how bad that was. We doctors sometimes forget how much pain is involved in situations like that."

Jim knew Bones was just talking to distract himself. "Hold him tight," Dr. James said.

"I don't think I'll ever look at doctoring the same way again," Bones said with anxiety in his voice.

When the doctor pulled Bones' leg to set the bone, he thought about yelling, but somehow, he could not. He had never felt a pain like that in his life. "Bones?" Jim said, but he did not get an answer.

Later, Bones woke up as Uhura was putting a cold cloth on his head. "I guess I'm still alive," he said.

"Yes," Uhura replied. "You have some fever, but the doctor is still here."

Bones knew what that meant. They could not use Spock's devices as long as the doctor was still there. "Did he give me something to take?" he asked.

"Not yet. You've been out for an hour."

"I take it the bone is set?"

"Yes, and you've been sewed up and bandaged."

"I'm afraid to move."

"Just lie still. You're going to be fine."

"Did I pass out?"

"Yes."

Bones closed his eyes. "I'm tired," he said.

"Just rest," Uhura replied.

The doctor checked on Bones again, and then left some medicine for him to take. "I want to see that leg again tomorrow," he said.

"I'm sure Doctor McCoy will be able to see after it himself," Jim replied as he was standing at the doctor's buggy.

"I'd like to see it again, and make sure infection's not setting in. Just keep him still."

"Yes sir."

Jim watched the doctor leave. He could not let Bones lie there and suffer just because that doctor wanted to look at him again. They would use the instruments anyway and figure out something.


	27. Chapter 27

Later that day, Bones woke up in a lot of pain, and he was sweating a lot as well. "Doctor, we must try the medical devices I have created," Spock said.

Bones swallowed hard. "I hear you," he replied. "Just help me sit up."

"You should not sit up."

"How do you think I can do anything lying flat of my back?"

"If you simply guide me, I will do what must be done. We need to do this now. You are in danger of infection."

Bones closed his eyes a moment. Jim listened while Bones told Spock what to do to his leg, and he grimaced and groaned part of the time as the procedure was not pleasant. However, by the time they were done, he was much more relaxed and not in as much pain. "Well, I guess it worked," he said. He wiped sweat off his forehead with a cloth. "Fever's not gone yet."

"You need to lie still anyway," Uhura said. "You've had a serious injury."

"She is correct," Spock agreed. "Although I have taken care of most of the infection danger, your leg is not completely well."

"You don't have to remind me of that," Bones declared. He closed his eyes and just went to sleep.

"He's resting now," Uhura said. She was relieved that he was not suffering anymore.

"He should recover fully," Spock replied. "However, I do not know how we will explain his miraculous recovery to the doctor." He looked at Jim.

"I'll figure that out," Jim said. "We couldn't let him lay there and die or get really bad with infection when we could do something about it."

"I agree, Jim."

Jim looked at the medical devices. "This is really good, Spock," he said. "It actually worked."

"Yes, Captain. I am quite pleased with the results."

"So am I. Let's get out of here and let him rest now."

Jim and the others left the bedroom. "I have to go into town to get some supplies," he said as he put his coat on. "Hopefully I won't run into any trouble." He opened the door. "And, Spock, put up those last boards out there. It's almost done."

"I will, Jim," Spock replied.

Carol went out to the barn with Jim. "Don't forget anything," she said. "I made you a list." She gave him a piece of paper.

Jim smiled. "Thanks." He put it into his pocket. "I'm glad you're keeping track of me."

"Always."

Jim got the wagon ready and then just stood there a moment. "We've gone from flying space ships and cruising at super speeds to horse and wagon," he said and looked at Carol. "It's hard to comprehend this."

"I know," Carol replied. "Every time I go into that kitchen, I'm overwhelmed. When I hear you out there hammering…it's just as though this is unreal."

"I just wish I knew how to get us out of here."

"It's not all bad. At least we're here together."

"Yeah." Jim kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back later." He got up into the wagon and looked down at her. "You sure you don't want to go with me?"

"I would, but I don't think I feel like bouncing on that hard seat today. It's rather uncomfortable in this condition."

"I understand. I'll be back later, my love."

Carol smiled and watched him as he left. He was so good to her, she thought she loved him more all the time.

Jim was sure glad that Bones was out of danger. He thought everything was going rather well for them as they worked to make it better. It was still overwhelming, however.

While Jim was thinking, Q suddenly appeared on the seat beside him. Jim was more than a little startled and almost jerked the reins, but he avoided doing that. "What do you want, Q?" he asked.

"You mean you're not happy to see me?" Q asked. "I'm deeply hurt, Captain."

Jim rolled his eyes at that. "I have a feeling you're never deeply hurt about anything. What do you want?"

"I simply came to see how things are going for you. I see you've learned the ropes…or should I say, reins, of living in the nineteenth century. You should be proud of yourself. Some people would never make it."

"My crew and I are resourceful, and we know how to work together."

"Oh, yes, I can't even deny that myself. You can't be happy living here like this…can you?"

"I'm happy enough. Seeing as how I can't get back where I belong, I suppose I have to be happy."

"Oh come now, Captain. You don't have to be happy. You could sit and be miserable…"

"I would never do that. We're gonna make the best of what we have, and do what we have to to survive. That's what people do, isn't it?" Jim snapped his fingers as though he thought of something. "Oh, yes, you're not a person, are you?"

Q frowned at that. "I most certainly am a person."

"Not a human! Now get off my wagon!"

"Well, with that attitude, I might not even come back and give you my offer."

"What offer?"

"The offer to return to your time."

Jim frowned. "I don't like this game you're playing. You've left us alone for a long time now. Why are you here?"

Q looked up as though he were looking for something in the sky. "Well, Captain, I have to be careful," he said. "I can't stay too long, but I will return."

Q vanished, and Jim sighed. He hated it when he popped in like that. He thought he would just as soon be here the rest of his life than to have to put up with Q. What offer was he talking about? He hoped no one ever saw Q popping in and out. He would never be able to explain that.

Jim went into town, and waved to Mr. Dowdy as he passed by on his way to the General store. When he arrived at the store, the Marshal was just coming out. "Well, howdy, Mister Kirk," he said as Jim stepped up onto the boardwalk.

"Marshal," Jim replied.

"How are things going out your way?"

"Just fine."

"I heard McCoy fell and broke his leg."

Jim thought he should get used to people knowing what happened everywhere. "Yeah, he did, but he's going to be alright."

"That's good. I haven't seen him in town for a while."

"We've been busy working on the place."

"I've noticed. I rode by there one day on my way to Vaughn's property. He's been having some trouble out that way."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Someone stole a cow. He wanted me to come over there and ask you if you stole it, but I told him that was ridiculous."

"Well, thanks, Marshal. This is the first I've heard of someone stealing."

"You take care, Kirk."

Jim nodded and went on into the store. The very idea that someone would accuse him of stealing. He was surprised that Vaughn did not come over there himself.

"Hello, Mister Kirk, what can I do for you?" Arthur, the storekeeper asked.

"I have a list," Jim said.

Arthur laughed. "That little lady knows you can't remember everything, huh?"

Jim smiled. "Something like that."

"I'll get all this for you."

Jim went over to the other side of the store to look at the leather goods. He thought he would buy himself some chaps since he was always having to ride a horse. He selected a pair of chaps and took them over to the counter. Then he remembered that he did not go to the bank to get some money out before he came in there. "Hey, Arthur, I'll be right back," he said. "I have to go to the bank."

"I'll have everything ready for you when you get back," Arthur replied.

"Thanks. Include these chaps."

"Yes sir."

Jim went out on the boardwalk and headed for the bank. He was still not used to having to pay money for things. As he was about to go into the bank, Vaughn came out. He frowned when he saw Jim. "Well, Mister Kirk," he said.

"Mister Vaughn," Jim replied.

"Someone stole a cow off my place a few nights ago."

"I heard about that earlier."

"Anything strange been going on over your way?"

"No. We've just been working and trying to make it through this cold weather."

"Been eating any beef lately?"

Jim frowned. "Listen, I didn't steal your cow," he said. "If I wanted a cow, I would just buy one, and have considered doing that, but I haven't yet."

"Good day."

Jim did not know why that man did not like them, but he figured he probably wanted their land. He went on into the bank and withdrew some money so he could pay for the things he was buying and have a little left over.

While Jim was on his way back to the store, Alice Dowdy met him. "Hello, Mister Kirk," she said in her flirtatious way. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I haven't been in town for a while," Jim replied. "We've been working. If you'll excuse me…"

"Wait! Do you almost have your house finished?"

"Almost."

Jim tried to go around her, but she was determined to continue the conversation. "Listen…Alice," Jim said. "We don't have anything to talk about, so if you'll excuse me."

Jim walked on this time and went back to the store. He did not see the evil, angry look that she gave to his back. Jim went on to the store, where Arthur had his things ready. "Got everything all loaded for you," Arthur said.

Jim looked out at the wagon. "Well, thank you," he replied. He paid him for the goods and then got some candy. He knew Carol liked lemon drops especially since she had become pregnant. He had developed a taste for gum drops, and Bones had too, so he got some of those.

Jim chewed a gum drop as he went to the wagon. Every time he started to get on that wagon and drive it, he found it hard to believe that he used to be the captain of a star ship. He had even bought more toothpaste this time. He had had no idea that toothpaste had even been invented in this day and time, but he was glad it was. He could not imagine being unable to take care of one's teeth.

Harvey Dowdy was outside when Jim drove by his store again and he waved for him to stop. Jim stopped the wagon as Dowdy came out to him. "Was there enough siding, Jim?" he asked.

"Yes," Jim said. "We're just about finished with the outside of the house, and we have a little more to do on the barn. I think Spock will probably have the last boards done on the house by the time I get back."

Dowdy smiled. "No offense, but what kind of name is Spock?" he asked.

"Well…" Jim was not sure how to answer that question. "He's just Spock to me."

"You take care and let me know if you need anything else."

"I saw Alice earlier."

Dowdy frowned. "I've told that girl to leave you alone. She's quite tenacious."

"That's a good word for it. I do wish that she would respect me and my wife though."

"I'll have another talk with her."

"Thanks."

Jim went on and enjoyed looking over the terrain as he went toward home. It was different that he would have expected Nebraska to be, although it was mostly flat. It also had rolling hills, and the view was just as far as one could see. It was unbelievable how beautiful it was. And at night, it was no less beautiful to sit outside and just stare at the sky. Everything was quiet. He did not have to be in a hurry.

When Jim got home, Carol opened the door and just stood there waiting for him. "Are you wanting something that's in this wagon?" he asked.

Carol could not help but laugh. "Maybe it's you," she said.

"Then I can keep these lemon drops I bought for you?"

"Jim Kirk."

Jim got down from the wagon and held the bag behind his back. "Are you gonna kiss me for them?" he asked.

Carol stood on her toes and kissed him. "Is that good enough?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

Jim gave her the bag, and then started unloading the wagon. Spock and Uhura came out to help him. "How is Bones?" Jim asked.

"He is much better," Spock replied. "He no longer has fever, and he has not woke up in severe pain."

"That's good. Is he awake now?"

"He's been in and out," Uhura said. "I've been watching over him. Don't worry."

"I know he's in good hands."

They got everything into the house and then Jim put the wagon and horses away. He stood at the back door of the barn for a few minutes looking out toward the horizon. He enjoyed looking at it so much, he found himself just staring sometimes. He supposed maybe that was the explorer in him.

Jim went on back to the house and was glad to take off his hat and coat. He hung his gunbelt on the rack too. Carol gave him the package he had brought with the chaps in it. "I thought I would need some of these this summer," Jim said.

"I'm sure you will," Carol replied. "I can't wait to see you in those."

"Why?"

"Oh, just because you're going to look incredibly sexy in them."

Jim laughed. "Don't say that too loud."

"Why? I think everyone should know I think you're sexy."

"Stop."

"Am I actually embarrassing the confident Jim Kirk?"

"I don't know that I'm so confident."

They shared a long kiss, and then Jim grabbed the bag of gumdrops. "I'm going to see if Bones wants some of these before I get tied up," he said.

Carol laughed at that, and Jim went on to Bones' room. He was smiling when he walked in, and Bones was awake. "Hey, how you feeling?" Jim asked.

"Better," Bones said. "What are you so happy about…and are those gum drops?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Give me one."

Jim gave him the bag, and Bones took one of the chewy candies. "These are so good," he said.

"I agree," Jim replied. "What do we tell the doc tomorrow when he comes to see you?"

"Maybe he won't unwrap it if I tell him I already looked at it and rewrapped it. Good thing he didn't use a cast."

"How does it feel?"

"Weird, but it's not hurting so bad now. I'll live. Did I just pass out when he set that bone?"

"Yeah."

"I never felt anything like that in my life."

"I hope you never do again." Jim paused a moment. "Q showed up today."

Bones was surprised by that. "What did he say?"

"Nothing much. Just about the same old thing. He said he's coming later with an offer."

"Offer? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I can't imagine going back now."

"You mean you don't want to go back?"

Jim sat down in the chair beside Bones' bed. "I don't know anymore, Bones," he said.

"You're kidding," Bones replied.

"Do you ever look out over the horizon? Do you just look? I like this place, Bones. It's ours."

"But, Jim, we don't belong here."

Jim looked at him. "Who does? How can you say we don't belong here? We're here."

"Jim."

Jim sighed. "I know, but I like this place. Have you sat outside and just looked at the view at night?"

"I have. It's incredible."

"It may sound crazy, but I like this place. I don't have to prove anything to anybody here. People respect me in this town."

"Jim, people respected you in our own time too."

"I know my crew did."

"Others did too, Jim. They made you a captain, and gave you the Enterprise. That's something."

Jim nodded. "But I'm not there now. Sometimes when I start climbing in that wagon, it's overwhelming that we used to fly starships and now we're…here."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Don't you think it's a little boring?"

"I don't know. I just don't know, Bones."

Bones watched Jim as he walked out of the room. He could not imagine never getting back where they belonged. He wanted to be able to help people in a way that caused them less pain rather than being here where pain was part of life.

By the time spring came, which was about three months later, they had the ranch going well, and Jim had even bought a cow, and some chickens. Bones stood and looked at the chickens in the pin. "I can't believe this," he said. "We're raising chickens."

"Believe it," Jim replied. He leaned on the railing of the fence around the barn. "I'm worried about Carol."

"Why? Isn't she feeling well?"

"Bones, she's going to be having a baby in…soon!"

"Oh, that kind of worried. Well, Jim, women have been having babies since the beginning of time, so I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Are you kidding?"

"Don't worry. I'll be there with her. She's strong, and she's gonna do fine."

"What if something happens? I mean, she…"

"Jim. Calm down. I said I'll be there. You don't think I've delivered babies before?"

"I know you've delivered a lot of babies, but this one is…this is my wife."

"Don't worry. Just stop worrying. At least I'm right here in the house with her and she doesn't have to go all the way to town or to a hospital."

"I'm trying to remember that."

"Besides, it…well, never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"Nothing. I have to get in there and pitch that hay."

Bones went on to the barn. Jim frowned and started to go after him, but then a strong wind hit him. He looked out at the horizon and he could see clouds out there. They had learned when some sort of weather was coming. He knew what kind of weather could come through this area during the spring.

Jim went on into the barn. "Bones, I think there are some storms coming," he said.

"Our first of the spring?" Bones asked.

"Looks like it."

"I guess we should get the cow into the barn and makes sure the chickens are inside too."

"Right."

Later that day, they were sure rain, at least, was coming because the sky was gray and the wind was blowing. Bones stood looking out the window. "What do we do if we actually get a tornado?" he asked. "I've never dealt with anything like that."

"Well, we would be able to see it coming for miles," Jim said. "Maybe it'll go around us."

"Let's hope. That's all we need is for some whirlwind to come along and tear up everything we've built."

"Let's try to be a little optimistic."

"The important thing is that we survive ourselves," Spock said. "Buildings can be rebuilt."

Bones looked at him. "I know, but do you realize how much work we've put into this?"

"Yes, Doctor. It has not been easy. However, if the unforeseen happens, we will overcome yet again."

Bones looked at Jim. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"He is right," Jim said. "All we can do is hope for the best and…just adapt to whatever happens."

"Worrying never helps anyway," Uhura said.

As the thunderstorm came over, it did not have a tornado, but there was hail. It did not last long, however, and then they were back to their normal routine.

That evening as they were all sitting at the table, Q popped in. "Good evening," he said in his usual way. "You didn't invite me to dinner. I'm so hurt."

Bones rolled his eyes at that. "Why would we invite you?" he asked. "We don't want to have indigestion."

"Always a wise guy, Doctor, but I have a decision that your captain must make."

Jim frowned. "What kind of decision?" he asked. "You've been talking about this, and you never say what it is."

"Oh, but tonight, I will. You want to go back to your own time, don't you?"

"We've been gone so long…"

"Yes, but I can put you right back where you were the instant you were brought here," Q said.

Jim and the others were dumbfounded for a moment, but they all looked at Jim. "What exactly does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that everything will be just as it was. Nothing you have done here will even matter."

"You mean we won't remember anything that we've been through?"

"Would you want to remember?"

"Yes, I want to remember!" Jim looked at Carol and then at Q. "What about our baby?"

"Oh, now we get to the good part. Like I said, nothing you've done here will matter there."

"You mean we have to give up our baby?" Carol asked. "That's inhumane!"

"You can't expect us to make a decision like that!" Jim declared. "Why don't you just send the others back and leave Carol and me here?"

"Jim," Bones said in protest.

"Oh, no, Captain, it's all or none," Q said in his annoying way. "We couldn't split up the crew, now could we?"

"Then we shall all stay here," Spock declared. "You will not force him to make such a decision. We are happy here, and if we must stay here, we will be content."

"The Vulcan is always content. Your ladies can't be happy living here without all the amenities of the future."

Uhura folded her arms. "That is an insult, and for your information, I am perfectly happy here."

Q frowned as he looked at them all. "You really wouldn't care if I left you all here?" he asked.

"NO!" they all said at the same time.

Q circled around them a moment, but then someone else popped in, and he looked rather troubled. "Q, what are you up to?" the newcomer asked.

"Just a little game I've been playing, Q," he answered.

"You're playing with the lives of these people. For that, you will be confined to the continuum for a thousand years!"

The original Q was suddenly gone, and the new one looked at Jim and the others. "It took me a while to find you," he said. "The timeline has been disturbed."

"Wait," Jim said.

"Don't worry, Captain Kirk, everything will be fine."

The next thing Jim knew, he was lying down. He opened his eyes and looked around him, and then sat straight up. He was in his room on the Enterprise, but he was still dressed in his attire from the 19th Century. He thought a moment and he could remember everything they had done back there, but he was definitely on the Enterprise. He then realized someone was beside him, and it was Carol.

"Carol!" he said.

Carol was a bit startled but she sat up, still very much pregnant. "Jim, where are…" She looked around them and then at Jim. "We're home?"

Jim frowned slightly. "We're on the Enterprise."

"We weren't dreaming?"

"No."

Just then, the door chime sounded. "Jim, open this door!" Bones yelled from outside the door.

"Come in!" Jim said.

The door opened, and Bones walked in. He was also still wearing his western attire. "We're back on the Enterprise!" he said.

"Yeah."

Bones looked at Carol. "Everything's just like it was. Does anyone even know we've been gone?"

"I haven't seen anyone but you and Carol."

Spock came into the room next, along with Uhura. "Captain, if it has been the same amount of time here that we spent on our adventure, we are about to be in a very awkward situation," Spock declared.

Jim stood up. "Well, I guess we should find out," he said.

They all followed Jim from his quarters to the Bridge. "Captain!" Scotty exclaimed as he stood up.

Sulu stood up as well, and they looked completely shocked. "Where have you…"

Scotty noticed how they were dressed. "You been on the holodeck?"

"No," Jim said. "It's a very long story, Mister Scott. Where are we?"

"We were about to go to the nearest federation planet to find out what we should do."

Jim looked at the others. "So, it hasn't been long since we've been gone?"

"No sir. Just about a day."

Jim sighed. "So, we're on our way to a federation planet?"

"Yes sir. We can change course anytime you wish."

"No. Go ahead. I have to change, and then we'll try to explain what happened."

Jim walked off the Bridge and headed for his quarters. "It's just like we never left," Carol said. She put her hand on her stomach. "But we still have our baby."

Jim nodded. "I think I'm tired," he said. "This is going to be unbelievable."

"Jim, I haven't moved into your quarters," Carol said.

Jim looked at her. "Oh yeah."

"I suppose I'll have to have some new uniforms as well."

"Right. I'll get some for you after I get into my uniform."

"Jim, I think I can get my own."

"Yeah, I just didn't want you to have to walk all the way down there."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to be doing a lot of walking anyway."

"I'll see you in a while then."

Jim went into his quarters and just stood there a moment. He looked in the mirror, and he thought he looked nothing like he did before he was sent back in time. He took his hat off and tossed it on the bed. He had to get back into this life now…and soon, he and Carol would be parents, on a starship. It was all overwhelming.

The door chime sounded, and Jim said, "Enter."

The door opened and Solan came in. "Captain! You're back!" he said.

"Yeah."

"What happened? They said you disappeared from the Bridge. You weren't gone very long."

Jim scowled and looked at Solan. "Well, it was a lot longer for us than for you guys. "We were gone for a little more than a year."

"A year?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Yes, sir. I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to be back, but I'm trying to get used to all this again."

"Just let me know if I can help."

"Thanks."

Jim West and Artemus Gordon arrived at the ranch and sat there on their horses for a moment. "Jim, I think they're gone," Artie said.

"Looks like it," West replied. "Looks like it's times to use that letter."

"They were good friends."

"Yeah."

They got down and went into the house, and they could immediately tell that it was empty. "I feel like I'm intruding," Artie said.

"Well, we're not," West replied. "They won't be coming back."

Jim went back to the Bridge when he was certain he looked like a captain again. "Captain on the Bridge," Ensign McCoy said.

Everyone stood up, glad that their captain was back. "As you were, everyone," Jim said.

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from Starfleet headquarters," Uhura, who was back at her station, said.

"Patch it through."

Admiral Winston appeared on the screen. "Captain Kirk," he said. "It's nice to see you."

"Admiral."

"I heard you had disappeared from the Bridge, Captain."

"That's a long story, Sir."

"I'm glad to see you've reappeared. I'd like a report about this as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Captain, you're picking up two new crew members at Gagarian Four, at your own discretion, of course. Remember, you requested two more officers?"

"Yes sir. I'm afraid I'm a little overwhelmed trying to get back into this routine."

"Well, just let me know if we can help."

"Yes sir."

"Winston out."

The transmission ended. Jim sat down in his chair and just sat there a moment. "Sir, are you alright?" Sulu asked.

"Yes, Mister Sulu, I'm fine," Jim replied. "Take us to Gagarian Four."

"Yes sir."

"Mister Scott, you have the con."

"Yes sir," Scotty replied. He watched Jim leave the Bridge. "I can't wait to hear that story."

"Neither can I," Sulu said.

Jim wondered if he would ever stop feeling awkward again. He went to Carol's quarters and rang the door chime. "Enter," Carol said.

Jim went in, and Carol was looking in the mirror at herself in her new attire. "How's this?" she asked.

"Looks great," Jim said. "You're gonna move into my place soon, I hope?"

"Of course. I already have it scheduled."

"Great." Jim sat down on the bed. "I feel so awkward."

"I do too, but I'm sure it's worse for you."

"I don't know how to act. I think I forgot how to be a captain."

"You were still leading even when we were there."

"Not like this though."

"Don't worry. You'll get back in the swing of things."

"I'm sure I will, but I'm just glad you're here."

"Jim…do you think anything has changed because of the things we did in the past?"

"I don't know. Admiral Winston contacted me, so he's still the head of Starfleet." Jim looked at her. "Your hair is definitely longer."

"Oh, please. You think I should keep it this way or go back the way it was?"

"Well, that's up to you."

"I think I'll keep it this way for a while at least."

"We're going to Gagarian Four to pick up two new crew members. Do you know that it seems like we were only gone about a day to the others?"

"I gathered that."

"It's just so weird. When we were there, I was overwhelmed, and now, I think I'm more overwhelmed here."

"You just have to get back into the swing of things."

Jim nodded. "Well, I want them to get your things into my quarters. I can't do all this without you."

Carol smiled. "You're just trying to be charming now."

"Am I? No, I mean it."

"Well, it's charming anyway."

They kissed and then Jim went back to the Bridge. He would definitely have to get used to walking down these corridors again.

When they arrived at Gagarian IV, Jim went down to the docking tube to meet the new crew members. He had requested new people after they had lost so many before. These two were supposed to be a little experienced at least, and not fresh out of the academy. He did not even know their names yet.

Soon, two young officers came up the boarding ramp, and they looked incredibly nervous when they saw that Captain Kirk, himself, was meeting them. They stood at attention. "Captain Kirk, Sir," the first one said. "We're reporting for duty, Sir."

"Yes, I heard about that," Jim replied. "At ease. I don't even know your names."

"I'm Ensign James T. West the Sixth, and this is Ensign Artemus Gordon the Sixth."

Jim thought he might fall through the floor. West gave him the pad with his orders and Gordon did the same. There it was written…that was really their names. Bones arrived then. "These are the two, huh?" he asked.

Jim looked at him, and Bones thought he looked a little bewildered. "What's wrong with you?" Bones asked.

Jim just showed him the names, and his mouth dropped open too. He looked at Jim. "How did this happen?" he asked.

Jim looked at the two. "How did you manage to get assigned to this ship?" he asked.

"We wanted to serve aboard your ship, Sir," West said. "I also have a letter for you." He gave Jim an envelope that looked very old. "It has been passed down through our family's generations about you, Sir."

Bones was even speechless now. He looked at Jim. "Well, how do you like that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what to say," Jim said. "But, uh, welcome aboard. I'll get your duty assignments to you as soon as possible. The doctor here will do your entrance examinations."

Bones was already scanning them. "They're clean," he said.

Spock arrived next. Jim looked at him. "Spock, would you assign quarters to our new crew members?" he asked. He gave the assignment pads to Spock so he could see their names.

Jim could even see the shock on Spock's face. "Captain…" Spock was not sure what to say either.

"Well, let's try to get over our shock," Jim said. He held the envelope in his hands. "I have to read this, and you just get them settled in."

"Yes sir."

Jim walked back to his quarters. They were also taking on some more supplies and would be ready to leave within the hour. He sat down at his desk and looked at the envelope which had written on it: _Captain James T. Kirk_. He thought about Jim West and Artemus Gordon. He figured if anyone was intelligent enough and resourceful enough to do something like this, it would be them. They had been good friends.

Jim opened the envelope and took out the letter, which also had some paper money in it. He smiled at that and looked at the letter…

 _Dear Jim,_

 _When we came to the ranch and found you gone, we knew you were back in your own time. It was with sadness that we took the ranch, and waded through the questions of what had happened to you, but seeing that we're government agents, it was not impossible. You had made a great many friends in this town who greatly missed you. One who makes friends and earns respect so easily would no doubt still be the captain of his ship._

 _If you are receiving this letter, I am assuming that you have met someone in our family line. I hope they will make you proud. I only wish I was there to see it. You should be proud of yourself for excelling in two time frames. Good luck, Captain._

 _Artemus Gordon and James West_

Jim just sat there a moment. They had sent this letter through the generations to get it to him. He looked out the portal of the ship, and he suddenly wondered if their ranch was still there. Could they even find it? He was sure it would not look the same, but what was there now? He supposed he would have to find out when he got back to earth…


End file.
